Grand Theft Auto: Magnolia
by BianWW
Summary: Magnolia es una ciudad próspera y llena de oportunidades, pero también el paraíso de los mafiosos. Acompaña a Gajeel Redfox y al resto de su banda arriesgando todo por hacerse un lugar en este submundo criminal, rodeados de mafias, gente poderosa sin escrúpulos y mujeres hermosas. AU GTA situado en Magnolia. Rating M: Lemon, violencia y lenguaje.
1. Welcome to Magnolia City

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

La ciudad de Magnolia era un buen sitio para vivir, próspero y lleno de oportunidades.

Aunque también tenía un submundo criminal con gente corrupta, ladrones y sociópatas.

Muchos pertenecían a distintos gremios para los cuales realizaban trabajos. Las guerras entre estos gremios eran conocidas por su brutalidad, y sobrevivir cuando uno estaba involucrado, requería de mucha habilidad.

Uno de estos gremios/mafia era Fairy Tail, el más poderoso de la ciudad. Su líder era Makarov Dreyar, un magnate multimillonario dueño de la revista Sorcerer, publicación que siempre tenía a las mas grandes bellezas en su tapa y su principal contenido era la fotografía de glamour.

La central era en su mansión, cuyo nombre era por el cuál se conocería luego al gremio, ya que desde ahí manejaba los asuntos no legales, podría decirse. Pero por lo que era famosa era por sus fiestas, a la que acudían los personajes más celebres de la ciudad, famosos y donde siempre estaban presentes las voluptuosas chicas que aparecían en la revista.

Quienes trabajaban para Makarov, sabían que entrar en el negocio significaba también empezar a formar parte de una familia, una muy ruidosa familia.

Y aquí estaban tres de sus miembros, totalmente vestidos de negro, con pantalones cargo y camperas negras que cubrían sus brazos.

Estaban escapando en un convertible por el centro de la ciudad. No se habían saltado ningún semáforo en rojo, tal vez se habían pasado el límite de velocidad, pero Gray, quien conducía, y ya estaba sin la campera, solo conservando la remera negra que llevaban debajo, había sido lo suficientemente astuto para evitar los lugares donde, según sabían, había patrullas controlando el tránsito.

De los tres era el más indicado para conducir bajo presión, era el más frío. Gray llevaba el cabello negro y corto, era pálido y tenía los ojos caídos azul oscuros y una manía de sacarse la ropa sin darse cuenta.

Natsu era el menos indicado de todos, ya que era mucho mas descuidado. Él tenía cabello rosa, ojos grandes negros y una constante sonrisa. Podía ser descuidado, pero a la hora de desaparecer evidencias, era a él a quien debías recurrir, reducía todo a cenizas, literalmente, era un pirómano, y por eso no confiaban mucho en él para que maneje el vehículo de escape.

Y aquí estaba Gajeel Redfox, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, piel bronceada y ojos marrones de un tono rojizo, piercings microdermales sobre las cejas, a cada costado de la nariz, bajo los labios y también a los costados de sus antebrazos, iba sentado en el asiento de acompañante, con la ventanilla baja viendo como la camioneta negra de la que intentaban escapar, les pisaba los talones.

 _-Stripper acelera, casi nos alcanzan.-_ Le decía a Gray. _  
_

 _-Te piensas que no lo sé, cara de metal. -_ Le respondía no quitando la vista de la calle. _\- Hago lo que puedo._

Natsu que estaba sentado atrás. _-¿Qué pasa? ¿La princesa de hielo no puede escapar de una simple camioneta? Jajaja_

 _-¿A quién llamas princesa de hielo, estúpido?-_ Dice mientras dobla en una esquina, haciendo que el pelirosa se golpee la cabeza.

 _-Auch eso dolió, idiota.-_ Cuando se incorporaba para golpear al conductor, Gajeel interviene.

 _-Quédate quieto, ¿quieres que choquemos?_

 _-Él empezó...-_ Le responde Natsu. _  
_

Gray, que ninguno de los otros dos sabía en que momento, ya estaba sin la remera, pregunta. _-Ya casi llegamos al punto en que nos separamos. Recuerdas el plan, ¿no?_

* * *

La mañana había empezado así, como Gajeel se había enterado que el líder de Raven tail tenía un plan para atracar el Magnolia City Bank, ya que desde hace un tiempo él hacia la función de doble espía, Makarov, al ser informado de esto había decidido interferir y robarle el botín.

Natsu, Gray y él serían los encargados, los tres con sus rostros cubiertos por cascos, para no ser reconocidos, habían logrado interceptar la camioneta en la que la otra banda escapaba con el dinero y ahora estaban huyendo por la ciudad.

En una intersección, una furgoneta blanca se colocó a su lado, con otros dos miembros de Fairy tail, Wakaba conducía y Macao iba en la parte de atrás, este último fue quien abrió la puerta lateral, y Natsu se encargó de pasar los bolsos con el dinero robado. Tras esto Gray se desvía, porque eran ellos el señuelo para que la gente de Raven no pudieran volver a hacerse con el dinero.

* * *

 _-Piensas que soy idiota, claro que recuerdo el plan.-_ Dice Natsu.

 _-¿Cuál era? -_ Le dice Gray.

 _-Mmm...¿separarnos y luego...?_

El conductor suspira. _-Nos separamos para que no nos encuentren, y Gajeel dejó tres autos grises Toyota dispuestos en la ciudad. ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba el tuyo?_

 _-Frente a una farmacia...? -_ Dice inseguro.

- _¡No! Frente al hospital general, ¿es qué no tienes nada en la cabeza?_

 _-¿Por qué no te call...-_ El pelirrosa estaba molesto.

 _-Basta los dos, -_ Les dice Gajeel _.- ya llegamos... Recuerden a las 17 en la mansión._

Los otros dos asienten. Se bajan todos del auto, dejándolo abandonado y se despiden.

Gajeel camina dejando a su compañeros detrás, confiaba en que ellos sabrían arreglárselas.

Su auto de escape estaba frente a la universidad de Magnolia. Cuando estaba a una calle de llegar, nota que lo estaban siguiendo, había intentado ser precavido, pero supuso que como ya sospechaban de él de todas formas, lo habían mandado a seguir.

A Ivan, líder de Raven Tail e hijo de Makarov, lo tenía engañado, confiaba en toda la información que le daba. Pero su gente no, y el trato era distante, y seguro alguno de ellos quería llevarle información a su jefe, solo para demostrarle que no era de fiar.

Tenía que perderlos sino quería que todo el plan se estropeara. Viendo a su alrededor, buscó la menor opción para esconderse. El edificio de la biblioteca de la universidad parecía esa opción. Era conocido por albergar la mayor cantidad de libros en todo el estado, y además quien esperaría que él entrara a una biblioteca.

Mezclándose entre la gente, para despistar a quienes lo seguían se mete al edificio, y entra a través de una puerta grande de vidrio.

Habia un sector de mesas donde había un par de estudiantes, que ni se percataron de su entrada y a su izquierda había un mostrador con la bibliotecaria. Pensó que iba a ser una vieja amargada, pero en su lugar había un chica de pelo ¿azul? muy claro. Y ella si se había dado cuenta de su entrada, levantó la vista de un libro, y su nariz apenas sostenía unos marcos rojos, sus ojos eran grandes color café con destellos avellana. Era la chica mas hermosa que había visto y podría mirarla todo el día, pero viendo hacia afuera, uno de los tipos que lo perseguía se acercaba, este no lo vio. Debía esconderse y rápido, asi que se acerca al mostrador, la chica le sonríe.

 _-Hola, en que puedo ayu..._ \- Lo ve como salta detrás del mostrador. - _¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?_

 _-Ocúltame..._

 _-¿Qué?_

Pero antes que diga nada, entra el sujeto que lo seguía, empujando estruendosamente la puerta, y empieza a buscar por el lugar, los dos estudiantes lo miran extrañados y ella lo llama.

 _-Disculpe, disculpe...¿me está escuchando?-_ El sujeto ni la mira. _\- No pienso levantar la voz...-_ Golpea fuerte la madera con el sello que utilizaba para marcar el retiro y devolución de libros. _\- Disculpe._

Logrando la atención del hombre. Gajeel sonríe viendo la transformación de chica amable a bibliotecaria enojada.

 _-No puede entrar aquí haciendo tanto ruido, hay gente estudiando._

 _-No vio a un tipo entrar aquí. Alto, pelo negro largo, múltiples piercing en la cara, ceño fruncido._

"Yo no tengo el ceño fruncido" piensa Gajeel frunciendo el ceño, mientras estaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y rogando que esta chica no lo delatara.

No podía ver lo que hacía el matón de Ivan, pero podía verla a ella y le gustaba lo que veía, estaba descalza, unas sandalias estaban a un lado. Había un banco, pero ella estaba de pie, no iba a haber mucha diferencia con su altura, pero lo importante era su ropa, tenia un camisa celeste y una pollera negra bastante corta, podía ver sus piernas y su trasero, más cuando se inclinó para regañar al otro sujeto, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de estirar las manos y apretar ese trasero, pero la enana lo estaba ayudando y debía comportarse.

Escuchó y nada, solo silencio, el tipo esperaba una respuesta.

 _-Aquí solo entró usted y le voy a pedir que se retire ya mismo. -_ Hizo una pausa.- _Y sin hacer ruido._

 _-Mira dime si lo viste o no._

 _-Le dije que no entro nadie. Le pido que se retire o llamo a seguridad.-_ Levanta el teléfono y marca.

 _-No es necesario, ya me iba._

Ella cuelga el teléfono y el matón de Raven Tail se va cerrando la puerta haciendo todo el ruido posible.

 _-Imbécil.-_ Dice en voz alta y luego se da vuelta, atrapa a Gajeel mirándole el trasero, da vuelta los ojos. _-Ya se fue, puedes salir._

 _-Que bien, pensé que iba a estar todo el día. Hay muy poco espacio aquí abajo._ -Le dice mientras se levanta. _-Ya veo porque te contrataron, eres como un camarón._

La chica hizo pucheros, y a él le divirtió hacerla enojar.

 _-No soy tan pequeña.-_ Se cruza de brazos. _  
_

 _-Yo creo que si, camarón.-_ La mira al rostro y debe agacharse para hacerlo. _  
_

 _-Mi nombre es Levy y tú, ¿puedo saber el nombre del hombre que me hizo cómplice ocultándolo?_

 _-Gihihi, Gajeel Redfox, encantado.-_ Y le tendió la mano, ella se la tomó.

 _-Levy McGarden._

 _-Te queda, pero prefiero decirte camarón o enana. -_ Ella rodó los ojos.- _Y aunque me encantaría quedarme a conversar contigo, debo irme. Pero tal vez en otra oportunidad.-_ Lo mira seria y él le sonríe. _-¿No? Tú te lo pierdes. Adiós enana. Gracias._

 _-De nada Gajeel, y es Levy._

 _-Si, si. Lo que tu digas._ \- Salta el mostrador.- _¿Hay otra salida?_

 _-Sal por la salida de emergencia que da a la otra calle, esta por ese pasillo a la izquierda.-_ Le señala.

Asiente con la cabeza. _-No vemos la próxima, camarón.-_ Le guiña el ojo y ella se ríe moviendo la cabeza.

 _-Adiós Gajeel._

Sale por la salida que Levy le había indicado. Y encuentra el auto. Había salido todo bien, ahora restaba informar de lo sucedido a Makarov. Y tal vez en la semana volvería a intentar invitar a salir a la enana que lo había salvado.

* * *

 **Acá les dejo el 1° capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, va a haber muchas referencias de mafiosos, van a aparecer casi todos los personajes y por supuesto, va a estar centrada en Gajeel y Levy.**

 **BianWW**


	2. Bad business

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Ammu-Nation: Es una compañia dedicada a la venta armas en todas las ciudades de GTA.**

Gajeel dio unas vueltas, compró comida y volvió a su casa porque debía alimentar a su gato. Tras ver televisión unas horas, se duchó, cambió de ropa y luego se fue a la mansión. Afuera, habían acordado previamente, lo esperarían Salamander y el stripper para entrar juntos. Cuando llega los otros dos estaban allí, Gray ya estaba con la camisa desabrochada.

La asistente personal y guardaespaldas de Makarov Dreyar los recibió. Erza era una mujer alta y voluptuosa, de cabello largo de un color rojo intenso. Era muy agradable, hacia que uno se preguntara ¿cómo era que esta mujer pueda ser quien se encargaba de la seguridad del magnate?, pero los tres ya la habían enfrentado, y no creían que existiera nadie que tuviera oportunidad contra ella.

El viejo estaba en la piscina. Los tres se paran al borde de la misma, y Natsu se agacha y habla.

 _-Hey abuelo, ¿no era que nos íbamos a ver en tu oficina?_ -

 _-El día estaba demasiado lindo para estar encerrado. Y no soy tu abuelo. -_ Responde Makarov. _\- Bueno, díganme mocosos, ¿cómo salió todo?_

Gray, que ahora estaba sin camisa. _-Fue pan comido. Gajeel aquí tenia la información exacta,-_ El nombrado sonríe. _\- los atrapamos en una intersección, le robamos el dinero y huimos. Intentaron seguirnos, pero no fue nada que no sepa manejar._

 _-¿Y tú Gajeel?-_ Makarov pregunta.

 _-El stripper ya dijo toda la información. Lo único que cuando nos separamos, descubrí a un par de los hombres de tu hijo que me estaban siguiendo, pero pude perderlos. ¿A alguno de ustedes dos los siguieron?-_ Le pregunta a los otros dos.

 _-A mi si, -_ Responde Gray y se sacude por un escalofrío.- _Juvia me encontró cuando estaba por llegar al auto que estaba estacionado en la alcaldía. Tuve que llevarla conmigo para no levantar sospechas._

Juvia era una de las editoras de la revista Sorcerer, y amiga desde la infancia de Gajeel , ya que habían ido a la misma escuela. Hace unos años había conocido a Gray cuando este la había protegido de un acosador que amenazaba a las mujeres que trabajaban para la revista, y desde entonces esta le había jurado amor eterno y lo perseguía a donde fuera. Ella era muy linda, un tanto insistente, pero el chico ni la notaba.

 _-Jajaja-_ Ríe el pelirosa.- _No se que ve en ti, jajaja._

 _-Tú no te viste en un espejo, idiota.-_ Chocan frentes empezando una pelea.

- _Ya basta.-_ Erza los interrumpe.

 _-Nos portábamos bien.-_ Dicen ambos abrazándose.

Se dirije a su jefe. _\- Señor en la próxima hora debe estar en la editorial, para la reunión sobre los últimos retoques de la próxima edición de la revista._

 _-Muy bien, gracias Erza._ -Ella se retira y Makarov vuelve a dirigirse a los tres que aún esperaban. - _Respecto a ustedes, parte de las ganancias del robo del botín serán depositados en sus cuentas antes de que termine la semana, cuando el contador pueda encontrar la forma de blanquearlo. Por el momento no hay grandes trabajos disponibles, pero el dueño de Ammu Nation, me pidió si podía enviarle a alguna de mi gente para que lo ayudara con un cargamento, que llegará la noche del miércoles al puerto._

 _-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-_ Pregunta Gray.

 _-No, solo ustedes y él, sospecha que hay alguien de su gente esta pasando información, y este es un cargamento muy grande que vale mucho dinero. No va a arriesgarse a perderlo._

 _-¿Qué necesita que hagamos?-_ Pregunta el pelilargo.

 _-Entre los cuatro se las manejaran para trasladar todo del puerto al depósito principal. Deben conseguir un camión y uno de ustedes se debe infiltrarse paea averiguar quien es el soplón._

 _-¿Los cuatro?-_ Pregunta Salamander.- _Solo somos tres._

 _-El dueño en persona los ayudará. Tu Natsu serás el mas adecuado para hacerte pasar por empleado.-_ Sugería Makarov. _  
_

 _-Seguro. Hará las cosas tan mal, que cuando se desaparezca, nadie de la gente que trabaje ahi dudará que lo despidieron.-_ Sonríe Gray, haciendo atragantar a Gajeel, que tratando de reconponerse.

- _Yo me ocuparé de conseguir el camión para trasladar todo.-_ Dice Gajeel, tratando de disimular que aún sonreía.- _Gray lo conducirá._

 _-Me parece bien, el domingo vayan a conocer al dueño. Estará esperandolos a las diez en el Ammu Nation ubicado en la calle Oak._

 _-¿Pero no está cerrado los domingos?_ -Natsu preguntaba, ya que no estaba comprendiendo.- _Y además ¿no es muy tarde las diez de la noche?_

 _-El futuro empleado del mes pregunta...-_ Dice Gray, que ya se habia descalzado.

 _-¿Por que no te callas nudista?-_ Natsu le espeta. _  
_

 _-¡Basta! Los recibirá exclusivamente a ustedes, a las diez de la mañana y harán los planes para el miércoles.-_ Le explica el magnate mientras sale de la piscina. _\- Ahora vayanse.-_ Agarra un toalla y se sienta en una de las sillas al borde de la piscina. Los tres se dan vuelta. _\- Tu no Gajeel, quédate un momento._

 _-Alguien va a ser castigado...-_ Dice Natsu, ganándose una mirada amenazante de parte del mencionado.

Los otros se retiran y Gajeel queda solo con su jefe. Se sienta en una de las sillas al lado de la piscina.

 _-¿De qué quería hablar?_

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas con mi hijo?_

Se encoje de hombros. - _Creo que bien, no sospecha nada y antes que me pregunte, no creo que el haya mandado a los matones para que me siguieran. Creo que es mas una cosa ellos para descubrirme haciendo algo e ir a contarle a Ivan._

- _¿Tienes su ubicación?_

 _-Si, esta viviendo en la casa de su actual mujer, una tal Flare, puso a nombre de ella el lugar para que no lo vincularan creo._ \- Se reclina en el asiento.- _Actualmente esta fuera del país, se ve que el plan era estar lo mas lejos posible de la ciudad cuando hicieran este robo, pero no funcionó gihihi._

 _-Buen trabajo, avísame si sabes algo mas y recuerda pasar desapercibido.-_ El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza.- _Ah y avísale a los otros dos que en dos semanas_ _hay fiesta,_ _es con invitación, Erza les dará una cada uno._

Entró nuevamente a la mansión, los otros dos lo esperaban.

- _Te aplicaron un correctivo jaja-_ Le dice Natsu.

 _-Cállate Salamander..._ \- Lo mira entrecerrando los ojos. _\- El viejo dijo que iba a haber fiesta._

 _-Si, ya nos dijo Erza, nos dijo que no olvidemos venir con esto,_ -Le entrega un sobre lacrado.- _o no podremos entrar. ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?-_ Pregunta Gray.

 _-Si, ¿el bar de Cobra?_ \- Pregunta Gajeel mientras abre el sobre y leyendo. _-¡Otra vez de disfraces!_

 _-Ya sabes, el viejo quiere ver a las chicas con poca ropa.-_ Le dice ya solo en boxers.

 _-Pero nosotros no queremos verte a ti con poca ropa. Ponte algo._

Fueron al bar y unas horas después, Gajeel volvió a su casa con unas copas de más y ni la menor idea de que iba a usar en la fiesta.

/

Al dia siguiente se juntaron otra vez a tomar unos tragos, lo que hizo duro levantarse temprano el domingo. Gray los pasó a buscar a él y a Natsu, buscaron unos cafés y se dirigieron a la tienda.

Cuando llegaron faltaba poco para las 10. El dueño aún no había llegado , esperaron dentro del auto, hasta que un jeep estacionó al lado suyo y un sujeto se bajó. Gray fue el primero en bajar del auto, esperando a los otros apoyado en el auto, Gajeel tuvo que despertar a Natsu.

El tipo era alto y delgado, parecia normal vestido con unos jeans, camisa a cuadros y unos tenis, su cabello corto era azul, pero tenía un tatuaje en su rostro del lado derecho que llamaba bastante la atención.

 _-Hola ustedes son las personas que Makarov envió para ayudarme. Mi nombre es Jellal Fernández-_ Les dice extendiendo la mano.

 _-Gajeel, ellos son Gray-_ Señalando al nombrado que estaba apoyado en el auto y también le da la mano.- _y él es Natsu._

 _-¿Qué tal? Yo soy tu nuevo empleado-_ Dice sonriendo el pelirrosa.

 _-Es bueno saberlo._

 _-El viejo lo eligió, aunque no creo que su oficina de Recursos Humanos haya decidido correctamente.-_ Dice Gray.

 _-Hey porque no te pones una remera antes de decirne nada...-_ Le dice Natsu, cruzándose de brazos. _  
_

 _-Ah ¿en que momento pasó...?-_ Se observa a si mismo Gray. _  
_

 _-Makarov no nos informó mucho.¿Qué quieres hacer?_ \- Gajeel le pregunta a Jellal, mientras los otros dos pelean.

 _-Mejor entremos._ -Se dirige a la entrada y los otros lo siguen. Saca unas llaves y abre varias cerraduras para abrir la puerta. Los guia dentro, pasan por el salón de venta, donde había exhibidores repletos de armas, accesorios y municiones. _-Vengan por aquí, mi oficina esta detrás del cuarto de práctica de tiro. Es a prueba de sonidos._ -Atravesando el salón. _-Por aqui se accede mas rápido, pueden venir cuando quieran, yo invito. Es mi lugar favorito de las tiendas, de vez en cuando aún vengo a practicar para no oxidarme._

 _-¿Eso era lo que hacias antes?-_ Pregunta Natsu.

 _-Idiota,-_ Le dice Gray golpeandolo en la cabeza. _-no preguntes eso._

 _-¿Por qué no? El está contando..._ -Mientras se masajea donde fue golpeado.

 _-Tiene razón_.- Sonríe y se enconje de hombros. - _Además no hay mucho que contar, mi puntería hizo que eliminar objetivos a distancia fuera fácil, lo que me hizo muy solicitado, con el dinero abrí un local especializado en armas y luego otro y asi..._

 _-¿Ya no realizas más trabajos?_

 _-No, solo tomaría un arma si se meten con mi familia... Pero siempre practico, es lo único para lo que soy bueno, y estoy resignado a_ _que la sangre en mis manos no se limpiará nunca.._

Ninguno dijo nada a esto, no sabrían que decir. Entraron por una puerta en el lateral del salón. - _Sientense. Bueno, el barco con el cargamento llega a la 1 de la madrugada, ¿Cómo quieren ejecutar el plan?_

 **BianWW**


	3. Good trigger

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

El plan era simple, Gajeel había conseguido el camión que utilizarían, y entre los cuatro se las arreglarían para colocar todo el cargamento que desembarcaría el miércoles y lo trasladarían al depósito principal de Ammu-Nation.

Ya habiendo dejado el camión en el puerto. Gajeel tenía la tarde libre y como estaba caminando por la ciudad, pensó en pasarse por la biblioteca. No la había visto desde el robo y aun le debía el haberlo salvado, o al menos, eso se decia a si mismo como excusa para invitarla a salir.

Dentro de la biblioteca, la busca, ya que no ve a nadie en el mostrador, y había mas estudiantes que la anterior vez que vino. La encontró tratando de ubicar un libro en un estante fuera de su alcance. Era divertido observarla, tenía unos jeans muy ajustados que le marcaban todo, una camisola gris que se levantaba mostrando su estómago cada vez que daba un salto intentando colocar el libro y unas sandalias sin taco que no ayudaban a darle mas altura para cumplir la meta. Asi que él, como buen samaritano que era, iba a ayudarla. Ella estaba muy concentrada cuando la tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro.

 _-Kyaaa...-_ Mira hacia abajo y él le sonríe _.-Gajeel. ¿Qué haces? Bajame en este instante._

 _-Hola enana ¿qué parece que estoy haciendo? Ayudándote._

Levy entrecierra los ojos, pero coloca el libro en el estante que antes no llegaba y le dice: _-Ya está, ¿feliz? Ahora bájame._

 _-Lo que tu digas camarón.-_ La deja en el suelo. _\- ¿Aún te resta mucho?_

 _-No, la señora Babasaama ya llegó, asi que solo debo acomodar estos-_ Señala una docena de libros.- _y me voy._

 _-Yo puedo ayudarte. Con tu tamaño necesitarás a alguien como yo._ \- Le guiña el ojo, ella lo mira molesta por su comentario. _\- Y luego podemos ir a tomar algo._

Tras dejar los libros en su sitio correspondiente y despedirse de la señora Babasaama, quien lo miró muy intrigada. Fueron a un café cercano.

 _-¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar en una biblioteca?_

 _-Adoro los libros y solía pasarme tardes enteras ahi, la señora Babasaama ya me conoce y cuando buscaron a alguien el año pasado, ella pensó en mi._ -Le contaba alegremente. _\- Es genial, porque es un lugar tranquilo donde puedo estudiar o leer, y me da mi independencia. Vivo con mi mejor amiga y asi es mas simple dividir las cuentas. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _-No hay nada interesante que contar._ -Se encoje de hombros.- _Vivo solo. Bueno con mi gato Lily, ya lo verás, te encantará, es el mejor gato de todos._ \- Ella se sonrojó, porque conocer a Lily implicaba conocer sonde vivía Gajeel. _\- y bueno eso es todo._

 _-¿Trabajo?_

 _-Eh -_ Se rasca la nuca. _\- Compré acciones e hice un par de inversiones y tu sabes, eso paga la casa y el resto de las cosas. -_ Esa era una de las formas en las que el contador blanqueba su dinero y lo declaraba ante el fisco. Siempre habia que tener las cuentas claras, al menos eso decía Makarov, de que valía que fueras un experto en no dejar huellas, si te metían preso por evasión de impuestos, asi que en parte no era mentira, pero prefería cambiar de tema. _-Y bueno, ¿qué tipo de música escuchas?_

Era agradable hablar con ella, charlaron de trivialidades y luego la acompañó caminando a su edificio. El tiempo había pasado rápido junto a Levy, y debía volver a su casa para luego reunirse con los otros dos, y ese auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente se veía ideal para alcanzarlo a destino.

/

Gray estaba tras el volante de camión maniobrando para salir del puerto, los otros tres iban detrás en el container, para controlar el cargamento. Había sido complicado, mas cuando ninguno de los cuatro hombres sabian manejar una grúa para mover y colocar el contenido del container en el camion, Gajeel se las arregló para aprender en tiempo record el funcionamiento básico y ahora estaban saliendo tranquilos con destino al depósito. Era de madrugada y Natsu dormía. Los otros dos estaban en la otra punta del container, ya que Jellal estaba controlando el inventario de las municiones y armas, y Gajeel simplemente estaba sentado, jugando con el arma que habían llevado por cualquier eventualidad.

El pelirrosa se despierta sobresaltado por unos golpes en el camión y abre la ventana que daba a la cabina del conductor.

 _-Hey ¿Qué pasa reina del hielo? Estaba durmiendo._

 _-No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. Avisale a los otros, tenemos compañía._ \- Gray le dice, señalando el espejo lateral, donde se veían un par de camionetas negras con las luces apagadas _-Trataré de perderlos, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer con este bodoque._

 _-Entendido, tú solo conduce._

Natsu ya levantado, corre hacia el fondo del camión donde estan los otros dos.

 _-Gray me avisó, tenemos compañía. Nos estan siguiendo.-_ Alcanzándole un chaleco antibalas a cada uno, mientras él se estaba poniendo el suyo.

Jellal suelta la carpeta de inventario y toma el chaleco, y Gajeel se incorpora y hace lo mismo. Ya estando listo y haciéndoles señas a los otros dos, avisando que va abrir la puerta del camión, saca la traba interna, hace contrapeso y la cortina se desliza hacia arriba, y ahi efectivamente había tres camionetas negras con sus vidrios polarizados y sus luces apagadas.  
Natsu miró a Gajeel y ambos asintieron. Levantando sus armas, dispararon a la camioneta en el centro. Nada. La gente que iba en la camioneta empezó a disparar también.

 _-¡Mierda! Es blindada...¿qué hacemos?_

Dice Natsu mientras se cubre al costado del camión. Jellal quien hasta el momento se había quedado detras de los otros dos, da un paso al frente.

 _-Sus ruedas no, o tal vez tengan un blindaje especial, pero no soportaran si les disparan varias veces en el mismo punto. Cubranme._

Con eso dicho comenzó a disparar a las ruedas delanteras, midiendo el tiempo entre cada disparo, con cada giro para detener la camioneta, logrando que el conductor pierda el control, se estrella contra la banquina, casi llevándose a una de las otras dos camionetas, ven como estalla de fondo.

Natsu y Gajeel siguen disparándose con los sujetos de las dos restantes. Mientras Jellal hace el mismo intento, disparando a las ruedas a una de ellas. La otra camioneta aprovechando esto se adelanta.

 _-Jeez me dieron, dice Natsu.-_ Tomándose el cuello del lado derecho.

Jellal lo habia logrado y la camioneta a la que estaba disparando, se detiene, dando un trombo y aprovechando dispara al tanque de nafta, haciendo que también explote. Restaba una.

 _-¿Estás bien Salamander?_ \- Pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Si, pero no deja de sangrar.-_ Se queja Natsu, haciendo una mueca por el dolor. _  
_

Jellal sosteniéndose del costado del camión. _-Están tratando de subir.¿Cómo está?_

 _-Un poco mas al centro y no la cuenta.-_ Le responde Gajeel.- _Sólo lo rozó._

El camión empieza a oscilar. Aparentemente Gray estaba intentando deshacerse de quienes lo perseguían utilizando el camión. Se escuchan disparos. Y luego la camioneta choca contra la banquina, pero no habían desistido y ya estaban haciendo marcha atrás para volver a la persecución, aunque con la camioneta algo dañada iban mas lento.  
Gajeel y los demás tuvieron que sostenerse ante una curva imposible, que solo Gray podía tomar con un vehículo de este tamaño.

- _Hey stripper, ¿todo bien por ahi?-_ Le pregunta a través de la ventana de la cabina. _  
_

 _-Si, lo tengo todo controlado._

 _-Agarra por la intersección de la autopista Sur cuando se une con Tártaros._

 _-Pero eso nos alejaría más del depósito.-_ Pregunta Gray sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. _  
_

 _-Tú confia, con lo último que hiciste nos diste unos minutos. Con esto los perderemos por completo._

 _-De acuerdo.-_ Gray comienza a doblar el camión.

Gajeel vuelve y Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo, aún sosteniéndose la herida.

 _-Tú quedate ahí y tú,-_ Señalando al dueño de Ammu-Nation. _\- ven conmigo._

 _-¿Qué hay que hacer?_

 _-Vamos a cubrir con una lona todo el container del camión,_ -Le explica mirando hacia afuera.- _y vamos a tener que hacerlo en movimiento para ganar tiempo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ya me oíste. Luego tenemos que desenganchar todo y hay otro camión bajo la autopista._ \- Jellal lo mira extrañado. _\- Porque robar uno cuando puedes robar dos._

Entre ambos se las arreglaron y cubrieron la caja con una lona verde. Cuando llegaron a destino:

 _-Hey stripper, desengancha esto y mueve el camión_.- Le indicó desde detrás del camión, Gray hizo como le pidieron y dejó el camión a un lado.

 _-Ahora debes manejar est...-_ Observa que tiene una herida de bala en el lado derecho. _\- ¿por qué no me dijiste?_

 _-Tch esto no es nada._

 _-¿Crees que puedes manejar?-_ Le pregunta preocupado. _  
_

 _-Como si alguno de ustedes pudiera. Claro que si._

Gajeel se saca el chaleco y se saca la camisa que llevaba debajo, dejando su pecho descubierto y envuelve la camisa alrededor de la herida de Gray, ajustando para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre.

 _-Mira quien es el stripper ahora..._ \- Sonríe Gray. _  
_

 _-Callate y limitate a conducir._

Entre Jellal y él enganchan en el menor tiempo posible el cargamento con el nuevo camión. Y siguen camino. Dejando atrás el otro camión con explosivos, colocados por Natsu, para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Habían logrado perder a la camioneta y con esto los despistarían definitivamente. Cuando llegan al depósito, dejan todo el cargamento. Bajan todos y cierran el lugar. Gray estaba muy pálido y Natsu con lo inquieto que era, se había abierto mas la herida.

 _-Me llevo a estos dos. Recuerda que nadie entre al depósito hasta que no nos deshagamos del camion. Mañana vendré y me haré cargo._ \- Ayudando a sentarse en el asiento de acompañante de su auto a Gray. - _Ahora vamos._ \- Mirando a Natsu, este le responde.

 _-No seas molesto, no somos Wendy._

 _-¿Wendy?-_ Pregunta Jellal.

 _-Es su hermana menor, todo lo que hace es por ella.- Le dice Natsu.  
_

 _-Ah ya veo, por eso me agradas..._ -Jellal le dice, estaba parado al lado de su jeep.- _Eres buen sujeto Gajeel, avisame como estan estos y nos vemos mañana._

 _-Si, si. Hasta luego.-_ A Natsu que estaba manchando todo en el asiento de atrás. _\- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto un momento?_

Jellal se queda viendo como amanece, al lado de su jeep, en el estacionamiento de su local, saca su celular y deja un mensaje en el contestador de Makarov.

 _-Ya está todo, tenías razón en que me iban a agradar,_ _ _son buenos chicos Makarov,_ y Gajeel, es igual a mi hace unos años.-_ Corta el llamado. _  
_

Empieza a hacer frío. Jellal se sube al jeep y vuelve a su casa.

 **BianWW**


	4. Bitter medicine

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 _-Vamos stripper, no te duermas._ \- La herida que Gray tenía en su lado derecho seguía sangrando. El chico a gatas se mantenía consiente . _-Salamander, ayúdame. Moléstalo o algo, que no se duerma, ya casi llegamos._

Gajeel no quería tener que ir con ella, no le gustaba, lo de Natsu era superficial, solo requería sutura, pero Gray tenía una herida de bala, sabía que si iban a un hospital empezarían las preguntas y llamarían a la policía, por lo que no tenían mucha opción.

Era una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, bastante grande para una mujer sola, pero la había obtenido de su divorcio y era su premio de guerra o eso decía ella. ¿Quién era? La segunda esposa de Makarov y tía de Gajeel y Wendy. Era médica y a quien siempre la gente del viejo iba a ver cuando algo así sucedía.

Gajeel estacionó y bajó del auto. Con ayuda de Natsu, sacaron a Gray del auto y lo arrastraron hasta la entrada.

Gajeel se encargó de golpear la puerta, tras un par de minutos e insultos desde dentro de la casa, abre la puerta una mujer alta de cabello canoso con tonos rosa, los observa y les cierra la puerta en la cara. Gajeel insiste y vuelve a golpear, aunque esta vez con mas fuerza.

La mujer abre la puerta.

 _-¿Qué quieren?_

 _-Hola tía-_ Gajeel le da la mejor falsa sonrisa a la hermana gemela de su madre Grandeeney.- _Necesitamos tu ayuda._

Los mira despectivamente sosteniendo una taza de café, pero abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para que entren a la casa.

 _-¿Saben la hora que es?_

 _-Vamos Porlyusica, si estabas despierta.-_ Le responde Natsu.

- _Eso no importa, tienen suerte que no tenga que ir al hospital hasta entrado el mediodía.-_ Se da vuelta tomando de su taza, dejándolos solos. - _Ya saben a donde ir._

Entre los dos se manejan para llevar a Gray al sótano, donde estaba dispuesto una especie de consultorio, y lo dejan sobre la camilla. Porlyusica baja al sótano y golpea a Gajeel en la nuca.

 _-Hey ¿por qué eso?.-_ Le dice restregándose donde lo había golpeado. _  
_

 _-Por idiota, menos mal que mi hermana esta muerta, así no tiene que ver en que te convertiste.-_ Si había algo de lo que carecía Porlyusica era de tacto. Gajeel lo sabía, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

 _-Tch Bastante bien no arreglamos Wendy y yo sin tu ayuda, así que no te metas en lo que hago y solo atiendelos.-_ Le responde molesto y se cruza de brazos _.  
_

Había tocado un punto sensible, la madre de Gajeel había muerto de cáncer cuando él tenía 15 años y Wendy 8. Su padre por cuestiones de trabajo había emancipado a Gajeel. Ser piloto de avión exigía estar siempre fuera de casa, y aunque en avión era la forma mas segura de viajar, en auto no lo era tanto, y al año siguiente habían quedado solos.

Sus padres les habían dejado algo de ahorros, pero no duraron mucho y con la gente que Gajeel frecuentaba, las sugerencias de hacer dinero rápido se hicieron tentadoras, e involucrándose en negocios turbios consiguió la forma de sustento para él y su hermana.

Actualmente su banda de aquel momento ya no existía, Makarov la había desmantelado, y eso fue algo bueno.

Trabajar para él era totalmente distinto que para su anterior jefe, José Porla. Mejor y más estable. Conoció nuevos y buenos amigos, y lo mejor era que Makarov lo ayudó a inscribir a su hermana en el instituto Magnolia, donde podría estudiar y vivir durante todo el año escolar. Lo que era excelente, porque definitivamente él no estaba preparado para criar una niña.

Nunca le había pedido ayuda a su tía, ella y su madre estaban distanciadas, y no por falta de predisposición de parte de Grandeeney, era solo que su tía era una de esas personas a las que no le agradaba el resto de la gente.

Tras la muerte de su madre, ella nunca mas se contactó, y él no intentó hacerlo cuando su padre falleció. Por lo que la relación era pura cortesía, y solo la veía cuando alguno de ellos necesitaba un médico que no hiciera preguntas.

Tras atender a Gray, a quien fue necesario hacerle una transfusión de sangre, que Porlyusica tenía almacenada gracias a Makarov, que proveía de todo lo necesario para cualquier eventualidad, y atender a Natsu. Simplemente los echó de la casa y él se encargó de llevar a los dos a sus respectivos departamentos, y aunque a Gray no le gustara, llamó a Juvia para que fuera a cuidarlo.

Le avisó a Jellal que todo había salido bien y que pasaría a buscar el camión, y tras deshacerse de este en un río, ya siendo de tarde, se fue a dormir a su casa.

Se despertó al día siguiente a media mañana y con mucha hambre. Decidió ir a comer fuera, ya que su heladera estaba vacía, y le envió un mensaje a Levy para ver si quería ir con él, ella aceptó, y entonces fue a ducharse contento sabiendo que en un rato iría a buscarla y saldrían otra vez.

* * *

Este sábado iba a ser una tortura, no sólo tendría que estar disfrazado, sino que tenían que estar temprano porque el viejo los quería antes que llegara toda la gente, ya que debían comenzar a seguir a un tal Hades Purehito, para saber sus movimientos y elaborar un plan sin fallas, ya que de ser necesario, el viejo lo quería eliminado antes de que termine el mes.

Así que tras la charla con Makarov, los tres estaban sentados en una mesa aburridos, viendo como llegaba los invitados.

Natsu se había vestido de momia, dijo que se inspiró por la venda alrededor de su cuello por la herida, Gray de mosquetero con una casaca azul con una cruz, camisa blanca debajo, sombrero, pantalón y botas negras y su espada, aunque de a poco iba perdiendo las prendas que componían el disfraz, ya que ninguno de los tres sabían donde estaba su sombrero, y Gajeel se había disfrazado de pirata, pero solo se había puesto una bandana, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, una camisa holgada gris, pantalón negro con espada a la cintura y botas, su chaqueta se la había sacado porque le daba calor.

Las fiestas siempre eran un éxito, así que no tardaba mucho en llenarse la mansión, aún teniendo en cuenta que era solo con invitación. Siempre había cámaras y periodistas fuera, buscando exclusivas.

Gajeel odiaba a la gente famosa.

 _-Hey, miren quien quiere redimirse...-_ Dice Gray señalando a la barra.

 _-¿Quién?-_ Dice el pelirosa.

 _-Alli en la barra...-_ Gray responde señalando al lugar.

 _-Nooo...realmente quiere morir... gihi_ \- Gajeel responde observando a Jellal flirteando con la asistente del viejo, Erza. _-Tiene bolas para intentar sus avances en esa mujer...nunca vi a ningún tipo que pudiera con Titania._

 _-Noo, ella no lo esta rechazando..._ \- Natsu dice descreyendo lo que ven sus ojos. Los tres se quedan con las mandíbulas en la mesa cuando ven como se besan. - _Creo que hoy he visto todo._

Salidos del shock, Gray pregunta _. -¿Quieren algo para tomar?-_

 _-Si, trae lo que sea...-_ Dice Gajeel, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

 _-Wow mira esa chica-_ Natsu dice asombrado observando a una mujer rubia con mucho busto con un traje de conejita con llamas en el.

 _-Eh...¿cuál?-_ Era raro Salamander fijándose abiertamente en el sexo opuesto, así que había despertado su curiosidad. Gray volvía con unos vasos.

 _-Fue lo único que conseguí, son tres ruso blanco y...-_ Mostrándoles una botella. - _le robé la botella de vodka al tipo del bar cuando no me veía._ \- Ninguno de los otros dos le prestaba atención y miraban hacia otro lado. Así que Gray se sentó y poniendo los vasos delante de ellos, consevando para él la botella. _-¿A quién estamos espiando?_

 _-A la coneja..._

 _-¿Cuál?-_ Pregunta Gray.

 _-¿Cómo crees que habrá hecho esas llamas?_ \- Se pregunta Natsu, mas para si mismo que para los otros. Con eso dicho se levanta y va a acercarse a hablarle.

 _-Gihihi el idiota ve a una mujer semidesnuda, y con mas senos que otra cosa y lo único que le importa son las llamas en su traje._

 _-Jaja Es tan..._

 _-Oh Gray está hermoso con su disfraz. ¿Ambos son piratas?-_ Dice Juvia señalándolos y mirando a Gray, quien ya no tenía su casaca.

 _-Gihi Hola, Juvs, yo los dejo, voy a buscar a Salamander.-_ Gajeel se pone de pie. _  
_

Gray lo mira enojado porque lo abandonó a su suerte. Gajeel solo se ríe y se abre paso entre la gente, y se sorprende al encontrarse a Natsu besándose con la rubia.

Pero lo que no se imaginó fue que se iba a encontrar a Levy muy divertida, bebiendo un cóctel con sombrilla.

 _-Hey enana. ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Le dice sorprendido

 _-Oh hola Gajeel.-_ Se para en puntas de pie y lo besa en la mejilla, volviendo a su trago, un tanto mas alegre que de costumbre.

 _-Te disfrazaste de camarón. ¿Te ayudé a inspirarte?-_ Le dice sonriendo. _  
_

Hizo un mohín que a Gajeel le encantaba ver en ella. _-Soy una sirena, ¿no ves la cola y la bikini?. Puedo encantarte con mi voz, pirata...-_ Le dice jugando, y el mirándola de arriba abajo, observando lo preciosa que estaba, pensó en que no era necesario, ya lo tenía encantando desde el primer momento en que la vió. Igual le responde divertido.

 _-Camarón, sirena, es lo mismo... Viven bajo el mar ¿no?_

 _-¿Y yo que pensé que no eras inteligente?-_ Lo mira haciéndose la sorprendida. _  
_

 _-Gihihi No imagine encontrarte aquí. ¿De dónde conoces a Makarov? Estas fiestas son muy exclusivas._

 _-Por ahi...-_ No dijo mucho mas y Gajeel prefirió no preguntar. - _¿La conoces?-_ Señalando a la coneja y Salamander.

 _-Es mi mejor amiga, con ella es con quien comparto departamento._

 _-Oh esta es Lucy. Y esto...mi amigo y ella...-_ Señalando a Natsu y la chica besándose.- _¿cómo pasó?_

 _-¿Conoces a la estrella de televisión Loke?_

 _-See..._ \- Lo conocía, era uno de los mocosos "apadrinados" por Makarov, por quien incluso el viejo en ciertas ocasiones, había movido contactos para que este apareciera en algunas películas.

 _-Bueno, es el ex de Lucy y cuando lo vio, bueno, tu amigo estaba aquí, y ella le dijo:_ -agarró a Gajeel por la camisa y lo puso a su altura mirándolo. _-"Tú, bésame"-_ Él no supo como reaccionar, pero ya Levy lo había soltado y se dio cuenta solo era para describirle lo ocurrido _.-Y así están desde ese entonces.-_ Moviendo su copa. _\- ¿Esto ya se terminó?_

 _-¿Quieres ir por otro? No parece que se vayan a separar pronto._

 _-Bueno.-_ Le responde ella alegremente, y ambos se dirigen al bar. Con ella aquí esta fiesta se había tornado un poco más interesante.

 **BianWW**


	5. Party people

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **El cóctel Ruso blanco lleva vodka, licor de café y nata o leche.**

El patio de la mansión tenía su piscina habilitada, y se había armado una pista de baile enorme, con muchas mesas alrededor. Todo al aire libre.

Buscan un par de tragos en el bar, él pidió otro ruso blanco y un daiquiri de piña para ella. Era su tercer trago esa noche, por lo que le dijo, y ya se estaba riendo por todo. Definitivamente le gustaba y mucho, no podía negarlo, cada cosa nueva que descubría de ella, lo hacía querer mantenerla a su lado y protegerla de cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño.

Terminando su trago Levy le dice. _-Necesito ir al baño.-_

 _-Te acompaño.-_ Ella lo miró extrañada. - _Te esperare afuera, no te preocupes._

La barra estaba fuera, en el sector al lado de la piscina, así que entraron a la mansión y Levy fue al baño, que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Gajeel la esperó al pie de estas, cruzándose de brazos sin saber que hacer.

 _-Hey, ¿por qué la cara?-_ Pregunta un rubio mas alto que Gajeel, disfrazado de vampiro, acompañado por una morena disfrazada de egipcia. Le dice a esta. _-Espérame arriba.-_ Vuelve a mirar a Gajeel.- _¿El viejo te tiene trabajando duro?_

 _-Eh no me quejo. Tú, ¿cómo estás? Veo que no perdiste el tiempo.-_ Mirando hacia donde se había ido la chica.

 _-Tú sabes como es esto, piensan que como soy "nieto de" pueden aparecer en la revista, armarse una carrera en los medios, o que yo las mantenga, jeje. Poco saben que soy como el resto de ustedes, solo que con un par de privilegios._

 _-Gihihi No lo digas tan alto, que las mujeres de la fiesta te escucharan, y podrías no seguir ligando este noche._

 _-_ Jejeje see... _Ya te dijo el viejo a quién es el próximo objetivo.-_ Gajeel asiente, ya que no era lugar para hablar del tema, había mucha gente alrededor. _-Bueno, no debo dejarla esperando, supongo. Nos vemos por ahí.-_ Y sin más sube las escaleras y le da una nalgada a la morena llevándosela a una de las habitaciones.

Estaba cansado de esperar ¿Por qué era que las mujeres tardaban tanto cada vez que iban al baño? Eso que había ido sola. Gajeel empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Cuando estaba por ir a buscarla, alguien lo detiene.

 _-Hola ahí, tú. Hace tiempo que no te veía.-_ Empieza a jugar con su cabello una chica de cabellera negra vestida de reina que llevaba un gran vestido rojo y una enorme corona, él le quita la mano.

 _-Hola Minerva, ¿no hay ningún pobre diablo al que puedas chuparle la sangre?_

 _-¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Puedo hacer tu tiempo mas entretenido en esta fiesta, ya lo hemos hecho antes...-_ Le dice al oído.

 _-Fue una sola vez, y estaba completamente ebrio, así que no cuenta.-_ Tratando de librarse de ella. _\- ¿Puedes irte?_

Pone cara triste.- _¿Por qué eres malo conmigo? Podemos pasarlo bien juntos...-_ Le sonríe.

En eso aparece Levy que baja las escaleras riéndose.

 _-No sabes lo que me pasó...-_ Pero se detiene cuando ve la cercanía entre Gajeel y Minerva. Los tres intercambian miradas.

 _-No,-_ Él le dice separándose de Minerva. _\- no es lo que parece.-_ Levy solo pone mala cara, no dice nada y se abre paso entre los dos, huyendo de la escena que acababa de presenciar. _-No, camarón...-_ Minerva lo detiene, cuando Gajeel intenta seguir a Levy.

 _-No sabía que te gustaban las niñas. Déjala y ven a divertirte conmigo._

 _-Eres una perra...-_ Y se suelta de su agarre y se va tras Levy. La alcanza llegando a la puerta.

 _-Camarón, por favor..._ \- Se da vuelta.

 _-¿Qué? ¿No tenías suficiente con tu amiguita?_

 _-No es nada mío.-_ Le dice negando con la cabeza. _  
_

 _-No parecía, se veían... muy en confianza el uno con el otro.-_ Le dice irónica. _  
_

 _-Créeme,-_ Le dice tomándola de la cintura y apoyando su frente contra la suya, no quería que se enojara con él.- _no te miento, por favor..._

Lo mira a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero viendo que Gajeel era sincero, le responde.

 _-Esta bien, te creo. -_ Volviendo a reírse ante su cara de preocupación, y por los efectos de los tres tragos que había tomado.- _Pero ya no me gusta esta fiesta, quiero irme._

 _-Yo te llevo. ¿Quieres avisarle a tu amiga?-_ Ambos se dan vuelta y buscan entre la multitud, hasta que dan con Lucy todavía besándose con Natsu.

 _-Mejor le aviso por mensaje. Vamos.-_ Lo toma de la mano _._

Él se sorprende ante la acción, pero más por lo agradable de sentir su mano en la suya _. -¿En que vinieron tú y la coneja?_

 _-En taxi.-_ Responde la sirena Levy.

 _-Genial, ven conmigo, que mi auto esta por aquí.-_ La guía sin soltarle la mano.

Gajeel había ido en su propio auto, ya que no quería problemas con Makarov, y aparecer con uno robado.

Conduce durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que se detienen frente al edificio de Levy, ya conocía donde vivía porque la había acompañado en las ocasiones en que se habían visto. Él no decía nada esperando que ella lo invite a pasar.

 _-¿Quieres entrar?-_ Le dijo nerviosa jugando con la cola de sirena de su disfraz.

- _Si, me encantaría.-_ ¿Por qué sonaba tan emocionado? - _Eh, esto, si...¿por qué no?_

Ella solo asintió, dejaron estacionado el auto y entraron al edificio. El trayecto y el viento frio de la noche, los había refresacado a ambos, ya Levy no parecía tan afectada por el alcohol. Ella vivía en un séptimo piso, y el viaje en ascensor fue en un silencio incómodo. Su departamento no era muy grande, la cocina estaba solo separada al living por una mesada con banquetas, este tenía un sofá y una pequeña mesa, y muchos estantes llenos de libros. Había una especie de mini pasillo con tres puertas, supuso dos eran habitaciones, ya que vivía con Lucy, y la otra el baño.

 _-Trayendo el trabajo a casa, enana.-_ Le dice señalando la gran cantidad de libros.

- _¿Eh? No, es la colección que compartimos Lucy y yo. Las dos amamos leer._ \- Dice sonriente, mientras saca cosas de la alacena.- _¿Tomas café o té?_

 _-_ _Café está bien._

 _-Dame un momento que voy a cambiarme. Espérame en el sofá.-_ Quedando solo cuando ella se va a cambiar, observa el resto de la habitación. Ve fotos de ella y su amiga, de la rubia con una chica de cabello blanco, que pudo reconocer era la cantante Mirajane Strauss, y de Levy con dos sujetos que la abrazaban, uno alto y de cabello colorado casi naranja y otro moreno un tanto excedido de peso, ambos mirándola como si fuera la cosa mas bella del mundo, "Que patéticos", pensó para si mismo.

Levy vuelve a entrar a la habitación, traía un short naranja con flores amarillas y una remera de ese color haciendo juego, no entendía como aún sin intentarlo se veía tan sexy.

Se dirige a la cocina y enciende la estufa, él solo podía observarla. Se estaba esforzando por mantener la boca cerrada para no babear.

 _-¿Lo quieres con crema o solo?_

Sacándolo de su embelesamiento. _-Eh...?_

 _-Tu café...¿solo o con crema?_

 _-Oh solo esta bien._

 _-¿Azúcar?_

 _-No, no te preocupes._

Levy se sienta a su lado trayendo dos tazas, una con el café y otra con un té que se hizo para ella.

 _-¿Está bueno?-_ Dice mientras toma de su té.

 _-Si, prefiero este al de la tienda. Si sabía que tu café sabia tan bien, hubiésemos venido aquí la anterior vez._

Ella no dice nada y solo se quedan en silencio hasta que ambos terminan sus infusiones. Dejan a un lado sus tazas y solo miran al vacío. Gajeel no soportando mucho más la toma del rostro y la besa, sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos, y cuando Levy profundiza el beso, él no podía estas mas felíz al respecto, eso le daba la posibilidad de invadirla con su lengua y saborear cada rincón de su boca, agradecía que el café lo había despertado, para poder disfrutar por completo este momento. La toma de la cintura, y Levy no opone mucha resistencia cuando la levanta y la coloca a horcajadas sobre él, intenta meter la mano bajo su remera, pero ella no lo deja, por lo que deja sus manos en la parte baja de su cintura y solo acompaña el movimiento de sus caderas sobre él, se estaba excitando mas de lo que quería demostrar, intenta tocarle el trasero y ella tampoco le deja bajar sus manos. Rompe el beso.

 _-No juegues conmigo enana...-_ Dice con una voz mas gutural que la acostumbrada.

 _-No juego contigo Gajeel..._

 _-Me gustas y mucho, y me doy cuenta de que te gusto. Es natural..._ \- Le dice pasando la lengua por su cuello, ella gime.

- _Es... muy rápido...-_ Le dice apoyándose frente contra frente. _\- No puedo... Entiende ¿Podrás esperarme?_

 _-Intentaré, pero recuerda que me la debes.-_ Le dice atrayéndola de vuelta hacia el y volviéndola a besar. _-Argh... No es justo, hasta Salamander va a tener sexo esta noche y yo no._

 _-Jajaja-_ Levy pone sus manos en el pecho de Gajel y lo besa suave.- _¿Te quedas a dormir?-_ Lo mira tímida a los ojos. _  
_

 _-¿Es eso una invitación a algo más?-_ Le dice sonriendole con malicia.

 _-No, tonto... jaja.-_ Le pega suave en el brazo- _¿Quieres que te prepare el sofá?_

 _-No, no, no. Si me quedo a dormir, será contigo._

 _-Jaja bueno.-_ Rueda los ojos _y se_ levanta y dándole la mano.- _¿Vienes?_

 _-Por supuesto._

Entran a su habitación, donde había mas libros, un pequeño armario y una cama de dos plazas. Gajeel sabía que sus pies iban a quedar fuera, pero empieza a desvestirse.

 _-¿Qué haces?-_ Le pregunta la peliazul.

 _-No voy a dormir con esto puesto.-_ Se sigue sacando las prendas del disfraz, hasta que queda solo en boxers. Levy se queda embobada mirándolo.

 _-Mira que aún no es tarde, si quieres arrepentirte de tu decisión.-_ Le sonríe pícaro, ella solo niega moviendo la cabeza y se mete en la cama dándole la espalda.

Él se mete bajo las cobijas, la abraza por detrás y le da un beso en el hombro.

 _-Buenas noches camarón._

Ella da vuelta la cabeza y le da un beso rápidamente en los labios.

 _-Buenas noches Gajeel._

Lucy nunca volvió al departamento, se había quedado en lo de Natsu.

Esa fue la primer noche que Levy y Gajeel pasaron juntos, y aunque no había pasado mas nada, fue reconfortante dormir abrazado a ella.

Durmieron acurrucados, con sus piernas entrelazadas, por lo que los pies de Gajeel no quedaron fuera de la cama.

Al día siguiente no podía parar de sonreír y según Gray era perturbador.

 **BianWW**


	6. Failed pursuit

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Vanilla Unicorn es un club de strippers en la ciudad de Los Santos en el juego GTA V.**

Esto de seguir gente era muy aburrido. Las 24 horas tras este tipo eran simplemente demasiado.

Habían intentado dividirse el tiempo entre los cuatro, Gray, Natsu, Laxus y él, para solo tener que estar 12 horas, día por medio cada uno, pero era demasiado tedioso hacerlo solo. Así que empezaron a dividirse de a dos a partir de la segunda semana, no tendrían ningún día libre, o se turnarían si alguno debía hacer algo mas, pero al menos no era tan aburrido.

Además Gajeel debía cada tanto hacer acto de presencia en Raven Tail, y Natsu debía seguir "trabajando" para Ammu Nation.

Gajeel siempre elegía estar con Laxus o Gray, porque las veces que le tocó hacer guardia con Natsu, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de asesinarlo, ya que desde que había conocido a la coneja, no paraba de hablar de ella: "Luce esto, Luce lo otro...", era insoportable; más cuando Gajeel aún no había logrado convencer a Levy de que tuvieran sexo, y aunque habían pasado varias noches juntos en su casa, solo vieron alguna película o durmieron, ni siquiera la dejaba tocarla, estaba desesperado, y escuchar a Natsu, hablando de su nueva relación y todo lo que hacía con su chica era exasperante.

Así que a partir de ese momento nunca volvió a hacer guardia con Salamander. Con el stripper era distinto, sus silencios no eran incómodos, y hablaban lo justo y necesario. Laxus era con quien mejor se llevaba, sus personalidades eran similares, lo que hacia que las horas se hagan mas llevaderas. Este le había aconsejado que descargue por otro lado, hasta que Levy aceptara estar con él de eso modo, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea. Levy le gustaba demasiado, más de lo que quería admitir y sentía necesidad de estar con ella, no quería a alguien mas y no quería arruinar lo que empezaban a tener con la enana.

Las cosas encima no iban muy bien con el encargo del que se estaban ocupando. Aún no habían conseguido información sobre Hades Purehito, y Makarov se estaba impacientando, quería saber si era o no necesario eliminarlo. Pero en las tres semanas que lo siguieron no hizo nada sospechoso, y tal vez eso era lo más inquietante.

Sabían por el viejo que tenía un pasado criminal, incluso había sido quien metió a Makarov de joven al negocio, pero no creían que ahora fuera un simple ciudadano promedio, y de ser así ¿para que necesitaba un guardaespaldas y un chofer que lo acompañaran a todos lados?.

Cambiaron de enfoque, y cada uno empezó a consultar en distintos lugares para tratar de conseguir información.

Gajeel trató de averiguar en Raven Tail, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que nadie quería comentarle nada. Natsu no había logrado sacar mucha mas información de sus contactos.

Hasta ahora, el único que había conseguido algo había sido Gray, quien había hablado con un tal Lyon, sobre un comentario que había escuchado.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo en el club de strippers y prostíbulo Vanilla Unicorn , algunos hombres que frecuentaban el bar Lamia Scale, se habían quejado de no poder usar los servicios del otro lugar por las tardes de los miércoles. Casualmente esto coincidía con los días que Puherito había visitado el lugar.

Ninguno de los cuatro sospechó nada, pensaban que el viejo solo estaba yendo a desempolvarse un poco, pero tal vez no fue así y se estuvo burlando en su cara todo este tiempo.

Era tiempo de infiltrarse, y como conocían a Erigor, quien era el dueño del lugar, y no era de confianza, habían ideado un plan.

Gray se haría pasar por uno de los matones que se encargan de cuidar a las chicas. Era el único que podía hacerlo ya que a Laxus lo reconocerían al instante, Natsu era muy particular con su cabello rosado y lo mismo aplicaba para Gajeel con sus piercings. Gajeel no podía dejar de bromear, y le insistía a Gray que era su destino trabajar en este lugar.

Fue complicado porque tuvieron que amenazar a uno de los empleados que trabajaba en el turno tarde para que Gray pudiera solicitar el trabajo. Laxus fue muy persuasivo y tras varios huesos rotos, el tipo mismo recomendó a Gray para que lo suplantara, no que tuviera mucha opción. Y así al lunes siguiente empezó a trabajar en el club.

Llegado el miércoles, estaban Laxus y Natsu vigilando estacionados en la calle frente al club, y Gajeel en un callejón que daba a una de las puertas traseras.

Puherito llegó a la misma hora de siempre, poco antes de las tres de la tarde, su chofer quedó fuera, igual que en las anteriores ocasiones.

El club era grande. Tenia una gran barra, y una cabina con un DJ, mesas rodeando un escenario donde había un par de bailarinas y varios viejos verdes observándolas ebrios.

Habia un sector para bailes privados y habitaciones para algo más, Gray estaba en este último.

Cuando Puherito entró se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió un whisky. No se movió de su sitio apenas tocando su bebida, hasta que su guardaespaldas le dijo algo al oído e hizo señas a una de las chicas, quien se acercó a ellos y cuando el viejo se levantó, lo tomó del brazo y lo guió a uno de las cubículos para bailes privados.

Gray los siguió con la mirada y vió como la chica cerraba las cortinas. Sabía que esto no debía ser así, debían quedar entreabiertas, para que ningún cliente se propasara con ellas. El guardaespaldas se puso frente a las cortinas.

No iba a realizar ningún movimiento sin avisar a los otros, por lo que les envió un mensaje y se acercó al sujeto.

- _¿Sabes que no pueden cerrar las cortinas?_

 _-Se nota que eres nuevo..._ -Le dice irónico.

 _-Le voy a tener que pedir que se retire y lo mismo aplica para el señor de adentro.-_ Señala detrás del tipo.

 _-Pregúntale a tu jefe, el señor Puherito se maneja de esta forma, así que retírate.-_ Le responde el guardaespaldas.

Gray se estaba empezando a molestar, aunque sabía debía mantener la calma, para no llamar la atención. _-La forma que se esta manejando no es la correcta, así que te pido que te hagas a un lado._

Antes de que el matón tuviera tiempo a responder, se abren parcialmente las cortinas. Y Puherito se asoma.

 _-¿Pasa algo Zancrow?_

 _-No, este idiota es nuevo y no sabe donde no meterse._

Hades mira de arriba a abajo a Gray, y volviendo a su guardaespaldas. _-No es nadie, así que... tú sabes que hacer._

Sonríe maliciosamente _. -Si, señor.-_ Mientras su jefe vuelve a cerrar las cortinas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, saca un cuchillo y Gray logra esquivarlo, aunque este alcanza a provocarle un corte en la frente.

- _Idiota, no te muevas.-_ Dice Zancrow.

Gray que es más rápido, forcejea para quitarle el arma, y antes de que el tipo logre reaccionar, saca un táser de su bolsillo trasero y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

Saca su celular y rápido marca el número de Gajeel. Tras varios tonos.

 _-Stripper.-_ Se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

Hablando en un susurro. _-Se complicaron las cosas,-_ Hizo una pausa, para ver hacia la cortina. _\- estén preparados.-_ Corta el llamado y guarda el celular.

Abre las cortinas y para su sorpresa, además de Hades y la bailarina, que estaba a un costado jugando con su celular, había un segundo hombre, que por lo que pudo reconocer, por conversaciones con Gajeel, era uno de los tipos que trabajaba con el hijo de Makarov.

Los tres lo miraron sobresaltándose, y el sujeto de Raven Tail se abalanza sobre Gray. La chica comienza a gritar y Hades llama con su celular a alguien, y se escabulle, aprovechando la pelea.

Empiezan a golpearse y aunque el tipo fuera mucho mas bajo que Gray, era fuerte, logra empujarlo y saca un arma. Intenta disparar, pero Gray logra desviar el disparo, no tenía ganas de recibir otro tiro en menos de un mes. En eso llega Laxus, que rápidamente taclea al sujeto que estaba sobre su compañero, y de un golpe lo deja noqueado en el suelo.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Le dice Laxus dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso.

 _-Si.-_ Dice limpiándose la sangre de la frente.- _¿Los demás?_

 _-Natsu se está haciendo cargo del chofer afuera. Estaba por entrar pero lo detuvimos._

 _-¿Y Gajeel?_

 _-Aún en la parte de atrás. Tú quédate y tenla controlada.-_ Señala a la bailarina que estaba gritando histerica. _\- Debe tener información que nos sirva. Voy a ayudar a Gajeel.-_ Y se dirige a la parte de atrás del club.

Gray observa a la chica _. -Nos vas a decir todo, ¿no es verdad?_

* * *

Gajeel había salido del auto y estaba esperando. Laxus y Natsu ya sabían que debían estar listos.

Escucha un disparo desde adentro del club y ve como Puherito sale de otra puerta que daba al callejón.

 _-Mierda.-_ Se sube rápidamente al auto, lo enciende y observa a Laxus salir de la misma puerta por donde, hacía unos momentos, había huido Hades. Frena el auto para recoger a Laxus.

Rodean el local y ven a Natsu con el chofer tendido en el suelo a sus pies, y a Puherito subiéndose al auto negro que lo había traído al club.

 _-No tenemos tiempo de recoger a Natsu. Tú síguelo.-_ Le indica Laxus, quien aprovecha a llamar a los otros.

Gajeel persigue al auto negro que se salta un semáforo en rojo, casi provocando un choque, que por poco pudo evitar. Los bocinazos y gritos de la gente en los otros autos en la calle, eran aturdidores. Escucha a Laxus hablar con Natsu.

 _-Escúchame, entra a ayudar a Gray, no creo que estén mucho tiempo más inconscientes._

Espera al teléfono y responde. _\- Bueno, no se podía evitar. Trata de no excederte con los otros, que necesitamos sacarles toda la información que tengan._

Escucha la respuesta y corta.

 _-Esta demente._ \- Observando como Puherito se cruza de carril y empieza a conducir en contramano.- _¡Ya se! En la intersección con la vía. Intenta que se desvíe y trata de guiarlo hasta allí, y lo atrapamos._

Haciendo como indica Laxus, acelera y cruzándose al carril opuesto choca el auto, para guiarlo que doble en dirección a la calle paralela a las vías del tren.

Comienza a tirarle el auto encima, Laxus dispara desde el asiento de acompañante, hasta que logran que el otro auto embista contra la valla de contención. El rubio bajándose del auto, corre con su arma en alto, pero Puherito siendo mas rápido, lo golpea con la puerta del coche cuando baja, dejándolo en el suelo, pero cuando saca un arma y va a dispararle, Gajeel vacía su cargador y este cae muerto a un lado de Laxus.

 **BianWW**


	7. Break up

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Banshee:** **auto deportivo de dos puertas que aparece en GTA III,IV y V.**

 **Magnolia Customs hace referencia a Los Santos Customs, taller mecánico que aparece en GTA V , y Pay 'n' Spray taller de pintura que aparece en los anteriores juegos de GTA III y IV.**

Gajeel y Laxus se miraron, por el horario aún no había mucha gente en la calle, pero debían limpiar todo este desastre y rápido.

Laxus metió el cuerpo de Hades Puherito en el mismo auto que este venía conduciendo y lo llevó hasta un desarmadero, propiedad de su abuelo, antes de que la policía llegara al lugar. Allí esperaría a los otros.

Gajeel llamó a Erza para que enviara gente a ayudarlos, pero ya Laxus se había encargado de avisar y estaban en camino. Entonces él se ocuparía de ir a buscar a Gray y Natsu, ya que si este debía hacerse cargo de limpiar la escena en el club, no bastaría con los bomberos de Magnolia, sino que iban a hacer falta que vengan dotaciones de bomberos de las ciudades cercanas.

A los pocos minutos Macao y Wakaba estaban con una furgoneta para llevarse a la chica, a Zancrow y a, quien Gajeel identificó en cuanto vio, como uno de los principales socios de Ivan, Nullpudding, un ser despreciable, al cuál sabía sería difícil hacer hablar.

Tuvieron suerte de que Erigor no estuviera en el lugar, pero igual Macao se encargó de sobornar a la gente que estaba ese miércoles por la tarde trabajando en el club, que no era mucha por suerte.

Eso les daría un poco de tiempo hasta que todo llegara a oídos del dueño del local, ya que por más cuantioso que fuera el soborno, este tipo de gente siempre iba a querer más y terminaría abriendo la boca.

Con Macao haciéndose cargo de Vanilla Unicorn, sabiendo que la policía estaba avisada por lo que no tardarían en llegar al club, Gajeel con Natsu y Gray, llevaron el cuerpo del chofer de Puherito, que por su registro lo identificaron como Zoldeo, al mismo desarmadero que había ido Laxus. Allí se encontraron con este y entre los cuatro se manejaron para ocultar los cuerpos. El auto de Hades fue destruido y los cuatro volvieron a la mansión. Sabían lo que les esperaba, pero eso no hacía que fuera mas fácil enfrentarse al viejo.

En la mansión, Erza los esperaba en la puerta, no les dijo nada y eso decía que iba a ser peor su encuentro con su jefe. Ella solo le pasó un kit de primeros auxilios para que Gray se limpiara la herida, los otros tres esperaron por él, para entrar todos juntos a la oficina del cabecilla de Fairy tail.

En la mansión, lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos.

 _-¡Ustedes cuatro son estúpidos!-_ Les grita Makarov. - _¡Hicieron estragos en el club! ¡Hicieron una persecución y un tiroteo a la luz del día con un montón de testigos!. ¡Intervino la policía...! ¡Saben la gente que tuve que sobornar por esto!_

Se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar por la oficina.

- _Tú Natsu, debes aprender a controlarte, no era necesario eliminar a ese tal Zoldeo._

 _-Tch... el tipo estaba loco, fue en defensa propia.-_ Responde un Natsu cruzado de brazos.

 _-Somos delincuentes Salamander, nosotros no hacemos nada en legitima defensa.-_ Le remarca Gajeel.

 _-Tú...-_ Lo señala Makarov.- _Tú te callas. Quería que averiguaran si era necesario deshacerse de Hades, no que lo hagan directamente._

 _-Abuelo,-_ Interviene Laxus. _\- el tipo iba a dispararme, Gajeel solo reaccionó ante eso._

 _-Pero no debería haber sido necesario, si tú no fueras tan imprudente._

Gray se sonrió.

 _-No te rías, que todo esto sucedió porque tú no supiste manejar la situación en un principio... ¡Argh, estoy rodeado de ineptos!-_ Dice agarrándose la cabeza y volviendo a sentarse, tratando de mantener la calma. _-Bueno, ahora tenemos a Nullpudding y a este..._ -Chasquea los dedos. _\- Zancrow._

 _-Y la bailarina. -_ Dice Gray.- _Ella también estaba ahí y debe saber algo._

 _-Si, Erza se esta ocupando de los tres._

Natsu sisea. - _Pobres._

 _-Ahora váyanse, no los quiero ver a ninguno. ¡Fuera!_

Los cuatro salen de la oficina.

 _-Eso no fue tan malo.-_ Dice Natsu. Los otros tres lo miran con mala cara.

 _-Me voy a mi casa, estoy cansado...-_ Dice Gray y luego suspira. _\- ¿Alguien necesita que lo alcance?_

Otra gente de Makarov ya se había encargado de desaparecer el auto con el que habían perseguido a Puherito. Y el otro auto había quedado estacionado afuera del club e irían a buscarlo al día siguiente para no levantar sospechas.

 _-Si, creo que ninguno tiene forma de irse.-_ Dice Natsu.

 _-¿Alguien me puede dejar de camino a la biblioteca?-_ Pregunta Gajeel, mirando la hora en su celular, ya que había quedado previamente con Levy que pasaría a buscarla cuando terminara su horario de trabajo, y sabía que iba a llegar tarde.

 _-¿Vas a ver a tu novia?-_ Bromea Natsu.

 _-Cállate, imbécil.-_ Le responde Gajeel, pero se calma cuando Laxus le pone una mano en el hombro.

 _-No te preocupes, yo te alcanzo. Tomaremos uno de los autos del viejo.-_ A los otros. _\- Nos vemos gente._

 _-Adiós Laxus, Gajeel.-_ Gray levanta la mano despidiéndose.

Se separan, Gray y Natsu, van a buscar el auto del primero que estaba estacionado afuera, y Laxus y Gajeel entran al gran garage que tenía la mansión.

 _-¿Cuál eliges?_

Gajeel se sonríe. _-El Banshee rojo.-_ Laxus sonríe también.- _Nos va a matar por esto, gihihi._

 _-Tch mi abuelo siempre nos grita y nunca nos hace nada jajaja._

Poniendo la música muy alto, conducen hasta el centro. Cuando estaciona frente a la biblioteca, Gajeel mira su celular y ve que se estaba llegando tarde por 10 minutos, supuso Levy lo esperaría dentro de la biblioteca, así que entraría a buscarla.

 _-Bueno, Laxus. Nos vemos.-_ Dice Gajeel saliendo del auto. Cuando cierra la puerta, Laxus baja el volumen de la música y antes de que Gajeel se aleje, sale del auto y lo llama.

 _-¡Hey, Gajeel!.-_ Lo llama apoyándose en la puerta del auto. El nombrado se da vuelta.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Lo que pasó hoy..._ \- Se rasca la nuca.- _Por "encargarte" del tipo.-_ Dice haciendo una mueca cuando dice la palabra "Encargarte".- _Tu sabes. No estaría aquí de no ser por ti. Gracias. Te la debo.-_ Le dice sonriendo.

 _-Tch, no lo menciones. Nos vemos.-_ Dice y se da vuelta sonriendo, negando con la cabeza.

Escucha como el otro arranca el auto y toca bocina, mientras camina para entrar a la biblioteca.

 _-Gajeel.-_ Se da vuelta extrañado cuando escucha la voz de Levy, distraído por la conversación con Laxus, no la había visto sentada en una banca al lado del camino de entrada a la biblioteca.

 _-Hey camarón.-_ Le dice contento, pero enseguida frunce el ceño cuando la ve con un semblante serio. Se sienta a su lado e intenta besarla, pero ella le corre la cara y termina dándole un beso en la mejilla.- _¿Todo está bien? ¿Sucede algo?_

 _-No lo sé. Tú dime. ¿De que es de lo que te "encargaste" Gajeel?_

- _Oh escuchaste eso.-_ Ella asiente con la cabeza.- _Solo ayude a un amigo con unas cosas.-_ Se encoge de hombros.

 _-Mmm interesante. Porque yo se en que tipo de "cosas" esta involucrado Laxus Dreyar. Ahora dime ¿Tú estas involucrado en ese mismo tipo de "cosas"?_

 _-No te entiendo, camarón._

 _-Si que me entiendes. No se si recuerdas, pero cuando conversamos que era lo que hacíamos, nuestro hobbies, e inclusive cuando hablábamos del tema familia, te conté de mi hermano, que éramos solo nosotros dos, y te dije que de joven él se había involucrado en cosas raras_ , - Gajeel la escuchaba en silencio. _\- y tú siempre me cambiabas de tema sin querer que te cuente mas nada, porque me decías que era tu suerte en las inversiones lo que te ayudó a poder hacerte cargo de tu hermana, y que en ocasiones trabajabas en_ _Magnolia Customs o en Pay 'n' Spray_ _, porque te gustaban los autos.-_ En parte era cierto, solo que él y los chicos robaban autos que luego modificaban y vendían. _\- ¿Recuerdas esas conversaciones?_

 _-Si._

 _-Era todo mentira. ¿No?_

 _-N-no._

 _-Me sigues mintiendo ahora. ¿Tú crees que soy idiota? Sé atar cabos._

 _-Camarón, yo..._

 _-Camarón nada. Me mentiste.-_ Negando con la cabeza. _-Si me hubieses explicado... Yo sé lo que Laxus quiso decir con "encargarse". ¿Es eso lo que eres Gajeel?_

 _-No Lev, déjame explicártelo._

 _-¿Quién eres Gajeel? ¿El chico tierno que viene a buscarme al trabajo y pasa tiempo conmigo o un asesino?-_ Le dice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _-No, por favor... No llores...-_ Intenta tomarle el rostro, pero ella ya llorando, le quita la mano .

 _-Eres solo otro criminal mas en las calles de Magnolia.-_ Se levanta y trata de secarse las lágrimas que siguen cayendo. Él solo la mira, sentado desde la banca.- _No quiero verte mas, Gajeel._

 _-Levy..._

 _-Adiós.-_ Se da vuelta y se aleja caminando.

Gajeel se queda sentado por casi una hora no comprendiendo que fue lo que sucedió.

Iban muy bien con esta relación, o lo que sea que tenían, por supuesto que no la quería involucrar en sus asuntos. Solo intentaba protegerla.

¿Por qué lo había dejado? No hizo nada malo. Bueno, hizo muchas cosas malas. Pero jamás le quiso hacer daño.

No era que podía presentarse diciendo: "Hola soy Gajeel, tengo 22 años, estoy a cargo de una niña de 14 que es mi hermana, vivo con mi gato. Oh y también hago los encargos que asignan tanto de la mafia de Makarov Dreyar como la de su hijo."

¿Por qué no era todo más simple? Si le hubiera contado... pero no, ¿cómo le iba a contar? Ella era tan perfecta, tan pura e inocente, porque iba a perturbar todo eso solo porque desde que murió su madre, no supo ser otra cosa mas que un matón.

No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué lo afectaba así? Hace poco mas de un mes ni siquiera la conocía. Y ahora, porque sentía esta opresión en el pecho.

Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo, por Mavis...Ya era lo suficientemente grande como para no reaccionar como un adolescente.

Debía ir a su casa y pensar. Si, lo mejor era dejarlo estar y mañana la llamaría y seguro se arreglarían. Nunca había tenido una relación. Pero entendía que ella no podía simplemente enojarse y no querer verlo más.

Volvió caminando a su casa, era bastante la distancia desde la biblioteca, pero lo ayudó a despejarse.

En su casa se duchó, dio de comer a su gato, vio televisión y luego se fue a dormir. Y pensó que mañana todo se resolvería entre él y Levy.

 **BianWW**


	8. Double agent

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **J** **oyería Vangelico es parte de GTA V.  
**

Esa mañana a Gajeel la cabeza se le partía. No había podido dormir nada en toda la noche. Y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, cualquier ruido lo despertaba.

Era temprano y sabia que ella estaría por salir para la biblioteca, así que intentó llamarla, pero no lo atendió, aparentemente seguía enojada.

Laxus lo llamó a media mañana, diciéndole que se reunirían en la mansión, porque Erza había conseguido sacar información de uno de los tipos, así que Makarov los quería a todos para ver como se manejaban de ahora en adelante con lo que habían conseguido recabar.

Gajeel se quedó tirado en la cama un rato más, hasta que su gato Lily vino a molestarlo. Era como si supiera que su humor no era el mejor e intentara animarlo.

Decidió ir en moto, la velocidad lo ayudaría a no pensar. Cuando llegó a la mansión, los otros tres ya estaban allí, lo estaban esperando y aunque no habían acordado nada, estaba implícito que entrarían todos juntos.

Sacándose el casco, los saluda con la cabeza.

Natsu se ríe _.- Que ojeras. Noche de sexo desenfrenado, eh?-_ Gajeel lo mira y empieza a hiperventilar. - _¿Nop? Bueno, porque..._

 _-Cállate, idiota.-_ Le dice Gray, que si se habia percatado del estado de ánimo de Gajeel a diferencia de Natsu y le dice en voz baja. _-¿No ves que no esta de humor?_

 _-Y yo que iba a saber, siempre tiene la misma cara._

Gray se pega en la frente con la palma de su mano y emite un quejido por el corte que tenía.

Laxus se sonríe. _-Mejor entremos._

Los cuatro entran a la mansión. Donde Erza los recibe. Estaba igual de prolija que siempre, con una camisa blanca, pollera tubo azul y tacones, pero se la notaba cansada y tenia vendas en su mano derecha.

 _-Fue agotador, ¿eh?-_ Le pregunta Gray.

 _-Ni que lo digas, solo conseguí sacarle algo a Zancrow, el otro tipo no dijo nada._

 _-¿La bailarina?-_ Dice Natsu.

 _-Está en estado de shock, no quiere contar nada porque teme por su vida. Intente convencerla que estando con nosotros no le pasaría nada, pero no entiende...Habrá que darle tiempo.-_ Suspira.- _Makarov esta en su oficina, entren directamente, porque los está esperando._

Sin decir mas se retira y los cuatro entran a la oficina, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

 _-Al fin llegan,_ -Los recibe el viejo mafioso, sentado tras su escritorio _.- se tomaron su tiempo._

Ninguno dice nada.

 _-Bueno, díganme, ¿cómo están sus cosas? Natsu-_ El aludido asiente. - _¿aún no sabes nada de quien pasa información en Ammu Nation?_

 _-No la gente es bastante cerrada, y muchos solo me miran mal y no me hablan._

Gray le susurra al oído a Gajeel. _-Ya ...y eso que no lo conocen como nosotros.-_ Gajeel se sonríe.

 _-Decías Gray..._ \- Pregunta Makarov.

 _-Eh, no, yo nada..._ -Responde nervioso.

 _-Eso pensé. Tú Gajeel, que encuentras tan divertidos los comentarios de Gray. ¿Tienes información nueva de Raven Tail?._

 _-No, sabe que con todo este asunto de seguir a Puherito, no pude estar tan al tanto de lo que sucedía.-_ Le dice Gajeel.

Makarov los mira a todos sin decir nada por unos momentos.

 _-Bueno, esto es lo que pudo conseguir Erza, quien aparentemente es la única capaz de hacer su trabajo. ¿Recuerdan el dinero robado del banco Magnolia?._

 _-Si, del que nos ocupamos la otra vez.-Dice Natsu._

 _-Si. Ese mismo, Natsu. Aparentemente hay algo mayor que Ivan tiene planeado, aún no sabemos que, y el destino de ese dinero era ser utilizado en este plan del que no sabemos nada._

 _-Pero igual cualquiera fuera el plan de mi padre, lo pospusimos...¿no?-_ Laxus interviene.

 _-Evidentemente, y lo mismo sucede con el cargamento de armas de Ammu Nation que protegieron con Jellal. Fue Raven tail quien quería hacerse de esas armas._

 _-¿Para qué?-_ Gray pregunta confundido.

 _-No lo sé, Zancrow no sabía mas que eso, y Nullpudding, no nos está queriendo decir nada. -_ Les informa Makarov, sentado desde detrás de su escritorio.- _Por eso hubiese sido bueno poder sacarle la información de Hades, pero las cosas se desarrollaron de otra manera._

 _-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-_ Pregunta Laxus.

 _-No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Conociendo a mi hijo creo que va a intentar conseguir el dinero de otra forma, y ahí es donde entras tu Gajeel.-_ Lo señala _._

 _-Debo averiguar como.-_ Responde el aludido.

 _-Si. -_ Asiente Makarov _.- Y si puedes hacer que te incluyan, mucho mejor. Necesitamos toda la información que podamos._

 _-Si va a querer conseguir el dinero otra vez, ¿no sería lo mismo para las armas?-_ Natsu se cuestiona.

 _-Pienso que si. Por eso ya lo hable con Jellal. Y veremos de pasar información falsa de otro cargamento. Pero primero hay que ver que quiere mi hijo._ -Señalando al pelirrosa. _-Y tú, Natsu, debes averiguar si o si quien es quien esta infiltrado en Ammu Nation. Tenemos que anticiparnos._

 _-¿Nosotros que hacemos?-_ Gray pregunta, señalando a Laxus.

 _-Bueno, tu conoces gente que trabaja con Jura, ve si puedes conseguir algún dato desde ese lado, ellos son de confianza y si Ivan quiere empezar una guerra, lo mejor es tener aliados_.- Mirando a su nieto.- _Lo mismo aplica para ti Laxus, trabajaste en Blue Pegasus un tiempo, ve si saben algo._

Todos se quedan de pie, y no dicen nada.

 _-Ahora vayanse, ¿qué esperan?. Tengo una revista que manejar y la edición de agosto no se hara sola._

Los cuatro salieron y Natsu sugirió ir a almorzar, asi que fueron por unas hamburguesas.

* * *

En las siguientes dos semanas Gajeel se convirtió en "el chico de los recados".

Makarov lo enviaba continuamente a que intentara averiguar algo con la gente de Raven Tail. E incluso en ocasiones, debía también ir a visitar Ammu Nation y controlar a Natsu para ver que conseguía.

Hasta el momento el pelirrosa solo sospechaba de un tal Kain Hikaru, porque como se había hecho amigo de un chica llamada Meredy, que era conocida de Gray y por eso habían comenzado a hablar, tras un par de veces que este lo había alcanzado al "trabajo", ella le había dicho que el tipo era un acosador engreído, y como Natsu se ofreció a tener un ojo pendiente por las dudas, empezó a ver movimientos extraños que antes no había notado, como en un ocasión que lo encontró sacando fotos con su celular a lo que parecía ser el inventario de municiones.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no tenían más que conjeturas, encima Gajeel aún no había podido ver a Levy, cuando había ido a la biblioteca la señora Babasaama le dijo que se había tomado unos días para estudiar para un examen importante. Por eso lo que intentó fue ir a su departamento. Salamander le había explicado como acceder sin tener que ni siquiera usar la puerta. Pero cuando entró tampoco estaba allí, intentó en otras oportunidades pero no la encontró. Así que no hubo ningún avance, porque tampoco le atendía el teléfono ni respondía a sus mensajes.

Al menos pudo enterarse que Ivan estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, así que eso ayudaría a que Makarov ya no lo fastidiara tanto, pero tratar con su hijo no era mucho mejor.

Ese viernes Obra lo contactó para informarle que Ivan quería reunirse con él. Así que Gajeel avisó a Makarov y luego condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Se aseguró de ir armado, porque nunca se podía confiar en el hijo del viejo.

Cuando llegó Flare abrió la puerta, con la misma actitud sumisa de siempre, Gajeel pudo observar varios hematomas que la pelirroja intentaba ocultar. La saludo inclinando la cabeza y ella le dijo en voz baja que Ivan estaba en la parte de atrás.

Lo encontró en su invernadero lleno de flores en el patio. En el centro había una mesa con dos sillas de jardín. Ivan estaba sentado tomando el té.

 _-Buenas tardes Gajeel, hace tiempo ya desde la última vez que nos vimos._

 _-Hola Ivan.-_ Gajeel se queda parado en la entrada.

- _Pero que tonto soy, siéntate, ¿Quieres té?-_ Le señala la silla al otro lado de la pequeña mesa _.- Puedo pedirle a Flare que traiga otra taza._

 _-No, gracias.-_ Dice sentándose. _\- Estoy bien.-_ Hace una pausa, pensando que podíadecir _.- Obra me avisó que habías vuelto._

 _-Si, hace unos días, había asuntos que resolver, pero ya todo quedó solucionado._ \- Dejando su taza en la mesa.- _Quería hablar contigo._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Cómo está mi padre?-_ Le pregunta tranquilo.

 _-Viejo igual que siempre.-_ Gajeel se encoje de hombros. _  
_

 _-¿No sospecha nada?_

 _-No, esta muy ocupado persiguiendo chicas para que aparezcan en su revista, como para prestar atención a otra cosa. -_ Le sonríe.

 _-¿Y mi hijo?_

 _-Sigue siendo un idiota, ya veo porque se lo dejaste para que lo criara el viejo_.

 _-Jajaja Puede ser. Pero bueno, cuéntame. ¿Tu hermana esta bien? ¿Y tú? Oí que te peleaste con tu novia._

Ivan sabía de Levy. Esto no le gustaba. Sabía que lo habían perseguido en ciertas ocasiones, pero aparentemente no siempre se había percatado de esto. Y ahora estaba frente Ivan y debía actuar natural.

 _-Nah, todo esta bien.-_ Le respondió con desinterés.

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso.-_ Suspira irónico.- _El_ _amor_ _joven_... _Bueno, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso._

Gajeel no dijo nada, solo quería que esta conversación terminara e irse.

 _-Nuestro último intento de robo no fue un éxito particularmente, así que necesitaremos cubrir lo que se perdió.-_ Ivan miraba al frente.

 _-¿Lo que se perdió?_

 _-Un grupo guiado por gente de Kurohebi intentó robar el banco de Magnolia y aún no sabemos quien se hizo con nuestro botín.-_ Vuelve a mirarlo.- _Tu entiendes Gajeel, el dinero era necesario, así que hay un nuevo plan en marcha y te quiero dentro._

 _-No hay problema. ¿Qué hay que hacer?_

 _-La joyería Vangelico, y un nuevo intento contra el banco, pero esta vez un blindado._ \- Sonríe maliciosamente.- _Sobornar a un empleado disconforme trae sus frutos. ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Cuenta conmigo. -_ Le sonríe.

 _-Me gusta oir eso. Je y mi gente no confía en ti...-_ Niega con la cabeza.- _al menos trabajarás con viejos conocidos._

 _-No lo estoy entendiendo...-_ Dice confundido.

 _-Si, amigos tuyos de Phantom Lord.  
_

Esto se estaba poniendo peor, no solo tendría que lidiar con Ivan, teniendo en contra a todo Raven Tail, sino que además ahora debía volver a trabajar con gente que se había dicho que nunca más volvería a tratar. ¿No era posible tener un poco menos de suerte? Ah cierto... Levy no quería volver a verlo. Esto era simplemente genial.

 _-Ya te dije que estoy adentro, asi que dime ¿cuándo empezamos?_

 **BianWW**


	9. Alley cat

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Warning: First lemon ever. Asi que espero no decepcionar.**

Organizar un robo, no le gustaba nada a Gajeel. Encima tendría que trabajar con un viejo conocido de sus tiempos en Phantom Lord, Totomaru, así que ambos sentados en una mesa en el bar de Kurohebi, estaban viendo los planos de la joyería, cuando su ahora nuevamente compañero levanta la vista de los planos que tenían en la mesa. Gajeel molesto lo regaña.

 _-Hey ojos aquí,-_ Señalando el plano. _-no quiero que cuando..._ \- alguien se aclara la garganta detrás suyo, se da vuelta y Levy estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo enojada. Tenia un vestido de tirantes naranja, bastante corto y un pequeño bolso rojo igual que sus zapatos.

No sabía como había llegado hasta este bar, no pertenecía aquí y con esas pintas cualquiera que la viera querría devorarla, él mismo quería hacerlo.

 _-¿Dónde está Lucy?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Ni un hola siquiera.-_ Había intentado contactarla sin éxito en las últimas semanas, así que se sentía con derecho a estar mas que un poco molesto, por lo que vuelve a darle la espalda.

 _-¿Dónde está?-_ Insiste.

 _-No lo sé, debe estar con Salamander.-_ Hace el gesto con la mano, sin darse vuelta a mirarla.

 _-Si, ¿pero dónde? Desde antes de ayer no se nada de ella y no responde a mis mensajes.-_ Dice afligida.

 _-No te preocup..._

 _-Kurogane ¿por qué no me presentas a tu amiga?-_ Le dice mirándola de arriba a abajo. No sabía porque, pero eso le molestó mas de lo que debería haberle molestado.

 _-No es nadie, ya se iba.-_ Le espeta y mira a Levy, solo dando vuelta la cabeza.

 _-Yo no me voy a ningún lado, hasta que no sepa donde está Lucy.-_ Le dijo mirando desafiante a Gajeel.

 _-Si, quédate.-_ Totomaru saca un silla de una mesa vecina, la pone al lado suyo y da unos golpecitos en la madera para indicarle que se siente _.- Te invito unos tragos y nos conocemos mejor...-_ Le acaricia el lado interno del brazo e intenta tomarla de la mano. Gajeel se tensa.

 _-No. Ya se iba. Vamos camarón_.- Le quita la mano a Totomaru y toma del brazo a Levy. Al primero le dice. _\- Después seguimos hablando de esto_ , -Señala los planos sobre la mesa.- _y espero que los aprendas de memoria._

Se va casi arrastrando a Levy con él.

 _-¿A dónde crees que me llevas?_

 _-Fuera..._

Salen por una puerta lateral, que daba a un callejón. Habia dos tipos fumando. Gajeel solo los mira y estos huyen dentro del bar.

 _-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!-_ Le grita, estaba furioso con ella, y sentía que tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

 _-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Busco a Lucy!-_ Le responde de la misma forma. Ella no se callaba y siempre le respondía, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella, pero no quería pensar en eso.

 _-¡No se donde está!, pero si está con Natsu debe estar bien. Ahora volvemos al asunto, ¡¿cómo llegaste aquí?!_

 _-Lucy me dijo una vez bares que Natsu y ustedes frecuentaban;_ \- Le dice en voz muy baja.- _y este es el tercero al que voy esta noche y te encontré..._

 _-¡Estas loca! ¡No puedes andar por este tipo de bares!-_ ¿Qué clase de deseo suicida se había apoderado de ella?- _¡¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte?!¡¿Sabes el tipo de gente que frecuenta estos lugares?! Pensé eras lista..._

 _-¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Yo voy a donde quiero! ¡Y tú no me vas a decir que debo hacer! -_ Gajeel no era el único enojado en el callejón.- _Estoy buscando a mi amiga y nada me detendrá hasta no saber de ella._

 _-Eres una idiota...debería dejarte sola...-_ Gajeel la mira entrecerrando los ojos.

 _-Hazlo...de lo que me sirves actualmente...-_ Pero ella no se veía intimidada, y pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-¡No voy a dejarte sola! Mírate, no tienes posibilidad si alguien te ataca. -_ Le dice tomando uno de sus brazos, tratando de remarcar lo delgados que eran, para luego dejárselo caer a un costado.

Y de repente, un hormiguero en su mejilla izquierda. La enana se había atrevido a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. No es que doliera, pero lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

 _-¡Idiota! ¡¿Que te crees?!...¡no soy una damisela en peligro! No te necesito..._

La empuja contra la pared y con su mano atrapa sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Ella empieza a forcejear y a tirar patadas.

Él acerca su cara a la de ella y le dice:

 _-Ves...no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Yo no quiero hacerte daño y aún así no puedes liberte de mi agarre...-_ Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro.

 _-Eres un imbécil..._

La rabia en sus ojos, lo agitada que estaba por el forcejeo y el solo verla en toda su perfección en contraste con la sucia pared del callejón donde estaba apoyada, fue demasiado para él. La soltó y rompiendo la distancia entre ellos, la tomó por el rostro y la besó. Furioso y excitado a la vez viendo como lo desafiaba.

Ella no quiso abrir su boca, pero él no iba a desistir. Se apartó para verla a los ojos, ella lo empujó, él no se movió y volvió a besarla, pasando su lengua mientras saboreaba el labial con gusto a frutilla y mordiendo su labio inferior abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

Ella aún seguía queriendo poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero él era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera moverlo.

Él saco sus manos de su rostro y las fue bajando hasta quedar en su cintura. La acercó de golpe para quedar pegados, allí fue cuando ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa y el aprovechó el momento para invadirla con su lengua. Con los ojos cerrados sentía las manos de Levy en su pecho, pero ya no intentaba empujarlo.

Era un beso desesperado, lleno de la rabia que lo hacia sentir cuando lo contradecía. Nadie lo contradecía.

Habían pasado dos semanas de la última vez que la había besado y ahora sus lenguas luchaban por supremacía, y él estaba seguro que iba a ganar. Hasta que ella bajó su mano hasta su pantalón y empezó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa. Él se separó al instante con lo ojos abiertos, pero no pudiendo aguantar al verla sonrojada ante su propia acción, volvió a besarla, pero ahora sus manos bajaron de su cintura hasta quedar abajo de su vestido para subir la tela y tocar su trasero. Y como le gustaba lo que tenía en sus manos, la primera vez que se vieron, cuando estaba escondido tras el mostrador, fue lo que más se detuvo a apreciar, y por Mavis como quería poder morder y hacer de todo con ese trasero.

Le dio una nalgada y ella gimió en su boca. Estaba tan excitado y quería saber si ella estaba como él, por lo que movió una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarla a través de su ropa interior, estaba muy mojada, podía sentirlo y eso lo hizo gruñir. Movió la tela a un costado para tener mejor acceso y sin pensarlo metió dos dedos dentro de ella.

Dejó de besarla solo para poder escuchar sus gemidos, ella se movía para seguir el ritmo del movimiento de su mano, él le pasó la lengua por su cuello y chupó para dejar varias marcas, le corrió uno de lo breteles del vestido y bajó el corpiño para tener acceso a sus pechos,con su lengua jugó con uno de sus pezones, separándose para que la saliva caliente en contraste con el frío de la noche lo pusiera mas firme, y comenzó a dedicarse al otro pezón, el cual succionó a la vez que metía un tercer dedo, siguiendo con el mismo jugueteo, hasta que ella solo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

 _-Aahhhh Ga-Gajeel..._

Y acabó con sus dedos. Era tan sexy. No aguantando mas se desabrochó los pantalones, se los bajó junto con sus boxers, liberando su pene completamente rígido, rompió su ropa interior, ella se quejó.

- _Hey, no era necesario..._

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar, porque la alzó y colocó la punta de su miembro donde hasta hace unos momentos estuvieron sus dedos, la miró a los ojos y la penetró de golpe, empujando su cuerpo contra la pared. Fue brusco y vio el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Era virgen, por eso no había querido estar íntimamente con él antes, debería haberse dado cuenta, y no haber sido tan brusco, pero ahora teniéndola así, él ya no podía detenerse.

Se acomodó para sostener su peso con un solo brazo y poniendo su pulgar en su clítoris, empezó a acariciar mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente, hasta que sintió que se relajó y empezó nuevamente a gemir de placer.

La besó mientras entraba y salía de su vagina, rápido y con fuerza, se sentía apretado estar dentro de ella, era estimulante. Tras varias embestidas, ella acabó de vuelta volviendo a decir su nombre y él continuó metiéndosela.

 _-Levy, ya..._ -Respirando agitado.- _ya no puedo aguantar..._

 _-No lo hagas...Yo...Ahh..te deseo hace demasiado...-_ Le dijo casi en un susurro.

- _¿_ _Pero dónde...?_

Ella lo entendió, el deseo la bloqueaba y solo pudo decir. - _Acaba_ _adentro_...

Él la observó y vio como se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba por el calor de la fricción de sus cuerpos, embistió un par de veces mas, pero ya no pudiendo contenerse se vino dentro de ella.

La besó mientras sacaba su pene y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

Se subió los pantalones y se acomodó la ropa. Definitivamente esto había sido interesante. Le había molestado que fuera tan poco precavida andando por este tipo de lugares. Y su pelea, había desembocado en esta sesión de sexo furioso, donde ambos querían matarse pero en vez de eso tuvieron sexo y fue fabuloso.

Se había sentido dolido cuando lo dejó, e incluso aunque él intentó contactarse para arreglar las cosas, no obtuvo respuesta de ella, pero lo que acababa de pasar cambiaba las cosas, ella no se opuso e incluso estaba el hecho que la había tomado en un callejón. Esto debía significar algo. La observó mientras se acomodaba el vestido y vio como se bajaba la ropa interior rota.

- _¿Vamos?_ \- Le dijo extendiéndole la mano para guiarla. Ella se la tomó y asintió. Caminaron fuera del callejón y pasando por un cesto de basura ella arrojó sus bragas, él se sonrió. _-Espérame aquí, ya vengo._

 _-Esta bien._

Fue a buscar un auto, encontró uno estacionado tras un edificio, ¿qué pobre idiota dejaba su auto en un sitio así? Merecía que se lo robaran.

Forzando la cerradura entra al auto, rompe el panel y hace contacto con lo cables para encenderlo.

La ve esperándolo y toca bocina, ella abre la puerta para entrar. Él mira al espejo retrovisor la foto de una familia, la arranca y la arroja al asiento de atrás antes que ella la vea. Ella se sienta y se acomoda el vestido.

 _-¿A dónde vamos?_

 _-A mi lugar..._

 _-Oh...-_ Agachó la cabeza.- _¿Y Lucy...?_

 _-¿Lo ultimo que sabes es que está con Natsu, no?_

 _-Si._

 _-Entonces no debes preocuparte, es un idiota, pero no dejará que nada malo le pase a tu amiga.-_ Se encoge de hombros. _\- Es lo mismo que haría yo contigo.-_ Dijo mientras doblaba una esquina. Se rió para si mismo, solo ella podía hacerle decir esas cosas.

 _-Esta bien. -_ Se limito a decirle y miraba por la ventana. _-¿Dónde es tu casa?_

 _-Ya falta poco y lo verás tu misma._

Le gustaba observar como su vestido se deslizaba por sus piernas y ella intentaba acomodarlo porque no traía nada puesto debajo. El solo pensar en eso, lo devolvía al callejón y quería detener el auto y volver a tomarla ahí mismo. Pero ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa y había cosas que conversar.

Ella lo atrapa observándola y le sonríe.

Bueno tal vez después, primero se ocuparían de otros temas antes de tener esa conversación.

 **BianWW**


	10. Good talk

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Era pasada medianoche cuando detienen el auto, y Gajeel lo deja en un terreno baldío al lado de su casa, un chalet con ladrillos a la vista, para después deshacerse de el.

 _-¿Esta es tu casa?-_ Pregunta Levy.

 _-Si, ¿te gusta?-_ Ella asiente con la cabeza. _-Ven, entremos._

Ambos salen del auto y Levy se dirige a la puerta de entrada, pero Gajeel la detiene. _\- No camarón, por aquí_.- Le dice señalando hacia un pórtico al costado.- _Casi nunca uso esa puerta._

Ella lo sigue y puede ver el patio con una pequeña piscina y una parrilla. Gajeel busca una llave en su bolsillo y abre la puerta trasera, sosteniéndola para que Levy pase. Entran y él deja las llaves en la mesa del televisor.

- _¿El baño?_

 _-Eh..?-_ La mira sin entender.

 _-Ehm quisiera saber donde esta el baño,-_ Le dice mostrándose incómoda.- _Me gustaría limpiarme..._

 _-Oh, si,si.-_ Dándose cuenta.- _Es la puerta al lado de la de entrada.-_ Le señala.

Ella asiente y se mete al baño. Gajeel acordándose que rompió su ropa interior va a buscar a su habitación en los cajones de su cómoda.

 _-Gajeel...?_ \- Pregunta Levy al no verlo en el living.

 _-Aquí enana...-_ Le arroja algo a sus manos. _\- Son boxers, póntelos, están limpios._

Ella sonríe ante el acto de Gajeel, y se coloca los boxers, pasa una pierna y luego la otra, subiéndose la prenda y dando unos saltitos para acomodarselos. Gajeel creyó que era una mezcla entre tierna y sexy.

 _-Esta todo muy limpio,-_ Dice ella mirando alrededor.- _no pensé que...perdón, no quiero sonar mal, pero es que creí que iba a estar mas desordenado._

 _-Gihi comúnmente lo esta, pero..._

 _-Miauuuu..._

Levy mira a sus pies y un gato completamente negro a excepción del hocico, que era blanco, se acariciaba contra sus piernas. Ella se agacha y lo toma con ambos brazos.

 _-Debió salir cuando abrí mi habitación._

 _-Hola_ \- Le dice mientras lo aprieta contra su mejilla. _\- Tú debes ser Lily_ \- Acariciando con su nariz la nariz del felino, este ronronea _.-Pero si eres el gatito mas lindo y tierno de todo mundo..._

 _-Tch..._ \- Molesto. Lily no era lindo, era un luchador.

- _Oh si, y el gato mas masculino de todos, jeje. -_ Se rie mirando a Gajeel.

Él le sonríe de vuelta. Y tomando a Lily de sus brazos, lo deja en el suelo. _-¿Quieres tomar algo?_

 _-Bueno._

 _-Ven, vamos a la cocina._

Ella lo sigue. Y Lily va tras ellos.

Entrando a la otra habitación había un sector donde estaba la cocina, la heladera, que Gajeel abre para ver su interior, y una mesada con un par de banquetas, y al otro lado donde había un ventanal grande que daba el patio, donde estaba una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, en una de ellas se sienta Levy, Lily se sube a una de las banquetas y los observa.

 _-Tengo gaseosa o cerveza ¿Qué prefieres?_

 _-Gaseosa esta bien, gracias._

Él se sienta al lado suyo, corriendo la silla para quedar frente a ella, quien se acomoda también para poder verlo, Gajeel le pasa una gaseosa de naranja, él había abierto una cerveza. Levy abre su lata de gaseosa y toma un sorbo y la deja en la mesa. Ninguno dice nada y solo miran sus bebidas.

 _-Creo que tenemos q..._  
 _-Yo quería decirt.._

Sonríen ambos.

 _-Lo que querí..._  
 _-Lev, yo..._

 _-Jajaja_  
 _-Gihihi. Tu primero enana..._

Ella le sonríe y asiente.

Suspira profundo _.- Lo siento.-_ Le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Él la mira y vuelve a ver su cerveza.

 _-No tienes que. Yo... Yo debería haberte dicho algo._

 _-Si, pero yo reaccioné mal y te dije cosas feas, que no debería haberte dicho.-_ Se notaba que estaba triste con su accionar.

 _-Me han dicho peores._

 _-No es el punto Gajeel. Yo_ \- Dice Levy, remarcando esa palabra. _\- no debería haberte dicho esas cosas._

 _-No te preocupes. Es sólo que yo, bueno... yo quería, como que protegerte de todo esto.._.- Gesticula con la mano. _\- lo que sea en lo que yo estoy involucrado._

 _-Eres tú quien me interesa, no en lo que estés involucrado,-_ Posa su mano sobre la de él, y luego la retira.- _y creo ser capaz de ver más allá de lo que sea, antes de juzgarte._

 _-Soy un desastre y no quiero hundirte conmigo._

 _-Oh ya es un poco tarde para eso, estoy hundida hasta el fondo por ti.-_ Vuelve a tomar de su gaseosa.

 _-Yo también, -_ Se ríe agachando la cabeza _. -Pero todo es muy complicado, no quiero que seas daño colateral, no...no creo que lo entiendas..._

Levy mueve la cabeza. _-Por favor ¿qué es lo que piensas? que provengo del cielo acaso._ \- Algo así era lo que pensaba.- _No soy tan inocente._

 _-Gihi claro que no, gatita callejera._

Levy le frunce el ceño y Gajeel sonríe. _-¿Otro sobrenombre mas para la lista?_

 _-Oh la gatita callejera tomó la leche ¿y ya no quiere más?-_ Le dice Gajeel sonriéndole pícaro.

 _-¡Gajeel!-_ Lo golpea suave en el brazo.- _No digas eso._

 _-Bueno...pero sabes que es verdad._

Levy le saca la lengua, Gajeel se ríe, logrando hacerla sonreír una vez.

 _-Me enojé,-_ Continua Levy, tratando de volver al tema. _\- porque quise creerte. Nos conocimos en circunstancias sospechosas, pero por lo que me decías tu no eras así. Y yo confié, y aunque te di la posibilidad de que me dijeras la verdad, no lo hiciste._ -Gajeel la miraba en silencio.- _Si me decías que la tierra era plana, también te hubiese creído._

 _-Perdóname Levy, no quise..._ \- La toma del rostro. _\- Realmente me gustas, es solo que siento que tal vez si me llegaras a conocer bien , no te guste lo que soy, y no quiero volver a alejarte, estas dos semanas que no nos vimos, no pude dejar de pensar en ti..._

 _-Yo también solo pensé en ti Gajeel.-_ Le dice apoyando su mano en la suya. _\- ¿Te parece empezar de nuevo?_

 _-Si, creo que es una buena idea..._

 _-Bueno.-_ Le dice separándose y le tiende la mano. _-Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, tengo 18 años,-_ Levanta la otra mano para remarcar. _\- casi 19 y soy bibliotecaria. Amo leer, odio los spoilers y no me gustan las películas adaptadas de libros._

Gajeel sonríe. _\- Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, tengo 22, soy un criminal de Fairy tail,-_ Utiliza la misma palabra de la que ella lo acusó. La mira a los ojos serio y ella le sostiene la mirada.- _he robado, estafado y matado._ \- Suspira.- _Odio las ensaladas, disfruto tocar la guitarra y desde que tengo uso de razón creo que nada me gustó tanto como me gustas tú._ -Dice esto y sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.- _¿Me aceptas como soy?_

 _-No te querría de ninguna otra manera.-_ Le suelta la mano y atrae su rostro hacia ella y lo besa rápido pero con firmeza y seguridad. Apoya su frente contra la suya y él la mira sonriente, mientras pone sus dos manos sobre las de ella.

 _-Es tarde ¿quieres ir a dormir? -_ Ella asiente, él se levanta y la alza, colocándola sobre su hombro.

 _-¡Hey! Bájame..._

Su mejilla toca el trasero de ella y él aprovecha y le da una nalgada. _  
_

 _-¡Gajeel!-_ Lo regaña.

- _Mis boxers te quedan bien, enana._ \- Y aunque no pudiera verla, sabía que estaba haciendo la mueca que hacia cuando estaba molesta, que a él tanto le gustaba.

La lleva a su habitación y la suelta sobre su cama. Verla tendida así, con su vestido un tanto levantado y mostrando los boxers negros que le había dado, y mirándolo hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos café, hacia difícil resistir a las ganas de volver a hacerlo con ella otra vez, pero se habia dado cuenta que fue su primera vez, por lo que le daría un día o dos, pero no mas que eso.

Se sonrió para si mismo pensando en lo blando que ella lo estaba haciendo. Buscó entre sus cosas y le lanzó una remera.

 _-Ponte esto para dormir. Voy al baño y vengo.-_ Entrando a la puerta que daba al baño privado de su habitación.

Cuando sale la ve de espaldas, sacándose el corpiño, dejándolo en la mesa de luz, donde su vestido estaba doblado al lado de su celular, y poniéndose la remera que le había dado. Su espalda mostraba algunos magulladuras que sabía se convertirían en moretones; realmente había sido brusco con ella en el callejón contra esa pared. Ella se da vuelta y le sonríe, la remera le quedaba enorme y le tapaba incluso el boxer, el cuello le iba holgado, y colgaba hacia un lado mostrando algunas de las marcas que él había dejado en su cuello.

 _-¿Cómo me queda?_

Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. _\- Hermosa._

Levy se sonroja y se mete bajo las cobijas. Gajeel se apura a sacarse la ropa y quedando solo en boxers se acuesta enfrentado a ella.

Se abrazan y él le acomoda los flequillos que se le venían a la cara ya que hoy había optado por no usar su bandana. Ella solo lo miraba. Cuando Gajeel se siente a gusto con como arregló su cabello, la ve observándolo.

-Hey.

-Hey.

Pone su mano bajo su mentón y la guía para poder besarla. Tierno y lento, y muy corto para el gusto de Levy. Él solo rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

 _-Levy quédate siempre a mi lado...-_ Ella lo miró sorprendida. _\- Se que no es mucho el tiempo que llevamos juntos, pero esto que tenemos se siente demasiado bien. Y estar separado de ti..._ \- Cierra los ojos y la abraza mas fuerte, y pone su mentón sobre su cabeza.- _no... no me gustó. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, seré siempre sincero contigo..._

 _-Entonces prometo quedarme siempre contigo Gajeel. -_ Le dijo acurrucada en su pecho, Gajeel observa como su respiración se hace más profunda y unos minutos después ve como Lily se coloca a los pies de la cama, se hace un ovillo. No mucho tiempo después Gajeel también se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente la luz del sol molestando sus ojos lo hizo despertarse. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Levy estaba despierta y acariciando su rostro. Él le toma su mano y la besa.

 _-Buen día camarón.-_ Dijo Gajeel con la voz ronca de la mañana _.- ¿Dormiste bien?_

 _-Si ¿y tú?-_ Le dice sonriendo.

 _-Mejor que nunca. ¿Llevas mucho despierta?_

 _-No tanto._

 _-¿Qué hora es?-_ Pregunta Gajeel desperezándose.

 _-Mmm..._ -Levy estira el brazo y busca su celular que había dejado en la mesa de luz _-10:25, es temprano para un domingo.-_ Jugando con los cabellos de Gajeel, pero con la mirada hacia su pecho.- _¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos todo el día en la cama?_

 _-See, creo que me gusta la id..._ _-_ Sobresaltándose _. - No, tenemos que irnos. Levántate, enana...-_ Gajeel se levanta tan rápido que hace que Lily salte de la cama y huya de la habitación. _  
_

 _-¿Qué sucede Gajeel?-_ Sentándose en la cama, sin entender lo que sucedía.

 _-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Wendy, -_ Le responde.- _Le prometí que pasaría el día con ella._

 _-Oh, ¿quieres que me vaya a mi casa?-_ Levy se muestra tímida.

 _-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Tú vienes conmigo._

La alza de la cama _. -Kyaa... No hagas eso.-_ Lo regaña, pero a Gajeel le divertía demasiado alzarla así.

 _-Es divertido,-_ Y la lleva al baño, donde la deja en el suelo.- _y no tenemos mucho tiempo.-_ Le saca la remera pasándosela por la cabeza, y le baja los boxers, dejándola totalmente expuesta frente a él.

 _-¡Gajeel!-_ Dice tratando de cubrirse.

Él se desnuda también y ella se queda callada solo mirándolo, el haber despertado junto a ella y tenerla desnuda a su merced, lo había excitado. _  
_

 _-Es muy grande...-_ Observa.

 _-Gracias. Y es todo tuyo.-_ Le guiña el ojo, ella se sonroja.- _Pero ahora no, porque estamos apurados.-_ Abre la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, levanta a Levy y la coloca en la bañera y abre la lluvia.

 _-¡Está fría!-_ No había esperado a que el agua empiece a estar tibia.

 _-Gihi hazte a un lado.-_ Y se mete junto a ella.

Se bañan rápido y Gajeel sale antes de la ducha para cambiarse, se pone unos pantalones cargo, una remera de Black Sabbath y unos borcegos. Se recoge el cabello en una coleta, porque lo tenía mojado.

Levy sale del baño envuelta en una toalla. _\- Gajeel, no puedo usar lo mismo que ayer..._

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_ Ella lo mira mal y él mira la hora, eran pasadas las once.- _Bueno, pasaremos por tu casa y te cambias._ \- Ella asiente con la cabeza. _-Toma ponte esto.-_ Le alcanza una campera canguro, para que se ponga sobre el vestido.

Ya cambiados, salen de su casa y conducen hasta el edificio de Levy.

 _-Te espero aquí, enana, no tardes._ \- Faltaban veinte minutos para que sea mediodía. Cuando faltaban cinco, la ve salir del edificio, se había puesto un vestido gris corto, un chaleco de jean, botitas texanas y una cartera negra. Como le gustaba su chica, pensó sonriente.

 _-Eres veloz...-_ Le dice cuando sube al auto.

 _-Si, soy una maquina aerodinámica... jeje._

 _-Por eso me gustas. ¿Lista para conocer a la otra parte de la familia Redfox?_

 _-Tan lista como se puede estar._ \- Le sonríe.

 _-Le encantarás._

Enciende el auto y van a buscar a Wendy.

 **BianWW**


	11. Redfox Brother

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Wendy vivía sola en el complejo de apartamentos perteneciente al Instituto Magnolia, estaba ubicado en un predio pegado a la escuela y al campo deportivo. El instituto era una institución muy cara y era difícil conseguir cupos, pero con los contactos adecuados, acceder se hacia mas simple, y además Makarov se encargaba de cubrir todos los gastos. Fue lo mejor que Fairy tail le pudo ofrecer a Gajeel, ya que él no sabia como ocuparse de una niña pequeña.

Igual siempre se veían y se mantenían en contacto por teléfono o mensaje, las últimas semanas fueron complicadas y hacia dos semanas no se veían. Pero hoy era especial y había organizado todo para pasar el día con ella, y todo saldría perfecto, porque además ahora tenia a Levy con él.

 _-¿A dónde vamos?-_ Le pregunta Levy.

 _-Quedé que nos juntábamos al mediodía y pasaríamos su cumpleaños juntos.-_ Mientras dobla el auto. - _La pasaremos a buscar por la entrada de los dormitorios._

 _-¿Va al Instituto Magnolia?_

 _-Si, ¿como sabías?-_ La mira y le pregunta, para luego volver la vista a la calle.

 _-Yo fui ahí en últimos dos años de escuela. Antes fui siempre a escuelas del estado. Cambiaba bastante a menudo, así que no podía hacer muchos amigos. -_ Levy le contaba sobre su infancia.- _Aquí conocí a Lucy y Cana, este instituto tiene mis mejores recuerdos..._

 _-Podemos hacer nuevos juntos..._ -La mira y ella le sonríe ampliamente deslumbrándolo.

- _Nunca viví en los departamentos. Los conozco por haberme reunido con algunos compañeros para hacer trabajos. Son lindos, pero ¿por qué no vive contigo?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Creo que es mejor así, los primeros años fue un desastre, y antes que Bienestar social me la quite, esta fue una buena opción._

 _-Oh. Si se lo que es lidiar con bienestar social._

Pero ya Gajeel no la escuchaba porque había visto a Wendy y estaciona el auto. Levy ve en una banca cercana, a una chica de cabello azul oscuro que esperaba sentada. Llevaba un vestido verde y unas sandalias bordó. Saluda en cuanto ve a Gajeel bajarse del auto.

 _-Hey, perdón por llegar tarde.-_ Le dice abrazándola. _-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita._

 _-Gracias, Gajeel. Igual ya sabía que llegarías tarde jeje.-_ Le dice separándose.

 _-¡Hey! No es mi culpa,_ \- Señala detrás suyo _\- nos quedamos dormidos_.- Levy aparece tras de él y saluda con la mano.

 _-Hola. Feliz cumpleaños_.- Dice la peliazul.

 _-Wendy, quiero presentarte a._..-Pero un grito de "fangirl" lo detiene, dejándolo momentáneamente sordo.

Wendy lo hace a un costado y abraza a Levy, era un poco mas baja que ella, pero muy fuerte como su hermano.

 _-Tú debes ser Levy.-_ Le dice tomándola por lo hombros _.- Creí que nunca te conocería...-_ Mirando a su hermano. _\- Pensé que habían peleado. Sonabas raro al teléfono las últimas veces que hablamos._

 _-Es muy lista, ¿estas seguro que son familia?_ \- Le pregunta Levy a Gajeel.

 _-Muy graciosa, camarón._ \- Hablándole a Wendy. _\- Tú, enana número 1, elige el lugar. ¿Qué quieres comer?_

 _-¡Pizza!-_ Todos ríen.- _¿Te parece bien Levy?_

- _Si, me encanta la pizza. Además muero de hambre._

Fueron a una pizzería y estaban comiendo hasta reventar.

 _-Debo ir al baño.-_ Dice Gajeel y las dos peliazules asientes, mientras comen. Él se levanta. _-Eh, me olvidaba de algo-_ Vuelve y le da un beso a Levy en los labios. Ella se pone roja y por poco se atraganta con el pedazo de pizza que masticaba. Gajeel se va divertido ante su reacción. - _Ya vengo._

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida. _-Perdón por eso, jeje. Me tomó por sorpresa..._

 _-Jeje No me molesta, me encanta verlo tan feliz.-_ Se encoge de hombros y come otro pedazo de pizza. _\- No lo vi sonreír así desde que estaba mamá y eso hace_ _mucho._

 _-Oh perdón por traer esos recuerdos a tu cumpleaños._

 _-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Yo era muy pequeña, y solo estoy muy contenta de verlo feliz._ \- Se pone seria _. -No se porque pelearon, pero seguro fue su culpa, por obstinado..._

 _-Je no, yo también tuve algo de culpa._

 _-Él necesita alguien que no lo juzgue, para eso esta él.-_ Le contaba Wendy, mirando a su comida.- _No...no se cuanto te contó, pero quiero que sepas que el no es malo..._

 _-_ _Si, lo sé, por eso me estoy enamorando de él...-_ Responde Levy, sin pensar, mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido Gajeel.

Wendy vuelve a gritar, y todo el lugar se da vuelta a verla.

 _-No, yo no quise decir...-_ Poniéndose roja otra vez. _\- Es muy pronto.-_ Pero ya Wendy que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, se había abalanzado sobre ella, y la abrazaba. _\- No me hagas caso. Por favor, no le digas...-_ Wendy vuelve a sentarse de su lado.

 _-Hey ¿qué hacían?-_ Gajeel se sienta junto a Levy. _-¿Hablaban mal de mi?_

 _-Siempre.-_ Responde Wendy radiante de alegría.

Gajeel la mira raro, luego mira a Levy y esta se encoge de hombros. Asi que lo deja pasar.

 _-¿Postre?-_ Sonríe a las dos chicas.

 _-¿Todavía tienes hambre? Te comiste pizza y media.-_ Le cuestiona Levy.

 _-Sip, pero siempre hay espacio extra para el postre.-_ Dice mientras se acaricia su estomago.

Fueron a otro sitio a comer helado, y luego fueron al cine a ver una película de zombies. Se hacia tarde y tenían que volver a llevar a Wendy al instituto antes del toque de queda.

Bajaron los tres del auto para despedirse.

Wendy abrazó fuerte a Levy y le susurró al oído _. -Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

La otra chica asintió y devolviéndole el abrazo. _-Termina bonito el día._

Wendy se dirige a Gajeel y este la abraza y la levanta. Cuando la baja, le dice.

 _-No habrás pensado que me olvidé de traerte un regalo, ¿no? -_ Wendy lo mira intrigada- _Tus amigos me ayudaron. Está en tu habitación, ya pedí permiso al colegio y no habrá problemas_. -Le remarca.- _Siempre que seas responsable._

Logra que su hermana abra los ojos como platos.

 _-¿Lo que quieres decir es que..._

 _-Si...-_

 _-¡Un gatito, tengo un gatito!_

 _-Si sigues gritando así, tendrás un gato, pero no tendrás voz, gihihi._

 _-Gracias, gracias, gracias.-_ Abraza fuerte a su hermano y nuevamente a Levy.- _Adios, tengo que ir a mi cuarto._

Gajeel se queda observando a su hermana entrar al edificio y luego vuelve su vista a Levy. Ella lo mira y lo abraza por la cintura.

 _-Hey ¿por qué eso?_

 _-Porque eres realmente adorable..._

 _-Tch no soy adorable..._ -Pero a pesar de sonar molesto, la abraza de todas formas.- _¿Vamos?_

 _-Si.-_ Y le toma la mano.

 _-¿Mi casa o la tuya?_

 _-Eh..._ \- Piensa la peliazul.- _mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ¿quieres venir a casa?_

 _-Si me encantaría._

Caminan hacia el auto.

 _-Gajeel, eres un buen hermano._

 _-Lo intento. Hace años que me pide un gato, y desde que tengo a Lily, se volvió mas insistente.-_ Le cuenta y mueve la cabeza sonriente.

 _-¿Qué gato le conseguiste?_

 _-Fui al refugio y tenían una gatita blanca. La tuve unos días en casa y unos amigos de Wendy me ayudaron a ocultarla. Ayer les di a la gata y hoy cuando ella se fuera, la meterían en su habitación._

Levy no podía entender como él todavía pensaba que no era un buen hermano. Conducían hacia el departamento cuando Levy ve por el espejo del lado del acompañante algo sospechoso.

 _-Gajeel, ¿ese no es el sujeto que estaba contigo?_

 _-¿Qué?-_ Mira a Levy.

 _-Si, en el bar ayer, unos autos atrás nuestro._

Gajeel mira y se da cuenta que Levy tenía razón, efectivamente Totomaru, los estaba siguiendo. - _Mierda, nos están siguiendo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-No lo sé. Supongo que no confía, pero ya sabía que hoy no lo contactaría.-_ Lo había hecho, le había dicho que no haría nada este domingo, no que pasaría el día con Wendy, pero como no quería que lo molestaran, avisó para que no lo llamaran.

 _-¿Qué quiere?_

 _-No lo sé, pero es larga historia y ahora tenemos que volver a trabajar juntos.-_ Le comenta.

 _-Dijiste que serías sincero._

 _-Y planeo contarte todo, pero ahora debemos perderlo._

Rodeó un par de manzanas, y fue por una intersección distinta a la que siempre tomaba, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no los perseguían, volvió a poner rumbo hacia el departamento de Levy. Dejaron el auto estacionado y entraron rápido al departamento.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ Le dijo agarrando una nota sobre la mesada.

 _-Lo dejé en caso de que Lucy apareciera._

 _-Oh-_ Mientras Levy se va a cambiar, Gajeel chequea en su celular, y ve que la última conexión de Salamander fue el jueves.

Le envía un mensaje a Gray, pero este no sabía nada. No le dijo nada a Levy, para no preocuparla. Se sentó en el sofá a esperarla, y cunado volvió ve que no se había cambiado, pero ya no llevaba el chaleco e iba descalza. Ella se sienta a su lado.

 _-Bueno cuéntame._

 _-Oh, si... Bueno, recuerdas que trabajo para Makarov,_ \- Levy asiente.- _bueno además de eso, también trabajo con su hijo..._

Levy lo miró extrañada y así Gajeel comenzó a contarle todo. Desde sus comienzos en Phantom Lord, hasta como llegó a trabajar para Makarov, y de su "trabajo como doble agente". Los planes frustrados de Raven tail, y en los robos en los que estaba involucrado actualmente, donde volvería a juntarse con gente de Phantom Lord, que no había visto en años, desde que su banda cuando era adolescente se había desarmado por la intervención de Fairy tail. Incluso le dijo que aparentemente había algo mayor que se estaba gestando y aún no sabían que.

 _-Es muy peligroso, no me gusta._

 _-Lo sé enana, pero ya llevo años en esto, no me pasará nada. -_ Trataba de calmarla.

Ella lo abraza. _\- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme._

Él la abraza mas fuerte y le besa en la frente.- _Mírame Levy,_ -Ella levanta la vista.- _voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Se cuidarme._

Se quedan abrazados en el sillón dejando pasar el tiempo.

 _-Fue un día agotador, ¿no?_

 _-Si, pero fue bueno poder conocer a tu hermana y verla tan contenta._

 _-Si, fue bueno...-_ Gajeel bosteza.

 _-¿Vamos a acostarnos?_ -Sugiere Levy.

 _-Si-_ Y la besa tiernamente.

Estaban realmente cansados, se durmieron rápido.

* * *

Al día siguiente ruidos en la cocina los despertaron. Ambos se sobresaltaron y Gajeel se pone rápido los pantalones para ir a chequear, quería que Levy se quedara en la habitación, pero ella no le hizo caso y estaba detrás suyo.

 _-¿Por qué me sigues?_

 _-Quiero ver.-_ Le responde ella.

 _-Te dije que te quedes aquí..._

 _-No, yo voy contigo...-_ Le dice Levy, hablando bajo.

Trató de mirarla para intimidarla con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún efecto en ella y solo lo miró molesta. Suspiró y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Y allí los vio.

 _-Salamander...?_

 _-Hey...¿qué hay, cara de metal?-_ Saluda Natsu.

Levy desde atrás de Gajeel. _-Hazte a un lado, déjame ver. -_ Gajeel la deja pasar. _-¡Lucy!-_ Corre hasta su amiga y la abraza. _-Estaba muy preocupada._

 _-Levy-_ Le responde la rubia abrazándola de vuelta.- _No tenías que..._

 _-¿Cómo que no?-_ Le dice ya separándose. Mira al pelirrosa. - _Hola Natsu.-_ Vuelve a su amiga _.- No respondías a mis mensajes, te llame y no atendías. Hable con Cana y Mira y no sabían nada de ti. Estuve a punto de llamar a tu padre._

 _-Espero que no lo hayas hecho._

 _-No,-_ Niega con la cabeza. _\- no te preocupes. ¿Dónde estaban?_

Natsu con una sonrisa enorme, le pregunta a Lucy. _-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?_

 _-Juntos.-_ Ambos asienten.- _Bueno, el jueves Natsu fue a buscarme al trabajo y decidimos hacer una escapada de fin de semana.-_ Levy y Gajeel la miraban extrañados.

 _-Si, a apostar jaja._ -Natsu se ríe.

 _-¿Por qué no respondían a los mensajes?-_ Pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Oh dejamos los teléfonos en el auto. ¿Tú sabes?-_ Dice Salamander. - _Para desconectarnos._

 _-Bueno y volviendo a contarles,-_ Dice Lucy. _\- Ustedes saben, aquí con Natsu fuimos a varios casinos, apostamos y bueno.._. _había una capilla y..._ \- Intercambian miradas con Natsu, y ambos levantan la mano izquierda donde se veían dos bandas doradas en sus dedos anulares. Y dicen al unísono.- _¡Nos casamos!_

-¡¿Qué?!

 **BianWW**


	12. Newlyweds

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Las Venturas: es el equivalente a Las Vegas en la saga GTA.**

Lucy y Natsu dicen al unísono.- _¡Nos casamos!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Gritan Gajeel y Levy, parados en el medio de la sala, totalmente en estado de shock.

 _-Si, estábamos en Las Venturas y pensamos "¿Por qué no?"_ \- Dice el pelirrosa, sentado en una de las banquetas.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Levy estaba indignada _.- ¿Realmente pensaron?_ _¿Están locos?_

 _-¿Eres estúpido?-_ Le dice Gajeel a Natsu, no entendiendo que llevó a su amigo a casarse de esa forma.

 _-¡Hey!-_ Le grita enojada Lucy, que esta de pie junto a Levy.

 _-Perdón, tienes razón.-_ La señala. _\- Tú eres la estúpida._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Dicen los otros tres.

 _-Si, ¿cómo te puedes casar con este cabeza hueca?-_ Le plantea Gajeel.

 _-Yo me puedo casar con quien quiero._ \- Le responde Lucy.

 _-¿Y además que tengo de malo?-_ Lo cuestiona el pelirrosa.

 _-¿Tienes que preguntar?-_ Le dice Gajeel, pero antes de que empiecen a pelear, Levy detiene a Gajeel, tomándolo de la muñeca.

 _-Basta, no peleen. Es lo menos que necesitamos ahora.-_ Buscando calmar el ambiente.

 _-Si, tiene razón Levy._ \- Dice la rubia.

 _-Pero tú.-_ Señala a la rubia.- _¿En que se supone que pensabas?_

 _-Fue impulsivo lo sé..._

 _-Impulsivo dices...-_ Le remarca.- _¿Acaso pensaste en que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere?-_ La rubia parecía blanca de tan pálida que se puso, y negó con la cabeza. _-¿Qué piensas que hará?_

Lucy no quiere mirarla. -Me _desheredará... pero no importa, yo tengo trabajo, en la editorial gano bien, eso no es problema, no necesito su dinero._

 _-Si, y yo puedo mantenerla..._ -Responde enojado Natsu, Gajeel se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

Levy no mira a Natsu y suspira para contenerse, y mira a su amiga. _\- Es lo mínimo que va a hacerte, te va a matar cuando se entere, y a ti también...-_ Ahora si, mirando al ahora marido de su mejor amiga. _-¿No pueden anularlo?-_ Dice.

- _No sé Levy...-_ Lucy le responde.

 _-Un divorcio es muy complicado, pueden solicitar la anulación, no sé, decir que estaban ebrios, algo... lo que sea..._

 _-No vamos a pedir una anulación...-_ Dice Natsu enojado.

 _-Piensa en frío Salamander, es lo mejor..._

 _-No, no lo es...-_ Se levanta y se acerca a su esposa. Le toma el rostro y mirándola a los ojos.- _No lo es, no puede ser mejor, somos un equipo,_ \- Le dice _.- todo es mas divertido cuando estoy contigo._

 _-Están locos, hace un mes ni se conocían.-_ Les dice Levy molesta, Natsu la mira mal y vuelve a mirar a Lucy.

 _-Yo te amo y tu me amas...no vamos a anularlo. No necesitamos a nadie si estamos juntos._ \- Lucy tiene los ojos llorosos y poniendo sus manos sobre las de Natsu, se acercan y se besan. Los otros dos los miraban irritados.

 _-Genial, simplemente genial...-_ Gajeel dice ante la escena que están presenciando.

Levy se toma el rostro y niega con la cabeza. _\- Realmente va a matarte Lucy...-_ Abriendo los ojos. _\- ¡No! y aún no terminaste tu libro, nunca podré saber el final..._

Lucy se separa de Natsu y va a abrazarla.- _Todo estará bien, no te preocupes._

Gajeel se acerca a ambas. _-Gihihi ¿por qué es a ti a quien tienen que consolar camarón?_ \- Dice y le revuelve el pelo _. -Tu amiga esta bien. Bueno, se casó con un idiota..._

 _-¡Hey!-_ Natsu le responde, pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír y se acerca para abrazar a las dos chicas. Pero luego mira a Gajeel inquisitivo. - _¿Y tú que haces aquí?_

Lucy se da vuelta y lo mira con cara sonriente _.-Si, ¿no era que no hablaban mas?-_ Les dice señalando a la otra pareja.

Levy los mira _-Ah no... acá los únicos que tienen que rendir cuentas son ustedes, a nosotros no nos molesten._

 _-Si, al menos nosotros nos tomamos en serio nuestra relación y no nos casamos borrachos en alguna capilla en Las Venturas.-_ Remarca Gajeel.

 _-No estábamos borrachos,-_ Dice Natsu. _\- creo...-_ Mira a Lucy y esta se encoge de hombros.

 _-Bueno camarón, me voy a cambiar-_ Levy lo mira. _\- y vamos a desayunar antes de que tengas que ir a la biblioteca._

 _-Creo que hoy voy en bus, tengo que charlar con Lucy muy seriamente...-_ Mira a la aludida, quien asiente enérgicamente.

 _-Bueno, ¿me llevo al imbécil entonces?_

 _-Si, que hay mucho que hablar...-_ Dice Lucy.

 _-Hey, mas respeto que soy tu esposo ahora.-_ Natsu dice divertido.

Todos se ríen. Cuando sale de la habitación de Levy, estaban todos sentados en la mesada. Las chicas sostenían una taza cada una.

 _-Me voy enana, ¿te paso a buscar a la tarde?_

 _-Si,-_ Le dice y se dan un beso rápido. _-ten cuidado._

 _-Siempre lo tengo.-_ Le guiña el ojo y se lleva a Natsu a rastras.

 _-Adiós coneja._ \- La saluda con la mano.

 _-Adiós Luce, Lev.-_ Dice Natsu antes de que Gajeel cierre la puerta.

Salen del edificio y se suben al auto.

 _-Wow la vida de casado es genial...-_ Dice Natsu feliz.

Gajeel lo mira con una ceja levantada _-Llevas 24hs casado y ni siquiera conviviste con ella._

Natsu hace una mueca _\- Si vengo todos los dias a dormir...¿Levy no te contó?_

Él pelinegro lo mira frunciendo el ceño. _-Nop, no hablamos de ti precisamente._

 _-Oh, entiendo. Aprovecharon el fin de semana solos para ponerse al día..._ \- Le guiña el ojo.

Gajeel solo mira hacia adelante y pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-Alguien tuvo sexo..._ \- Dice cantando.

 _-Gihihi._

 _-Si, lo sabía.-_ Dice orgulloso de haberse dado cuenta.- ¿Y?

-Y...¿Qué?

Natsu le sonríe pícaro.

 _-Fue fabuloso. ¿Contento?-_ Le responde.

 _-¿Pero eso quiere decir que ya están bien?_

 _-Si..._ \- Gajeel sonríe. _-estamos bien._

 _-Genial.-_ Dice mirando al techo del auto. _\- Tu humor estas últimas semanas fue insoportable. No quiero volver a aguantarte así. Espero que no lo arruines, es buena chica._

 _-¿Y por qué sería yo quien lo arruine?-_ Lo mira molesto, pero vuelve rápido la vista a la carretera _.- Además, ¿cuándo te recibiste de consejero de parejas?_

 _-Disculpa, pero soy el único con una relación formalizada, en este auto._

 _-Argh la conoces hace un mes...y te casaste en una capilla en Las Venturas, no eres ejemplo...-_ Dice Gajeel molesto.

 _-Tú también conociste a Lev al mismo tiempo._

 _-No, yo la conocí antes._

 _-Como una semana.-_ Le dice y vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla.

 _-Dos semanas.-_ Resalta el número "dos".

 _-Psss...es igual..._

 _-Lo único Salamander, quiero pedirte algo._ \- Natsu se queda observándolo viendo la seriedad con la que le hablaba Gajeel.

 _-Si, seguro, lo que sea.-_ Poniéndose serio también. Natsu era conocido por la confianza que podían depositar sus amigos en él, y cuando un amigo necesitaba algo, él era el primero en estar.

- _Por favor...-_ Paran en un semáforo y Gajeel lo mira a los ojos.- _quiero estar ahí cuando se lo digas a Gray._ -Y arranca el auto cuando el semáforo se pone en verde.

Natsu no entiende. _-Si, seguro. Te aviso._

 _-Genial, no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.-_ Aunque siempre peleaban, sabía que eran mejores amigos. Y Gray se iba a poner furioso, más cuando a él nunca le gustó el compromiso, muy para el pesar de Juvia. Pero saber que se casó y no le había avisado... Sería una pelea épica.

Gajeel dejó a Natsu en Ammu Nation y llamó a Erza para saber si Makarov estaba disponible.

Al mediodía fue a la mansión y Erza lo recibió como siempre.

 _-Entra creo que ya ha terminado._

Gajeel se dirige a la oficina y se cruza con una Minerva muy enojada, que lo empuja para abrirse paso.

 _-Permiso, ¿no?-_ Sorprendido ante la actitud, pero ella solo farfulla algo bajo y se va en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Gajeel se encoge de hombros y entra a la oficina de Makarov.

 _-Tch ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?_

 _-Veo que te cruzaste a Minerva.-_ Le dice Makarov desde su escritorio.

- _Si,¿qué rayos le sucedía?_ \- Mira hacia la puerta.

 _-Esta enojada porque pensó iba a ser la portada y central de la revista de agosto._

 _-¿Ella?-_ Haciendo una mueca.- _Si que bajó la calidad tu revista...-_

 _-La cuestión es que conseguimos a Sherry Blendy, y bueno, digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien el ser reemplazada._

 _-Gihi tú si que sabes como tratar a las mujeres._

 _-Son negocios Gajeel. Supongo que también es el motivo por el que querías hablar. Ahora dime,_ \- Indicándole que se siente.- _¿qué te trae por aquí?_

 _-Volvió tu hijo._

 _-Oh...¿Y?_

 _-Zancrow decía la verdad. Y ya hay planes para recuperar el dinero.-_ Le cuenta lo que había conseguido.

 _-Al fin información sólida.-_ Las últimas semanas se había puesto muy insistente en que consiguieran algo respecto al plan de Raven Tail.

 _-Quiere robar la joyería Vangelico y atacar unos blindados del banco de Magnolia, aparentemente tiene información interna, supongo que fue lo mismo la anterior vez._

 _-Pienso igual.-_ Responde el viejo.

 _-Y las buenas noticias son.. Estoy adentro.-_ Dice sonriendo.

 _-Excelente, ¿y las malas?._

 _-Eh...?_

 _-Las malas noticias. Cuando dices las cosas de ese modo, luego das las noticias que no son tan buenas._

 _-Oh, es tu hijo, ¿no?_ _Eso no es suficientemente malo._

 _-Si, en efecto.-_ Responde Makarov algo triste.

 _-Oh y además tengo que volver a trabajar con gente de Phantom Lord._

 _-¿Quienes?_

 _-Totomaru, Sol y Aria._

 _-Oh ¿estarás bien?-_ Sonaba preocupado.

 _-Si, no van a ser ningún problema.-_ Primero Levy y ahora el viejo. ¿Pero es que ya nadie creía que el sabía cuidarse?

 _-Perfecto, confío en ti.-_ Sonaba un poco mas alegre. - _Me enteré que tienes pareja, una elección particular a mi parecer.-_ Parecía divertido. _\- Tienes coraje._

 _-Eh si.-_ ¿Por qué Makarov cuestionaba su relación? Además aparentemente todos sabían de él y Levy. _-Tu hijo también me dijo lo mismo. Me están siguiendo._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-No me siguieron hasta aquí, si es lo que iba a preguntar.-_ Dice Gajeel, restándole importancia.

 _-Bien. Pero ten cuidado, y cuida a la chica. Desatarás una furia si algo le pasa.-_ Gajeel asintió, ya no entendía las referencias de Makarov, lo dejó pasar por incoherencias y no le prestó mucha atención. _-Me encanta que todo quede en familia._

El pelinegro quería irse rápido antes de que el viejo empezara a decir mas locuras.- _Bueno, me tengo que ir, te mantendré al tanto._

- _Muy bien, les avisaré a Laxus y a Gray que estén pendiente de ti por las dudas._

 _-No necesito guardaespaldas..._ \- Dice molesto.

 _-Nunca se sabe._

Niega con la cabeza, era en vano discutir.- _Nos vemos._

 _-Adiós, Gajeel._

Condujo hasta la biblioteca y le envió mensaje a Totomaru para que mañana se juntaran con los otros dos para ultimar los detalles del atraco. Recibió una rápida respuesta y habiendo acordando un punto de encuentro, se dispuso a entrar a la biblioteca para buscar a Levy e ir a comer algo.

La vió en el mostrador leyendo un libro e igual que la primera vez, levantó la vista cuando él entró, viéndolo sobre sus lentes rojos.

 _-Hola,-_ Le dice sonriendo mientras se apoya cerca suyo para mirarla. Hasta su perfume era cautivador. _\- ¿no se si viste a mi chica por aquí? Bajita, cabello azul y que cuando te besa te deja sin aliento._

Levy sonríe. _-No, aquí solo entraste tú. Oh.-_ señala debajo del mostrador. _-Y el sujeto que estoy escondiendo aquí debajo.-_ Le dice susurrando.

 _-Mmm no creo debas esconder a cualquiera ahí, puede ser alguien peligroso, además hay muy poco espacio._

 _-Puede ser, ¿pero no lo sabías?-_ Levy le sonríe. _-Es una excelente forma de conseguir pareja.-_ Le guiña el ojo.

 _-Gihi ¿Ya estás lista?_

 _-Te estaba esperando. -_ Agarra su mochila, guarda su libro y rodea el mostrador. _-Espérame que voy a buscar a la señora Ooba y nos vamos._

Conducen hasta el departamento de Levy, y dentro del edificio cuando esta abre la puerta del departamento empiezan a escuchar ruidos, gritos y gemidos. Al instante cierra la puerta.

 _-No_ ,- Dice frustrada.- _están en modo 'Luna de miel'_.- Y apoya la frente en la puerta.- _No voy a poder dormir nunca así._

 _-Puedes quedarte conmigo...-_ Le sugiere Gajeel.

 _-¿No te molestó?_

 _-Claro que no, me encanta dormir contigo.-_ ¿Por qué Levy lo hacia decir estas cosas? Se estaba ablandando demasiado _.-_ _¿No deberías llevar ropa o algo?_

 _-Si, tienes razón.-_ Vuelve a abrir la puerta y entran al departamento, a Gajeel la situación lo divertía, Levy estaba incómoda.

Entran a la habitación, y él cierra la puerta.

 _-¿Quieres que le hagamos competencia?-_ Le susurra al oído.

- _¡Gajeel! Basta, no es para bromas._

 _-Gihihi, debes admitir que es divertido.-_ Observándola mientras ella solo tomaba una remera, un jean y un libro y cerraba la mochila.

 _-¡Mi cepillo de dientes!-_ Sale de la habitación y Gajeel aprovecha y busca en sus cajones, y pone mas remeras, un par de vestidos, otro pantalón y unas sandalias, viendo que es lo único que entraba. Busca en otro cajón y toma un par de bragas y las mete en el bolsillo de la mochila, ya que la había llenado y estaba a reventar. Cuando Levy entra en la habitación con cepillo de dientes en mano, Gajeel se había puesto todo al hombro, para que ella no se diera cuenta.

 _-Vamos. -_ Le indica Gajeel.

 _-Espera... que guardo esto.-_ Dice Levy por su cepillo.

 _-Llévalo en la mano._

 _-No, para eso es la mochila.-_ Lo rodea, y él da una vuelta para que ella no puede ver lo que había hecho. Los ruidos en la otra habitación no cesaban. _\- Argh, esta bien vamos, ya no puedo aguantar a estos dos._

 _-Tu eres mas ruidosa._ \- Ella entrecierra los ojos y hace la mueca que a Gajeel fascinaba.- _Es verdad. No te importó que estuviéramos en la vía pública...-_ Le sonríe maliciosamente.

 _-Te odio..._

 _-No, no lo haces._

Toda la semana Levy se quedó en su departamento, tuvieron que buscar mas ropa, porque aparentemente las combinaciones de vestuario que se hacian con lo que tomó Gajeel no eran las adecuadas y además ella necesitaba sus apuntes.

Natsu y Lucy prácticamente se apropiaron del departamento.

 **BianWW**


	13. Lucky charm

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Estaban los cuatro ex miembros de Panthom Lord, reunidos en la casa de Sol Earthsand, este sería el encargado de hackear el sistema de seguridad de la joyería y demorar el llamado de alarma a la policía, durante el mayor tiempo posible, y así poder huir del lugar sin problemas; estaría ubicado en un camión para interferir la señal y dejaría dos motocicletas para el escape de Gajeel y Aria Airspace.

Ellos serían quienes entrarían al lugar y deberían salir antes de que la alarma fuera a sonar, Gajeel hubiese preferido a otro, ya que el carácter depresivo de Aria lo ponía de mal humor, pero Totomaru era a quien habían designado como el conductor del camión y sería quien se llevaría lo robado, para luego volver a reunirse en cierto punto para ir todos a un lugar que Obra les había indicado, este fue quien los había provisto de las armas, una carabina para cada uno.

El plan era dormir a la gente en el lugar y salir sin ser detectados.

- _Bueno ya saben como es esto. Si nos atrapan, nadie conoce a nadie.-_ Gajeel les indica a todos. Él era el líder de este robo, y quería que salga todo perfecto para no correr ningún riesgo, y no darle posibilidad al hijo del viejo a que dudara de él.

 _-Eso es muy triste, porque eramos unos niños cuando empezamos juntos a hacer esto. -_ Aria protesta.

 _-No empieces. Será así y punto._ \- Mirando a Sol. _\- Te avisaremos cuando ingresemos y a partir de ese momento estamos completamente en tus manos.-_ Sol asiente. - _Bueno, comienza el control de plagas._

Se suben todos al camión. Totomaru los llevaría hasta el lugar y esperaría en el callejón que daba a la parte trasera de la joyería, Sol se encargaría de dejar las motos estacionadas frente a la entrada y Gajeel y Aria lanzarían un gas somnífero por el sistema de ventilación del local, y luego entrarían por la puerta de frente.

Robarían lo máximo en el menor tiempo posible y escaparían.

Cuando llegan a Vangelico, Gajeel sube las escaleras en el callejón, para acceder a el sistema de aire acondicionado desde el techo, Aria espera abajo, por cualquier eventualidad.

- _Ya llegó el fumigador._ \- Avisa Gajeel a los otros, y lanza la granada de gas por la rejilla de ventilación.

Esperan unos minutos y entran al lugar, con sus armas silenciadas y mascaras de gas. Toda los empleados, clientes e inclusive el guardia de seguridad, estaban completamente dormidos.

Entre los dos se dividen, Aria y Gajeel comienzan a romper las vitrinas y sacar todas las joyas.

 _-Vamos, mes amours.-_ Sol les avisa irónico. _-No puedo detener esto por mucho tiempo mas._

 _-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? -_ Gajeel se queja, mientras intenta no pisar a la gente que estaba desmayada en el piso.

 _-Es muy triste que no creas en nosotros, sabes que somos buenos en esto.-_ Aria le reclama.

Totomaru se ríe en la linea. Era como en los viejos tiempos, siempre discutían.

En cuanto vacían todo, salen rápido, Totomaru frena frente al local y Aria le alcanza las joyas a Sol detrás del camión, y luego se sube él, al igual que Gajeel a una de las motocicletas.

Se dirigen todos a la autopista de Magnolia, pero por distintos caminos, Gajeel y Aria atraviesan un túnel en construcción para un nuevo tramo del metro.

El final del túnel daba al río Hargeon, allí se encuentran con Totomaru y este comienza a guiarlos.

 _-¡Hey! escuchen, no pude evitarlos... hay varias patrullas tras de mi. -_ Totomaru avisa. _\- Vean si pueden hacer algo._

Gajeel y Aria acercan lo mas posible sus motocicletas, y Gajeel sostiene ambas, mientras el otro dispara a las ruedas de la patrulla, su puntería no era muy buena, pero logran hacer que se detengan y pueden avanzar, llegando al extremo del río, Sol abre el camión y meten las motocicletas.

 _-Oui, lo logramos.-_ Sol celebra.

 _-Vamos Totomaru, ya casi llegamos al escondite.-_ Gajeel sonríe.

 _-Si, hemos vuelto a la acción.-_ Le responde este.

Cuando llegaron al lugar establecido, Obra los esperaba allí. Dejaron el camión, y Aria se fue con Sol y Totomaru alcanzó a Gajeel hasta donde este había dejado su auto.

 _-Fue similar a los viejos tiempos, pero supongo que los años nos hicieron más sabios._ \- Remarca Totomaru.- _Antes hubiésemos entrado disparando para todos lados, jeje._

 _-Si, porque nuestra química no va a cambiar._ \- Lo mira seriamente _. - Aún no hay confianza._ _-_ Totomaru entendió a que se refería.

 _-A mi y a los otros nos dijeron que no confiáramos en ti._

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-Obra y Kurohebi. Quise comprobarlo por mi mismo.-_ Totomaru dice despreocupado. _  
_

Gajeel no dijo nada, pero sonriendo. _-Ten en cuenta que aún se tu secreto._

 _-Eh?_

 _-Que tu sueño es ser maestro._

 _-Oh si, si. Jaja. ¿Aún recuerdas eso? -_ Mueve la cabeza.- _Igual_ _no te preocupes, yo si confío.-_ Se encoge de hombros, pero lo mira divertido.- _Pero me sigue gustando tu novia._

Gajeel tuvo que contenerse, respiró profundo y se bajó del auto.

 _-Te llamo cuando hable con Iván y arreglamos para el próximo "evento"._

 _-Nos vemos, Gajeel.-_ Y arranca el auto.

* * *

Con Levy se habían visto toda la semana, y había sido una semana intensa.

Por un lado, habiendo superado su timidez, todos los noches dormían juntos, no durmiendo precisamente.

Pero como estaban ocupados con sus cosas, y la semana y las distintas actividades, los tenían estresados, el resto del tiempo dormían de verdad, casi no charlaban mas que de su día o de lo que tenía que hacer Gajeel. Levy estaba muy preocupada y quería que la mantuviera al tanto.

Ese viernes ella no se sentía bien, y le avisó que se acostaría temprano porque al día siguiente debía cursar en la universidad y como los recién casados no pasarían la noche en el departamento, eso le permitiría descansar.

Le dijo que el sábado iba a ir a su casa a almorzar, pero nunca llegó.

Gajeel estaba preocupado y ella no respondía los mensajes que le había enviado y empezó a pensar lo peor. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, golpean la puerta trasera y era Levy.

 _-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti? -_ Le dice en cuanto la recibe.

 _-Hola..._ \- Gajeel la toma del brazo y la mete a la casa. Cierra la puerta y Levy queda con su espalda contra esta. Él baja la cabeza para estar a su altura y la mira a los ojos. - _Yo debo cuidarte, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga si no se donde estás?_

- _Te envié un mensaje._ \- Lo había hecho.- _Estaba con Lucy. No había mucha señal en el lugar, tal vez por eso no llegó_. - Levy pone su mano en la mejilla de Gajeel y lo besa. - _Se cuidarme._

- _Gihi no importa, esa es mi tarea._ \- Y la vuelve a besar. _\- Argh me haces enojar camarón y vas a tener que pagar por eso..._ \- Comienza a dar besos desde su cuello hasta su escote y vuelve a besarla en los labios. _-Ahora ven conmigo a la habitación, que aún tenemos tiempo hasta la cena._

Hicieron el amor y se quedaron en la cama por horas, y luego se arreglaron porque esa noche se juntarían a cenar con amigos, ya que Lucy y Natsu querían celebrar su casamiento con la gente que querían.

Cenarían en el restaurant "8 Islas", que pertenecía a una amigo de Makarov, Shito Yajima.

Levy se había puesto un vestido azul oscuro sin breteles, que le quedaba sobre las rodillas y llevaba una cartera que hacia juego con sus sandalias, estaba bellísima, Gajeel no podía dejar de mirarla.

Él también se habia vestido elegante, estaba de traje, Levy no lo dejó ponerse el blanco y tuvo que ponerse uno gris, con camisa y corbata negra como sus zapatos.

Los recién casados los esperaban en su mesa. Lucy con un vestido rosa muy escotado y Natsu con un traje negro con camisa blanca sin corbata.

 _-Llegaron. Son los primeros._ \- Los saluda la rubia. _\- Mira me dijo que estaba en camino y lo mismo Cana._

 _-Genial,-_ Levy responde mientras se sientan. _\- Los esperaremos para ordenar.-_ Mientras hablaba una chica con el pelo completamente blanco, los saludaba desde la entrada, iba completamente de negro con un vestido al cuerpo. Detrás de ella venía Laxus con un traje beige.

 _-Hey al fin llegan._ \- Natsu los recibe.

 _-¿Vinieron juntos?-_ Pregunta Lucy.

 _-No, nos cruzamos en la entrada, cuando me dejó mi chofer. -_ Mira responde, ella era una cantante muy famosa y siempre iba acompañada de su séquito.

Se saludan todos.

 _-Hola Laxus.-_ Saluda Levy.

 _-Hola Levy._

 _-¿De dónde...-_ Mientras Levy estaba abrazada a Mira, saludándose felices por su reencuentro.

 _-Es la hermana de...-_ Pero alguien grita.

 _-¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde están los novios?!-_ Una castaña les hacía señas desde la entrada. _  
_

 _-¡Cana! -_ Gritan las tres chicas.

 _-¡Hola todos!-_ Las chicas se abrazan y luego Cana y su pareja saludan a todos.- _Él es Bacchus, es mi novio, es el único con el que puedo compartir todo, tenemos tantas cosas en común...-_ Le dice divertida, en tanto se sentaban en la mesa.

 _-Como nuestro gusto por la buena bebida, ¿o no? hermosa.-_ Le dice, era un experto catador de vino, y muy solicitado. Así se habían conocido, en un evento en que Cana no estaba invitada, pero logró entrar de todas formas.

 _-Claro que si.-_ Le sonríe.- _¿Falta alguien mas? Podemos pedir algo para tomar mientras esperamos._

- _No, aquí llegan.-_ Natsu responde contento al ver a Gray entrando al restaurant acompañado de Juvia.

Gray la había invitado porque no iba a ir solo ahora que Natsu y Gajeel tenían pareja, todo era una competencia entre ellos.

 _-Hola a todos.-_ Gray dice y se sienta, mientras Juvia saluda a todos, uno por uno, antes de ocupar el lugar que quedaba en la mesa al lado de Gray.

Cana hace sonar una copa. _-Bueno, al fin estamos todos. Así que ahora vamos a celebrar a esta nueva pareja.-_ Alzando una botella.- _Vamos a brindar._

 _-Cana aún no ordenamos bebida.-_ Lucy protesta.

 _-¿Y de donde sacaste esa botella?-_ Le pregunta Levy.

Todos se ríen. La charla era muy amena y la comida excelente. Estaban comiendo el postre.

 _-Hey Lev, -_ Cana la llama. _\- al fin estas en pareja. Yo pensé que ibas a terminar o con Jet o Droy._

 _-Eh, no, no. Ellos son amigos, solo eso._

 _-Pobres,_ -Mirando a Gajeel, le comienza a contar. - _En la escuela estaban siempre tras ella, y mi Lev aquí, los tenía siempre "friendzonados" y los dejaba para que se mueran de hambre._

Gajeel mira a Levy en busca de ayuda y ella rueda los ojos.

 _-¿A ti también te esta haciendo morir de hambre? -_ Le guiña el ojo.

 _-Gihihi no, ya no..._

 _-Jajaja.-_ Dice golpeando la botella que tenía en la mano contra la mesa. _\- ¡Esa es mi chica!_ \- Señalando a Levy que estaba totalmente roja.- _Y tú, no seas muy rudo con mi princesa._

 _-Esa advertencia deberías hacérsela a ella gihi._

 _-¡Bien Levy!_

 _-¡Cana, ya basta!-_ Levy le gritaba enojada, aunque mucho no se escuchaba entre el bullicio de la mesa.

La noche había llegado a su fin. Había sido una velada divertida. Y todos se despidieron con la promesa de volver a juntarse pronto.

Todos tomaron caminos separados. Las parejas fueron por un lado. Gray llevaría a Juvia a su casa, Laxus se fue en su auto y a Mira su chofer la vino a buscar.

Gajeel y Levy fueron a buscar el auto que estaba a la vuelta del lugar.

 _-Oh, mierda, olvide mi celular adentro.-_ Levy dice mientras hurgaba en su bolso.- _Ya vengo, voy a volver a buscarlo._

- _Bien, yo voy a buscar el auto y te veo en la entrada del restaurant._ \- Ella asiente y da la vuelta hacia el restaurant.

Gajeel camina tranquilo y cuando llega a su auto y está por abrir la puerta. Alguien lo apunta con un arma por la espalda. Intenta darse la vuelta.

 _-No te muevas. Y camina despacio._

Lo guía hacia una intersección entre edificios donde no se veía un alma.

 _-¿Qué quieres? -_ Comenzó a hablar para ganar tiempo, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para zafarse de esta situación.

 _-Yo, nada. Pero debo deshacerme de ti, es para lo que me pagaron .-_ Le permite enfrentarlo, pero sin bajar su arma.

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-¿Por qué te lo diría?-_ Sonríe el sujeto. _  
_

- _Si me vas a matar de todas fornas, ¿en que te afecta?-_ Plantea Gajeel.

 _-Buen punto._

Gajeel aguarda en silencio. Al menos Levy no estaba con él, a parte de ella solo podía pensar en Wendy. No quería morir, pero mientras ellas estuvieran a salvo, no importaba nada.

 _-Digamos que ni Obra, ni Kurohevi creen que seas de confianza y antes de que sea tarde...-_ Sonaba divertido.

- _¿Tú quien eres?_

 _-Soy Bradman.-_ Lo conocía, nunca lo había visto, pero sabia que era uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo, lo llamaban "La parca", sus asesinatos siempre eran distintos y no seguía ningún patrón. Era implacable. - _Di adiós._

 _-¡Alto!-_ Levy había aparecido tras de ellos, y Bradman por la sorpresa toma a Gajeel del cuello y le pone el arma en la cabeza.

 _-Veo que me trajiste un snack. Cuando termine contigo, me encargaré de ella.-_ Era demasiado pedante.

 _-No te atrevas...-_ Gajeel lo amenaza.

 _-No estás en posición de pedir nada._

 _-¡Vete Levy!-_ Le grita a su novia.

 _-¡No! ¡No me iré!_

 _-Me gusta su fuego.-_ Bradman le dice bajo para que solo él lo escuche. Gajeel estaba desesperado.

 _-¡Suéltalo!-_ Levy le reclama.

 _-¿O que? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Levy busca en su bolso y saca un arma. Gajeel se sorprende, era verdad lo que decían que la cartera de una mujer era como la galera de un mago. Se le cae al piso y la vuelve a recoger, le temblaban las manos y esta a punto de quebrar en llanto.

 _-Wow, la muñeca tiene un arma. ¿Sabes como funcionan?_

 _-Claro que si._

 _-Esto ya no es divertido, suelta esa arma antes que te dispares a ti misma, cariño. No podrás salvarlo, no eres nadie._

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero ya no temblaba y se mostraba segura.

 _-No, no lo soy, ¿pero sabes quien es mi hermano?-_ Bradman se mostraba aburrido. _\- Jellal Fernández. -_ Bradman abre los ojos como platos. Gajeel abre los ojos igual. Y Levy efectúa un solo disparo, un destello ilumina el lugar, y la bala impacta en el medio de la frente de Bradman, matándolo al instante.

 **BianWW**


	14. Internal struggle

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Warning: 2° lemon al final.**

Gajeel cae, arrastrado por el cuerpo ya sin vida de Bradman.

No entendía nada.

Se zafa del agarre del asesino y se pone de pie.

Levy aún sostenía el arma, pero no decía, ni hacía nada. Se acerca a ella, le quita el arma de las manos y la guarda en su bolsillo. Ella levanta la mirada para observarlo.

 _-Vamos._

Todo era muy confuso para Gajeel, aún su cerebro no procesaba todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiada información.

Primero estaba el intento de eliminarlo por parte de Obra y Kurohebi. No pensó que fueran a actuar, pensó que a pesar de su desconfianza, considerarían lo que Iván opinara. Pero si habían llegado a este punto, las cosas se habían vuelto mas complicadas de lo que ya eran. Makarov debía saber con urgencia de lo sucedido, debían replantearse como seguir de ahora en adelante. Si era tanta la desconfianza, podía ser que tras este intento fallido, quisieran asegurarse de eliminarlo.

Ya ni siquiera sabía si le daba miedo morir, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermana, ¿que pasaría con ella?, ¿y si se metían con Wendy para provocarlo o manipularlo? No quería ni imaginar esa posibilidad. Nadie que se metiera con ella, saldría con vida. Pero... ¿si él ya no estaba para protegerla?

Y después estaba Levy...

Nunca antes había tenido pareja, siempre estuvo solo. Era un adolescente inmaduro cuando perdió a sus dos padres y ahora, el único cambio, era que ya no era adolescente.

Pero desde que la había conocido, su vida había dado un cambio radical. Ya nada era igual.

¿Cómo era que en tan poco tiempo se convierta en tan importante para él? Jamás pensó que conocería a alguien que lo afectara de tal forma. Todo en ella era maravilloso. El mundo se hizo un mejor lugar desde que ella estaba con él. Hasta el hecho de plantearse un futuro, una familia, no sonaba tan loco.

No era que fuera impulsivo como Salamander. Bueno, tal vez un poco, ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no existía la posibilidad de que Levy fuera perfecta para él? Tal vez su madre la había puesto en su camino... ¿por qué era tan cursi desde que estaban juntos? Él era un matón sin modales. No un galán enamorado, como en una de las novelas que leía ella.

¿Enamorado? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Amor? Sabía que le gustaba, y mucho. Atracción física había, desde la primera vez que la vió en la biblioteca le gustó. Pero no había considerado esa posibilidad, supuso Gajeel Redfox nunca se enamoraría. De que servía querer a alguien si después podías perderlo, igual que a sus padres. Solo se permitía querer a Wendy, y eso ya era bastante difícil, porque sentía que había hecho todo mal con ella. No era un buen hermano, no era responsable, y no sabía como aconsejarla en nada. ¡Por Mavis! Ni siquiera debería tener un gato.

Y ahora esta chica, entraba en su vida y no concebía la posibilidad de no tenerla. Se sentía posesivo y hasta territorial con ella. Era suya, tenía que serlo...No quería a nadie mas.

Hasta que supo que Jellal era su hermano.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tenían los mismos ojos, el cabello azul, aunque él lo tenía mas oscuro, y la misma sonrisa, aunque la de Levy era más amplia y lograba hacer que su corazón se detenga.

¿Qué clase de mundo retorcido era este? Justo de la persona de la que se enamora, era la única hermana de un tirador experto.

Ahora todo le cerraba.

Makarov y su referencia: "Todo queda en familia". Jellal era un miembro de Fairy Tail, y por ende Levy también. Sonríe internamente, por eso ella estaba en la fiesta exclusiva, donde entrabas por lista y solo con invitación.

Y si, era una elección particular. Y si algo le pasaba debería enfrentar la furia de Jellal. Lo había visto disparar. No tendría posibilidad frente a él.

Ella siempre se refería a él como su hermano. ¿Por qué nunca le preguntó el nombre? Oh, cierto, al principio siempre le cambiaba el tema cuando ella lo mencionaba, para evitar contarle a lo que realmente él se dedicaba.

Pero desde que habia sido sincero con ella, lo que menos hacían era hablar. Solo hacían el amor, y era fabuloso. Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¡No!... Estaba acostándose con la hermanita de Jellal Fernández.

El viejo le había dicho que tenía coraje, pero estaba aterrado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él en su lugar? Mal, obviamente, pero él era un simple matón, en cambio Jellal, no sabía que esperarse.

Levy iba sentada en el asiento de acompañante callada. No decía nada y solo miraba por la ventanilla. Se estaba abrazando y parecía tener frío. Gajeel prendió la calefacción.

 _-Gracias.-_ Le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de su acción.

Gajeel no sabía que decir. ¿Debía consolarla o debía agradecerle? ¿Por qué todo se había complicado? Realmente cambiaba algo el hecho de que ella fuera la hermana de Jellal.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Levy se fue a cambiar a la habitación y Gajeel fue a la cocina, agarró un vaso de la alacena para tomar agua. Se habia sacado el saco y la corbata, la camisa la tenia desabotonada. Ella lo busca y lo encuentra allí. Se había cambiado, estaba con una remera suya y se había lavado la cara para sacarse el maquillaje.

¿Por qué era tan hermosa?

 _-Gajeel...?-_ Lo observa como estaba pensativo apoyado en la mesada, mientras bebía.

Él no la mira. _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jellal Fernández era tu hermano?_

 _-Eh, te lo dije._

 _-No, no lo hiciste. Solo dices "Mi hermano esto, mi hermano aquello"... no creo una sola vez haber escuchado su nombre._

 _-Era demasiado chica cuando quedamos solos, y a sus padres uno no los llama por su nombre. Lo mismo es para mi hermano.-_ Cuando Levy empezó el kinder, todos sus amigos tenían a sus padres o al menos a uno de ellos, Levy solo tenía a Jellal, y ella creía que él era su padre, pero él la corregía y le decía que era su hermano, y que si quería podía llamarlo así. Los años pasaron, y ella nunca dejó de llamarlo de ese modo.

 _-Deberías haberme avisado._

 _-¿Importa acaso?-_ Gajeel la mira, totalmente en conflicto con sus emociones. _\- Hoy... hoy mate a alguien por ti. Llevo esa arma encima desde hace años, mi hermano me enseño a disparar, aunque nunca la usé...pero,-_ Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. _\- no quería que mueras, no quería perderte..._

 _-No, por favor, no llores.-_ Gajeel deja su vaso en la mesa y corre a abrazarla. _\- Perdóname, soy un idiota... es que... es que no sé..._

 _\- ¿Qué no sabes?_

 _-Lo conozco Levy, lo vi disparar... y tú...-_ Se rasca la nuca.- _Tú eres su hermana._

 _-¿Y?-_ Levy estaba perdida.

 _-Va a matarme...-_ Y su cara reflejaba pánico, Levy lo miró y le pareció totalmente adorable.- _Eres su hermana y... argh, incluso eras virgen cuando te conocí._ \- Apoyo su frente en la de ella. _\- Y yo voy a ser el degenerado que pervirtió a su hermanita._

Y a pesar de todo lo vivido esa noche, Levy se permitió reír.- _No va a hacerte nada..._

 _-Eso cuéntaselo a otro, yo también tengo una hermana menor._

 _-Jaja, no dejaré que te haga nada.-_ Y lo abraza fuerte.

 _-Levy, por favor, yo te amo, pero sabes que va a matarme.-_ Se agarra la cabeza, ella no dice nada _.- Estoy seguro que me mata...-_ Estaba muy callada y a Gajeel esto le llamo la atención. _\- Hey camarón, ¿me escuchas?_

 _-¿Me amas?_

 _-Eh ese no es el punto, igual soy hombre muerto...-_ O eran lo hombres de Iván o Jellal.

Levy mueve la cabeza negando. _\- No si yo puedo evitarlo.-_ Lo toma del rostro.- _Yo te amo también, ¿esta bien? y podremos resolver lo que sea juntos._

Gajeel la observa. No, no importaba si era la hermana de Jellal, era suya ahora y nadie la separaría de su lado. Los dos sentían lo mismo y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. El mundo a su alrededor estaba podrido, pero su hermano había logrado protegerla de toda la corrupción que lo rodeaba, y ahora le correspondía a Gajeel cuidarla, y lo haría gustoso.

 _-Si lo haremos, -_ Le dijo mientras le acomodaba el pelo que se le venía al rostro _.- ahora vamos a la cama._

Se acostaron abrazados en silencio. La lucha interna de Gajeel había terminado y ahora solo le preocupaba Levy.

 _-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Eh..._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes con lo que pasó?_

 _-Nunca pensé que iba a usar el arma, siempre la llevo encima, pero... no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.-_ Se acurrucaba en su pecho y lloraba.

 _-No llores, el tipo era un asesino, lo conozco. Bueno, nunca lo había visto hasta esta noche, pero no vale la pena sufrir por alguien así. Era un ser despreciable y tú, -_ La mira a los ojos. _\- no hiciste nada malo..._

Ella lo observa y se seca las lagrimas.- _Lo hice por ti.-_ Y le apoya una mano en su mejilla.

- _Si, gracias por eso, gihihi. ¿Quién iba imaginar que mi chica iba a tener ser tan letal?_

 _-Gajeel.-_ Lo regaña. _\- No hagas bromas, no es gracioso._

 _-No, no lo es.-_ Finge dudar _.- No se a quien tengo que temer mas, ¿a ti o a tu hermano?-_ Ella le saca la lengua y él aprovecha y la besa. Se separa.- _Ahora explícame algo, que aún me tiene pensando, ¿por qué tienen apellidos distintos?_

 _-Ah en realidad nuestros apellidos son iguales. Papá era McGarden y mamá era Fernández._

 _-¿Y por qué él usa el de tu madre?_

Levy se encoge de hombros. _-Yo no recuerdo a mi padre, pero se que a Jellal no le agradaba, y cuando entró al negocio empezó a usar su nombre así y quedó. Pero prefirió que yo usara el McGarden, por seguridad, al menos de esa forma nuestro padre serviría para algo, eso decía._

Gajeel supo que había mas historia detrás, pero tal vez esos huecos solo su hermano mayor sabría llenar. Así que evitó ese tema.

 _-Sabes disparar mejor que yo, camarón.-_ Le dice sonriente.

 _-Jaja, mi hermano me enseñó de pequeña para que pueda defenderme. Mi arma es única, es mas liviana y las balas no pueden ser rastreadas._

 _-Wow das miedo camarón, gihihi. Siempre descubro algo nuevo en ti._

 _-¿Y te gusta?-_ Le dice jugando.

 _-Todo me gusta en ti.-_ Comienza a besarla lentamente el cuello y escucha como un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

 _-Gajeel..._

 _-Si, camarón.-_ Le dice sobre sus labios.

 _-No era que...ahh...-_ Él estaba metiendo su mano bajo la remera, y comenzaba a rozar uno de sus pezones haciendo círculos con el pulgar.- _...me estabas pervirtiendo..._

 _-De todos modos me voy a ir al infierno..._ \- La besa e introduce la lengua en su boca para sentir ese sabor que tanto le gustaba. Separándose.- _Así que voy a hacer que valga la pena..._

 _-Entonces voy a ir al infierno contigo...-_ Levy levanta los brazos y él le pasa la remera por la cabeza, la tira a un costado, le saca las bragas y hace lo mismo.

 _-Me encantas Lev, -_ La acaricia y pasa la mano por todo su costado hasta llegar a su trasero, le da un apretón y ella gime. _\- Y te vas a ver bien vestida de diablita..._

Levanta una de sus piernas y comienza a dar pequeños besos desde su tobillo, subiendo lentamente.

 _-No juegues conmigo._

 _-Estamos ansiosas, eh...-_ Le dice sobre el lado interno de su muslo, y sigue dando besos, ella no puede evitar que su cuerpo se estremezca con cada contacto de los labios de Gajeel.

Gajeel llega a su sexo y comienza a pasar la lengua despacio, Levy levanta las caderas automáticamente para darle mas acceso, y él ya puede sentir su excitación. Introdujo un dedo en su interior para acrecentar el placer para ella, quien responde arqueando la espalda, él introduce un segundo dedo y continua con el juego un poco mas, pero no dándole la posibilidad de llegar a su clímax, se separa para observarla, mientras se limpia con el brazo su boca. Levy estaba sonrojada y respiraba agitada.

Se pasa la lengua por los dedos que estuvieron dentro de ella, mientras la mira a los ojos. Ya no aguantando mas, se saca los boxers liberando su erección y arroja a un costado la prenda.

Posiciona la punta de su pene en su abertura, y comienza a penetrarla, a la vez que succiona uno de sus pechos.

Empieza embistiendo despacio, para luego ir aumentando el ritmo. Empezó a sentir que llegaba a su punto culmine, por lo que se retira de adentro de ella.

 _-No quiero acabar tan pronto. Cambiemos de lugar._

Se acuesta de espaldas a la cama y Levy se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, acomodándose para quedar justo sobre su pene, y empieza a moverse, tomándolo un poco mas adentro con cada movimiento, se mueve a un ritmo constante, buscando su liberación, y él la acerca para lamer sus pezones, jugando con su lengua, mientras tocaba el otro.

- _Aahhh, Gajeel...-_ Levy acaba diciendo su nombre, pero continua moviéndose lento.

Se mueven de la posición en la que estaban, y Gajeel mueve a Levy para que quede de rodillas en la cama, y la insta para que apoye sus manos y quedar en cuatro. La penetra rápido y comienza a embestir con fuerza. Ella gime con cada embestida.

 _-Eres mía, Levy.-_ Le acaricia la espalda.- _Mía. Dilo._

 _-Soy...tuya...-_ Dice entre jadeos.

 _-Grítalo.-_ La penetraba mas fuerte, en la habitación se escuchaba el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos.

 _-¡Soy tuya! Ahh..._

 _-Eres mía, tu cuerpo es mío...-_ La toma de las caderas y sale casi por completo de su interior, para volver a introducirse con fuerza. _\- Grita mi nombre._

 _-Ahh ¡Gajeel...!-_ Y vuelve a acabar.

- _Si, eres mía...toda mía...- S_ aliendo y entrando unas veces mas. - _No me voy a cansar nunca de esto...-_ Y se libera él también. La abraza por la cintura, besa su hombro, se quedan unos momentos recuperando el aire, y luego sale de su interior.

Quedan tendidos en la cama y vuelven a abrazarse.

 _-Eres mía, camarón no lo olvides, tú y tu cuerpo...-_ Le dice mientras le acaricia la espalda.

 _-Mi alma y mi corazón también.-_ Le dice poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

 _-Yo también soy todo tuyo.-_ Se besan y no mucho tiempo después, estaban dormidos.

Estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, ese domingo se levantaron muy tarde y pasaron el día en la cama, sin sospechar de todos los eventos que deberían enfrentar en la semana.

 **BianWW**


	15. Watch your back

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Gajeel había hablado con los demás y ese lunes estaba estacionando su auto en la mansión, y veía a sus tres compañeros que lo esperaban como siempre para entrar juntos.

- _Hey, cara de metal. ¿Por qué la urgencia?_ \- Natsu le pregunta apenas se baja del auto.

Gray que estaba cruzado de brazos y con su torso descubierto. _\- Si, parecía importante._

 _-Vamos a entrar y les cuento a todos.-_ Responde Gajeel a los dos.

 _-Como digas...-_ Dice Laxus.

Entran a la mansión, Erza les indica que Makarov los estaba esperando.

 _-Buenos días, siéntense.-_ Los cuatro lo hacen y esperan. _\- Bueno, Gajeel, tu dirás, tu quisiste esta reunión._

Suspira. _\- Si, bueno, lo digo y punto. Obra y Kurohebi, enviaron tras de mi a Bradman el sábado tras la cena que tuvimos.-_ Dice mirando a los otros. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían quien era Bradman y se preguntaban como era que su amigo estaba aquí, si era que lo había enfrentado. Este tipo era difícil de conseguir, era caro contratar sus servicios, pero hacía valer cada centavo, porque nunca fallaba.

 _-Y como..._ \- Makarov fue el primero en hablar.

 _-Suerte...-_ Si, fue suerte, y su suerte se llamaba Levy McGarden, a quien su hermano Jellal le había enseñado a disparar. Pero jamás la expondría a ella de esa forma, por lo que no iba a profundizar en el tema. - _Pero bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano se enteraran que estoy vivo..._

 _-No deberías ir mas a ver a mi padre.-_ Laxus se había enojado, mira a su abuelo y le dice. _\- No tiene sentido seguir exponiéndolo_ _así, ¿qué se supone que estas esperando...? ¿qué lo maten?_

 _-Laxus...ya basta.-_ Makarov no levanta el tono de voz, pero su nieto sabía que no debía decir más nada. _\- No, no quiero que muera. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera. Pero si Gajeel deja de ir, será sospechoso._

 _-Pero todavía esta el plan de los blindados, ¿no?-_ Dice Gray. _-¿Por qué intentarían algo si aún eso no está hecho?_

 _-Evidentemente Iván no estaba informado de esto, y eso es una falta de comunicación que podemos utilizar._

 _-¿Que quieres hacer abuelo?- Le pregunta Natsu._

 _-Primero, no soy tu abuelo y segundo, hay que cuidar a Gajeel, pero ninguno de ustedes puede hacerlo._

 _-Ya te dije que no necesito guardaespaldas.-_ Responde el aludido.

 _-Si no puedes salir a cenar con amigos tranquilo, quiere decir lo contrario.-_ Makarov lo regaña.- _Tengo gente que presentarles, y voy a arreglar una reunión urgente.-_ Los cuatro se miran entre ellos. _\- Recién entran al negocio, pero son prometedores._

 _-¿Quienes son?-_ Gray pregunta, lo que los otros y él querían saber.

 _-Ya lo sabrán. Ahora Gajeel necesita protección._

 _-Hey, yo no...-_ Pero su jefe no lo escuchaba.

 _-Gray mientras tanto puedes ir con él, que Natsu tome tu auto._

 _-No, de ninguna manera dejaré que este idiota maneje a mi bebé._

 _-¿Qué tiene de mala mi forma de conducir?_ \- El pelirrosa pregunta.

 _-Estoy seguro que terminaras haciéndolo explotar, y encima tú saldrás ileso.-_ Gray le respondía molesto a Natsu.

Makarov se cubría la cara irritado _.-Bueno, tu Natsu ve con Gajeel. Tú Gray síguelos.-_ Mirando a quien debían proteger. _\- ¿Tienes algún lugar donde alguno de estos pueda quedarse a dormir?_

 _-Esta el cuarto de Wendy. Pero es solo una cama._

 _-Yo no voy a dejar sola a Luce, que se quede el nudista.-_ Natsu reclamaba.

Gray estaba descalzo y solo con su pantalón. Rueda los ojos. _-Está bien, yo me quedo._

-Pero yo _debo ir a buscar a Levy a la biblioteca._ \- Gajeel interviene.- _No voy a dejarla sola, Ivan sabe de ella._

 _-Es verdad, la chica._ \- Makarov piensa. _\- Tú Laxus, la conoces, ¿no es verdad?-_ El rubio asiente. _\- Iras a buscarla. Gajeel, avísale.-_ Gajeel suspira. _\- Ahora váyanse, díganle a Erza que entre y mañana nos reuniremos nuevamente aquí._

Salen de la oficina los cuatro, y Gajeel saca su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Levy.

 _"Camarón,_

 _Laxus te irá a buscar._

 _Te veo en casa"_

Espera unos momentos y su teléfono vibra. Levy había respondido.

 _"Hola amor._

 _Qué pasó?_

 _Todo está bien?"_

Le escribe rápido:

 _"Ordenes del viejo._

 _Te explico luego"_

Espero mientras veía que ella escribía.

 _"Esta bien._

 _Te amo"_

Gajeel sonreía a la pantalla del celular.

 _"Yo mas, enana"_

 _Le respondió._

Natsu lo miraba. _\- ¿Por qué sonríes así? Asustas._

El pelinegro lo miró mal.- _Tú que me ves idiota._

 _-Tenemos que irnos. Y como voy contigo...-_ Natsu encoge los hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Erza entra al pasillo, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Makarov.

 _-Salamander espérame en el auto.-_ Le lanza las llaves, Natsu las agarra en el aire. _\- Ya te alcanzo._ \- El pelirrosa se da vuelta. _-No lo enciendas._

 _-¿Por que nadie confía en mi? -_ Dirigiéndose a la puerta de la mansión. - _Ni Luce me deja manejar su auto._ \- Y sale de la visión de Gajeel.

 _-Titania,-_ La guardaespaldas del viejo se da vuelta. _-¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Si, dime._

 _-Bueno, -_ Era incómodo, nunca había hablado de nada personal con ella, y no quería sonar entrometido y ganarse una paliza de la pelirroja. _\- ¿conoces a Jellal Fernández?_

Erza sonrió. _-Si, lo conozco. ¿Por qué?_

 _-Te vi, bueno...te vimos en la fiesta con él. Bueno y queria me digas... ¿Sabes cómo es?_

 _-Jaja no te pongas así. No me molesta que me preguntes. Es mi novio._

 _-Oh, tu y él eh?_

 _-Si, estamos hace cuatro años juntos.-_ Si Jellal podía con Titania, él no iba tener oportunidad.

 _-Y..¿cómo es?_

 _-Es un gran sujeto.-_ Su mirada se iluminaba cuando hablaba de él. _\- Pero creía que lo conocían, ya trabajaron con él._

 _-Si...-_ No era la respuesta que esperaba.

Erza entendió lo que quería saber Gajeel _.- No te preocupes, él es bueno. Es alguien muy responsable, confiable y algo tímido, lo que lo hace mas tierno._

Con ella será tierno, no se estaba acostando con su hermana.- _¿Y conoces a Levy?_

 _-Por supuesto._

 _-¿Y sabes que yo estoy con ella?-_ Gajeel le pregunta.

 _-Si.-_ Erza se veía divertida.

 _-Y...¿él lo sabe?_

 _-Nop...-_ Sonríe ampliamente.

 _-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?_

 _-Bueno, te dije lo tierno que es. Es tan tímido que me costó horrores que me invitara a salir en una cita._

Gajeel no entendía porque le contaba eso, pero supuso debía preguntar. _\- ¿Y cómo lo lograste?-_ Seguro lo amenazó para que la invitara.

 _-Nunca lo hizo, tuve que invitarlo yo...es muy tímido, lo conozco desde que eramos niños, no lo vi por años y cuando nos encontramos, bueno, nada habia cambiado._

Gajeel no quería ser maleducado, pero esto no era una charla de amigas. _\- Y...no quiero sonar mal, pero ¿qué relación tiene lo que me estas contando, con que no se lo hayas dicho?._

 _-Oh bueno, mi punto es que Jellal, digamos que tiene como tres personalidades: El resto lo ve como alguien serio, confiable y agradable; conmigo es tierno, pasional, me contiene y conoce como nadie...; y con Levy,-_ Erza se pone seria esta vez. _\- prácticamente la crió, haría todo por ella, sin importar que...y yo no voy a ser la persona que le diga que su hermana esta saliendo con..._

Gajeel no la deja terminar. _\- Un delincuente._

 _-Contigo. Era lo que iba a decir. Eso deben hacerlo ustedes y si, no creo que le guste, no va querer a alguien del negocio para ella._

 _-Oh, es un poco tarde para eso._

 _-Jaja, en efecto. Pero no creo que te haga nada.-_ Reflexiona. _\- Tal vez reaccione mal en un principio, pero se le pasará._

 _-Si, eso espero._

 _-Cuidala, es buena chica..._

Gajeel asiente. Por supuesto el sabía lo que valía Levy e iba a protegerla siempre.

 _-Bueno... gracias, eso fue muy...instructivo, pero tengo que irme.-_ Y se da media vuelta para irse.

- _No fue nada, Gajeel. Pero un consejo,-_ Haciendo que se vuelva para verla. _\- no tarden mucho en decírselo. No querrán que se entere por otra persona._

Gajeel asiente otra vez y se va. Quería una tercera opinión, no podía basarse en lo que dijeran las dos mujeres que mas querían al tipo, como lo eran su hermana y su novia.

Pero ahora debía ir a reunirse con Natsu antes de que incendiara su auto "accidentalmente".

Esa noche cenaron todos en casa de Gajeel, Natsu le avisó a Lucy y Laxus se quedó cuando alcanzó a Levy, pidieron pizzas y tomaron cerveza.

Era gracioso porque a pesar de que hace años se conocían, siempre se habían juntado a comer en cualquier otro sitio. Por su casa solo pasaban a buscarlo y se iban. Pero Levy sugirió que se quedaran a comer, y Gajeel no podía decirle que no.

Por eso la amaba, porque se sentía como un hogar estar con ella.

Gray dormía en la habitación de Wendy, y Gajeel con Levy estaban en su habitación.

 _-¿Gray se va a quedar siempre contigo?-_ Le preguntaba Levy mientras se metía en la cama.

 _-Creo que solo hoy, el viejo quiere vernos mañana.-_ Abre los brazos para que ella se acomode junto a él. _\- Y cree que los hombres de su hijo ya se habrán dado cuenta de que su plan falló._

 _-¿Les dijiste lo que...-_ Lo miró preocupada.

 _-No, es nuestro secreto.-_ La besa en la frente para calmarla. Ella se relaja.

 _-Mañana no podré venir, tengo un examen el jueves y debo prepararme.-_ Se acurruca junto a él. _\- No estuve estudiando mucho en las últimas semanas._

 _-¿Por qué siento que me estas acusando de algo?-_ Dice divertido.

 _-No es tu culpa que no estudie, pero es que me distraes._

 _-Yo,-_ Finge ofenderse.- _disculpa, pero tu eres la que se anda paseando por aquí en mis remeras...así que es tu culpa..._

 _-Jaja, pero tú andas siempre en boxers, con toda esta parte descubierta,-_ Desliza su mano por el pecho de Gajeel, deteniendose en sus abdominales.- _y haces difícil que una se resista._

 _-¿Si?-_ Le dice sonriente, mientras se acerca para besarla.

 _-See...-_ Le dice Gajeel casi sobre sus labios. _  
_

 _-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR LOS DOS! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!-_ Se escucha a Gray gritar desde la otra habitación.

Levy se empieza a reír, pero Gajeel molesto, le grita.- _¡PUES DUÉRMETE!-_ La mira a Levy y ella le sonríe.

 _-Creo que hoy no podremos hacer nada...-_ Se vuelve a acurrucar junto a él.

 _-Tch, dímelo otra vez, y me levanto y lo echo a la calle._

 _-Vamos a dormir, amor._

 _-Está bien, pero veré como hacer para aislar y acustizar la habitación. No quiero el mismo problema en verano, cuando Wendy venga en vacaciones._

* * *

Al día siguiente Levy se fue temprano, Lucy la pasó a buscar para alcanzarla al trabajo.

Con Gray desayunaron juntos, y Gajeel viendo que este había dormido sin nada, decidió que iba a quemar las sábanas.

Makarov le había dicho que debía seguir viendo a su hijo, por lo que Gajeel lo contactó por su cuenta, pero no tenía opción mas que ir solo. No le había dicho a Levy, para no asustarla, le contaría despues.

Gray lo siguió de cerca con su auto y luego se verían en un punto que acordarían si todo salía bien.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se fijo la hora, su celular se estaba quedando sin carga y no era un buen momento, asi que lo apagó para después poder usarlo.

Esta vez no se reunirian en la casa de Ivan, lo que era extraño, se encontrarían en el bar de Kurohebi. Nunca lo había visto fuera de la comodidad de su casa, y vestido como para ir a jugar un partido de golf, desentonaba del ambiente del bar. Pero era un martes por la tarde, no había mucha gente que pudiera verlo y los pocos que estaban, ya su nivel de alcohol hacía que no prestaran atención a su alrededor.

- _Hola Gajeel.-_ Lo saluda y le indica que se siente.- _Me dijiste querías hablar._

 _-Ivan, -_ Lo saluda con la cabeza. _\- los chicos y yo nos preguntábamos como querias seguir con el plan._

 _-Oh, eso. Bueno, el contacto me pasará la información antes del viernes. Te avisaré._ _ _-__ Tomaba de su whisky. _\- Y mientras tanto hay que mantenerse entretenido. Sabes que los_ _empleados disconformes son mi especialidad, hacen todo más divertido._

Gajeel sabía que había algo escondido detrás de esas palabras, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir.

Tras charlar de Makarov y darle la información falsa que el viejo le pidió pasarle, fue a buscar su auto, encendió el celular para llamar a Gray y vió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Erza. Llama a la pelirroja pero no recibe respuesta. Asi que vuelve a la primera opción.

 _-Hey stripper. ¿Sabes que pasó?_

 _-Gajeel, ¿por qué mierda no contestabas? -_ Gray sonaba enojado al otro lado del teléfono. _\- No sabía que hacer e iba a entrar a buscarte._

 _-Tch estoy bien. Ahora dime que pasó. Tengo un millón de llamadas de Titania._

 _-A Laxus le dispararon, esta con Porlysiuca. Quieren que vayas, ya sabes, porque contigo es mas amable..._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Su tía siempre lo trataba mal. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño tenía en cuenta eso, y lo trataba igual que al resto. Algo que había provocado varias peleas entre su madre, su padre y ella. _  
_

 _-Si, algo similar a lo mío, en el estómago, pero no se mucho más...  
_

 _-Bueno, pero entonces estará bien...¿por qué tanto drama?_

 _-El asunto es que el disparo no era para él..._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Intentaron cargarse a Makarov._

 **BianWW**


	16. New allies

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Burger Shot: Cadena de comida rápida de GTA.**

Gajeel fue a buscar a Laxus. Gray lo siguió con su auto acompañándolo hasta la casa de Porlyusica, pero luego se fue a la mansión y lo dejó a cargo de llevarse al nieto de Makarov.

Golpeó la puerta igual que siempre y esperó unos minutos. Su tía le abrió y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Hola.-_ Le sonríe igual que cada vez que le abría la puerta.

Ella lo mira y hace una mueca. _\- No me gusta tu sonrisa, me hace acordar a tu padre.-_ Dicho esto se da vuelta, pero deja la puerta abierta para que pase.

Gajeel decidió tomar sus palabras como un cumplido, aún a sabiendas de que viniendo de su tía, dudosamente lo fuera.

 _-¿Laxus todavía esta aquí?_

Porlyusica se da vuelta y lo mira.

 _-A menos que se haya ido cuando yo no me di cuenta...-_ Gajeel la mira. - _Esta abajo. El muy idiota se hizo disparar para cubrir al otro inútil, que se llena la boca hablando de sus mocosos y después._..- Empieza a farfullar por lo bajo y Gajeel pierde el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, así que baja a buscar a Laxus.

Lo encuentra sentado en la camilla, tratando de ponerse la camisa, y se apresura a bajar la escalera para ayudarlo.

 _-Hey, tranquilo que te vas a abrir la herida._

 _-Quiero irme ya de este sitio.-_ Laxus le decía.

 _-¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa a cambiarte? Te mancharás las vendas, no tiene sentido que te pongas esta camisa.-_ Le coloca el saco en los hombros.

 _-Tienes razón,-_ Le dijo, mientras Gajeel la tiraba en un cesto la camisa _.- es que duele bastante y creo que la vieja harpía me hizo doler mas a propósito._

 _-O tú te estas haciendo un debilucho.-_ Gajeel le pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, para sostener su peso y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

 _-Ya quisieras, -_ Se reía. - _te daría una paliza para probártelo, pero la bruja bajaría y nos echaría a escobazos._

 _-Si, tienes razón, gihihi._

 _-Jaja, si, pero ahora vamos, que mi abuelo nos espera._

Subían las escaleras, no se veía por ningún lado a Porlyusica. Así que salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible y subieron al auto de Gajeel.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Le pregunta cuando arranca el auto Gajeel.

 _-No lo sé, mi abuelo quería arreglar unas cosas con su abogado y quería que yo estuviera presente,_ -Se acomodaba en el asiento, molesto por el dolor de la herida. _\- como tenía que ir al médico antes, me ofrecí a llevarlos, a él y a Erza..._

-¿ _Y ahí les dispararon?_

 _-Si, un francotirador... me di cuenta rápido y lo cubrí, luego varios impactaron en el auto, parecía que el tipo se desesperó al ver que falló..._

 _-Creo que fue tu padre.-_ Laxus lo miró, pero no había sorpresa en su mirada.

 _-Yo también pienso igual. Pero ¿por qué?_

Pasaron antes por la casa de Laxus, para que este se cambiara. Gajeel tuvo que ayudarlo a vestirse, porque el dolor le impedía hacerlo solo, y luego condujeron hasta la mansión.

Cuando llegaron Erza los acompañó a la oficina, Makarov los estaba esperando. Adentro estaban Gray y Natsu, y había otros dos sujetos a los que nunca habían visto.

 _-Bueno, ahora estamos todos.-_ Los dos se quedaron en la puerta, esperando que el viejo les explicara que sucedía. - _Siéntense.-_ Lo hacen renuentes, y Laxus además con ayuda de Gray. _\- Ellos son Sting y Rogue, su banda es Sabertooth, y oirán hablar cosas buenas de ellos._

Ambos se dan vuelta para mirarlos, eran totalmente distintos, uno era rubio, de ojos azules, iba con una remera manga corta verde, un chaleco encima, jeans gastados y botas marrones; el otro iba completamente de negro, con una remera manga larga, jeans negros y borceguís, su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro, pero se distinguían que sus ojos eran un marrón rojizo similar al de Gajeel.

 _-Hola.-_ El rubio saluda.- _Yo soy Sting, este aquí al lado mío es Rogue.-_ El otro chico solo asiente.

Makarov les explica. _-Bueno, todos saben los eventos del día de hoy, y los que no..._

Erza lo interrumpe. _-¡Alguien tuvo acceso a la agenda que YO manejo!_

 _-Erza, querida, relájate...-_ Ella lo mira y Makarov se calla.

 _-¡Alguien atentó contra usted y quiere que me relaje!.-_ Mira a los demás.- _Era un turno para un chequeo de rutina, nos lo habían adelantado, nadie sabía de esto._

 _-¿No pudo ser el doctor?-_ Pregunta Natsu.

 _-Ya investigamos esa posibilidad y no... además es una persona de confianza.-_ Erza le responde.

Makarov interviene. _\- Y un amigo de hace años._

 _-¡Hay que averiguar quien fue!-_ Erza les grita.

 _-Ya, Erza... vamos a empezar a manejarnos distinto desde ahora._ \- Señalando a los cuatro miembros de Fairy tail .- _No podrán moverse solos. Y Laxus, preferiría te quedes en la mansión._

 _-No voy a quedarme aquí.-_ Laxus responde molesto.

Su abuelo suspira. _\- Bueno, alguien tiene que quedarse contigo._

 _-Yo puedo quedarme.-_ Gajeel sugiere.

 _-Bueno, he aquí el punto de la presencia de estos dos señores. Ellos se encargarán de la seguridad que no podemos cubrir. Y tú Gajeel, y tu seguridad es algo de lo que hay que ocuparse.-_ Makarov le dijo.

 _-¿¡Qué!?-_ De ninguna forma iba a dejar que dos niños lo cuidaran. - _Prefiero al stripper._

 _-No se te está consultando Gajeel, uno ellos dos irá contigo a todas partes, manteniendo distancia, por supuesto._

A Natsu tampoco le agradaba esto. - _No los conocemos, ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en ellos?_

 _-Porque no tenemos opción, Gajeel no puede desaparecer de la nada._ \- Makarov se mostraba serio. _\- Tiene que ver a mi hijo, y ninguno de ustedes puede estar con él, sería demasiado sospechoso.-_ Señala a su nieto _.- Laxus tiene que recuperarse. Lo que nos deja a ti y a Gray, y no pueden ocuparse de todo ustedes_. -Mirando a Natsu.- _Además tu tienes que seguir yendo a Ammu Nation..._

 _-Oh pero ya te dije todo lo que sabía, desde que lo persigo, el tipo no hizo nada mas sospechoso._

 _-Es porque debes ser discreto, idiota.- Gray_ lo regaña.

 _-No se que significa esa palabra, pero no creo que vaya a actuar. Parece como que se calmó, es raro._

 _-Bueno, pero seguirás yendo. Por lo menos hasta que estemos seguros de algo._ \- Makarov dice.

 _-Hoy tu hijo volvió a decir algo de empleados disconformes, ya lo había dicho antes,-_ Se encoge de hombros. _\- pensé que hablaba de mi, pero tal vez tenga relación con lo que pasó._ \- Gajeel contaba lo mencionado por Ivan.

 _-¿Quieres decir que alguien desde dentro consiguió acceso a mi agenda?-_ Erza intervino.

 _-Puede ser.-_ Le responde Gajeel.

 _-No crees que sería mejor que yo también trate de contactar a mi padre.-_ Laxus estaba molesto por las decisiones de su abuelo y empezaba a cuestionar si debería o no intervenir.

- _No, tu tienes que recuperarte.-_ Le dijo su abuelo.

Gray alza la mano _.-Pregunta. ¿Podemos hablar todo esto frente a estos dos?_

 _-Ya están al tanto de todo. Así que b_ _ueno, ¿cómo nos manejaremos?-_ Makarov les pregunta.

Sting acompañó a Laxus, ya que era quien menos podía cuidarse y además tenía una herida de la que recuperarse.

Natsu se iba a quedar en lo de Lucy, y de esa forma cuidaría de su esposa y la mejor amiga de esta.

Quedaba Gray, que iba a seguir quedándose en lo de Gajeel, y Rogue estaría con ellos dos.

Makarov por su parte no solo reforzó la seguridad en la mansión, sino que además a donde fuera, no solo iría con Erza, sino que Macao y Wakaba los acompañarían también.

Para Gajeel era agotador, no solo debía "convivir" con Gray, agradeciendo que Levy no se quedaba esos días, ya que seguramente hubiese terminado en pelea entre los dos compañeros; sino que tendría un auto fuera de su casa, con un sujeto que no conocía y que no creía tuviera posibilidad si gente del hijo de Makarov venía a su casa.

Esto le incomodaba particularmente, así que al segundo día decidió que lo invitaría a pasar a tomar algo y de esa forma intentar conocerlo. Por lo que ese jueves salió de su casa y se acercó al auto que estaba afuera.

Rogue, si Gajeel mal no recordaba su nombre, estaba jugando con su celular y con auriculares puestos. Esto lo hizo reír, ya que este era el tipo que se ocupaba de su seguridad y ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse al auto.

Gajeel se paró del lado del conductor y golpeó el techo, haciendo sobresaltar a su "guardaespaldas". Cuando este lo ve, baja la ventanilla, se saca el auricular de un oído y lo mira, y vuelve la mirada a su celular.

 _-La puta madre, voy a tener que empezar este nivel de nuevo.-_ Viendo a Gajeel que lo miraba divertido. _\- Hola, dime. ¿Pasó algo?-_ Dice mirando a sus alrededores.

 _-Nah... Solo quería saber si quieres pasar a tomar algo.-_ Apoya sus dos brazos en el techo y se inclina hacia la ventana. _\- Tú sabes, no tienes porque estar aquí fuera, aburriéndote...-_ Le dice esto último tratando de sonar lo menos irónico posible, cosa que le era difícil.

 _-Oh bueno.-_ Dice sacándose el otro auricular, desconectando los auriculares del celular y guardándose este en el bolsillo. _-Seguro, ¿por qué no?-_ Se baja del auto y pone el seguro.

Entran a la casa y Gajeel se dirige a la cocina. Rogue va tras de él y se sienta en la mesada.

 _-Tengo cerveza, gaseosa o café... ¿quieres algo en particular?_

 _-¿Tienes té?_

 _-¿Té? Si, creo que sí...-_ Busca en la alacena. Le acerca una taza, un infusor y una lata.- _Es de mi novia, es en hebras, no se como hacerlo así que lo tendrás que hacer tu mismo._ \- Le indica.- _Yo calentaré el agua._

 _-Gracias.-_ Rogue prepara todo y espera mientras Gajeel pone a calentar el agua. _  
_

 _-Dime ¿qué edad tienes?-_ Le pregunta, mientras el se servía un café. _  
_

 _-19. Veo que no me recuerdas, íbamos a la escuela juntos..._ \- Rogue le dice.- _Tu eras un par de años mas grande. Pero jugamos juntos, incluso me enseñaste algunas técnicas.-_ Se encoge de hombros.

Gajeel vierte el agua caliente en la taza de Rogue y piensa.- _Espera, ¿tú eres Ryos?_

 _-Si, pero ya nadie me llama así.-_ Se ríe y coloca el infusor en su taza.

 _-Oh, azúcar..._ -Gajeel busca y le alcanza un pote con azúcar.

- _Gracias. -_ Continua contándole _.- Bueno solo compartimos un año, a menudo te veía con una chica algo rara...no me acuerdo el nombre.._

 _-Hey...Es mi amiga..._ \- Gajeel sonríe.

 _-Perdón._

 _-Y Juvia es el nombre._

 _-Luego supe que tus pares murieron y ya no te veía tanto._

 _-Si.- Gajeel ya no dijo nada y solo tomaba su café._

 _-Luego te cambiaste de escuela y ya no supe más de ti._

Gajeel recordaba esa etapa de su vida, no fue una muy grata. Dejó el colegió y se metió en negocios turbios con Phantom Lord, solo para conseguir dinero fácil. Gracias a que Fairy tail desarmó la banda de José, él pudo encaminarse nuevamente. Terminó la escuela nocturna, porque no quería ser un mal ejemplo para Wendy y comenzó a trabajar para Makarov. Todo fue mejorando de ahí en mas. Pudo poner a su hermana en un buen colegio, compró una casa, ya que había perdido el hogar que compartió con sus padres y las cosas habían ido bien, no se quejaba. Tenía buenos amigos y una novia genial.

Rogue sintió la tensión en la cocina, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Lily saltó a la mesada a saludarlo.

 _-Hey, hola. -_ Acariciando al gato.- _¿Cómo se llama?_

 _-Lily._

 _-Hola Lily.-_ Dirigiéndose a Gajeel. _\- ¿Es hembra?_

 _-Nop, es el diminutivo para Pantherlily._

 _-Yo también tengo uno, se llama Frosch.-_ Hablándole a Lily.- _Es igual de simpático que tú.-_ Lily ronronea mientras lo acarician.

El teléfono de Gajeel suena y era Salamander.

 _"Hey_

 _Vamos a comer con los chicos?"_

Gajeel piensa y responde.

 _"Seguro_

 _Te parece Burger Shot"_

Sugiere este lugar, porque habia uno muy cerca de la biblioteca, así podría invitar a Levy, porque hace dos días no la veía.

 _"OK_

 _Le aviso a los demás"_

Gajeel guarda su celular, y ve que Rogue aún seguía jugando con Lily y tomaba su té.

 _-Hey los demás van a ir a comer a Burger Shot, ¿quieres venir?_

 _-Si, le avisaré a Sting, y vamos._

Decidieron ir en el auto de Gajeel. Charlaron todo el camino, y resultó que tenían bastante cosas en común.

Cuando llegaron al local de comida rápida, Salamander ya estaba allí con la coneja, Gray estaba sentado junto a ellos, y frente Laxus y Sting, que estaban de ese lado para poder ver la televisión.

Rogue y Gajeel saludaron y fueron a pedir sus hamburguesas, volviendo con sus pedidos, se sentaron en lados opuestos de la mesa, Gajeel al lado de Gray y Rogue junto a Sting.

Realmente le agradaba Rogue, era un sujeto tranquilo y era fácil hablar con él. Junto con Sting le hacían acordar a él con sus amigos hace unos años.

 _-Hey Sting.-_ Rogue le señala a la caja donde se tomaban los pedidos. _-Mira esa chica..._

 _-¿Cuál?-_ Le dice el rubio buscando.

 _-Esa, en la caja, de cabello azul..._

 _-Oh, si... tiene buen culo.-_ Vuelve a su comer su hamburguesa. _\- Pero sabes que estoy con Yukino._

Gajeel se da vuelta a ver, era Levy.

 _-¿Quién dijo que era para ti?_

Bueno, tal vez no le agradaba tanto. Levy retira su pedido y se acerca a la mesa.

 _-Hola a todos.-_ Algunos levantan la mano y otros saludan con la boca llena. Ella toma una silla de otra mesa, la coloca al lado de Gajeel, y deja su bandeja en la mesa. Cuando esta por sentarse, Gajeel la toma por la cintura y la coloca sobre sus piernas y le da un beso apasionado, que la sorprende.

 _-Hey, veo que me extrañaste.-_ Le dice cuando se separan y le da un beso rápido en los labios e intenta sentarse en la silla que había acercado.

 _-No, tu te quedas aquí._

 _-Gajeel compórtate...-_ Él la besa en el cuello, y mira a Rogue. _\- Me haces cosquillas...-_ Le dice separándose y agarra unas papas de su bandeja y se las da de comer, mientras sonríe por como Gajeel estaba molesto porque no lo dejaba besarla.

Sting se descostillaba de la risa y Rogue estaba rojo de vergüenza. Levy los ve y sonríe.

 _-Hola, ustedes son nuevos.-_ Le extiende la mano, Rogue se queda congelado, por lo que Levy le da la mano a Sting, quien se la toma. _\- Soy Levy._

 _-Hola Levy, soy Sting, y este de aquí,-_ Dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo.- _es Rogue. Suele ser un poco mas hablador, no mucho, pero creo que le acaba de dar un ataque._

 _-Hey silencio.-_ Laxus habla y todos lo miran _.- Vean...-_ Señala al televisor.

En la pantalla se veía una placa que decía "ULTIMO MOMENTO" e imágenes del Banco de Magnolia. El conductor relataba como un empleado había ido a la policía y confesado su complicidad en un robo anterior y planes de un nuevo atraco en el cuál se estaba viendo envuelto. Todos se miraron.

Laxus se puso de pie. _\- Debemos ir ya a ver a mi abuelo._

 **BianWW**


	17. Slaughterhouse

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **FIB:** **Federal Investigation Bureau es la policía federal en GTA IV y GTA V.**

Se fueron inmediatamente del local y pasaron por el edificio a dejar a Levy y Lucy. Gajeel y Natsu bajaron rápido y chequearon que estuviera todo seguro en el departamento. En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que las chicas estarían bien, planeaban irse con los demás hacia la mansión.

 _-Gajeel, espera por favor...-_ Levy le pide y lo toma de la mano. _\- No vayas._

Natsu y Lucy que estaban presenciando la escena, se miraron.

 _-Ye espero abajo. -_ Le dice a Gajeel. _\- Nos vemos a la noche, Luce.-_ Besa a su mujer y sale del edificio.

 _-Yo estaré en la habitación, cualquier cosa que necesites Levy.-_ Le dice la rubia y su amiga asiente.- _Adiós Gajeel_

Cuando quedan solos, la acerca, y la abraza fuerte mientras apoya su mentón sobre su cabeza.

 _-Sabes que tengo que ir._

 _-No quiero que vayas.-_ Lloraba mientras lo abrazaba.

 _-No pasará nada.-_ Gajeel no quería que ella se preocupara, ya él mismo estaba bastante preocupado.

 _-No conozco al hijo de Makarov, pero me dijiste que su gente fue la que quiso matarte.-_ Levy sabía lo que sucedería, enviarían a Gajeel a averiguar lo sucedido e iría solo. Temía por él.

 _-Hey mirame,-_ La tomó del rostro para verla a los ojos, ella lloraba. _\- puedo manejar esto. No va a ser la primera vez que vaya con Ivan, después de algún plan fallido._ \- Hasta uno que el mismo se había encargado de frustrar.

 _-No quiero perderte Gajeel, te amo demasiado.-_ Lo besa y él responde profundizando el beso. Se separan.

 _-¿Confías en mi?-_ Ella asiente. - _Entonces confía en mi ahora._

 _-Prometeme que volverás a mi.-_ Le pide.

 _-Que alguien se atreva a impedirmelo.-_ Le sonríe. _-Ahora me voy, camarón.-_ La besa una última vez y sale del departamento. No le gustaba verla así, no quería que sufriera por él.

Pero no tenían tiempo de pensar, debía ir a ver a Makarov, las noticias los habían dejado estupefactos.

Todos los canales habían interrumpido su programación habitual para dar las últimas noticias del mundo criminal de la ciudad de Magnolia. Incluso las emisoras de radio estaban hablando de lo mismo. Si la información era tan fehaciente como se estaba mostrando, se podía desbaratar una banda completa, y los medios se estaban dando una comidilla con esta noticia.

Varias vans de distintos canales de noticias, con sus noteros y camarógrafos se agolpaban en las puertas de la sede principal del banco y de las oficinas del FIB.

Por lo que dijeron en la televisión el tipo, del que no se decía su nombre, fue al edificio principal del FIB, llevando documentación con información detallada del golpe dado al Banco de Magnolia y de próximos asaltos planificados.

Era evidente que Iván iba a caer, si la justicia actuaba rápidamente, aunque conociendo la corrupción interna de la policía, y algún que otro político que tal vez se viera involucrado, lo dudaban. Pero se sentía en el aire la tensión y debían averiguar si iban a caer en la misma bolsa o no.

De camino habían llamado para avisar que estaban yendo, por lo que Erza ya los estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada cuando llegaron.

 _-Hey, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -_ Laxus preguntó primero, apenas bajó del auto, Natsu iba con él. Los otros autos no tardaron en estacionar y el resto estaba ya bajándose para acercarse a preguntarle lo mismo a la pelirroja.

 _-Entren, ya Makarov se ocupará de contarles todo.-_ Se la veía contenta, evidentemente el cabecilla de Fairy Tail estaba detrás de todo esto.

Los cuatro entran a la casa, Sting y Rogue se quedan fuera, pero Erza les indica que entren, ya que también deberían mantenerse al tanto.

Cuando los seis entran a la oficina, Makarov sonreía desde detrás de su escritorio.

 _-Buenos días, veo que las noticias vuelan._

 _-Hey abuelo, lo vimos en las noticias. ¿Qué pasó?-_ Le pregunta Natsu.

-Un c _ontraataque, eso fue lo que pasó.-_ Les indica que se sienten.- _Hay que actuar rápido, para no darle al enemigo tiempo de reacción._

 _-No entiendo nada...-_ Le responde Natsu.

 _-Creemos saber quien está detrás de todo lo que pasó._ \- Dice esto mirando a su nieto y a Gajeel.- Y _debíamos actuar. No resolvimos nada aún, pero ganamos tiempo._

 _-¿Cómo consiguieron al tipo? -_ Gray que estaba sentado entre los otros dos pregunta.

 _-Ustedes no son mis únicos empleados..._

 _-Pero somos los mejores...-_ El pelirrosa sonríe.

 _-No, tampoco eso. Pero Warren consiguió dar con este sujeto, junto con Max presionaron en los lugares indicados, y lo encontraron. Se llama Kageyama, -_ Les explica.- _y pudimos comprar sus servicios..._

 _-¿El tipo se entregó? -_ Pregunta Laxus.

 _-Si, y confesó todo. Le pusimos un buen abogado y protección, incluso si llegara a pasar un tiempo en prisión, estará mas a salvo que lo que estaría afuera_.- Les explica _.- Les dio toda la información del anterior asalto y los planes próximos, llamadas telefónicas y movimientos bancarios de los pagos que le habían hecho.-_ Suspira.- _Ahora solo dejaremos que la policía actúe._

 _-Fue mi padre, ¿no?_

 _-Aparentemente.-_ Sonaba triste. - _Por lo que seguimos la pista de Gajeel y dimos con este tipo._

 _-¿Y ahora?-_ Pregunta Gajeel.

- _Deberás ir a ver las consecuencias. Ver si esto sirvió de algo._

A nadie le gustaba esto, decirle que debía ir a ver a Iván ahora, era lo mismo que enviar a su amigo directo al matadero.

 _-¡Van a pensar que fue él quien los traicionó! ¡¿Cómo lo vas a enviar?! -_ Natsu enojado le reclama a su jefe.

 _-¡No tiene sentido esto! ¡Sabrán que él te pasó la información! -_ Gray estaba indignado.

 _-¡No lo puedes enviar!-_ Laxus gritaba en la oficina de su abuelo.- _¡Lo va a matar!_

Gajeel no decía nada, estaba sorprendido de la reacción de sus amigos. Sting y Rogue permanecían en silencio observando la discusión.

 _-¡Silencio!_ \- Makarov grita. Todos se quedan callados.- _Tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias, ya se ha arriesgado mucho y no es momento de dar marcha atrás, y Rogue y Sting lo acompañaran de cerca._

 _-¿Quiere que vaya ahora? -_ Gajeel le pregunta a su jefe.

 _-No tiene sentido estirar más el momento. ¿Estás en tu auto? -_ Le pregunta Makarov y Gajeel asiente _.- Bueno ustedes dos síganlo de cerca.-_ Señala a los dos miembros de Sabertooth.- _Ahora vayan._ \- Los tres se dirigen a la puerta de la oficina para salir.

 _-¡No voy a permitir que vaya solo!_ \- Entre Gray y Laxus tuvieron que agarrar a Natsu para retenerlo.- _¡Suéltenme!_

 _-Hey, tranquilo Salamander. -_ Le dice Gajeel para calmarlo, aunque no sabía como hacer siquiera para controlar sus propios nervios. _\- Cervezas mas tarde con la coneja y Levy. ¿Esta bien?_

Natsu asiente con la cabeza.

Y salen de la oficina.

Erza los estaba esperando.

- _Tomen, usenlos.-_ Les da chalecos a los tres.

 _-No, gracias.-_ Gajeel lo rechaza, qué sentido tenía, seguro iba a estar solo en una habitación llena de gente de Raven Tail.

 _-Gajeel, no seas obstinado. Póntelo.-_ Erza lo regaña.

 _-Que objeto tiene, ¿y si me disparan en la cabeza? -_ Gajeel ya no estaba de humor y quería terminar con esto cuanto antes. Erza hizo una mueca.

 _-Esta bién, pero no seas imprudente._

 _-Nunca lo soy._

Se metió a su auto y comenzó a manejar hacia lo de Iván en las afueras de la ciudad, no muchos conocían su ubicación, por lo que supuso iba ser el lugar donde se reagruparía la banda para ver como actuar a partir de los sucesos del día de hoy.

Por el espejo retrovisor veía como los otros dos lo seguían de cerca. Mientras manejaba intentó llamar a Iván, pero no lo atendía. Hizo lo mismo con Kurohebi y Obra, pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Ivan, había varios autos de otros miembros estacionados fuera. Y algunos de los tipos que tanto detestaba estaban alli, inclusive los que lo habían seguido aquel día que se escondió en la biblioteca.

Gajeel, golpea la puerta y Obra le abre.

 _-Llegaste...-_ Lo mira levantando la ceja. Evidentemente ya sabía que Bradman había fallado, pero no mostró emoción alguna que lo delatara, solo lo miró con el mismo desdén de siempre.- _Supuse que ibas a aparecer eventualmente._

 _-Hola. ¿Está Ivan?-_ Gajeel consulta, mientras Obra cierra la puerta.

 _-Si, espéralo aquí._ -Y se va de la habitación, se escuchaban gritos y cosas que se rompen. Aparentemente Iván estaba discutiendo con Kurohebi.

Gajeel sintió que pasó una eternidad desde que llegó, hasta que escuchó que Iván lo llamó a la otra habitación.

Entrando en el living, estaban los tres principales miembros de Raven tail observándolo.

 _-Buenos dias Gajeel, toma asiento por favor.-_ Ivan le indica que se siente en un sillón, quedando frente a él, Obra estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta y Kurohebi fumaba mientras miraba por la ventana. El living estaba un tanto desordenado, la discusión que habían tenido con sus dos secuaces, todavía se sentía en el ambiente.

 _-Hola Ivan.-_ Gajeel habla y Kurohebi se da vuelta para mirarlo, se notaba que tampoco estaba contento de verlo allí.

 _-Bueno, seamos directos. Los eventos de hoy nos llevan a tomar medidas desesperadas._

Gajeel se estaba esforzando para que no se notaran sus nervios y como no podía evitar transpirar, agradecía que fuera un día caluroso para poder culpar al clima y no al nerviosismo producido por la situación. Nunca pensó que en menos de una hora, pasaría de estar comiendo con amigos, a estar en la misma habitación que dos sujetos que lo querían muerto, y uno del que ya no estaba tan seguro si no quería lo mismo.

 _-Supongo que el plan se suspende por el momento...-_ Bromea para tratar de sonar distendido.

 _-En efecto.-_ Ivan sonreía. _\- Y debemos averiguar como lograron dar con nuestro informante._

 _-¿Crees que fue tu viejo?_

 _-No esperaría menos de él.-_ Se reclina en su sofá.- _Supongo es su pequeña venganza por intentar deshacerme de él. Pero que esperaba, es natural que los hijos entierren a los padres._

 _-Y tú solo intentaste anticiparte.-_ Ivan le estaba confirmando que había sido él quien mandó a matar a Makarov, al viejo no le gustaría esto, se notaba que independientemente de todo, seguía siendo su hijo y aún guardaba esperanzas de que cambiara.

 _-Por supuesto, es mas simple sin él en el camino, aunque más aburrido._

 _-¿Qué harás?_

 _-Desaparecer. Lo mismo aquí Obra y Kurohebi. Dejaremos que todo se calme.  
_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _-No lo sé.-_ Mira a Kurihebi, este le hace un gesto y se va de la habitación. _\- Aún tenemos gente de la que mi padre no sabe. Resolveremos esto más pronto de lo que se imagina. -_ El viejo se esperaba algo de esto, conocía bien a su hijo.

 _-Y...¿qué se supone que yo haga?_

 _-Seguiras con mi padre, recolección de información, para que cuando regresemos, no solo podamos seguir desde donde nos quedamos ahora,_ \- Sonreía.- _sino que también seamos capaz de destruir todo lo que construyó._ \- Su semblante se tornaba oscuro.

 _-Genial. Entonces, solo actúo normal por el equis tiempo que estén fuera, y se supone debo esperar que me avisen cuando vuelvan._

 _-Digamos que si. Confió en que actúes como espero Gajeel._ \- Era una amenaza, y supo que las cosas estaban peor de lo que aparentaban, ya que Ivan nunca perdía la compostura, y esta era la primera ocasión en la que lo intimaba de esta forma, por lo que solo asintió. - _Bueno, puedes irte. Obra, acompáñalo.-_ Le dice a su compañero.- _Hasta pronto._

Gajeel se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Obra iba detrás de él y cuando salen de la casa cierra la puerta. Sabía que se venía otra amenaza.

 _-Estoy sorprendido de tus capacidades._ \- Sonreía irónico. - _No se como lo logras, debes tener un angel guardián o algo...en fin,_ \- Se cruza de brazos.- _ya lograremos eliminarte. No me extrañaría también tengas relación con la desaparición de Nullpudding._

Gajeel no dijo nada. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Obra esperó, pero como veía que no recibía respuesta continuó. - _No te saldrás con la tuya. En algún momento te delatarás a ti mismo, y te aseguro que estaré allí cuando eso suceda.-_ Le sonrió. _\- Ahora vete, no quiero ver tu sucia cara mas tiempo._

Tiempo.

Gajeel se da media vuelta, y se dirige a su auto. Los otros miembros de Raven Tail que estaban fuera lo observaban amenazantes.

Tiempo.

No les tenía miedo, acababa de salir con vida de una casa, en la que las personas de allí lo querían dos metros bajo tierra.

Tiempo.

Arrancó su auto, y condujo de vuelta a la ciudad. En la siguiente intersección, ve como el auto que ocupaban Rogue y Sting, vuelve a seguirlo. Les hace señas para indicarles que todo había salido bien.

Tiempo.

No debería lidiar con Ivan hasta que este decidiera volver, cuando todo el revuelo con el FIB se calmará y solo fuera noticia vieja, opacada por alguna novedad o escándalo de alguna celebridad.

Tiempo.

Makarov lo había dicho, esto no detendría la guerra, solo ganarían tiempo.

Pero la pregunta era ¿cuánto?

 **BianWW**


	18. Timeskip

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Siete meses habían pasado. Siete meses desde aquella tarde en que Ivan le informaba que desaparecería un tiempo. Siete meses de tranquilidad.

Las cosas se habían calmado, ya nadie hacía mención a lo ocurrido, los medios se habían olvidado completamente, y la policía no habia logrado atrapar a nadie.

Los negocios seguían funcionando a toda máquina igual que siempre, el mundo criminal de Magnolia no se había visto afectado por lo sucedido. Si el mundo financiero, las acciones del banco habían caído, pero en un lugar tan próspero, no tardaron en volver a la normalidad.

Para Makarov, la revista seguía vendiendo todo su tiraje, y los asuntos no legales que manejaba seguían funcionando bien, además no hubo mas problemas entre bandas, solo cosas que pudieron resolver fácilmente.

Pero solo era la calma que antecede al huracán, sabían que el hijo del viejo iba a aparecer de un momento a otro, y las cosas volverían a complicarse.

En la vida de Gajeel las cosas no podían ir mejor, era feliz, no había otra explicación para como se sentía, se sentía completo y era todo debido a Levy.

Aún no hacía un año de que la conocía, pero ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Desde hacía dos meses estaban conviviendo con Levy, y despertar a su lado sabiendo que compartían una casa a la que podían llamar hogar, era la mejor de las sensaciones.

Fue algo gracioso, porque Wendy ya se los había preguntado cuando se quedó con ellos en el verano. Fueron dos semanas en las que Levy acomodó sus horarios para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con los hermanos Redfox, y dos semanas en las que Wendy se los planteaba a diario, ya que no le encontraba sentido a que no vivieran juntos, si prácticamente pasaban todo el tiempo en la casa de uno o del otro, que diferencia habría. Dormían juntos todos los días, él la pasaba a buscar siempre por el trabajo, vivir juntos era el siguiente paso. Incluso se lo planteo muy seriamente a su hermano, cuando este la dejó a ella con su gatita Charle al departamento perteneciente al instituto donde ella vivía, amenazando que si no hacía algo, ella intervendría y no le iba a gustar.

Pero la decisión se tomó a causa de Natsu y Lucy. Cuando el padre de la rubia se enteró que su hija estaba casada, se armó una gran pelea, pero Jude Heartfilia, terminó cediendo, y todo salió bien para el matrimonio, no tuvieron que divorciarse, que era su peor temor, pero la condición era que se hiciera una boda de verdad. Los preparativos estaban en marcha, la mansión Fairy tail, sería el lugar para el agasajo, y ambos, Gajeel y Levy, estaban involucrados, ya que ella era la principal dama de honor de su amiga, y él junto a Gray acompañarían hasta último momento a Salamander.

Gajeel todavía recordaba ese momento, estaban en el living, él estaba jugando con su consola y Levy revisando en su notebook, haciendo muecas y emitiendo algún quejido cada tanto. Eso había hecho que él pausara el juego, preocupado por saber que pasaba.

 _-Hey camarón.-_ Levy alza la vista y lo ve a través de sus anteojos. _-¿Sucede algo?_

 _-Oh, lo siento Gajeel. Es que buscar departamento es muy complicado, -_ Golpea el monitor.- _Algunos son demasiado caros para que puede permitírmelos, y los demás están ubicados en zonas horrorosas._

 _-No te entiendo._

 _-Si, tú sabes, ahora que Lucy y Natsu, quieren mudarse juntos, antes de la gran boda,_ -Suspira.- _ya no puedo seguir en el departamento. Debo buscar un nuevo lugar,-_ Vuelve a mirar a la pantalla de su computador.- _y no quiero pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, tengo algo de ahorros, pero..._

 _-Estoy yo..._ -Gajeel se señala a si mismo.

 _-Tampoco voy a pedirte ayuda a ti, quiero arreglármelas sola._

 _-No, no quería decir eso, aunque no me molestaría ayudarte. Pero ¿por que no vives aquí?, conmigo...-_ Le sonríe y deja el joystick sobre la mesa, se acerca a ella y hace lo mismo con la notebook, luego alza a Levy y la pone sobre sus piernas.- _Podemos traer tus cosas. Me encantaría tenerte aquí todo el tiempo._

 _-Gajeel hablo en serio._

 _-Yo también._

 _-¿Qué se supone que le diga a mi hermano?_

 _-No sé, algo se te ocurrirá.-_ La realidad es que a pedido de Gajeel, Levy se las había arreglado para ocultarle a Jellal su relación, y por suerte nadie se lo había comentado aún.

 _-No puedo ocultarte por siempre de Jellal.-_ Lo mira molesta.

 _-Puedes intentarlo.-_ Le sonríe.

 _-No es gracioso, que le voy a decir cuando quiera ayudarme a trasladar mis cosas._

 _-Que tus fanáticos ya lo hicieron.-_ Levy rodó los ojos.

Cuando se conocieron Jet, Droy y Gajeel se odiaron automáticamente. Los tres amigos se juntaban a menudo para saber que era de sus vidas, y desde que Gajeel había aparecido, ya no se mantenían tan en contacto como antes, y cuando Levy quería ir a verlos con su novio, los otros dos cancelaban la salida, así que siempre debía ir sola; esto provocaba escenas de celos de Gajeel, pero lo peor era que no era el único celoso, ya que sus dos amigos no quedaban muy atrás. Era una competencia, y una muy agotadora para Levy, que debía ver como los tres se disputaban el tiempo con ella.

- _¿Y cuando quiera venir a ver donde vivo?_

 _-Le inventas excusas._

 _-Gajeel...no funcionará, ya déjalo._

 _-¿Por qué no?-_ Ella solo lo miró.- _¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo?_

 _-No es es el punto._

 _-¿Cuál es entonces? Hay suficiente espacio para tus cosas, incluso hay espacio de sobra en este cuarto para todos tus libros._ -Él le señala a las paredes.- _Imagínate las paredes cubiertas de libreros que lleguen al techo._

Levy miraba a su alrededor, como en trance, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, negando. _-No, no dejaré que me convenzas tan fácil._

 _-Mírame, si quieres podemos adaptar la casa. -_ Le tomó la cara entre las manos.- _No tocaremos el cuarto de Wendy, pero puedo contratar gente para hacer mas espacio y remodelarla, en algún momento cuando ampliemos la familia, necesitaremos mas cuartos y..._

 _-Whoa detente ahí. ¿Qué estas diciendo?_

 _-Lo que escuchas, tú solo dime que quieres modificar y contrataré trabajadores para arreglar la casa._ \- Se encoge de hombros. _\- Solo quiero hacerte feliz y que estés cómoda._

Levy no creía lo que estaba escuchando.- _¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?_

Gajeel se detiene a pensar _.-Oh, ¿eso es a lo que te referías?-_ Se da cuenta de la pregunta que le había hecho.- _Por supuesto que quiero formar una familia contigo, no quiero a nadie más.-_ Le dice sincero. _-Se que no tenemos experiencia en el tipo de familia clásica, pero ya lo resolveremos...-_ Le sonríe. - _Juntos._

 _-Gajeel, ¿hablas en serio?_

 _-Si, yo te amo Levy, ¿qué tiene de malo que vivamos juntos?_

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. _\- No tiene nada de malo. Tienes razón, será perfecto._

Él le seca las lágrimas con su pulgar.- _No llores camarón._

 _-Son lágrimas de felicidad. -_ Le toma la mano que el tenía sobre su rostro y apoya su mejilla. _\- Te amo tanto Gajeel._

- _Yo más. ¿Quieres que vayamos ya a buscar tus cosas?_

 _-Jeje, puedo esperar unas horas._

 _-¿Unas horas?_

 _-See...-_ Y lo besa con toda la pasión que despertaba en ella, de más está decir que ese día no fueron a buscar las pertenencias de Levy, aunque al día siguiente se ocuparo de traer todas sus cosas.

Los chicos ayudaron, Gray y Natsu con Lucy, y en muy poco tiempo ya Levy estaba instalada.

Incluso Gajeel consiguió esa semana un lugar que hacía muebles a medida y se comenzó a adaptar el living para que fuera una gran biblioteca, que en menos de un mes estuvo lista, y ya solo quedaba media pared por completar.

Faltando una semana para el gran día, Lucy tendría ese sábado su despedida de soltera, saldrían a bailar con las chicas, y Gajeel al ver el outfit de Levy, estaba por demás nervioso.

Ella estaba completamente vestida de negro, con un vestido al cuerpo, muy corto, sin tirantes y tacones altos que combinaban con un bolso de mano.

No podía soportarlo, además el plan de despedida de soltero de Natsu, era ir a tomar cervezas y a hacer una parrillada, en las afueras de la ciudad a una cabaña que Makarov les había prestado. A Levy la vendría a buscar Cana e irían a lo de Lucy a terminar de arreglar a la agasajada, por lo que él esperaría a que se fuera y luego alcanzaría a sus compañeros en la cabaña.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en la cocina refunfuñando.

 _-Gajeel ¿viste donde dejé...-_ Se para en secó cuando lo ve en la cocina y se da cuenta de su enojo. _\- ¿Y ahora que sucede?_

 _-Nada.-_ Le responde seco.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Le dice y se apoya las manos en las caderas.- _Dime que pasa._

Se da vuelta para observarla.- _Te das cuenta como vas vestida..._

 _-Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?_ \- Levy se mira. _\- Todas nos vestiremos igual, excepto Lucy._

 _-No me gusta...-_ La mira molesto.

 _-Pero el otro día que me lo probé, dijiste que me quedaba bien._

 _-Era distinto. Ahora estarás sola, y todos lo hombres van a mirarte, y yo no estaré allí..._

 _-Gajeel, estaré con las chicas, no pasará nada._ \- Gajeel la mira entrecerrando los ojos. - _No empieces, no voy a cambiarme._

Gajeel estaba enojado y Levy se acerca, dejando el bolso sobre la mesa, se sienta sobre él y lo abraza del cuello.

 _-No pasará nada, solo saldremos y nos divertiremos, nada mas._

Gajeel la toma por la cintura.

- _Solo quiero desgarrarte este vestido y tomarte ahora mismo sobre la mesa.-_ Comienza a besarle el cuello.

 _-No, -_ Levy pone distancia entre los dos. _\- ya esta por llegar Cana, me acaba de enviar mensaje._

 _-Argh, te juro cuando vuelvas te voy a destrozar este vestido, y te voy a hacer el amor hasta que no seas capaz mas que de repetir mi nombre pidiendo por mas._

Se escucha que tocan bocina fuera de la casa.

 _-Jaja,bueno, pero ahora tengo que irme._

Se levanta y toma el bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa. Se levanta él también y la acompaña hasta la puerta de entrada, se despiden con un beso y Gajeel le da una nalgada.

 _-Wop, jajaja. Te amo, amor. Nos vemos en la mañana._

 _-Se se...-_ Le dice apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

 _-¡Adiós Gajeel!-_ Le grita Cana desde el auto. _\- ¡Despedida de soltera! ¡Woooooo!-_ Acelera el auto y derrapa al arrancar para irse de su casa. Gajeel ve que levanta una botella de alcohol. Genial, ahora no solo debía preocuparse de algún idiota que intentara avanzar a su mujer, sino que estaría con el corazón en la garganta esperando que no tuvieran un accidente de tránsito.

Tomó su chaqueta y se subió a su auto para ir a buscar a Gray, para ir directo a la cabaña. El otro chico había comprado varias cajas de cervezas para llevar a la parrillada.

Cuando llegan ya Natsu estaba allí con Laxus, Eric, Elfman, Freed y Bickslow. Estaban preparando hamburguesas. Bickslow se ocupaba del fuego, porque si dejaban a Natsu, no quedarían árboles en el Bosque del Este de Magnolia, y además Makarov lo mataría por incendiar su cabaña.

Freed y Bickslow eran los mejores amigos desde siempre de Laxus, junto con Ever. Habían pasado toda la escuela juntos y con el tiempo aún se mantenían unidos. Freed era el contador principal de Makarov, quien se ocupa de blanquear el dinero ganado para todos los presentes. Bickslow estaba a cargo de la seguridad de los edificios que poseía el cabecilla de Fairy tail, y Ever, quien era la única mujer del grupo, y esta noche había salido con las chicas, era la representante y esposa de Elfman, y estaban esperando su primer hijo.

Elfman era el hermano de Mira Strauss y era un famoso luchador de la WWE, la asociación de lucha libre profesional, él también estuvo vinculado al negocio antes de ser conocido, pero a pesar de haberse salido del negocio, nunca había perdido el contacto.

Eric, sin embargo, era otra historia. No había trabajado nunca para el viejo. Es más, se habían enfrentado en mas de una oportunidad con los chicos, pero habiendo superado sus diferencias, se habían hecho amigos, y el bar que poseía con su novia Kinana, era el punto de encuentro de todos.

Mas tarde esa noche, Rogue y Sting, que en estos meses se habían unido al grupo, llegaron trayendo mas alcohol. Natsu invitó a Jellal, pero por suerte este no había podido sumarse al festejo, porque aparentemente cenaría por su aniversario con Erza. Lo que le daba una semana mas de tiempo a Gajeel hasta la boda. No sabía como iban a ocultárselo, o si no iba a haber otra opción mas que contárselo en el transcurso de los próximos días, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

La noche fue muy divertida, comieron a reventar y brindaron por cualquier motivo que encontraran valedero.

El alcohol ya los habia aflojado y estaban todos en silencio viendo como amanecía.

 _-Soy feliz, chicos.-_ Natsu rompió el silencio. - _Los tengo a ustedes y ahora que tengo a Luce, todo es genial. -_ Bebe de su cerveza. - _Me gustaría que siempre fuera así..._

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos opinaban lo mismo.

Todos provenían de familias rotas, y habían crecido y madurado juntos. Donde estaban ahora era gracias a lo que cada uno de los presentes habían colaborado para que poder llegar, Makarov solo había hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran.

 _-Bueno Salamander,_ -Levanta Gajeel su vaso. _-por ti y tu felicidad._

 _-Si.-_ Natsu levanta su vaso y los demás _. -Disfrutemos el ahora, no importa que venga, lo superaremos juntos...como familia._

Y todos chocan sus vasos. Esperando que lo que sea que deban enfrentar, lo puedan superar juntos, como siempre había sido.

 **BianWW**


	19. Perfect timing

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Shenanigan's, Lucky winkles, Singleton's y Diamond sky son bares que aparecen en GTA IV y V. La disco Alhambra aparece en GTA III.**

Gajeel se quedó un rato más en la cabaña con los demás, esperando que el frío de la noche lo refrescara lo suficiente para conducir de vuelta a su casa. Gray se quedaría y luego lo alcanzaría alguno de los chicos que aún estaban tomando, mientras que otros se habían dormido en sus asientos.

Desde que Gajeel estaba con Levy, ya no podía dormir sin ella, y quería verla y saber como había sido su noche.

Antes de subirse a su auto le envió un mensaje, para decirle que estaba en camino. Cuando llegó a su hogar, la encontró dormida en la cama, su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y aún seguía húmedo, aparentemente se había bañado, él sabía que odiaba el olor que el cigarrillo dejaba en su cabello y por eso, en las ocasiones que salían, siempre se duchaba apenas llegaba. Gajeel se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama con ella.

 _-Gajeel, -_ Levy abre los ojos y se los restriega. _\- llegaste_.

La besa en la frente. _-Hola, camarón.-_ Abre los brazos y ella se acurruca en su pecho.

 _-Te extrañé. ¿La pasaste bien con los chicos?._

 _-Si, ¿y tú?_

 _-También, estoy cansada._

 _-Gihi, duerme enana._

 _-Ujum._

Gajeel durmió unas horas, y se despertó a la tarde. Levy aún dormía, así que se levantó tratando de no molestarla, para que siguiera descansando. Tenía mucha hambre y sabía Levy estaría igual cuando despertara, por lo que se puso a hacer pancakes para los dos. No mucho después de que empezara a cocinar Levy apareció detrás suyo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

 _-La cama estaba fría sin ti.-_ Dice y bosteza.

 _-Buen día camarón. ¿Dormiste bien?_

 _-Si, ¿te preparo café?_

 _-Por favor. Pero dame un beso antes...-_ Levy le da un beso rápido, para luego buscar el café en la alacena, se para en puntas, y la remera se levanta, dejando ver la diminuta ropa interior que estaba usando. Ella lo atrapa mirándola.

 _-Hey, no quiero comer algo quemado.-_ Lo regaña, pero luego le guiña el ojo.

 _-No te molestaría, si supieras la otra opción en lugar de comer que tengo en mente.-_ La señala con la espátula que tenía en la mano, para dar vuelta los pancakes.

 _-Jaja ya quisieras.-_ Comienza a preparar el café. _-¿Qué hicieron con los chicos?_

 _-Bickslow preparó hamburguesas y tomamos cerveza. Estábamos todos, fue como en los viejos tiempos,_ \- Dijo sonriendo, mientras termina de cocinar y pone los pancakes en un plato y los lleva a la mesada. - _también mas tarde fueron Rogue y Sting, fue divertido, algunos seguían despiertos cuando me fui.-_ Ya las demás cosas estaban en la mesada dispuestas para que comieran, así que Gajeel se sirvió y puso miel en su plato. _-¿Y ustedes?_

 _-Oh, fue genial, nos divertimos muchísimo,-_ Le comentaba mientras traía dos tazas de café a la mesa, la suya con crema. _\- hace tiempo que no recuerdo haber reído tanto. Íbamos de bar a bar, eramos como un equipo, e_ _ _stábamos todas con el mismo vestido negro, excepto Lucy que tenía uno rosa super provocador._ A Mira pareciera que la había poseído un demonio, pobre Lucy jaja, le hizo padecer la noche._

 _-¿Qué hicieron?_

 _-Fuimos a comer algo a 8 islas, y luego a fuimos a varios bares:_ \- Empieza a contar con los dedos. _\- Shenanigan's, Lucky winkles, Singleton's y Diamond sky , si creo que esos son todos._ \- A Gajeel no le gustaba nada saber que habían ido por tantos lugares, además con ella vestida así, pero ya habían discutido por sus celos antes, y no quería volver a hacerlo, pero era difícil, él sabía que tenía a la mujer mas linda y no quería que ningún sujeto siquiera posara su vista en ella. - _y terminamos la noche bailando en la Alhambra._

 _-¿Ningún sujeto las molestó?-_ Le pregunta y toma de su café, solo para que no vea que se estaba molestando de solo pensar en la idea de un sujeto intentando sus avances en ella.

 _-Nah, solo un tipo raro, que lo vimos en un par de los bares y que luego nos siguió a la disco aparentemente,_ \- Levy masticó un bocado que acababa de comer. _\- nos_ _envió una botella de champaña, pero nada más...  
_

 _-¿Qué hicieron?_

 _-Lo ignoramos, igual al estar con Mira, estuvimos en la sala VIP y nadie mas nos molestó._

 _-Me alegro, ahora termina eso rápido que tenemos cuentas pendientes._

 _-Eh...?_

 _-Si, y sobre esa mesa, precisamente...-_ Le señala la mesa que estaba al otro lado en la cocina y le sonríe maliciosamente.

 _-Oh no, no, no. Hay temas más importantes de los que tenemos que hablar.-_ Levy le decía divertida y tomaba su café.

 _-¿Qué puede haber más importante que tú y yo, desnudos sobre esa mesa, haciéndolo?_ \- La señala con su tenedor con un pedazo de pancake en él, y luego se lo lleva a la boca.

 _-Mi hermano._

Gajeel se atraganta, no paraba de toser y bebió de su taza de café, hasta que pudo calmarse. Levy lo miraba y se había cruzado de brazos.

 _-Me atrapaste con la guardia baja, camarón._

 _-Debemos decírselo._

 _-Nah, si estamos bien así, ¿para qué?-_ Gajeel estuvo evitando el tema en las últimas semanas, sabía que Jellal también iría a la boda, y el próximo sábado era el tiempo límite, incluso Natsu lo había invitado a su despedida de soltero, y el hecho de que no había podido ir, fue un alivio para Gajeel. Pero cuando los viera juntos en la fiesta, se daría cuenta, y no sabían como reaccionaría, y para Levy no sería apropiado que se entere justo en la boda de Salamander con su mejor amiga.

 _-¿Para qué? ¿Me preguntas para qué?-_ Empieza a enfurecerse y cierra sus manos en puños, pero luego respira hondo y trata de recomponerse. _-Mira, el miércoles iremos los dos a comer y quiero que vengas, así puedo presentarte con él._

 _-No quiero.-_ Le dice como última palabra.

 _-No, no empieces, no te empezaras a comportar como un crío para evitar esto._

Según Levy cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a Gajeel, actuaba como un niño pequeño, al que solo le faltaba patalear y gritar. Él no la entendía, ya que su reacción era totalmente lógica, solo no quería tener que dejarse apalear por Jellal, porque le era eso tan difícil de entender.

 _-No voy a ir._

 _-¿No vas a ir?-_ Levy empezó a hiperventilar, en este tiempo con Gajeel había adquirido esta costumbre de él.

 _-No, ya déjalo, vamos a la cama a ocuparnos de lo que me debes.-_ Le sonríe.

 _-Eres un idiota. -_ Levy se levanta de la mesa y apoya sus dos manos y lo mira amenazante.- _Vas a ir._

 _-No.-_ Le sostiene la mirada, aunque le temblaba el pulso, no le gustaba cuando se enojaba con él, nunca le decía que no a nada, pero no iba a ceder.

 _-¿No? ¡¿No?! -_ Golpea la mesa. Gajeel niega con la cabeza, agachando la vista.- _Bien, entonces no habrá nada de sexo, hasta que decidas madurar...-_ Y se va dejándolo solo en la cocina.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Él se queda sentado, esperando que ella vuelva, ya que aún no había terminado de comer.

Gajeel no quería que estuviera enojada con él, y mucho menos dejar de hacer el amor con ella, su cuerpo era una adicción, y no iba a soportar mucho tiempo sin poseerla de esa forma.

¿Por qué lo ponía en esta situación? Llevaba meses planteándolo, pero él la había convencido que podían estar bien de esta forma, sin que Jellal se enterara de nada.

¿Por una boda? Estarían todos ebrios y nadie se daría cuenta de nada, podía ser discreto, o intentarlo al menos. ¿Por qué era tan importante que ahora lo supiera?

¿Y por qué pelearon por este motivo? Sabía que ella lo podía manipular para que hiciera lo que ella deseara, no que lo hiciera a propósito o con malicia, ella era demasiado buena persona para eso. Pero si tan solo haciendo algo que ella quisiera, lograba hacerla sonreír, Gajeel cedía sin dudarlo.

Pero en este tema era distinto. Gajeel no quería enfrentarse a Jellal, y estaba más que seguro que en cuanto este se enterara, la situación se iba a tornar muy fea para Levy y él, ya que no iba a querer que estuvieran juntos.

Ella tenía que saber que su hermano iba a querer separarlos. Por lo que fue a buscarla y la encontró en la cama de su habitación, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, besándole el cuello. Ella se da vuelta y se la veía triste. Gajeel la abraza mas fuerte.

 _-No te enojes, camarón. ¿Me perdonas?_

Ella asintió.- _Pero vienes conmigo a la cena._

Gajeel suspiró. _-Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?_

 _-Por el momento si.-_ Se acurruca en su pecho. _-Perdóname por gritarte._

 _-Ah no importa._

Levy no iba a ceder a la cena del miércoles. Gajeel no quería ir, pero no iba a decirle que no, no después de que habían discutido. Tenía tres días para pensar en algo para evitar ir a ese encuentro. Tres días y ninguna idea de que hacer para no ver a su cuñado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Makarov convocó una reunión. Se verían alrededor del mediodía.

Cuando Gajeel llegó a la mansión, Gray y Natsu lo esperaban afuera. Aparentemente Laxus tenía cosas que hablar con su abuelo y estaba esperándolos junto a él.

Erza los recibió igual que siempre, aunque se la veía ocupada, lidiando con gente que traía los elementos para la fiesta del sábado, mesas, sillas y demás. Toda la semana iba a ser así, las grandes fiestas no se armaban solas, y Makarov y el padre de Lucy, querían lo mejor para esta boda.

Cuando entran a la oficina, tanto Laxus como el viejo los estaban esperando.

 _-Buenos días. Siéntense, por favor.-_ El humor del viejo era bueno, dar fiestas siempre lo ponía así. Todos se sientan e incluso Laxus se sienta al lado de los otros.- _Bueno, se que no es momento para molestarlos, mas a ti Natsu,-_ Señala al mencionado.- _con todos los preparativos en marcha y a días de la boda, pero nuestro trabajo no se toma descansos._

 _-Ah, no importa, Luce se esta ocupando de todo...-_ Decía Natsu relajado.

Era verdad, Gajeel también debía soportar el estrés de Levy por este motivo. Las chicas se estaban ocupando de todo, y aunque Jude Heartfilia, había contratado un weeding planner, llamado Capricornio, las chicas debían ir de un lado a otro, para elegir el pastel, la decoración, manteles, y, por lo que Levy le contaba a Gajeel, la cuestión "Vestido" fue algo muy complicado, ya que tanto la elección de que iba a llevar la novia como las damas de honor, era algo que estresaba por demás a la esposa de Natsu Dragneel.

 _-Bueno, Natsu, te pido que le cuentes a los demás lo que me has dicho._

 _-Sisi, recuerdan al tipo, este Hikaru, que debía seguir en Ammu Nation, bueno, desapareció y con él, desapareció papeleo de inventario que no estaban aún ingresado en el sistema que usan los locales._

 _-¿Qué hacemos con esta información?-_ Pregunta Gray.

 _-Por el momento nada, ya hablé con Jellal, y ya tenemos a_ _Bickslow sobre esto, instaló un nuevo sistema de seguridad en todos los locales._

 _-Cuéntales.-_ Le dice Laxus.

 _-Ya casi estoy llegando a eso. Creemos que alguna de la gente de Ivan ha vuelto._

Laxus que ya no aguantaba que su abuelo no largara toda la información que tenían, y decide intervienir. _-Ever me dijo que el sábado, Kurohebi las estuvo siguiendo cuando salieron con las chicas._

Gajeel casi se atraganta.- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él fue el tipo que las siguió?!_

 _-Hey cálmate, evidentemente Levy no lo conoce, pero Ever si, igual que a mi padre. Así que en cuanto lo vió, supo era uno de los tipos que siempre estaban con él.-_ Laxus le explicaba a Gajeel.

 _-Pero...si Kurohebi volvió, eso quiere decir...-_ Gray no terminó la frase.

 _-Creemos que Ivan también. No es el mejor momento, pero bueno...- Dijo Makarov._

Gajeel estaba en shock, no solo estaba enojado consigo mismo, el sábado Levy estuvo expuesta a uno de los tipos que lo quería muerto, y él no había estado para protegerla, sino que además toda la tranquilidad que tuvo en los últimos siete meses se había acabado.

 _-El motivo de esta reunión va mas allá de eso.-_ Les planteaba el padre de Ivan.- _La anterior semana terminamos de firmar todos los papeles para que Laxus sea mi único heredero, y -_ Suspira. _\- el abogado que se ocupaba de todo fue hallado muerto. Por lo que creemos que este es uno de los motivos del regreso de mi hijo._

 _-Van a volver intentar matarte.-_ Natsu dice casi en susurro.

 _-Si, Natsu, por eso creemos que no tardará en hacerse ver. Tú Gajeel, -_ Lo señala.- _deberás estar atento. Se pondrá en contacto contigo muy pronto, suponemos.-_ El viejo se acomoda en su silla. _\- En este último tiempo nos pudimos hacer cargo de esta banda Tártaros sin problemas._ _Ya Natsu no precisará seguir yendo a trabajar para Ammu Nation._ \- Los observa a todos desde detrás de su escritorio.- _Y ahora, los quiero disponibles las 24 hs por cualquier eventualidad, me contactaré con la gente de Sabertooth para mantenerlos informados. Ahora váyanse, que se está acomodando todo este lugar para esta fiesta y no los quiero entorpeciendo la organización._

Los cuatro se van a tomar algo a lo de Cobra, y mas tarde Gajeel estaba esperando con su auto a Levy, fuera de la biblioteca. La ve salir y la saluda, ella se mete en el auto y le da un beso.

 _-Hola amor, ¿qué te parece si vamos a..._

El celular de Gajeel suena, los dos se quedan en silencio, él lo mira y figuraba "Número desconocido". Si era quien pensaba, eso había sido rápido, ya que solo hace unas horas, había hablado de esto con Makarov.

Atiende el llamado. _\- Hola._

 _-Hola, mi joven amigo, tanto tiempo_.- Le dicen del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Iván._

Levy abre los ojos sorprendida, pero no dice nada, sabía que perjudicaría a su novio, si se daba cuenta que ella también podía oír la conversación.

 _-Ni un "¿como estuviste?", ¿nada? Me extraña Gajeel._

 _-Solo me sorprendiste un poco._

 _-Veo que cambiaste el auto, pero no la chica._ \- Gajeel se sobresalta y empieza a ver a sus alrededores, estaba siendo observado por Iván en este mismo momento.- _Pero bueno, supongo que debemos ponernos al día, te enviare la nueva dirección por mensaje. Hasta luego Gajeel.-_ Y corta el teléfono.

Gajeel se queda mirando el teléfono. Unos segundos después le llega un mensaje con una dirección.

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Le pregunta Levy.

 _-Iván volvió, debo ir._

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-_ Sonaba preocupada.

 _-Porque el viejo me dijo recién hoy y es la primera vez que me contacta._ \- Enciende el auto.- _Te dejaré en lo de Salamander y la coneja, ¿te parece?_

Levy asiente. En el camino, ella llama a Lucy y le comenta lo sucedido, por lo que estaban esperándola con Natsu cuando llega a la casa de estos. Lo besa a Gajeel y se baja del auto. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _-Ten cuidado, ¿está bien?_

 _-Siempre camarón, te veo luego.-_ Y arranca el auto.

Ya la calma había terminado, volvería a interpretar ese papel de doble agente que tanto detestaba, y encima ahora, iba a hundir a Levy con él si algo fallaba. Por lo menos por Wendy, estaba tranquilo, porque el instituto al que iba se destacaba por su seguridad.

El tiempo que habían ganado se había acabado y ahora empezaba la cuenta regresiva para que estalle una guerra.

El momento ideal para una boda.

 **BianWW**


	20. Out

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Tras dejar a Levy en la casa de Natsu, Gajeel condujo hasta la dirección que Iván le había pasado por mensaje. Siempre en las afueras de la ciudad, esa era la ubicación favorita elegida por el mafioso.

La realidad era que en los últimos meses que no tuvo que tratar con él, Gajeel había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar, tanto que estuvo haciendo planes para comenzar a salirse del negocio, había estado hablando con el dueño de Magnolia customs, y aprovechando que este ya se encontraba planificando su retiro, y que eran viejos conocidos y de confianza, por tantas veces que trabajaron Gajeel y los chicos con él, le había hecho una oferta para comprarle la concesión de su taller, incluso hablándolo con Levy, a quien la idea le había encantado y le dejó en claro que tenía su total apoyo, empezaron juntos a proyectar una vida mas tranquila alejada del mundo criminal en que estaban viviendo actualmente.

Pero el regreso del líder de Raven tail, marcaba el retorno a la mismo ajetreo de siempre, yendo y viniendo, recibiendo ordenes de padre e hijo y arriesgando el pellejo a diario. Ya estaba cansado de estos juegos y ansiaba la hora de que todo terminara.

Quería poder pensar un poco en el mañana, no solo por Wendy, sino porque ahora que tenía a Levy, quería tener la posibilidad de hacer planes, sin temer que intentaran matarlo nuevamente al día siguiente.

Pero no tenía mucha opción, este era su trabajo actualmente, y ahora debía volver a tratar con este sujeto al que tanto detestaba.

Cuando llega, ve que en el lugar había un auto estacionado fuera con un par de matones. Se veía que Ivan, estaba intentando ser mas precavido esta vez.

Cuando Gajeel toca timbre, otro miembro de Raven tail abre la puerta y le indica que su jefe estaba atrás. Allí lo encuentra, sentado leyendo un libro en el patio de su nueva residencia.

 _-Hola Ivan._

 _-Oh, hola Gajeel.-_ Le señala la silla al lado de la suya, sacándose los lentes y dejándolos junto con el libro sobre la mesa entre las sillas. _\- Siéntate._

Gajeel no dice nada y espera a que Iván empiece a dar indicaciones y haciendo preguntas como en cada ocasión en la que se veían.

 _-Parece que fuera ayer la última vez que nos vimos._ \- Lo observa.- _No fue tanto el tiempo que no estuve presente, pero mírate, eres un hombre nuevo._

 _-No, -_ Le dice serio.- _sigo siendo el mismo._

 _-No, eres otra persona._ \- Le sonríe.- _Se nota incluso a leguas de distancia, siempre fuiste un joven independiente y altanero, y ahora, hete aquí, un hombre maduro, conviviendo con tu novia, no me extrañaría que formes una familia en cualquier momento, jeje. Sería algo divertido de ver._

 _-No está en mis planes.-_ Eso era mentira, pero no iba a contarle eso, no iba a demostrar nada que Ivan pudiera llegar a considerar una flaqueza.

- _La hermana del dueño de Ammu Nation.-_ Dice Ivan para si mismo.- _Excelente elección, si que eres bueno para conseguir contactos, Gajeel, me sorprende gratamente. Bueno, no tanto, eres mas calculador que yo.-_ Le sonríe.- _Y los chicos creen que no eres de confianza...-_ Se jacta.- _Yo creo que siempre has demostrado sernos útil, trayendo la información precisa e indicada._ \- Le sonríe con malicia.- _No esperaba menos de ti en cuanto a elección de pareja. Podremos utilizarla para nuestros planes._

Gajeel empezó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que Ivan tenía conocimiento de su relación, pero de ahí a que intentara involucrar a Levy, era algo muy distinto, la protegería con su vida de ser necesario, pero tal vez esto confirmaba lo que había investigado Natsu y Raven tail estuviera tras armamento y municiones de Ammu Nation. Pero de ahí a dejar que metieran a Levy en esto, no iba a permitirlo, no le gustaba siquiera que hablara de ella. _-_ _Dime, ahora que volviste, ¿cómo seguimos?- In_ tentó desviar el tema.

 _-Oh esa es la parte divertida. Nuestros planes no se ven afectados, fueron solo unas "vacaciones" que nos tomamos, y ya pronto podremos lograr nuestro cometido._

 _-¿Qué es...?_

 _-Todo lo que posee mi padre._ \- Sonríe y su mirada se torna oscura.- ¿ _Te enteraste de las novedades?_

-¿Cuáles?

 _-Sabías que mi padre eligió a mi hijo como su único heredero, ¿no?-_ Gajeel asiente. _\- Puso todo a su nombre, el malnacido. Pero bueno, es para lo único que me servirá haberlo tenido. ¿Tú te llevas bien con él?_

 _-Podría decirse.-_ Si, eran amigos, era con quien mas cosas en común tenía del grupo.

 _-Bien.-_ Se queda en silencio unos momentos.- _Nos será útil, mantente cerca de él, averigua sus horarios y demás. Lo terminaremos usando al final._

 _-Esta bien, pero sabes que no necesito supervisión para hacer nada de lo que me digas. -_ No le había gustado saber que hoy lo estuvieron observando cuando habia ido a buscar a Levy a la biblioteca.

 _-Oh ¿por lo de hoy?-_ Junta sus manos y mueve la cabeza negando. _\- Solo quería saber si era seguro llamarte._

Si era por eso, era una mentira, estaba con Levy, por lo que no debería haberlo llamado. _\- No estaba solo.  
_

 _-Pero es alguien descartable, podía llamarte.  
_

Gajeel inhaló profundo.

 _-No es necesario que me sigas.-_ Le dice, tratando de esconder su molestia. _\- Siempre hice lo que me ordenaste._

- _En efecto, pero bueno_ , s _olo quería verte para contarte de mi regreso. Debo arreglar una cosas con los demás, pero...-_ Piensa unos momentos.- _¿el miércoles? Si, el miércoles nos vemos otra vez, si te parece._

Gajeel asiente.- _¿A qué hora?_

 _-Oh yo te aviso, no te preocupes. Ahora ve, saluda a tu mujer de mi parte...-_ Gajeel estaba deseando matarlo allí mismo sin importarle las consecuencias, pero se contuvo y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. - _Adiós Gajeel.-_ Le dice y se vuelve a colocar los lentes para retomar su libro.

Gajeel sale disparado de aquel sitio, cuando estaba seguro no lo seguían llama a Erza, porque quería ver a Makarov en forma urgente. Ella le avisa están en el edificio de la revista, que lo esperaban allí, avisaría para que le permitieran ingresar, ya que el viejo estaba en una reunión.

Gajeel llega a la editorial y se anuncia en recepción, y le indican que lo están esperando. Arriba se encuentra con Erza que lo guía hasta la oficina que Makarov tenía en la editorial.

 _-Hola de nuevo Gajeel, siéntate por_ favor,- Le hace señas desde detrás de su escritorio.- _dime que sucedió, es raro que vengas a la editorial._

 _-Tu hijo. Vengo de verlo.-_ Gajeel aún permanecía agitado desde la conversación con Iván. _  
_

 _-Oh, ¿qué pasó?-_ Makarov notaba el malestar en su empleado. _  
_

 _-Dijo que el plan sigue igual.-_ Le comenta. _  
_

 _-No esperábamos cambios._

 _-Sabe lo de Laxus, quiere usarlo._

 _-Entonces ellos asesinaron al abogado.-_ El viejo llega a esa conclusión. _  
_

Gajeel asiente, pero no puede evitar que Makarov se de cuenta de algo mas que lo inquieta.

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _-También están detrás de Ammu Nation._

 _-Eso lo sabíamos. Por eso tuvimos todos estos meses a Natsu sobre eso.  
_

La cara de Gajeel se tornó sombría. _-Pero quieren usar a Levy._

Suspira.- _¿Y qué quieres hacer?_

 _-Me salgo, no pienso arriesgarla._

 _-Suponía dirías algo así. Y quiero que sepas que te apoyo completamente._ \- Sonaba sincero.- _Va a ser complicado, deberemos planear como..._ -Vuelve a suspirar pensando para si mismo.- _Dime, ¿te dijo de verse otra vez?_

 _-Si, el miércoles. Entiendo que no puedo desaparecer ya, pero quiero que sepas mi deseo de no involucrarme mas con tu hijo,-_ Gajeel esta tratando de hablar con claridad, aunque las palabras se agolpaban al salir de su boca.- _Es solo que ya no lo tolero, y si le hace algo a Levy, no se que..._

 _-Bueno, tranquilo, ve y no te preocupes, que tenemos algo de tiempo para pensar en como sacarte. Argh esto complica todo..._ \- El viejo estaba nervioso, pero intentaba recomponerse.- _No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, saldrá todo bien. Ahora vete y pídele a Erza que entre._

Gajeel sale y busca a la pelirroja. La encuentra hablando con otro empleado de la revista y firmando unos papeles.

 _-Hey, Titania, el viejo quiere verte._

 _-Si, ya voy._ -Le hace señas al otro tipo para que se vaya, quien le deja una carpeta enorme.- _Gajeel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
_

- _Si, ¿qué?_

 _-¿Vas a ir a la cena con Jellal?_

 _-Oh eso, no lo sé.-_ El miércoles, Gajeel tenía en la mente ese día por culpa de Ivan, que no había recordado que también era el día que Levy le había pedido ir a la cena con su hermano.

 _-Deberías, no se cuanto mas piensan ocultárselo, él ya sabe que esta con alguien, pero no sabe que eres tú.-_ Le dice la pelirroja. _  
_

 _-Cómo si fuera a ayudar...  
_

 _-Piénsalo, por favor y espero verte allí._

 _-¿Tú también irás?_

 _-Si, Jellal me invitó, considerame como apoyo externo..._

 _-Gihi Lo tendré en cuenta... Adiós,_ _Titania._ \- Tenía otra mujer mas que estaba intentando persuadirlo para que vaya la cena, esto era genial.

 _-Si, Makarov debe querer el boceto de como va la revista. Nos vemos._

Gajeel estaba por irse, y ya había tocado el botón del ascensor, cuando siente que alguien lo llama.

 _-Gajeel, ¿eres tú?_

Él se da vuelta, y era Juvia con muchas carpetas y papeles en los brazos.

 _-Hola, mujer de la lluvia.  
_

Natsu tenía a Gray, Laxus a Freed y Gajeel, desde niños, tenía a Juvia, ella era su mejor amiga, casi una hermana. Se conocieron en jardín de infantes y habían sido inseparables desde ese entonces, mas que nada porque nadie quería juntarse con ellos. Gajeel era un abusivo y Juvia era introvertida, pero un día que él la protegió de otros niños que se burlaban de ella, se había ganado su amistad, eso, y el hecho de que lo comenzó a seguir a todas partes. ¿Por qué todas las relaciones de Juvia eran así? En fin, permanecieron juntos, a través de todos los años de colegio, inclusive cuando él abandonó, nunca rompieron el contacto. Si, la mujer de la lluvia era su mejor amiga, y se había ganado el apodo, ya que en los días que estaba muy deprimida llovía torrencialmente, Y Gajeel siempre bromeaba de que era por culpa de ella, y con eso lograba levantarle el ánimo, ya que si era tan importante como para afectar el clima, no debía estar llorando por nimiedades.

 _-¿Trabajando duro?_

 _-Juvia no se queja. -_ Le sonríe. _\- ¿y tú? hace mas de una semana que no te veo._

 _-Ahí ando...-_ Se encoge de hombros.

 _-Mmm Juvia se da cuenta que algo te sucede, ¿peleaste con Levy?_

 _-Nah, todo esta genial entre la enana y yo._

 _-Bueno, dale a Juvia un momento, dejo todo esto en la oficina y vamos a tomar algo, ¿te parece?_

 _-Esta bien. -_ La acompaña a dejar las carpetas.

 _-Avísale a Levy, así se une a nosotros._

 _-Esta en lo de Salamander, con la coneja.-_ Le marca Gajeel, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. _  
_

 _-Entonces no la molestemos, Juvia esta segura que deben estar entretenidas hablando de la boda. Busco mis cosas y vamos._

 _-Listo, llamo a Lev, te espero afuera._

Se mueve al pasillo, saca el celular y marca el número de Levy, quien no tarda nada en atender el llamado.

 _-Gajeel. ¿Cómo estas? ¿todo esta bien? ¿dónde estas?-_ Se escuchaba a Levy del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Hey tranquila, camarón. Estoy bien._

 _-Estaba muy preocupada._ -Sonaba aliviada. _  
_

 _-Estoy en la editorial ahora, vine a hablar con el viejo._ _No debes preocuparte por mi...  
_

 _-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Gajeel, ¿qué dices?-_ Él sabía que estaba haciendo el mohín que tanto le gustaba.

 _-Gihi te amo, camarón._

 _-Yo también te amo, amor. ¿Vienes aquí? Estamos con Lucy, ultimando detalles.-_ Se queda en silencio, unos momentos. _-Natsu, está tomando cerveza viendo_

 _televisión, te le puedes sumar.  
_

 _-Te dejo eso a ti, y que Salamander disfrute tranquilo. Me encontré con Juvs, iremos a tomar algo y luego te paso a buscar._

 _-Ok, avísame cuando vengas y envíale un abrazo a Juvia, dile que tiene que venir a comer a casa.  
_

 _-Esta bien, te veo en un rato, camarón._

 _-Te amo._

 _-Yo mas. Te aviso cuando voy. Adiós, nena._

 _-Adiós Gajeel._

Corta el celular y sonríe a la pantalla. Atrapa a Juvia observándolo. Ella le sonríe.

 _-Hey ¿ya estas lista?_

 _-Si, vamos._

A la media hora, estaban sentados en un café en la esquina.

 _-Bueno, ahora dime que es lo que te sucede, Juvia está preocupada por ti._

 _-Negocios, estoy harto de ser un peón entre Makarov y su hijo, es eso._ \- Dice molesto, mientras toma su café.

 _-Nunca te importó demasiado, ¿qué cambió? -_ Juvia era muy perceptiva, con tan solo mirar a Gajeel, sabía cuando algo había ido mal, o todo lo contrario. Le había tenido que confesar de Levy a las pocas semanas de que la había conocido, porque Juvia, le seguía mencionando que tenía una continua sonrisa y que había algo detrás de eso que no quería contarle.

 _-Te conté de que Levy es la hermana de Jellal,_ -Juvia asentía mientras tomaba su mocaccino. _-bueno él es el dueño de la mayor cadena de armas de todo el estado...-_ Gesticula con los brazos.

 _-Y...-_ Juvia ya sabía todo esto y no entendía a donde quería llegar Gajeel.

 _-Iván está tras Jellal, y como yo estoy con ella, quiero usarla.-_ Su voz sonaba triste.

 _-Oh...-_ Juvia se lleva las dos manos a la boca. _\- No, Juvia no quiere que nada malo le pase a Levy...-_ Negaba con la cabeza.- _Levy hace feliz a Gajeel. Tienes que decirle a Makarov, que te saque ya de todo eso. Sino intervendré yo..._

 _-Tranquila, mujer. Ya se lo dije, por eso me encontraste en la editorial._

 _-Dejas a Juvia mas aliviada.-_ Se toma del pecho. _\- Igual, hay algo más que te molesta._ -Lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

Suspira. _\- ¿Sabes que el sábado es la gran boda y medio Magnolia está invitado?_

 _-Si, lo se, Juvia irá con Gray.-_ Gajeel la miró extrañado.

 _-Bueno, Jellal también estará allí, y Levy quiere que cenemos el miércoles para conocerlo._

Juvia aplaude rápido.- _Eso es estupendo. ¿Por qué te molesta?_

 _-Porque el tipo va a matarme...-_ Es que nadie entendía la situación en la que estaba.

 _-No, tal vez se enoje un poco, pero se le pasará..._

 _-Seguro...-_ Ya estaba cansado de discutir de lo mismo, a todo el mundo que se lo planteara, le decía lo mismo, hasta su mejor amiga. Traidora. Ella tenía el deber de estar de su lado. Cuando suben al auto, para que Gajeel la alcance a su casa, Juvia le indica.

 _-Oh, no voy a mi departamento, voy a lo de Gray._

Arranca el auto. _\- ¿Él lo sabe?_

 _-No, Juvia quiere darle una sorpresa._

 _-¿Sabes que irrumpir en propiedad ajena es ilegal?_

 _-Si, pero Juvia no irrumpirá. Juvia tiene llave._

 _-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-_ Le pregunta, mientras dobla para dirigirse a lo de su otro amigo.

 _-El casero._

 _-Oh, que bien, ya tienes un cómplice...-_ Mueve la cabeza.

 _-Juvia tiene dos cómplices.-_ Le dice contenta.

 _-¿Quién es el otro idiota?_

 _-Tú.-_ Gajeel pone los ojos en blanco, pero al fin y al cabo, tenía razón, nunca se negó a llevarla a la casa del Gray.

Cuando estacionan, se despiden y antes de que Juvia se alejara del auto, Gajeel, baja la ventanilla.

 _-Saluda al stripper de mi parte._

 _-Y tu a Levy de la mía. No es genial, los dos estamos en una relación y tan enamorados de nuestras parejas. Es muy divertido._ \- Sonríe alegremente.

 _-Hilarante. Nos vemos mujer de la lluvia._

 _-Adiós Gajeel.-_ Él espera hasta que entra al edificio. Y luego se va a buscar a su chica.

Aún restaban dos días, pero seguía sin ocurrirsele nada para evitar esa cena.

 **BianWW**


	21. Last choise

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

El martes había pasado. Fue un día completamente hueco, lo único que había hecho, fue llamar a Wendy para pedirle que no salga a ningún lado, que no sea de la escuela a su departamento y viceversa, no quería también estar preocupado por ella.

Hoy era miércoles y Gajeel estaba tendido en su cama, era muy temprano aún para que Levy estuviera despierta y no quería molestarla, ya que en unas horas debería ir a trabajar. Pero Gajeel no podía dormir, los sucesos del día lunes seguían dando vuelta en su cabeza, y apenas había podido dormir algo en toda la noche.

Se levantó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió de la habitación, mantuvo la puerta abierta porque Lily quería ir con el, y no iba a dejarlo encerrado, ya que sabía que iba a comenzar a maullar para que lo dejaran salir y eso despertaría a Levy.

Por lo que se quedó en la cocina, se hizo un café, se sentó en la mesa y se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

Lily se había subido a una de las banquetas de la mesada y lo observaba, igual que hacía siempre. Gajeel estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Levy entrar en la habitación, hasta que ella lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso lo hizo sonreír automáticamente.

 _-Hey camarón, estas despierta. Perdón, no podía dormir, intenté no hacer ruido._

 _-No importa, piensas que no me doy cuenta de tu malestar, lo puedo sentir...-_ Lo abraza mas fuerte. _\- Y a mi también me afecta._ \- Se sienta a horcajadas de él. Siempre le gustaba tenerla cerca, sentir la conexión entre sus cuerpos, se sentía cómodo y natural.

Apoya la frente contra la de ella, y se queda así unos segundos antes de hablar.

 _-¿Por qué todo es tan complicado, Levy?_

 _-No tiene que serlo... estamos juntos, ¿no?-_ Lo toma del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, él tenía una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra aún apoyada en la mesa. _-Te dije que podíamos resolver lo que sea juntos._

 _-Si, lo hiciste.-_ Le sonríe. _\- Ya hablé con Makarov._

 _-¿Qué le dijiste?_

 _-Que quería dejar de ser intermediario entre él y su hijo._

 _-Oh, ¿entonces que es lo que te preocupa?_

 _-No quiero que te pase nada...-_ Vuelve a bajar la cabeza y se apoya en su pecho, ella lo abraza.

 _-No me pasará nada, se cuidarme, y además te tengo a ti para protegerme.-_ Él levanta la vista y ella le da una de esas sonrisas que hacían detener su corazón.

 _-¿Cómo es que...¿Por qué eres tan... argh.._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Eres perfecta Levy..._

 _-Disto mucho de ser perfecta, te lo puedo asegurar._

 _-No, no es así.-_ Le acaricia el rostro. _\- Puede que tengas un mal gusto en hombres...-_ Se encoge de hombros.

 _-Jajaja, no, no lo tengo, me gustan los hombres altos y elocuentes...-_ Lo besa rápido en los labios.

 _-Dime donde está ese tipo y lo muelo a golpes, gihi._

 _-Jaja Para mi también eres perfecto, Gajeel..._

 _-Tch, ni siquiera soy un buen hombre, Lev.-_ Mira hacia un lado.

- _Hey, yo soy una persona adulta, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y se juzgar a la gente._ \- Le dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- _Tú eres mi libro favorito, e incluso la portada me hace querer volverte a leer._

 _-Gihi Tampoco me parezco a uno de tus libros. Mira, no puedo prometerte mucho Lev,_ \- Ahora él la toma del rostro y ella pone sus manos sobre las suyas. _\- pero juro que me voy a esforzar por hacerte feliz y daría mi vida por protegerte, no quiero ni necesito a nadie más, eres tú, siempre fuiste tú.-_ Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos y una lagrima cae por su mejilla. Él se la seca con el pulgar.- _Haría lo que sea por ti._

 _-Te amo, Gajeel, demasiado, debería ser ilegal...-_ Le dice y logra sacarle una sonrisa a Gajeel.- _Yo te prometo que voy a dedicar cada uno de mis días a amarte y hacerte feliz._

 _-Ya lo haces.-_ La besa, pero ella se separa, él la observa.

 _-No me dejas terminar. Nunca dejaré tu lado, estoy contigo, tanto en las buenas, como en las malas. Voy a cuidar de ti y lo que me pidas te lo daré, soy tuya, ya te lo dije. Te amo...-_ Y posa sus labios en los de él. Comienzan a besarse, y sus manos comienzan a bajar hasta quedar sobre el trasero de Levy y por debajo de la remera. Lily ya sabía lo que se venía y se va de la cocina.

 _-Eres adictiva, camarón.-_ Comienza a besarle el cuello y logra sacarle un suspiro.

 _-Es un buen truco para dormir después, ahora, cállate y bésame.-_ Sus labios sabían tan dulce, le muerde el labio inferior cuando se separan para respirar. _-Demasiada ropa.-_ Gajeel, le pasa la remera sobre la cabeza y la tira a un costado, dejando sus pechos expuestos frente a él, comienza a succionar de uno de sus pezones, mientras daba leves pellizcos al otro, Levy gemía y se movía sobre él, quien puso la otra mano libre sobre su trasero, para guiar el movimientos de sus caderas.

 _-Aún me debes...-_ Vuelve a formar círculos sobre el pezón. _\- sobre esta mesa..._

 _-Lo que sea... ya no aguanto mas.-_ Le dice entre jadeos. Gajeel la besa, y la toma fuerte para sostenerla, se pone de pie, tirando la silla y la empuja con su pie. Apoya a Levy en la mesa, y la deja con su espalda sobre la madera. La taza cae al piso y se rompe. Pero ninguno presta atención. Le saca las bragas y se baja el boxer. Coloca su miembro totalmente rígido en su vagina y empuja suave, para prolongar el momento, y porque sabía que ella se iba a molestar, y se iba a poner demandante.

 _-Ahhh...más adentro, te necesito Gajeel.-_ Dice y envuelve sus piernas en su cintura para ayudar a sostenerse y presionarlo para que entre mas profundo.

 _-Pero podemos hacerlo tranquilos...-_ Le dice tratando de sonar inocente, aunque su sonrisa lo delataba.

 _-No juegues conmigo...-_ Y sin darle aviso, Gajeel golpea con fuerza, introduciéndose completo en su interior. _\- Ohhh, así..._

Comienza a moverse con vehemencia, estaba seguro que tendrían que cambiar la mesa después de esto, ya que se escucharon varios crujidos. Comienza a jugar con su clítoris, con el pulgar de la mano que no tenía ocupada en sostenerla por la cintura para que no se moviera con cada embestida, ella alcanza el climax en poco tiempo, gritando su nombre. Él la da vuelta, sin darle tiempo a que se recupere. Levy queda con las piernas fuera de la mesa, y apenas tocando con la punta de sus pies el suelo. Gajeel, se posiciona en su entrada y empieza a penetrarla nuevamente, ella gime y el no pudiendo soportar mucho mas, se libera dentro de ella. Se sale de su interior y le besa el hombro. Ella se pone de pie, estaba hecha un desastre, despeinada, sudorosa, y a Gajeel verla así le encantaba, era su desastre, ya que él había logrado ponerla así.

 _-Tenías razón, ahora quiero dormir._ \- La alza estilo princesa. Y ella comienza a reír.- _Vamos a la cama._

Gajeel durmió unas horas, y se levantó sobresaltado, cuando no encontró a Levy en la cama. Se fijó la hora, y vio que faltaban poco para las 10. Seguro lo había dejado dormir, y ella fue a trabajar. Le envió mensaje.

 _"Hey camarón._

 _No me despertaste para que te llevara."_

Levy le responde al instante.

 _"Gajeel._

 _Hoy me pedí el día._

 _Estoy en la cocina."_

Cierto. Última prueba de vestido. Con todo lo que pasaba por su mente, lo había olvidado por completo.

Gajeel se levanta al instante de leer el mensaje, se da una ducha rápida, se viste sencillo, con una remera blanca, pantalones cargo verdes y borcegos. Y sale de la habitación a buscar a su novia a la cocina.

La encuentra en la mesada, tomando un té. Le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella llevaba un vestido naranja, estaba descalza, y una bandana negra, para recoger su cabello.

 _-Buen día camarón._

 _-Buen día Gajeel._ -Le señala una taza en la mesa.- _Ya te hice un café._

-Gracias.- Le dice mientras busca unas galletas en la alacena, y se sienta al otro lado de la mesada.

 _-Hoy Lucy me viene a buscar, y la voy a acompañar a hacer la última prueba del vestido y a retirar el mío.-_ Dejando su taza en la pileta, porque ya había terminado. - _¿Lo habías olvidado?_

 _-Si, disculpa, mi cabeza esta funcionando a mil por hora, y ya no coordino._

 _-Acuérdate que vuelvo tarde. Hoy tengo turno con el ginecólogo para que me cambie las pastillas que tomo, estas me hacen daño al estomago._

 _-Y deja de tomarlas._

 _-Gajeel...-_ Lo mira y levanta una ceja.

 _-Yo quiero un bebé, además ahora que Salamander y tu amiga, harán todo esto del casamiento, nosotros podríamos ganarles en otro plano y tener un hijo antes, -_ Si, todo se reducía a una competencia.- _y sabes que por mi familia, podemos tener gemelos o mellizos. ¿No sería genial?_ \- Mira hacia arriba como imaginando.- _Dos mini Gajeel corriendo por la casa._

 _-Jaja, no puedo contigo y quieres hacerme lidiar con dos mas de ti..._ \- Se ríe, mientras seca la taza que acababa de lavar y la guarda en la alacena. _\- Además podrían ser dos mini Levy._

 _-Gihihi es verdad, mejor, lo dejamos en uno y uno, y listo._

 _-Es broma Gajeel, tengo 19, no quiero tener hijos aún, quiero viajar y conocer el mundo contigo, y un bebé no nos permitiría eso.-_ Le remarca.- _Además aún no terminé la carrera, y no podría estudiar._

 _-Me dijiste que me darías lo que pidiera.-_ Dice haciendo pucheros.

 _-Y lo haré, pero todavía no.¿Está bien?_

 _-Pero podemos practicar mientras tanto...-_ Le sonríe pícaro.

 _-Gajeel, compórtate..._

Cuando Gajeel iba a replicarle, suena su celular. Otra vez número desconocido.

 _-Hola._

 _-Hola Gajeel, tanto tiempo._

 _-Hola Ivan.¿Quieres que vaya?_

 _-Por favor._

 _-En un rato estoy por allí._

 _-Adiós Gajeel._

Y corta el llamado. Gajeel se queda mirando la pantalla y busca el número de Erza, y le envía mensaje para darle aviso de que se iba a encontrar con el hijo del viejo y así ella podía pasarle la información al viejo.

 _-Debo irme, enana.-_ Se acerca y le da un beso.

 _-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado por favor._

 _-Siempre...-_ Toma las llaves de su auto y antes de salir por la puerta de atrás. _-Avísame cuando la coneja te venga a buscar._

Levy asiente y Gajeel sale de la casa que ambos compartían. Se sube al auto y pone rumbo a la nueva guarida de Iván.

Cuando llega a la casa donde estaba Iván, los dos mismos matones que la otra vez estaban fuera en un auto, pero cuando toca timbre, quien abre la puerta es Kurohebi.

 _-Buen día Gajeel.-_ Le sonríe irónicamente.- _Te estábamos esperando._

 _-Hola.-_ Le responde molesto.- _¿Está Ivan?_

 _-Si, sígueme._

Gajeel lo sigue y entran al living, donde tambíen estaba Obra junto con Iván.

- _Hola Gajeel,-_ Lo recibe apenas entra en la habitación.- _pasa, siéntate, así podemos hablar._

Gajeel se sienta en un sillón opuesto a los otros dos, y Kurohebi, pasa por detrás suyo y se queda parado en el medio de Obra e Iván.

 _-Bueno, aquí, hemos estado conversando, y llegamos a la conclusión que te necesitamos para el próximo paso a seguir._

 _-¿Qué hay que hacer?_

 _-Ya llegamos a eso, no te precipites. -_ Lo detiene el hijo de Makarov, para explicarle.- _Sabes que antes de desaparecer, intentamos matar a mi padre. Bueno, evidentemente Drake Labyrinth falló. Ya les dije yo que debíamos contratar a alguien mas, pero bueno, ya es pasado._

 _-¿Cuál es el punto?_

 _-Que a distancia no funcionó, era un buen francotirador, pero mi viejo aún sigue vivo y él no, así que no fue muy efectivo nuestro intento.-_ Se encoge de hombros.

 _-Díselo, Ivan. -_ Lo apuraba Kurohebi, Obra solo se mostraba divertido, como a la espera.

 _-Internamente no creemos que vaya a haber fallas._

Gajeel no entendía a donde quería llegar.

 _-Mi viejo ahora esta en un vuelo de negocios,-_ No sabía como tenía esa información, ni él lo sabía.- _pero se que volverá a la tarde.-_ Suspira.- _El punto es que lo quiero muerto antes de medianoche, y queremos que tu lo hagas._

 _-No.-_ Gajeel se quedó en silencio, no debería haber respondido eso, pero no lo pensó y simplemente se negó, no quería matar a Makarov, le debía demasiado, y no pensaba hacerlo. Pero ahora frente a su hijo, todo el esfuerzo que costó ganarse la confianza de este, se evaporaba frente a sus ojos, porque dijo, la única palabra que no debería haber dicho.

 _-Te dije que no iba a querer hacerlo.-_ Sonríe Obra.

 _-Oh Gajeel, no me decepciones de esta forma.-_ Le dice Ivan.- _Sé que puedes hacerlo._

 _-Además no tendrás opción.-_ Le dice Kurohebi.

 _-No entiendo..._ \- Gajeel observa a los tres hombres.¿Qué iban hacer? ¿Lo iban a matar? Estaba solo con los tres, si querían podían sacar un arma y matarlo. Pero si lo dejaban salir, no pensaba volver más y no iba a matar al viejo.

 _-Deberás elegir. Es mi padre o tu chica._

¿Tenían a Levy? En que momento. No podía ser, la había dejado recién en su casa. A menos que hayan ido cuando él se fue...

 _-¿Dónde está?-_ Gajeel no quería hablar mas, y solo quería averiguar donde tenían a Levy.

 _-Eso no importa, esta viva por el momento.-_ Le responde Obra.

 _-Si no nos crees, puedes ir a fijarte por ti mismo. -_ Kurohebi se mostraba divertido.- _En tu casa no está, ya algunos de nuestros chicos se ocuparon de ella._

 _-Como le hagan algo...-_ Estaba furioso y ninguno le decía donde estaba ella.

 _-No pasará nada, Gajeel._ \- Le dice tranquilo Iván.- _Tú has lo que se te pide, y la tendrás después de que sepa que mi padre está muerto. Ve, tienes unas horas para planear todo._

Gajeel sale corriendo de la casa, y se mete a su auto. No estaba respetando ningún semáforo, y estaba sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. De camino a su casa intenta llamar a Erza y no recibe respuesta. Hace lo mismo con Gray y Natsu y nada, les deja un mensaje a los dos. Cuando estaba estacionando se le ocurre llamar a Lucy.

 _-Hola, ¿Gajeel?-_ Se escucha a Lucy del otro lado.

 _-Si, ¿Levy esta contigo?-_ Le pregunta mientras baja del auto.

 _-No, la iba a pasar a buscar en un rato.-_ Le responde.

Gajeel llega a la puerta de entrada y estaba abierta.

 _-Dile a tu esposo, que me llame en cuanto pueda._

 _-¿Está todo bien?-_ Lucy le pregunta.

Pero Gajeel ya había cortado el llamado.

Cuando abre la puerta, ve todo revuelto, cosas tiradas y rotas. Busca en las habitaciones, en la cocina, el living, el baño y nada. Sabía que ella era fuerte, había dado pelea, evidentemente, pero si la superaban en número, no tuvo posibilidad.

No encuentra a Lily tampoco. Esto era genial, no solo no tenía a su mujer, sino que además no tenía a su gato, pero Lily venía de las calles, podía sobrevivir unas horas fuera, ya lo buscaría en cuanto volviera.

Ahora debía encontrar a Levy, sino quería perderla. Ni Gray ni Natsu lo habían contactado aún. Sabía que debía actuar rápido, y no podía actuar solo, por eso había llamado a los otros dos, necesitaba ayuda y solo pensó en una persona que además de él, querría rescatar a Levy, su hermano.

 **BianWW**


	22. Wiseman

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Jellal Fernández era un hombre tranquilo. Los años no vinieron solos, teniendo 35 años y un negocio propio, se sentía satisfecho hasta donde había llegado. Empezó de cero, literalmente, y además con una niña pequeña a cargo, por lo que no fue fácil. Y ahora, su hermana era una mujer independiente, que trabajaba e incluso estaba estudiando, y él no podía sentirse mas orgulloso.

Antes, con la crianza de Levy, sentía que debía ocuparse de ella, y no había disfrutado tanto en sus años de juventud. No era que se quejara. Ya que desde que su madre quedó embarazada, fue magnetismo puro. Sabía que tenía que proteger a ese bebé.

Él y su hermana venían de un hogar abusivo. Por suerte, Levy era muy chiquita como para recordar algo, para ella todo lo que tuvo fue él, y Jellal se esforzó porque nunca le faltara nada, mientras él respirara.

Su madre era una alcohólica, que lo había tenido siendo adolescente, y por lo poco que sabía de su padre, era un drogadicto, que solo volvía para golpear y sacarle el dinero a su madre. Él era muy chico, y siempre terminaba recibiendo algún golpe por intentar protegerla.

De más grande, si tener 14 años se consideraba grande, empezó a trabajar con un par de banditas de los suburbios. Irrumpían en casas, robaban autos, cosas simples dentro de lo que podían hacer. Pero un día ocurrió, se vieron arrinconados por la policía, y otro de sus compañeros había conseguido un arma, pero no sabiendo que hacer con ella, se la había pasado a Jellal, quien se cargó a los policías que los estaban persiguiendo.

Era talento innato, nunca había agarrado un arma en su vida, pero sin embargo su puntería fue infalible, los policías nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Para ese entonces tenía 16 años, y se empezó a correr la voz por todos lados, del surgimiento de un nuevo tirador.

Fue contratado por Extalia, una gran banda dirigida por cuatro viejos mafiosos, Mejeer, Martam, Mysdroy y la única mujer del grupo, Muganto, quienes lo apadrinaron bajo su tutela y le enseñaron a perfeccionar su técnica.

Se sentía apreciado por primera vez e incluso se hizo un tatuaje en su ojo derecho, que era el que usaba para ver por la mirilla a sus objetivos.

Pero poco esperaba Jellal que su madre volviera a quedar embarazada. Sabía que había perdido varios embarazos, entre los vicios y los golpes propinados por su pareja, el embarazo mas avanzado que había alcanzado fue de 5 meses. No sabía que era distinto esta vez, tal vez él era mas maduro y comprendía mejor la situación. Pero se encargó de cuidar a su madre, le prohibía fumar o tomar alcohol, y en ocasiones la obligaba él mismo a ir a visitar al médico para ver la evolución de su hermano. Era lo que quería, un varón, alguien con quien compartir todo, un aliado, un amigo.

Siempre fue tímido, no tenía muchos amigos, unos pocos se acercaban a él, pero nunca dejaba que lo conocieran en profundidad, y eso terminaba alejando a la gente, solo una niña de cabello rojo escarlata, unos cuantos años menor, tuvo el valor de tratar de conocerlo mas, pero perdió contacto, porque él constantemente cambiaba de colegio, su madre se mudaba todo el tiempo, en ocasiones porque los desalojaban, o a veces cuando se "separaba" de su padre.

Tras el embarazo cada vez que su padre aparecía, él defendía a su madre, porque este bebé no iba a abortarse por una paliza, ahora él manejaba armas, y no temía amenazarlo, nunca lo quiso, así que no le importaba.

Debía admitir que cuando se enteró que iba a ser niña se decepcionó un poco, bueno, bastante, pero con el paso de los meses se empezó a hacer a la idea, su madre estaba más limpia y eso también ayudaba a que estuviera mas receptivo a aceptar a su hermanita. Incluso, su madre lo había dejado colaborar en la elección del nombre, Levy, que significaba "el que une a los suyos", se había pensado para varón, pero no iban a cambiarlo aunque fuera una nena, ya que nunca antes, él y su madre, estuvieron tan unidos y de acuerdo en algo como hasta ese momento, y el nombre era perfecto.

Levy nació, y era una bebé hermosa de grandes ojos café, ansiosos de conocimiento, todo a su alrededor le llamaba la atención. Era muy pequeñita y su cabello era azul, como el de Jellal, pero más claro como el de su padre, pero eso no importaba, ella no iba a ser como él.

Como Jellal tenía bastante demanda gracias a su precisión, pudieron permitirse mudarse a un mejor lugar, lejos de su padre. No era muy grande, pero era el mejor lugar en el que había vivido desde que recordaba. Incluso su madre consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda, y cuando ella trabajaba, Jellal se ocupaba de cuidar a Levy, y la actividad favorita de los dos era leer cuentos, aunque Levy aún no supiera leer, prestaba atención a todo lo que leía su hermano y siempre que lo veía llegar, se acercaba corriendo con sus piernitas regordetas, con un cuento en la mano para que Jellal se lo leyera.

Fueron buenos tiempos, estuvieron casi un año sin ver a su progenitor, solo había aparecido cuando nació la niña, para inscribirla a su nombre. Nunca llegó a comprender porque necesitaba que sus dos hijos llevaran su apellido, si prácticamente no los veía nunca, pero un día apareció nuevamente.

Jellal estaba haciendo un trabajo para Fairy tail, nunca antes había trabajado con ellos, pero fue una grata experiencia, que esperaba poder repetir, él se consideraba independiente, a pesar que estuviera vinculado a Extalia, pero esta gente era buena de tratar, y lo hacían sentir cómodo, casi como una familia. Cuando volvió a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta y todo estaba revuelto, era obvio que su padre había aparecido en busca de dinero, Levy lloraba en la otra habitación, y él fue a buscarla, estaba en su cuna, y en cuanto lo vió, alzó los brazos, abriendo sus manitas y cuando él la tomó, ya no lloró más. Su madre también estaba ahí, pero en esta ocasión su padre se había excedido con los golpes.

Jellal empezó a armar un bolso con ropa suya y de Levy, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de juntar sus pertenencias, escuchó las sirenas. Los vecinos habían alertado a la policía. Jellal ya tenía 18 años, él era rápido y podía escapar si quería, no había hecho nada, pero podían enviarlo a prisión si querían. Pero no iba a dejar a Levy, ella no cumplía dos todavía, por lo que se aferró a ella, y se quedó sentado en el suelo del living, esperando que vengan a buscarlo.

Tuvo suerte, ya que no lo acusaron, los vecinos lo reconocieron y contaron como vieron a su padre ingresar a su casa, y salir con algunas posesiones. Pero igualmente tuvo que acompañarlos a la comisaría porque debía hablar con Bienestar social. Cuando llegaron, le quitaron a Levy de sus brazos, y esta rompió en llanto al ver que la alejaban de su hermano. La trabajadora social con quien tuvo que hablar se llamaba Shagotte y era una vieja conocida de la gente de Extalia. Ella se encargó de todo, ya que había hablado con Muganto, y estaba al tanto de la situación en la que estaba. Como era mayor de edad, debía comprobar sus ingresos, para que sepan que podía mantenerla y cuidarla, además de encontrar un lugar apto para vivir con su hermana.

Él prometió que haría todo eso, pero pidiendo por favor que le devuelvan a Levy. Shagotte sabía en que negocios estaba involucrado, pero también veía el amor que existía entre ellos, así que decidió ayudarlo. Cuando otra oficial le acercó a Levy, le dijo que no había dejado de llorar ningún minuto desde que los separaron, solo en cuanto lo vio, que fue entonces que ella volvió a estirar los brazos y Jellal la abrazó fuerte, para consolarla.

Esa madrugada un patrullero lo acercó a su casa, la policía ya había retirado el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y las de Levy en un bolso para irse. Dejó un momento a Levy en el suelo, y ella fue a buscar un cuento, y lo metió en el bolso que Jellal tenía en el suelo. Luego buscó a su alrededor.

 _-¿Mamá?-_ Preguntó con su vocecita Levy, quien aún tenía los ojos colorados de tanto llorar.

 _-No, ya no hay más "mamá", solo tú y yo, Levy._

 _-Oh,-_ Vuelve a sacar el cuento que había guardado en el bolso. _-¿Cueto?_

 _-Bueno. -_ Le sonrió, y leyeron una última historia antes de abandonar el hogar que habían compartido con su madre. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta con llave, esa noche durmieron en un hotel, y al día siguiente, Mysdroy lo ayudó a encontrar un lugar, y blanquearon su entrada de dinero, para que no tuviera problemas con la tenencia de Levy.

Su padre no volvió a molestarlos nunca mas.

El tiempo pasó y Levy fue creciendo, era muy buena y tranquila, nunca presentó ninguna dificultad para Jellal, aunque la tuvo que poner en una guardería, porque él necesitaba seguir "trabajando".

Cuando Levy empezó a relacionarse con otros niños de su edad, viendo que todos tenían padres o madres, ella creyó que Jellal era el suyo, fue algo difícil lograr que comprendiera con tan solo dos años, que su relación era otra, pero ella era muy inteligente, y desde ese entonces siempre se refería a él como hermano y así lo llamaba.

En ciertas ocasiones cuando compañeros lo invitaban a tomar unos tragos o salir a algún sitio, el prefería volver al departamento en el que vivía con su hermana, aún disfrutaban de leer juntos y ella no había perdido la costumbre de esperarlo despierta, aunque fuera muy tarde, con un libro para leer con él.

Cuando Levy no tenía 10 años, Jellal sintió la necesidad de que quería un lugar para los dos, con un par de peces gordos que se cargó, se compró una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Era muy grande, de dos pisos y con piedras en su exterior y techo de teja. Tras cumplir ese objetivo, se propuso otro, salirse del negocio, y por su fama y vínculos dentro del mundo criminal, consiguió un permiso para poner un negocio de venta de armas. Empezó como un simple local, pero el verdadero éxito, fue cuando decidió ampliar el espacio, para colocar un lugar donde se pudiera practicar tiro. Todos conocían su talento, y todos quisieron ir a aprender alguna de sus técnicas, de esa forma pudo poner otro local más, y otro, y otro. Y no se detuvo, amplió los que ya tenía y nunca más tuvo que aceptar un trabajo para matar a nadie.

El tiempo pasó y el negocio seguía próspero, y un día, cuando Makarov lo llamó para comprarle equipamiento para sus empleados, la vio.

Él estaba en la entrada de la mansión cuando el auto del cabecilla de de Fairy tail estaciona, y ella baja del auto primero, seguida de su jefe, pero él ya no tenía ojos para nadie más. La reconoció al instante, el viento movió su cabello, el mismo cabello rojo escarlata de hace años, la misma sonrisa llena de calidez y los mismos ojos canela, que lo habían visto con interés. Todo eso en el cuerpo de una mujer para el infarto. El tiempo se detuvo y todo transcurrió en cámara lenta. Cuando la conoció, la diferencia de edad era notoria, pero ahora no importaba. No sabía ¿por que?, él, que nunca había creído en el amor, se había enamorado a primera vista, bueno, segunda, si contaba cuando se conocieron de niños.

¿Cómo había llegado a trabajar para Makarov? No lo sabía, tampoco importaba, tal vez al estar metidos en el mismo negocio, no lo iba a juzgar por su pasado. Pero, por Mavis, estaba bellísima, si tan solo tuviera el coraje de invitarla a salir, pero era un desastre, le agarraba pánico cuando intentaba hablar con una mujer, y ni siquiera había estado la mitad de interesado de lo que estaba ahora.

Ella también lo reconoció, e inclusive le dio un abrazo que provocó que el dueño de Ammu Nation se quedara sin aire, y por lo que pudo saber después, su reacción no había sido muy distinta.

Pasaron los años y él aún no se atrevía a pedirle ir a una cita. Pero lo gracioso, fue que Levy lo ayudó. Él le contaba todo y ella conociéndolo, sabía que le avergonzaba hasta hablar con la pelirroja, por lo que un día, la esperó durante horas fuera del edificio donde armaban la revista, y pudiendo reconocerla con facilidad, se había acercado a hablarle con total seguridad, porque de todo lo que su hermano le había comentado, no dudaba que fuera ella. Erza le había comentado como fue.

 _-Erza._

 _-Si...?-_ Erza la observó extrañada. Era una niña, con una gran mochila, que parecía que pesaba mas que ella.

 _-Soy Levy, la hermana de Jellal._

 _-Oh, hola Levy.-_ Erza sabía que tenía 14 años mas o menos, pero parecía mas chica.

 _-¿Quería saber si querías venir a merendar conmigo y mi hermano?_

 _-Oh, ahora estoy trabajando.-_ Vió la cara de decepción de la chica. _\- Pero en una hora me libero. Puedo pasar luego por ahí._

 _-Si, aquí...-_ Saca un bolígrafo y toma la mano de Erza. _\- esta es la dirección. Te veo allí.-_ Y se fue corriendo.

Erza se quedó observando su mano, cuando terminó de trabajar, fue a la dirección, era una casa en las afueras. Levy abrió la puerta, y la invitó a pasar, le explicó que se había ido rápido porque no iba a alcanzar el bus para volver a su casa a tiempo. Esperaron las dos sentadas a la mesa, y cuando llegó Jellal, se quedó congelado en la entrada de la cocina.

Fue una merienda un tanto incómoda, Jellal practicamente no dijo palabra, y Levy llenaba los silencios preguntándole a Erza de su vida.

Cuando todos habían terminado, Erza le comentó que debía irse, por lo que Levy se despidió y se excusó, para luego subir a su habitación.

Jellal la acompañó hasta la puerta, y aunque intentara hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, tenía las dos manos en los bolsillos, para que ella no viera como temblaban.

 _-Tienes una bonita casa.-_ Erza intentó decirle, pero no recibió respuesta. _\- Tu hermana es una chica muy simpática.-_ Jellal asintió al menos. _\- Bueno, me voy._

 _-Eh...Erza.-_ Le pregunta Jellal susurrando.

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Quieres... Yo...-_ Gesticula con su mano entre ella y él.

 _-El viernes a las 20, esta es mi dirección.-_ Le da una tarjeta. _\- ¿Cena y cine?_

Él asiente, se estaba sonrojando.

 _-Yo compro las palomitas._ \- Le da un beso en la mejilla. _\- Adiós Jellal._

Y lo deja, y se sube a su auto. Él se quedó con la mano en la mejilla, donde aún sentía el cosquilleo del beso que había recibido de Erza, hasta que Levy lo sacó de su trance.

 _-Sabía que funcionaría._

 _-Oh, no te escaparás, ¿cómo te atreves a invitarla...-_ Y cierra la puerta de entrada, pero Levy se reía y subía las escaleras.

Ya habían pasado poco más de cuatro años de ese día, y tras festejar su aniversario, Jellal le había propuesto vivir juntos, era un gran paso para él, su único ejemplo de relación eran sus padres, y era un pésimo ejemplo, por lo que el miedo al fracaso en su relación era constante, pero amaba a Erza, y si el amor era un juego, él iba a apostar todas sus fichas por ella.

Habían pasado la noche juntos y hoy ella se había ido temprano, porque tenía un viaje de negocios con Makarov, pero volvería a la tarde para la cena con Levy. Quería contarle a su hermana que se mudarían juntos, y sabía que ella estaría feliz, por lo que no podía esperar para verla.

Pero aún era temprano, y estaba sentado en el porche de entrada, tomando un café, cuando vé que Gajeel estaciona frente a su casa.

Era raro, no pensó que supiera donde vivía. Además Erza estaba bien, lo había llamado por teléfono antes de subirse al avión. Por lo que no entendía el motivo de su visita, y que sorpresa se llevaría cuando se enterara.

 **BianWW**


	23. Making a good first impression

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Gajeel estaciona el auto frente a la casa de Jellal, lo ve en la entrada y traga saliva al instante.

No sabía como iba a decirle, debía explicarle, pero aún después de todos los meses que pasaron, desde que se enteró que Levy era su hermana, no había podido juntar coraje para enfrentarlo, pero hoy no tenía elección, tenía que hacerlo por ella, y lo necesitaba para rescatarla. Él era su última opción.

Ve como se para al verlo y lo saluda con la mano, dejando su taza en el suelo. Gajeel reúne valor y se baja del auto.

 _-Hola Gajeel, hace tiempo no te veía. ¿Pasó algo?-_ Le dice Jellal extrañado de verlo en su casa.

 _-Jellal, yo...-_ Gajeel no sabía como decirlo, intentaba pensar que era por Levy, la mujer que amaba y aún así, no podía expresarse en palabras.

 _-No creí que supieras donde quedaba mi casa.-_ Baja los tres escalones del porche y se acerca a su cuñado, aunque lo desconocía como tal. _\- ¿Quién te dijo?_

 _-Levy. -_ Fue lo único que salió de sus labios y en un tono de voz inaudible.

 _-¿De dónde la... Ah cierto, no relacioné, perdón, Natsu y Lucy, que idiota soy._ \- Se reía, pero Gajeel sabía que no le causaría tanta gracia cuando supiera el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Pero sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Sentía un sabor amargo en su boca, por las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Trago un bocanada de aire, y lo primero que pudo decir fue _:- Lo siento._

 _-No te estoy siguiendo.-_ Jellal estaba muy confundido.

Gajeel hizo una mueca. _-Yo...-_ No sabia por donde empezar.- _trabajo para Makarov, y consigo información de su hijo._

 _-Si, algo sé.-_ El peliazul no entendía a donde quería llegar.

 _-Y sabes que hace un tiempo, ellos habían intentado matar al viejo._

 _-Si...-_ Jellal intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación y no perder la paciencia, porque hoy iba a ser un buen día, y no pensaba que nada, ni nadie, lo podría arruinar.

 _-Me pidieron a mi que lo haga, pero me negué._

 _-Te entiendo._

Y entonces Gajeel lo dijo. _-Y esta gente no acepta un "no" como respuesta._ \- Hizo una pausa, respiró profundo.- _P_ _ara obligarme a hacerlo, se... se llevaron a Levy._

Jellal se quedó congelado en su lugar, mirándolo. Empezó a mostrarse confundido.

 _-¿Mi Levy?-_ Le preguntó.

Pero la respuesta que recibió de Gajeel lo sorprendió. _\- Bueno, en realidad es "mi" Levy._

Y Jellal, empezó a unir cabos.

Desde hace un tiempo notó un cambio en su hermana, se la notaba mas feliz, sonreía por todo y ya no lo llamaba, ni se veían, tan seguido. Al principio pensó que era solo una etapa, no hacia tanto había dejado de vivir con él, y era chica y ahora vivía con su mejor amiga. Pero luego se dio cuenta el cambio era otro, que seguro estaba con alguien, y a él le extrañaba que aún no le dijera nada, siempre se contaban todo.

Le consultó a Erza, pero ella le dijo que eso debían hablarlo entre ellos, ella no se metería entre su hermana y él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué iba a ocultarle algo? Si él siempre la apoyó en todo, pero tal vez ella sentía que no iba a apoyarla, porque había elegido a alguien del mismo ámbito del que tanto se esforzó por alejarla.

Y aquí frente a él tenía a Gajeel Redfox. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Un tipo alto, pelo largo, múltiples piercings, que era un ladrón que trabajaba para un mafioso. Y se había referido a su hermana, como propia. Su hermana no era propiedad de nadie. Mucho menos de un sujeto como Gajeel, se merecía algo mejor, él la había criado mejor que eso. Y ahora, si mal no había entendido, le había mencionado que el hijo de Makarov se la había llevado. Jellal entendía a que se refería. Estaba usando a Levy para llegar a Gajeel.

Gajeel observaba como Jellal procesaba todo lo que le había dicho, y sabía que lo mínimo que iba a recibir era un golpe. Y se lo merecía, por no haber sido capaz de cuidarla. Pero aún así no se sintió listo para cuando Jellal se abalanzó sobre él y lo sometió tomándolo por el cuello, contra su auto. Le estaba costando respirar.

 _-Levy,-_ Se manejó para poderle decir. _\- necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla..._ \- Logra que su cuñado lo suelte. Y comienza a masajearse el cuello. _\- No se donde está, pero creo saber donde empezar a buscar._

 _-Mi camioneta, ahora.-_ Jellal estaba calmado y era lo que más asustaba a Gajeel, por lo que solo asintió y lo siguió. Jellal se sube a su jeep y lo enciende, Gajeel se ubica en el asiento de acompañante. El silencio era tenso y Gajeel no sabía a donde lo estaba llevando, no creía que lo fuera a matar, por lo menos no hasta que su hermana este a salvo, pero ese pensamiento no era mas reconfortante.

 _-¿Dónde la conociste?-_ A Jellal esto le llamaba la atención, no creía que frecuentaran los mismos lugares. O por lo menos esperaba eso de ella.

 _-En la biblioteca.-_ Le responde Gajeel, entendiendo que ahora empezaba el interrogatorio y debía responder correctamente, y con la verdad, si no quería mas problemas.

 _-¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca?_

 _-Ella me ocultó, en una ocasión que me estaban siguiendo.-_ Genial. Acababa de decirle a su hermano, que la había hecho cómplice de un delito.

Jellal intentaba contener la rabia que sentía.- _¿Hace cuánto...?_ \- Lo mira.

 _-Conduce mas despacio, nos vamos a matar...-_ Le dice Gajeel, a lo que Jellal responde acelerando.

 _-¿Hace cuanto?_

 _-Diez meses.-_ Se agarra de la guantera.

 _-La conoces antes que a mi, ¿cuándo te enteraste que era mi hermana?_

 _-Dos meses después de conocerla._

 _-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?_

 _-Porque yo se lo pedí.-_ Gajeel no veía el sentido de ocultarle nada.

Jellal suspira. _\- ¡¿Le pediste a mi hermana que me mintiera?!_

 _-Ella no mintió, solo... no te dijo de mi, no iba a decirte que estaba viviendo con alguien como yo..._ \- Se da cuenta de las palabras que salen de su boca cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

 _-¡¿Viven juntos?!-_ Jellal lo mira y debe esquivar un auto para evitar chocar, por haber dejado de prestar atención a la carretera.

 _-Si, hace unos meses._

Para Jellal la situación era enervante. Gajeel intenta explicarse.

 _-Tú entiendes, prácticamente dormíamos todos los días juntos, era lo mismo mudarnos juntos._

Se da cuenta como el hermano de su novia empieza a agitarse, por lo que intenta aclarar la situación.

 _-Además sabes que al principio de cualquier relación es todo sexo...-_ No tendría que haber dicho eso. Jellal lo mira rojo de furia.

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _-Bueno, compartimos muchas cosas, no solo hacemos el amor, aunque ella sea muy demandante..._ \- Tampoco debería haber dicho eso. _\- No, no pienses mal de ella, era virgen cuando empezamos a salir...-_ Y, definitivamente, no debería haber dicho eso.

Se sentía como un imbécil, si tan solo hubiese dejado que ella los presentara, todo sería distinto, con ella a su lado, no estaría tan nervioso y no diría incoherencias, ella lo hubiese ayudado y todo hubiese salido bien. Pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias, tuvo que venir solo a buscarlo, y demostraba que era un fiasco como pareja, y una decepción como persona. No había podido proteger a la mujer de su vida y como castigo debía confesar todo, y además pedirle ayuda al hombre que mas la quería, y que lo odiaría por esto. Si antes no tenía posibilidad de que lo acepte, con lo ocurrido las chances se hicieron nulas. Y él parecía no tener mas que la capacidad de abrir la boca para hundirse mas en el fango. La necesitaba con él, la quería a su lado, le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en ella y le costaba respirar. Si algo le pasaba...no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, por eso había recurrido a Jellal, él lo ayudaría y Levy estaría a salvo. Tal vez la alejaría de él, pero si estaba viva, no le importaba. No podía existir un mundo sin Levy McGarden, no para Gajeel, y tampoco para Jellal.

Jellal estaba furioso, su mente esta planeando las mil y una formas de matar al tipo que tenía a su lado. La cuidó desde que estaba en la panza de su madre, la protegió de su padre y del mundo de mierda en el que estaban. Hizo todo por ella, por verla feliz, porque tuviera una vida plena, y ahora llegaba este hijo de puta y no solo la obliga a mentirle, sino que además la ponía en bandeja de plata, para que la mataran en una guerra en la que él prefería permanecer fuera. No estaba preparado para esto. Si, sabía que algún momento ella encontraría pareja y todo lo que viene después, pero... tenía 19, recién a los 18 se mudó de la casa, y apenas salió de su protección al mundo exterior, aparece este, este... imbécil y la reclama como propia. Ella era alguien independiente, cuando era chica siempre se cuidaba sola, de mas grande aprendió a cocinar para los dos, y cuando él no podía quedarse a cuidarla, ella simplemente se quedaba jugando o leyendo. Nunca lo necesito realmente, era él quien mas la necesitaba a ella. Y ahora, se vio involucrada en la lucha entre dos mafiosos, padre e hijo, por culpa de Gajeel. En un principio le había caído bien, pero después de saber la relación que lo unía a su hermana, ya no mas. Encima el estúpido, lo único que hacía era recalcarle que se estaba acostando con ella. Lo odiaba, si era su elección, deseaba no verlo mas, pero por el momento lo necesitaba para recuperar a Levy, después ajustaría cuentas con él.

 _-¡Basta! No quiero escucharte. ¡Sabes todo lo que sacrifique por protegerla!-_ Jellal comenzó a gritarle, Gajeel se quedó en silencio _. - Yo tenía 18 años cuando quedamos solos. 18 y me hice cargo de ella. ¿Sabes que edad tenía Levy cuando nuestra mamá murió?-_ Gajeel niega con la cabeza. _\- Año y medio._

 _-No sabía,-_ Hablaba despacio.- _ella solo me contó que estaban solos desde que recordaba._

 _-Mi vida era una mierda, mi_ _mamá no ayudaba en nada y las pocas ocasiones que veía a mi padre, sólo venía para golpearla y llevarse el poco dinero que teníamos._

Gajeel no decía nada, solo escuchaba. Levy no le había dicho todo esto, pero ella era muy chica, y quien había padecido todo esto fue su hermano. Él tuvo suerte, su infancia fue buena, y ya tenía 15 años cuando todo se desmoronó, sabía que no había sido un buen hermano con Wendy, él no supo que hacer cuando ella era niña, y escuchando a Jellal, sentía vergüenza de si mismo.

 _-Ella llegó para cambiar todo.- J_ ellal doblaba, saltándose un semáforo. _\- Siempre la cuidé, y ahora apareces tú, y... Si le pasa algo...-_ No dice más nada, y se queda pensando. No podía concebir la idea de no tener a Levy. Había estado en cada momento de su vida, y quería acompañarla y seguir viéndola crecer como persona.

 _-Mira,-_ Gajeel habla y saca a Jellal de sus pensamientos. _\- no se que decirte, todo lo que diga va a sonar mal_.- Estaba muy nervioso.- _Yo no quiero que le pase nada, pedí salirme, yo..., no se que decirte. -_ Se tomaba la cabeza. _\- Se que es mi culpa. Pero, por favor. Ayúdame a sacar a Levy de esto._

 _-Si, es TÚ culpa. Y no, no voy a ayudarte en nada._ \- Gajeel lo mira sorprendido. - _Tú me vas a ayudar a mi. Es mi hermana, y la voy a sacar YO de esto._

Gajeel asiente, no tenía sentido discutir. No era el momento y no estaba en posición de reclamar, ni cuestionar nada. _-¿A dónde vamos?-_ Pero sentía curiosidad.

 _-Al local de la calle Oak,_ \- Donde lo habían conocido. _\- no se en que nos meteremos, pero necesitaremos armas._

Cuando estaciona frente a la tienda, se baja del auto, Gajeel lo sigue, y Jellal entra golpeando la puerta, al abrirla con tanta fuerza.

 _-¡El local esta cerrado hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Quiero a todos fuera!_

Un empleado se acerca preocupado ante la situación.-¿Qué sucede?

 _-Necesito el local libre, ahora. Desaloja a la gente y si hay alguien en el campo de tiro, echalo.-_ Jellal estaba enojado y su empleado lo miraba con miedo.

 _-Pero no podemos..._

 _-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero este lugar sin gente, ya!_

 _-¿Y el resto de los empleados?_

 _-Dije SIN GENTE. Tienen el día libre, saquen a todos y luego váyanse._

Realmente asustaba, Gajeel se quedó parado a su lado, en el centro del salón de venta, hasta que el último empleado se despidió de su jefe.

-Agarra lo que quieras.-Le dijo y Gajeel tomó un chaleco antibalas de la pared.

Sentía que debía decir algo, pero ese pensamiento es interrumpido por su teléfono que suena. Era Natsu.

 _-Hey Salamander, ¿donde estabas? Te llamé un montón de veces._

 _-Relájate cara de metal, dime que es tan importante,-_ Se escuchaba a Natsu del otro lado de la linea, con el mismo tono despreocupado de siempre.- _que hiciste que Luce me regañara por no atenderte._

 _-Te necesito. Ivan se llevó a Levy..._

 _-¿Cuándo?_ \- Natsu se puso serio.

 _-Hace más de una hora, estoy con Jellal, intenta contactarte con Gray._

 _-Esta bien. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

Gajeel mira a Jellal, quien solo asiente.

 _-En el local de la calle Oak._

 _-Ok.-_ Y Natsu corta el llamado.

Los minutos pasan, y Gajeel vuelve a intentar llamar la atención de Jellal, pero este le estaba dando la espalda.

 _-En cuanto vengan Natsu y Gray saldremos, ellos también ayudaran.-_ Le dice Gajeel.

 _-Tal vez si ellos vienen, no te necesitemos..._ \- Le responde irónico sin mirarlo. Tenía un bolso abierto y estaba metiendo armas dentro.

 _-Jellal, yo..._

 _-¿Lo sientes? No me importa que me pidas disculpas. No solo tienes engañada a mi hermana, sino que además la pusiste en peligro, y ahora, tengo que tener esta conversación contigo. -_ Seguía cargado municiones y granadas.

 _-Yo la amo, y ella siente lo mismo por mi, no se el ¿por qué?. Se que ella es demasiado para mí, pero por alguna razón tuve la suerte de cruzarla en mi camino y poder llegar a conocerla.-_ Gajeel se sinceraba con su cuñado, y este deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención, pero sin mirarlo.- _No quería que le pase nada, yo pedí salirme. No esperé que actuaran así._

Jellal vuelve a lo suyo y sigue cargando armas en el bolso.

 _-No la voy a dejar, y voy a pelear por ella. Si, es mi culpa, pero la compensaré por esto, incluso estábamos hablando de tener hijos durante el desayuno,-_ Sonríe recordando lo que charlaron esta mañana.- _y nunca pensé..._

Golpean la puerta de entrada al local. Natsu y Gray habían llegado.

Jellal va a abrir la puerta para dejarlos entrar. Pero antes se detiene al lado de Gajeel, sin mirarlo.

 _-Si sobrevives a esto, y ella no. Te mataré yo mismo._

Y busca las llaves para abrirle a los otros dos.

 **BianWW**


	24. Searching

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Los lugares mencionados son locaciones que aparecen en GTA V.**

Jellal abre la puerta, Natsu y Gray estaban fuera.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Pregunta Natsu apenas entra al local. Gray entraba justo detrás suyo.

 _-Ivan.-_ Gajeel mira a sus amigos _.-_ _¿Saben donde está Makarov?_

 _-Yo sé.-_ Jellal le dice. Con todo lo que hablaron, Gajeel nunca pensó en preguntarle. _-Tenían una reunión en Crocus, para renegociar la venta de la revista en el exterior, el vuelo salió poco antes de las 11, y el de regreso_ \- Piensa un momento _.- es a las 17. Supongo estarán aquí a las siete de la tarde.  
_

 _-¿Cómo sabes?-_ Le pregunta Gray.

 _-Erza.-_ Responde. _\- Íbamos a cenar con Levy hoy.-_ Se queda en silencio y mira a Gajeel.

La tan temida cena. La que Gajeel tanto quería evitar, y que ahora daría lo que sea para que fuera su mayor preocupación.

¿Porque había sido tan tonto de negarse?, ¿por que tenía miedo al hermano de su novia? Era gracioso y hasta irónico, que en la última hora, le haya tenido que contar todo lo que quiso ocultarle en todos estos meses, y además tuvo que pedirle ayuda, porque por su culpa, la habían secuestrado y su vida estaba en peligro. No esperaba tener su bendición, pero si al menos lo aceptaba... pero no había posibilidad alguna. _  
_

 _-Tomen todo lo que quieran,_ \- Le dice a los otros.- _allí hay bolsos, les doy 10 minutos, y nos vamos._

Natsu lo mira con un destello en los ojos. - _¿Lo que quiera?-_ Jellal asiente, y se va a la parte de atrás del salón.

Gajeel y Gray intercambian miradas, sabían que era lo que iba a tomar el pelirrosa. Explosivos. Gray toma un bolso, después de ponerse un chaleco antibalas.

 _-¿Querías avisarle al abuelo?-_ Pregunta Natsu.

 _-Ivan me comentó que el envió a un francotirador a matar al viejo.-_ Los otros dos _lo escuchan, mientras se equipaban.- Al tipo que falló lo mataron, y como no funcionó a distancia, quieren alguien que se encargue desde adentro._

 _-Quieren que tu lo mates.-_ Gray terminó la frase de lo que estaba explicando Gajeel.

 _-Si, pero me negué, no debería haber sido tan rotundo, pero me salió._

 _-¿Y cómo llegamos a esta situación?-_ Le pregunta Gray.

 _-También estaban Kurohebi y Obra en la reunión,_ \- Les explica.- _ellos sabían que me negaría y se anticiparon._

 _-Secuestraron a Levy.-_ Natsu decía, tomando otro bolso.- _Luce estaba muy preocupada cuando le dije._

 _-¿Por qué le dijiste?-_ Gray le pega en la nuca.

 _-Le cuento todo, no tengo secretos con ella.-_ Se restregaba la nuca. _\- No sabes como me regañó cuando supo el motivo de las llamadas de Gajeel._

 _-¿Por qué no atendiste?_

 _-Estaba en una de esas tiendas enormes, buscando el sector_ _ _"Bebés". Esas_ tiendas que tienen un montón de pisos, por lo que no tenía señal._

Los otros dos se lo quedan mirando. Natsu los observa.

 _-¿Qué? Quería darle una sorpresa a Luce, comprando la cuna._

O sea que no solo estaba casado, y estaba a días de celebrar una boda, sino que también iba a tener un bebé. El espíritu competitivo de Gray y Gajeel, estaba inquieto.

 _-¿A donde iremos?-_ Le pregunta Gray para cambiar de tema, y consultar cuál era el plan.

 _-Probaremos en distintos edificios que pertenecen a Ivan y a su gente.-_ Gajeel conocía varios lugares y otros los había podido averiguar por distintos contactos.-Y si no, no sé, consultaremos o amenazaremos a la gente de Ivan que nos crucemos...

 _-No te preocupes, la encontraremos.-_ Le dice Gray apoyando una mano en su hombro para consolarlo. Gajeel asiente, era lo que le gustaba del stripper, no era invasivo.

 _-¿Tú donde estabas?_

 _-Es que pasé la noche con Juvia, y mi celular estaba apagado.-_ Gajeel lo miró raro, pero no tenía la fuerza para discutir, esperaba que los métodos de su amiga funcionaran, y no tener que molerlo a golpes luego. _-Natsu me fue a buscar a casa. Lucy lo dejó ahí._

Gajeel se quedó en silencio mientras se preparaba, al menos con sus dos amigos allí, no se sentía tan mal, comparado a cuando estaba solo con Jellal.

 _-¿Le avisaste a Laxus?-_ Dice Gray. Natsu, estaba cargando dos bolsos con explosivos y artículos inflamables.

 _-No, ustedes dos fueron los primeros en los que pensé. Además...-_ Señala con su cabeza hacia donde se había ido su cuñado.- _no lo conoce, y nunca trabajó con él._

 _-Ahora quieres agradar a tu cuñado, eh...?-_ Le dice Gray y le sonríe, Gajeel le frunce el ceño.- _Solo quería romper un poco el hielo.-_ Se defiende. _  
_

Natsu se acerca, con tres bolsos muy pesados. Jellal vuelve a entrar.

 _-¿Están listos?_ \- Los tres asienten, y siguen a Jellal fuera de la tienda. Esperan que este cierre las puertas con llave, mientras se dividen. Gray y Natsu, guardaron los bolsos que habían llevado en el auto del primero y Gajeel puso los que él llevaba en el jeep de Jellal.

 _-Hey, Gajeel.-_ Le susurra Natsu, señalando a Jellal.- _Aún no te mató.-_ Levanta los pulgares, sonriéndole.

 _-Te odio.-_ Le responde, y Gray sonreía ante la interacción, pero vuelve a su actitud seria cuando Jellal se acerca y señala a Gajeel.

 _-Tú,_ \- Lo señala.- _vendrás conmigo. Ustedes me siguen._

 _-¿Quién lo puso a cargo?-_ Le pregunta Natsu a Gray al oído, pero Jellal lo escucha.

 _-Nadie, -_ Lo mira y Natsu se calla _.- pero es mi hermana.-_ Y apoya una mano en el hombro de Gajeel. _\- Y este imbécil, si no es capaz de cuidarla, no puede estar a cargo de nada._

Gajeel mira hacia otro lado, para evitar la mirada de los otros, que lo veían sorprendido.

Conocían a Gajeel hace tiempo como para saber como era su carácter, y como reaccionaba. Era un respondón, nunca se quedaba callado, y no le importaba quien fuera el que le hablara, jefe, compañero o rival, siempre respondía, y el verlo callado los descolocaba, así de mal estaba su amigo. Ellos no eran muy demostrativos, pero eran como hermanos, podían pelear, pero siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro cuando era necesario, y por eso compartían el malestar de Gajeel, quien en este tiempo desde que conoció a Levy, había cambiado muchísimo y era alguien mucho mas alegre. Jellal les agradaba y podían entender que estaba enfadado, pero con Gajeel, era distinto, ya eran familia.

 _-Si que puede._ \- Le responde frío Gray.- _Levy es su novia, y Gajeel haría lo que sea por protegerla._

 _-Tch...-_ Jellal estaba molesto.- _Creo que lo que pasó demuestra lo contrario._

A Natsu también lo enojaba la actitud del dueño de Ammu Nation, por el trato para con Gajeel, pero también estaba preocupado por Levy. Cuando le contó a Lucy lo sucedido, esta se había asustado muchísimo, y si había algo que no quería el pelirrosa era ver a su esposa sufrir.- _Opino igual que Gray_ , _pero_ _no me importa cual sea el problema entre ustedes dos, ahora no es el momento, debemos buscar a Lev, y discutiendo solo perdemos mas tiempo._

 _-Salamander tiene razón.-_ Gajeel miraba a sus dos amigos. Eran buena gente, y lo estaban defendiendo ante Jellal, realmente los apreciaba por eso.- _Bueno, conozco un par de sitios que pertenecen a Ivan o a su gente,-_ Saca un mapa de Magnolia que había tomado de la tienda.- _se que algunos están en las afueras, en ellos hay gente que nos van a atacar en cuanto nos vean, y si entramos será por la fuerza,_ \- Le señala un sitio cerca de la zona de Monte Chiliad.- _otros son establecimientos desocupados en Paleto bay y_ _Pacific Bluffs_ _, bares que cuando desaparecieron cerraron, hay también uno en el centro. De todos son todavía son propietarios._

 _-¿Nos dividimos?-_ Preguntó Gray.

 _-No, n_ _ _o creo nos convenga dividirnos._ Porque también se de un galpón en el muelle al este del aeropuerto internacional y-_ Les marca en el norte en el mapa. _\- un hangar en el aeródromo de_ _McKenzie_ _, nunca fui, no se que nos espera allí.  
_

 _-¿Por dónde empezamos?._ \- Natsu le pregunta.

 _-Por las afueras.-_ Jellal da la orden.- _¿Dónde queda exactamente el lugar mas inaccesible?_

Gajeel le marca el punto al oeste del Monte Chiliad.

 _-Yo los cubriré desde el lado sur de la colina. Y ustedes entraran._

 _-¿Cómo subirás?_

Golpea su jeep con la palma de su mano.- _Con esto puedo acercarme, y después seguiré a pie._

 _-Y esperamos tu señal y entramos.-_ Gray dice continuando la idea de Jellal.

 _-Si. Tú...-_ Lo mira a Gajeel.- _¿Cuanta gente habrá?_

 _-Comúnmente unas 15 personas,_ -Le responde a su cuñado.- _creo que algunos viven ahí. Se accede por un camino desde la autopista por un sendero de tierra, en la puerta hay vigilancia, hay un mirador._

 _-Yo me ocupo de eso.-_ Jellal lo interrumpe.- _Cuando llegamos al lugar, yo lo rodeo y ahí ustedes tres entran.-_ Dice en voz alta, pero para si mismo.- _Si esta tan vigilado, hay posibilidades que este ahí._

 _-Y si no está, seguiremos buscando.-_ Gajeel le dice y el peliazul lo mira.

 _-Vamos.-_ Natsu les dice a todos, y se separan en los dos vehículos.

Conducen en el jeep hacia la primera ubicación en la que iban a probar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, era un silencio incómodo, pero Gajeel no quería decir nada, en cada ocasión que hizo mención a su relación con Levy, dijo algo fuera de lugar, y ya no podía volver las palabras atrás.

Aún no era la una de la tarde, y sabían los cuatro que armarían un caos en cada lugar al que fueran, deberían ser rápidos: Entrar, eliminar todos los obstáculos y buscar a Levy. Calculaba que por el tiempo de duración del vuelo, Makarov y Erza estarían llegando a Crocus.

 _-¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle al viejo?_

 _-No.-_ Jellal fue rotundo con su respuesta. _\- Tenemos que resolver esto solos, antes que Makarov se entere,-_ Hizo una pausa.- _no le gustará._

 _-Si, pero cuando vuelvan, deberemos decirle.-_ Le plantea. _\- Dijiste que llegarían a las siete, mas o menos._

 _-Si, Makarov no estará contento cuando se entere de lo que vamos a hacer.  
_

 _-Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que vuelvan._

 _-¿Crees que no sé eso?-_ Dobla en el camino de tierra que salía de la autopista, detrás venían Natsu y Gray. _\- Ya casi estamos._

Estaciona a un costado del camino. Gajeel baja del jeep y se sube al auto con los otros dos. Jellal sigue por otro camino y rodea el lugar.

Los otros se acercan pero quedando fuera de vista del mirador donde estaba el vigía. Esperan unos quince minutos, que es lo que tardó en llegar a un punto alto en la colina el tirador del grupo y les da la señal. Ellos ven como el hombre que estaba a cargo de vigilar cae, de un solo disparo en la cabeza, porque el hermano de Levy nunca fallaba.

Entonces era el momento de irrumpir, Gray conduce su auto y acelera antes de embestir contra el portón, derrapa al ingresar para dejar el auto de costado para que les sirva de protección, y los tres bajan del auto.

Empieza un tiroteo entre la gente de Raven tail del lugar y los tres miembros de Fairy tail.

 _-¡Dijiste que eran quince!-_ Le grita Gray a Gajeel, para que lo escuche por sobre el ruido de los disparos, mientras se oculta detrás del auto. Natsu continuaba disparando desde la otra punta del vehículo.

 _-¡Era la información que tenía!-_ Se queja Gajeel, que estaba disparando a través de una de las ventanillas.

 _-¡Se, se! ¡Me debes un auto después de esto!-_ Le dice a su amigo.

 _-¡Si sacamos a Levy de esto, te debo mas que eso!-_ Gray sonreía y se levanta para seguir disparando, no viendo a otro miembro de la banda rival que se acerca desde su izquierda, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, este cae en el suelo a su lado, con un disparo en la sien. Gray mira al lugar desde donde vino el disparo, y ve a Jellal recargando su arma, le agradece asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando el terreno estaba algo despejado, se dividen y comienzan a avanzar.

El lugar estaba compuesto de chozas de madera, casas y había un molino de agua, era un lugar muy raro, Gajeel desconocía para que lo utilizaban.

Gajeel seguía disparando desde detrás del auto de Gray, mientras que Natsu, estaba yendo por detrás de todas las casas. Gray planeaba ingresar a cada uno de los habitáculos, pero había mas gente dentro de cada uno.

En ese momento Jellal entra con su jeep al lugar, y tras detenerse, se baja para ir al lado del novio de su hermana.

 _-Ve a ver a las casas del otro lado.-_ Indicándole el lugar opuesto a donde Gray estaba intercambiando disparos con quienes estaban en las casas. _\- Yo me ocupo desde aquí.-_ Gajeel asiente, pero antes que se vaya lo detiene.- _¿Dónde está Natsu?_

 _-No lo sé.-_ Se encoge de hombros, y se va hacia donde le había indicado Jellal.

El conteo llegó a 37 personas, pero no había rastros de Levy.

Lo que encontraron, los sorprendió, había armamento y municiones para abastecer a un ejercito. Inclusive cosas que Jellal reconoció como compradas en sus locales.

Gray tuvo que llevarse otro auto del lugar, ya que el suyo quedó destruido.

Y siguieron buscando en los otros lugares.

Fueron a un bar en Paleto bay y otro Pacific Bluffs, ambos eran laboratorios de matanfetaminas. Tuvieron que verselas con un par de matones y con los sujetos que estaban elaborando las drogas. Entre Jellal, Gray y Gajeel se hacían cargo, mientras que Natsu revisaba todo el lugar para estar seguro de no saltarse nada.

Este era uno de los tantos negocios de Ivan, tráfico de drogas. Era muy distinto a su padre, sus negocios eran sucios y hacía lo que sea por conseguir mas dinero, no le importaba nada ni nadie, carecía de escrúpulos, y su gente no era mucho mejor. No solo Obra, Kurohebi, o Nullpudding, cuando vivía, también todos lo que venían detrás de ellos, era como si Raven tail se encargara de recolectar todas las almas podridas que habitaban Magnolia.

Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en el hangar McKenzie pudieron evitar tener que enfrentarse a alguien. Allí se toparon solo con dos tipos que estaban metidos en el tráfico, utilizando una avioneta Cuban800, que era volada por uno de ellos mientras el otro le indicaba donde debía dejar la mercancía. Opusieron resistencia, y no pudieron sacarle nada de información.

Estaban con el tiempo contado cuando llegaron al galpón en el muelle. Fue fácil acceder, ya que Jellal conocía al guardia que controlaba el acceso al puerto. Pero allí solo había autos robados, listos para ser despachados.

Estaban agotados, pero al menos siempre actuaron con rapidez, y aparentemente en los anteriores lugares a los que fueron, no los esperaban, eso hablaba de la falta de comunicación entre los miembros de Raven tail.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y quedaba solo un lugar de los que Gajeel conocía para buscarla, si ella no estaba allí, quedarían a ciegas y no tendrían mas opción que avisarle y pedirle ayuda a Makarov, y no querían tener que hacerlo.

Gajeel y Jellal estaban desesperados, el último lugar era un bar que pertenecía a Kurohebi, el mismo donde Gajeel junto a Totomaru se reunían a planificar el robo a la joyería y el mismo que daba a aquel callejón donde consumaron lo que tenían con Levy.

El lugar estuvo cerrado desde que su dueño desapareció, habiendo cesado la actividad, estaba un tanto abandonado, pero en cuanto llegaron, vieron movimientos raros, y eso era esperanzador, dadas las circunstancias.

 **BianWW**


	25. Fireworks

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Había varios autos estacionados fuera, y dos tipos en la entrada haciendo guardia.

Estacionan en uno de los callejones ubicados en la manzana frente al local, dejan ocultos los autos y Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, rodean la manzana, para colocarse a ambos lados de quienes estaban haciendo guardia. Jellal, se había apostado en un edificio bajo, que daba justo a la entrada, él se encargaría de los dos tipos de la entrada, antes de que dieran aviso a quienes estaban dentro, y le daría la señal a los otros tres para que entraran, dándose tiempo a él mismo para acercarse al bar y entrar con ellos.

Al ser las seis de la tarde el horario de salida de la mayoría de los trabajadores de la ciudad de Magnolia, no había gente en la calle por estos lados. No había cerca una estación de metro, ni lugares alrededor para el after office, y el bar llevaba unos meses cerrado, así que nadie molestaría.

Gajeel conocía este lugar perfectamente, a pesar de parecer un bar pequeño y simple, su sotano estaba copuesto de varias habitaciones y depósitos, que abarcaban bastante terreno. El bar solo era una fachada. Lo único malo era que tenía solo dos vías de escape, la entrada principal y la puerta que daba al callejón, la cuál no podían ver si estaba o no protegida, por lo que en cuanto pudieran entrar, Natsu se encargaría de verificar si había alguien y luego esperar por Jellal.

Los dos guardias estaban distraídos charlando, cuando perciben que se acercaban a ellos caminando los tres miembros de Fairy tail, Gajeel con Natsu de un lado y Gray del otro, pero antes de que tengan tiempo de avisar, Jellal le dispara a uno y en menos de segundos al otro, ninguno de los dos llega a tocar el suelo, ya que sus cuerpos son sostenidos por Gajeel y Gray, para hacer el menor ruido posible, además ellos entrarían primero, seguidos de Natsu.

Cuando entran había un tipo sentado en la barra tomando.

 _-Hey Hiroshi, Lala, saben que tienen que quedarse afuera, Kurohebi se enfadará si..._

Recibe varios disparos del arma de Gray, tenía el silenciador colocado para no pertubar el silencio del lugar, pero el vaso que el sujeto tenía en la mano se rompe al caer al suelo.

Un tipo subía las escaleras del sotano al cual se accedía por detrás de la barra.

 _-¿Pasó algo? Escuche ruidos...-_ Se queda congelado cuando ve a los tres que estaban parados en medio del bar, pero Natsu no le da tiempo a hacer nada, y le dispara.

Le envían mensaje a Jellal para informarle que estaba despejado, mientras entran los cuerpos de los guardias, y lo esperan. La puerta al callejón estaba cerrada.

Cuando Jellal llega, trae varios bolsos con él. Los cuatro se preparan y se arman con todo lo que podían llevar, al fín y al cabo se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo, y si había mas gente abajo, sería complicado actuar en un lugar tan cerrado, donde estarían muy expuestos.

Bajan en fila, la escalara era bastante angosta. Jellal iba al frente, Natsu y Gray lo seguían, y Gajeel iba detrás por si alguien mas aparecía. El primero los detiene, y mira para contar cuantos personas había. La escalera daba al centro de un pasillo con varias puertas y persianas donde almacenaban cosas. Al fondo había un espacio abierto. El dueño de Ammu Nation levanta la mano con tres dedos, para de esa forma indicarle a los otros cuantos tipos había podido ver. Y da la orden para atacar, bajan rápido de la escalera con sus armas en alto, sorprendiendo a quienes estaban allí abajo. Los tres hombres estaban jugando cartas, pero apenas los ven, voltean la mesa para cubrirse y comienzan los disparos. Pero no pudieron resistir mucho ante la furia de los que irrumpieron en el lugar.

Las habitaciones eran cuatro y había tres depósitos, por lo que se dividen en dos, Gajeel y Natsu revisarían dos de las habitaciones a un lado de la escalera, mientras que Gray y Jellal se iban a encargar de las otras dos.

Los depósitos estaban con persianas cerradas con candados, no creían que estuviera ahí, por lo que lo dejarían para lo último, si Levy no estaba en alguna de las habitaciones.

Cuando los dos primeros entran en la primera habitación, solo encuentran algunas cajas, se mueven rápido a la segunda habitación, pero apenas abren la puerta, escuchan gritos desde el final del pasillo. Jellal y Gray estaban apostados al lado de la puerta.

 _-¡Sueltala si quieres salir vivo!-_ Jellal gritaba. Sonaba serio y amenazante, Gajeel baja su arma, y se mueve para acercarse a los otros, pero Natsu lo detiene.

 _-¡No! ¡Ella es mi única garantía!-_ Le gritaba alguien desde dentro de la habitación.

 _-Si le haces algo, no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí.-_ Jellal estaba furioso, Levy estaba allí, tenía su vestido naranja sucio, e iba descalza, estaba esposada, y este tipo la tenía agarrada de los hombros y estaba sosteniendo un arma sobre su sien. Pero esto no era lo que mas le molestaba, la habían golpeado. Jellal odiaba a los hombres que golpeaban a las mujeres, le recordaban a su padre, y el solo hecho de ver a su hermana de esta forma hacía hervir su sangre. _-Te dije que la sueltes. ¡Ahora!_

 _-¡No! Ustedes me mataran si lo hago._

 _-Lo haré si no la dejas ir._

 _-¡Suelta el arma o la mato!-_ Presiona el arma mas fuerte sobre su cabeza. Levy solo observa a Jellal, intercambian miradas y ella asiente. __-¡Hablo en ser...-__ Ella tira su cuerpo hacia atrás para empujar al hombre que la sujetaba y Jellal en ese momento dispara su arma y el tipo cae al suelo muerto, haciendo que Levy tropiece y caiga también.

Jellal va corriendo hacia ella.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ La abrazaba. _-¿Te hicieron algo?-_ La tomaba del rostro, ella tenía el labio partido, y un moretón que se comenzaba a formar en la mandíbula.

 _-Si, no me hicieron nada._

 _-Extiende los brazos._ \- Levy hace lo que su hermano le dice y este dispara a la cadena de las esposas para que se separen, hasta que encuentren la llave. _\- Te golpearon.-_ La miraba serio.

 _-Solo eso.-_ Le sonríe para calmarlo.

 _-Ninguno se aprovechó...-_ Jellal la miró a los ojos.- _¿nada? Levy, dime..._

 _-Uno de los tipos queria, pero otro lo impidió, diciendo que no eran las ordenes que tenían.-_ Su hermano vuelve a abrazarla y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Natsu escucha ruidos que venían desde el bar y suelta a Gajeel, quien va corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Levy. Gray se hace a un lado, y observando como Natsu sube las escaleras, va tras él.

Gajeel entra a la habitación, y Levy lo ve. Ambos rompen la distancia entre ellos, y se funden en un beso.

 _-Ouch.-_ Dice Levy y se toca el labio. Él le acaricia el rostro y le toma la mejilla.

 _-Perdoname Levy, todo esto es mi culpa._

 _-No lo es, estas aqui...solo eso importa._ \- Lo besa suave en los labios.

 _-Pensé que iba a morir si te perdía.-_ Y lágrimas caían de los ojos de Gajeel.- _No... no quería que pase nada de todo esto. Perdón._

 _-Hey, estoy bien.-_ Le seca las lágrimas y se abrazan bajo la mirada de Jellal. _\- Y trajiste a mi hermano..._

 _-Si, es verdad. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.-_ Gajeel le besa la frente y mira a Jellal. _\- Gracias._ \- Le dice.

 _-Si, seguro.-_ Dice algo molesto. _\- Ve a ver que hacen los demás. Yo me ocupo desde aquí._

Gajeel vuelve a besar a Levy y sale de la habitación, pero antes de que comience a subir las escaleras, ve como Gray baja arrastrando a Kurohebi.

 _-Lo atrapó Natsu cuando daba media vuelta para salir del bar._

 _-Tú...-_ Gajeel lo toma del cuello de su camisa.

 _-Hola Gajeel.-_ Le dice tranquilo. _\- Deberías hacer las cosas mas simples. Vida por vida. -_ Mira a Gray. _\- No era necesario involucrar a tu bandita..._

Jellal salía al pasillo con Levy.

 _-¿Quien es él?_

 _-Es el hijo de puta que la secuestró.-_ Gajeel le responde.

 _-Gray, lleva a Levy a mi jeep, y esperen allí, avisa a Natsu también.-_ Levy mira a su hermano y luego a su novio. _\- Gajeel lleva a este hombre a la habitación de atrás._

 _-¿Qué van a ...-_ Levy intenta preguntar, pero Gray la detiene.

 _-Vamos Levy.-_ Y la guía a subir las escaleras. _\- Ten cuidado, arriba hay vidrios rotos._

Cuando se quedan solos, Gajeel lleva a Kurohebi a la habitación y lo golpea en el estómago para sentarlo en una silla que Jellal había traído, mientras este se sienta en otra para quedar frente al socio de Ivan.

 _-Sabían que era mi hermana. ¿Por qué se metieron con ella?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Para molestar a este idiota.-_ Le responde mirando a Gajeel. _\- Sabemos que esta detrás de lo que sea que le haya pasado a Nullpudding._

 _-¿Y qué planeaban hacer?_

 _-Dejaríamos que este mate al viejo, y la mataríamos luego, o la venderíamos.-_ Dice despreocupado.

Jellal y Gajeel estaban que explotaban de furia por lo que acababa de decir Kurohebi.

 _-La chica no vale mucho, pero parece mas joven, hay viejos a los que le gusta eso._

Y cuando Gajeel se acerca para golpearlo Jellal lo detiene.

 _-Ve arriba.-_ Le ordena. _-Te alcanzo en unos minutos._

 _-Pero.._

 _-Ahora.-_ Le responde Jellal.

Gajeel al verlo desarmado, saca el arma que tenía guardada y se la intenta pasar a su cuñado. Este lo mira.

 _-No la necesito._

Gajeel asiente. Y sale de la habitación.

Habían hecho un desastre. Estaban los cuerpos de los tipos tirados alrededor de la mesa, y las paredes con sangre... y el bar estaba mas o menos igual.

Gajeel se apresura a salir del bar y cruza la calle para ir a encontrarse con su chica y los otros. Solo estaba Gray con Levy, que estaba sentada en el asiento de acompañante del auto que manejaba Gray, con la puerta abierta.

 _-Hey camarón._

 _-Amor...-_ Él se arrodilla para abrazarla.

 _-Ya todo acabó.-_ Le acomodaba el pelo, había perdido su bandana negra.

- _Si, -_ Sonreía ella mientras lo abrazaba.- _se arruinó mi vestido, no creo que estas manchas se quiten..._ \- Decía para distender la situación.

 _-Gihi no te preocupes, te compraré montones de vestidos naranja, es tu color favorito, ¿no?_ \- Le sonreía y cuando estaba por besarla, vuelve Jellal. Tenía los nudillos ensangrentados.

 _-Vamos.-_ Da la orden y se dirige a su jeep. _\- Ven Levy.-_ Gajeel la ayuda a levantarse del asiento del otro auto y rodean el jeep para subirse. _\- ¿Dónde está Natsu?-_ Le pregunta a Gray, antes que se suba a su auto.

 _-¡Aquí estoy!-_ Se acerca gritando.

 _-¿Dónde mierda estabas?-_ Lo regaña Gray mientras arranca el auto, Natsu se sube y cierra la puerta.

Los dos vehículos empiezan a conducir para alejarse de la zona. Y Natsu le pide a Gray que se ponga a la par del jeep de Jellal, para hablar con Levy. Gray baja la ventanilla, y Natsu por poco se tira encima para saludar a la chica.

 _-Oi Lev, ¿cómo estás?_

 _-Bien, gracias a ustedes._

 _-No es nada,-_ Dice minimizando el pelirrosa. _-somos familia, ¿no?_

 _-Si, es verdad, somos familia.-_ Gajeel iba sentado detrás de ella y con su mano acariciaba su mejilla, ella pone su mano sobre la de él, para luego entrelazar sus dedos.

 _-Hay que ir al mirador del edificio Tenrou, a celebrar. Es el punto mas alto, desde ahi se puede ver todo la ciudad y las afueras._

 _-Pero esta cerrado a esta hora, idiota.-_ Le respondía Gray.

 _-No es problema.-_ Le decía Natsu. _\- Conozco al guardia, él nos hará pasar._

Condujeron hasta donde quería Natsu, y el guardia, que era un tipo que parecía un toro, los dejó pasar. Solo había gente de limpieza. Pero el mirador estaba libre, y tenía una vista de 360 grados, que permitía ver a todos los puntos de Magnolia. Se estaba haciendo de noche y la ciudad empezaba a encender sus luces.

 _-Ya estamos aquí, ¿y ahora qué? Salamander.-_ Le decía Gajeel que no había soltado la mano de Levy en ningún momento desde que bajaron del jeep. _\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?_

 _-Dije que había que celebrar.-_ Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes. _\- ¿Y qué mejor que con fuegos artificiales?_ \- Le tomó la mano a Levy, colocando una caja plástica en ella. Era un detonador.

Gray se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. _\- El viejo nos va a matar..._

Gajeel sonreía y Levy lo miró extrañada. _\- Toca el botón, enana._

Levy lo hizo, y se sintieron explosiones desde todas las direcciones. En el puerto, en la ciudad, en las afueras. Cortinas grandes de humo y fuego que iluminaba la noche.

Gajeel frunció el ceño. _\- ¿Cuántos explosivos usaste?_

 _-Él me dijo que tomara lo que quisiera.-_ Jellal sonríe moviendo la cabeza.- _No te preocupes, mi control del fuego es perfecto, solo quedarán destruidos los sitios en si, nada de los alrededores.-_ Decía complacido de si mismo Natsu.

 _-Todo en Paleto bay y Pacific Bluffs era inflamable.-_ Gray le plantea.

 _-Tch En esos pueblos no hay nadie. No va a pasar nada.-_ Le responde.

Levy se ríe, y a Gajeel escucharla reir lo hacía feliz, la abraza fuerte y le besa la cabeza _.- ¿Vamos a casa?_ \- Le pregunta ella, dándose vuelta.

 _-Si, ya es tarde camarón._

Salen del mirador, y se disponen a volver a sus hogares.

La ciudad era un caos, las patrullas pasaban y también dotaciones de bomberos. Gray y Natsu seguían a Jellal con su auto por las dudas.

 _-¿Cómo estás?-_ Le pregunta Jellal a Levy.

 _-Estoy muy cansada, y me duele todo._ \- Le responde.

 _-No te preocupes, ahora iremos a casa y yo cuidaré de ti.-_ Jellal afirma. _  
_

 _-¿Qué? No, yo quiero ir a mi casa.-_ Lo mira sin comprender a donde quería llegar su hermano. _  
_

 _-Ella vive conmigo, iremos a nuestra casa.-_ Gajeel se mete en la discusión.

 _-No. Tú,-_ Señalando a Gajeel. _\- te callas, y tú,_ -Señala a Levy.- _no volverás ahi._

 _-Yo vivo con Gajeel, es mi hogar. No me iré._ \- Levy se molesta con su hermano.- _Todas mis cosas estan ahi. Entiende._

 _-Es verdad. Tus cosas._ \- Dice Jellal mientras para en un semáforo.- _Iremos a buscarlas y volverás a casa._

 _-No lo hará. Ella se queda conmigo.-_ Le responde molesto Gajeel.

 _-Tú no puedes cuidarla, lo de hoy prueba mi punto. No se quedará contigo.-_ Su cuñado le responde, dando su última palabra. _  
_

No sabía que hacer, hoy estuvo en un montón de enfrentamientos por salvarla, y ahora su hermano la quería alejar de él.

No era posible. El lugar de Levy era a su lado, no podía llevársela. Él la necesitaba.

El dolor que sintió hoy al creer que podía perderla era indescriptible. Ella era su vida, la amaba. Compartir sus dias con ella, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Era feliz. Ella lo hacía feliz. Era su familia. No iba a permitir que Jellal los separara.

Levy tampoco iba a querer irse, y eso hacía que los dos estuvieran juntos en esto. Nada, ni nadie los iba a separar.

Gajeel estaba decidido. Debía hacer que cambie de opinión. Debía persuadirlo.

 **BianWW**


	26. Promise

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 _-Tú no puedes cuidarla, lo de hoy prueba mi punto. No se quedará contigo._ \- Jellal le dice a Gajeel. _\- Dime tu dirección._

Gajeel tuvo que indicarle a Jellal donde quedaba su casa. Luego todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que minutos después Levy le pregunta a Gajeel.

 _-¿Cómo está Lily?_

 _-Eh...?-_ No había pensado en su gato hasta ahora, y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, estaba perdido y aún no había podido buscarlo. Pero ahora ya tenía a Levy con él y podrían buscarlo juntos. _\- No lo sé, cuando volví a la mañana no estaba. Y luego fuimos a buscarte..._

 _-Oh, no... Tenemos que encontrarlo.-_ Levy comenzó a preocuparse. _\- Tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo, cuando entraron a casa, tenían armas... él intentó defenderme.-_ Levy les contó lo sucedido.

* * *

 _-¡Ya voy, Lu!_ \- Golpeaban la puerta y Levy se levanta del sofá y deja la notebook en la mesa, acaricia a Lily que estaba acostado a su lado, y va a abrir la puerta. _\- Llegaste tempr..._

Cuando abre la puerta había tres hombres. Intentó cerrar rápido antes de que entraran, pero uno de ellos puso el pie para evitarlo y empujando la puerta se abrió paso.

Ella corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pero los tres hombres la tenian rodeada.

 _-Vamos, muñeca...no hagas las cosas difíciles.-_ Le dijo el que le había impedido cerrar la puerta, mostrándole un arma escondida bajo su sweater.

Levy no les respondió, solo quería moverse hacia la cocina, su bolso con su arma estaba ahí.

Le da un golpe bajo al hombre que tenía en su camino, pero cuando quiere avanzar a la cocina, otro saca un cuchillo e intenta atraparla, Lily salta hacia este hombre y lo rasguña en el rostro. El tipo lo toma con las dos manos y lo arroja hacia la pared.

 _-¡Lily!-_ Grita Levy. Siente un golpe en la cabeza y pierde la conciecia.

Luego de eso solo recordaba era haber despertado para darse cuenta que estaba en la cajuela de un auto y volver a desmayarse, para despertar finalmente en la habitación donde Jellal con Gray la encontraron.

* * *

Jellal que apretaba mas fuerte el manubrio tras escuchar lo que su hermana relató, le dedica una mirada llena de odio al novio de su hermana.

 _-Te dije, él es un luchador.-_ Gajeel quien estaba sentado en el centro del asiento trasero del jeep, para poder estar mas cerca de Levy, la besa en la mejilla, no dandose cuenta de como lo miró su cuñado. Solo pensaba que su chica no podía ser mas tierna, con todo lo que había pasado en su día, ella solo pensaba en Lily.- _No te preocupes, lo encontraremos._

Jellal interrumpe el momento, para preguntarle si estaba en el lugar indicado.

 _-Es aquí, ¿no?_

 _-Si.-_ Responden Levy y Gajeel a la vez.

 _-¡Ahí esta Lily!-_ Grita Levy _._ El gato, estaba sentado esperando en la puerta de entrada. Ella sale del auto apenas Jellal detiene el auto, y Gajeel hace lo mismo, ella alza al gato, y ven que tenía un corte sobre su ojo izquierdo, que estaba muy hinchado, haciendo que lo mantenga cerrado.- _¡No! Debemos llevarlo a un veterinario._

En ese momento, estacionan su auto Gray y Natsu, y bajan del auto. Gajeel había abierto la puerta y todos pasan a la casa.

 _-Dame un momento camarón, ya vengo._

 _-Todo estará bien Lily.-_ Levy arrullaba al gato _._

Gajeel vuelve a la habitación, y Levy lo ayuda a meter al gato en la caja transportadora que había traido.

 _-No tengo mi auto.-_ Había quedado en lo de Jellal.- _Gray ¿podrías alcanzarme al veterinario?_

 _-Si, no hay problema. Te alcanzo, dejo a este...-_ Gray señala a Natsu.

 _-¡Hey!-_ Responde el aludido.

 _-...y te paso a buscar.-_ Termina la frase.

Y habiendo conseguido quien lo alcance, le pregunta a su cuñado.

 _-¿Puedes quedarte con ella?_

 _-Si.-_ Mira a Levy. _-Juntaremos tus cosas y luego nos iremos._

 _-Yo no me voy.-_ Le responde firme.- _Esperaré a que Gajeel vuelva con Lily y luego hablaremos los tres._

 _-Bien.-_ Le contesta su hermano _.- Pero después de eso nos vamos._

 _-Nos vemos en un rato,_ _enana,_ -No tenía sentido discutir mas, cuando volviera hablarían y esperaba todo pudiera resolverse _.- ten tu teléfono a mano.-_ Le pide a Levy.

Gajeel se va con los otros, llevándose a Lily.

Levy y Jellal se quedan en el living, sentados, ella en el sofá de dos cuerpos y él en un sillón, frente a ella, que miraba a su celular sobre la mesa esperando el mensaje de Gajeel.

 _-Deberías cambiarte.-_ Jellal le sugiere.

 _-No, Gajeel ya volverá con Lily. Esperaré._ \- Hace un pausa. _\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?_

Jellal asiente y Levy trae un vaso con jugo de la cocina.

 _-Gracias.-_ Bebe un poco y luego deja el vaso en la mesa ratona.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, que solo se vió interrumpido cuando Gajeel le avisa a Levy que estaban atendiendo a Lily.

- _Perdón por no contarte de Gajeel.-_ Dice Levy tras reunir valor para hablar del elefante en la habitación.

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

 _-Ibas a enojarte..._

 _-Bueno... si. -_ Reflexiona. _\- Pero lo que mas me enoja es que no entiendo que haces con alguien como él._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Eres inteligente Levy... él es...por favor, puedes conseguir alguien mejor._

 _-No quiero a alguien más. Gajeel es perfecto para mi._ \- Sonríe.- _Es cariñoso, atento y me trata como nadie._

 _-Levy..._

 _-Por favor hermano. No. -_ Lo detiene, no iba a permitir que Jellal menospreciara al hombre que había elegido. Todos tenían sus fallas, ella también las tenía. Pero su hermano debía comprender que ella ya era lo suficientemente adulta para poder tomar sus propias decisiones. _-No existe alguien mas para mi, lo que siento por él, nunca lo sentí... Gajeel... él me ve como nadie me había visto nunca..._

 _-Sabes que te quiero Levy, pero no voy a aceptarlo._ \- Niega con la cabeza.- _No puedo, te crie para que tuvieras las oportunidades que yo no tuve..._

 _-Hermano..._

 _-No para que te metas con un criminal, que pone en riesgo tu vida... Por Mavis... Si te hubiese pasado algo hoy...-_ Se toma la cabeza con las dos manos. Levy se levanta y va a abrazarlo.

 _-Estoy aquí,-_ Intenta calmarlo. _\- y estoy bien gracias a ustedes. Prometo ser mas prudente._

 _-No... yo no te culpo.-_ La mira a los ojos. _\- Es su culpa._

 _-Basta, no te desquites con él, debes aprender a aceptarlo._ -Levy le pedía firme, pero calmada. _\- Gajeel llegó para quedarse, no quiero, ni voy a separarme de él. Por favor, entiende..._

Jellal permanecía en silencio.

 _-Somos tu y yo. ¿Recuerdas?-_ Le pregunta Levy.

Si que lo recordaba, era lo que le había dicho cuando perdieron a su madre, y lo que él siempre le mencionaba cuando se sentía triste para consolarla, y recordarle que él siempre estaría allí para ella. Por lo que asiente.

 _-Bueno, y ahora además, tú tienes a Erza y yo tengo a Gajeel. Ya no estaremos nunca mas solos..._

Jellal la miró nuevamente y vio determinación. La conocía. No la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, su celular suena, era Erza.

 _-Hablando de ella. Es Erza.-_ Le muestra su celular.- _Voy a hablar a la cocina_. _Que está...?_

 _-Por allí.-_ Le indica Levy y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, los sucesos del día la tenían agotada, por lo que se recuesta, y se duerme casi al instante.

 _-Hola Jell.- Se escucha a la pelirroja del otro lado.  
_

 _-Erza._

 _-Llegaré tarde_.- Se la escucha lejana, parecía estaba conduciendo, debía tener el manos libres.- _El vuelo demoró su aterrizaje, por un incendio o algo así. Me cambiaré en mi departamento e iré directo al restaurant._

 _-La cena se suspendió.-_ Jellal le responde.

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Luego te cuento._ \- Le responde y observando a Levy la ve dormida en el sofá.- Ve a casa si quieres, ya tienes llave. _  
_

 _-Esta bien. Pero me contarás todo.-_ Le responde ella, se había dado cuenta que algo molestaba a su pareja.- _Nos vemos._

 _-Adiós_

Jellal vuelve con Levy, la cubre con una manta que había a un lado del sofá, pensando que tendría frío. La reconoció, era una que ella misma había hecho, tejida a ganchillo.

Se notaba que ella vivía aquí, se sentía su influencia en todos lados, no solo pequeños detalles, como fotos con su novio y amigos, sino también viendo a su alrededor, pudo observar todas las paredes llenas de libros, a excepción de una que aún faltaba por completar. Gajeel le había dado su propia biblioteca.

Cuando acomoda la manta, Levy se despierta.

- _¿Gajeel...?-_ Pregunta ella media dormida.

 _-No Levy, soy Jellal._

 _-Hermano... ¿donde está Gajeel?-_ Le pregunta casi en susurro.

 _-Aún no volvió del veterinario._

 _-Oh...-_ Recordando, vuelve a cerrar los ojos. _\- No seas muy malo con él, yo lo amo mucho.-_ Y vuelve a dormirse.

Jellal se quedó congelado en su sitio. Se sienta nuevamente al sillón y se pasa la mano por su rostro, pensando, hasta que escuchó un auto estacionar en la entrada, y momentos después Gajeel entra por la puerta de atrás, llevando la caja con el gato.

 _-Fui a buscar el auto a tu casa.-_ Lo observa mientras lo saca con cuidado y lo deja en un almohadón en el suelo. Lily estaba dormido, con su lengua hacia afuera. _\- El veterinario dijo que no debe saltar para no sacarse los puntos, por suerte no perdió el ojo.-_ Le comenta a Jellal.- _Como comúnmente duerme en la cama con nosotros, así evitaremos se lastime mas.-_ Hace una pausa.- _¿Dónde está Levy?_

Jellal señala a Levy. Gajeel se agacha al lado del sofá.

 _-Hey camarón...-_ Le dice quitándole el cabello que caía sobre su rostro. _\- ¿Quieres que te prepare la bañera o prefieres ir a dormir?  
_

 _-Vamos a la cama._ -Le dice y Gajeel le quita la manta y la alza estilo princesa. _-Amor._ \- Dice aferrándose a su cuello. _\- ¿Cómo está Lily?_

 _-Bien, le hicieron unos puntos, y le pusieron el cono de la vergüenza._

 _-Je, se va ver lindo igual._

 _-Tch, ya te dije que Lily no es lindo, es..._

 _-Un luchador. Lo sé, lo sé. Y es mi héroe...jeje_

 _-Hey, yo también ayudé a rescatarte._ \- Le dice mientras entran a la habitación.- ¿ _Qué soy yo acaso?_

 _-Tu eres mi amor.-_ Le dice y le sonríe.

 _-Gihi, te amo camarón.-_ La deja en el suelo.- _Ahora vamos a cambiarte, así duermes mas cómoda._

La ayuda a quitarse el vestido y el corpiño, y le pone una remera suya. Lo que vió no le gustó. Tenía golpes en el hombro y el estómago, sabía que su piel se marcaba fácil, e iba a tener moretones, pero antes no los había visto porque con el vestido estaban cubiertos, solo vio los del rostro y algunos raspones en los codos y rodillas. Se sentía totalmente impotente, y enojado consigo mismo. Todo esto era su culpa, la habían lastimado, y él no había estado ahí para protegerla. La arropa en la cama y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Jellal lo esperaba parado en medio de la sala.

 _-Ya podemos hablar, ella no escuchará nada, la habitación esta aislada._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Le pregunta sin entenderlo.

 _-Si, tu sabes para que cuando venga mi hermana, Wendy, no escuche...-_ Le explica a su cuñado.

 _-Si, si, ya entendí...-_ Jellal lo detiene antes de que Gajeel vuelva a decir algo respecto a la intimidad que compartía con su hermana. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en el día, inclusive como para cubrir la cuota anual, y si era posible no volverlo a escuchar mencionar nada sobre el tema, mucho mejor. _\- No me gusta esto que tienen._

 _-Lo sé, y no pido agradarte.-_ Gajeel quería hacerle entender a Jellal la situación.- _Pero Levy es asombrosa, nunca conocí a alguien como ella, y no está en mis planes dejarla, a menos que sea su decisión la de patearme el trasero, de otra forma no me alejaré de ella..._

 _-No sé como la tienes engañada. Ella es inteligente y es mucho mejor que tú._

 _-Lo sé, es mas de lo que merezco...-_ Le sonríe.- _No la merezco, directamente. Pero jamás la engañaría._ \- Comienza a contarle, para ver si lograba ser comprendido.- _Al principio no le dije lo que era, pero ella lo descubrió, y aunque peleamos, pudimos resolverlo, y ella me acepta por lo que soy, no por lo que hago._

 _-Ella es una buena persona, no deberías aprovecharte de eso.-_ Le responde molesto.

 _-Jamás me aprovecharía, haría todo por hacerla feliz...-_ Se sincera. _  
_

 _-No puedes siquiera cuidarla..._ _  
_

 _-Lo que sucedió hoy, no volverá a pasar.-_ Le responde Gajeel serio.- _Te doy mi palabra._ _  
_

 _-Tu palabra no tiene valor para mi._

 _-Mira, solo te pido una oportunidad.-_ Gajeel Redfox no pedía "Por favor" y mucho menos le rogaba nada a nadie, hacía años que había tenido que aprender a arreglárselas solo. Pero sin embargo, por Levy, valía la pena dejar de lado su orgullo, si eso la hacía feliz. Y sabía que ella sufriría si debía pelear con su hermano por él, y no quería ser el motivo de distanciamiento entre los dos, él también tenía una hermana, y no querría distanciarse de Wendy. Sabía que no se podía comparar al tipo de hermano que había sido Jellal para Levy, pero por lo menos sentía que podía ponerse un poco en su lugar. _  
_

 _-Tch...-_ Jellal sonaba incrédulo. _  
_

 _-Yo la amo, y por alguna extraña razón, que aún no llego a comprender, ella también... Por favor, dame la chance de probarte que puedo cuidarla.  
_

 _-Ella es mi hermana y..._

 _-Ella es mi mujer ahora , y si, tu eres su hermano y te adora, no quiero afectar a su relación. Pero creo que sería lo mejor para todos llevarnos bien, por ella.  
_

Jellal estaba indeciso, veía la sinceridad en sus palabras y tras la charla con Levy, sabía que no la hacía feliz la idea de no estar con Gajeel. Parecían tan distintos pero a la vez eran tan similares, podía darse cuenta que eran igual de obstinados, y tal vez si llegaba a conocerlo mejor... _  
_

Suspira.- _Esta bien. Solo una oportunidad... Y si fallas...  
_

Gajeel asiente serio, pero por dentro estaba dichoso. Había creído que no lo iba a aceptar, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de probarle que era digno de Levy, y daría lo mejor de si, para no decepcionarlo y demostrarle que no se equivocaba al confiar en él.

 _-Gracias._

 _-Si, si. Dile que me llame en la mañana.-_ Y con eso abre la puerta y sale de la casa.

Lo había logrado, pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a Jellal, de convencerlo para que no aleje a Levy de su lado, pero estaba seguro que había tenido ayuda. Mientras él llevaba a Lily al veterinario, los dos hermanos habrían tenido tiempo de hablar, debería agradecerle a ella también por eso.

Fue a la habitación, Levy dormía. Se saca la ropa y se mete con ella bajo las cobijas.

La abraza y ella se acurruca en su pecho, igual que siempre. Había pasado por muchas cosas hoy, hubiese preferido no tener que vivirlas, pero por lo menos estaba seguro que podría contar con su familia siempre, los chicos estarían para él cuando los necesitara, y ahora Jellal, también lo había aceptado como parte de su familia.

 **BianWW**


	27. The day after

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Gajeel estaba durmiendo, pero su sueño se ve interrumpido. Levy se movía inquieta en sus brazos. Estaba transpirando y su nariz se arrugaba, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y una fea, ya que aunque en ocasiones anteriores tuvo malos sueños, nunca la había visto así.

 _-Hey, camarón, despierta..._ \- Nada, era como si tuviera espasmos, y trataba de zafarse de su abrazo. _\- Levy despierta._ \- Le habla mas fuerte. _-Levy..._

 _-¿Donde...-_ Levy se levanta sobresaltada.- _Gajeel...?-_ Lo mira con los ojos llorosos.

 _-Si, soy yo. Ya todo pasó.-_ La besa en la coronilla, acomoda algunos cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente por la transpiración.

 _-Estás aquí...-_ Lo abraza.

 _-Si, estoy aquí._ \- La consuela. _\- ¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Soñé que aún estaba en esa habitación, y que nunca te volvía a ver..._ \- Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Gajeel.

 _-Tendrían que matarme para separarme de ti.-_ La toma del rostro, y tras darle un beso, apoya su frente en la de ella y la mira fijamente a los ojos.- _Perdóname por lo de hoy, nunca... pensé que podía protegerte. Cuando me dijeron que te llevaron, me desesperé... -_ Ella lo observaba. _\- Le prometí a tu hermano cuidarte, y por Mavis que lo haré._

 _-Gajeel, yo..._

 _-Te amo, Levy, jamás me perderás, tu eres mi todo.-_ Le decía y le acariciaba la espalda.

 _-Yo también te amo, y mucho._

 _-Vamos a domir. Son las...-_ Toma su celular de la mesa de luz. _\- wow, casi las cuatro de la mañana..._

 _-Me va a costar volver a dormirme.-_ Levy decia molesta.

 _-¿Quieres que te cante para dormirte?_

 _-Ehh...no.-_ Levy lo miraba y sonreía.

 _-Si te gusta como canto._

Ella piensa unos momentos. _-Seee._

 _-¿Por qué tardaste en responder?_

Ella vuelve a quedarse en silencio. _\- No tardé..._

 _-Oh no te vas a salvar de esto...-_ Empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

 _-Jajaja no Gajeel. -_ Trataba de evitar las manos de su novio. _\- Jajaja Basta Jaja..._

 _-No, esto es castigo por decir que no te gusta como canto.-_ La besa por todo el rostro, provocando mas risas.

 _-Esta bien, jaja. Te dejo cantarme, si no me haces mas cosquillas._

 _-Mmm ahora no quiero.-_ Finge estar ofendido.- _No mereces que te cante...-_ Pone su brazo sobre su frente, pero no puede ni fingir estar enojado con ella.- _Gihihi._

 _-Tonto.-_ Lo golpea suave en el hombro, sonriendo.

 _-Gihi, ven aquí.-_ La atrae hacia él y la abraza.- _Vamos a dormir._

 _-Si, pero quiero un beso de buenas noches._

 _-Y lo tendrás..._

Se besan y no mucho después estaban dormidos. Al día siguiente el sol despierta a Gajeel, era temprano, ella debía ir a la biblioteca mas tarde, pero iba a convencerla que se quede descansando, y llame diciendo que estaba enferma o alguna otra excusa para no tener que ir.

Se levanta, tratando de no despertarla, para traer algo para desayunar con ella en la cama. Se pone una remera y se dirige a la cocina, donde hace té para ella y café para si mismo. Lily ya estaba despierto, pero aún seguía bajo los efectos de los medicamentos que le habían dado, Gajeel le lleva un pote con agua, ya que sabía que aún no podía comer nada. Y lleva las tazas y galletas dulces a la habitación.

 _-Buen día camarón.-_ Dice cuando entra en la pieza. Ella se cubre con las cobijas. _\- Vamos, arriba.-_ Deja la taza de té al lado de ella en la mesa de luz y rodea la cama para volver a acostarse. Bebe de su café y con la otra mano acaricia su rostro, el moretón en su mejilla no era tan grande como pensaba que iba a ser, y eso lo aliviaba, todavía quería ver los otros, pero antes la dejaría desayunar tranquila.- _¿Cómo dormiste?_

Ella se sienta en la cama y se estira para desperezarse, pero emite un quejido y se agarra el costado. Gajeel frunce el seño. Le dolía mas de lo que quería demostrar y él se daba cuenta, ya que al momento de quejarse, toma la taza de té e intenta hacer como si nada.

 _-¿Te duele mucho?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-No tanto, -_ Le miente, pero no podía engañarlo, la conocía. _\- me tomaré un analgésico y se me pasará.-_ Se encoge de hombros, y vuelve a hacer un mueca.

 _-Levy...-_ La mira serio. _\- Dime la verdad._

Ella suspira. _\- Está bien.-_ Deja su taza en la mesa de luz y toma una galleta. _\- No se porque, pero duele más ahora, que ayer... y además necesito bañarme..._

 _-Está bien,-_ Terminando su café. _\- dame unos minutos, voy a llenar la bañera._

Gajeel prepara el baño para Levy, estaba chequeando que el agua estuviera a su gusto.

 _-Llama a la biblioteca y dí que no irás.-_ Le dice desde el baño. Estaba enojado y ella estaba adolorida, por más que intentara mostrarse fuerte.

 _-Pero ya no fui ayer, y además ¿qué diré?-_ Le cuestionaba desde la puerta del baño, se había levantado y lo observaba. _\- Si miento que estoy enferma, deberé llevar la orden del médico de hacer reposo._

 _-Veremos a un médico entonces.-_ Le responde. ¿Cuál era el problema? Había pasado una situación traumática, era obvio que iban a aconsejarle descansar.

 _-Si, seguro.-_ Sonaba molesta. _-¿Y cómo le explicaremos los golpes? ¿Qué le diré a quien me atienda cuando me lleves? -_ Gajeel se quedó mirándola no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.- _"Hola doctor, me duele el rostro, el hombro, pero sobre todo este costado,-_ Se toca el estomago del lado izquierdo.- _pero no es lo que cree, no me golpeó mi novio, fueron unos tipos que me secuestraron para amenazarlo."-_ Le dijo irónicamente.

 _-Puede ser, mi apariencia no ayudará mucho...-_ Se queda pensando. La bañera ya estaba llena, por lo que se para y le extiende la mano a Levy.- _Ven, vamos a bañarte, y luego veremos como lo resolvemos._

Ella le toma la mano y se acerca a él, quien la ayuda a sacarse la remera, teniendo cuidado de que no levantara mucho los brazos, por su hombro que le dolía. Y fue entonces que pudo comprobar que los moretones, tanto el del hombro, como el del estómago. Este último era el peor. Gajeel quiso tocarle pero dejó la mano a centímetros.

 _-¿Cómo..._

 _-Me patearon en el suelo.-_ Le dice y mira a un costado.

Gajeel inhala y exhala para calmarse, ella se desnuda por completo y se mete en la bañera. Levy se pasaba el jabón y Gajeel la ayudaba.

 _-Mojate el cabello, y yo te lo lavo.-_ Ella se sumerge completamente, y cuando sale Gajeel se encarga de lavarle el cabello. _-Ya está, enjuágate.-_ Ella lo hace y lo mira sonriente.

 _-Ahora viene la peor parte.-_ Él la mira preguntándose que quería decir. _-Hay que desenredarlo jeje.-_ Le sonríe.

Gajeel mueve la cabeza sonriendo también. _\- Mi cabello no es mucho mejor, gihi._

 _-¿Qué dices? Tu cabello es precioso...-_ Le dice pasando sus dedos por el pelo de su novio.

- _Lo único precioso aquí eres tú._

Ella le sonríe y luego se muerde el labio. _-¿Puedes unirte a mi?_

La verdad era que él también necesitaba un baño. _\- ¿Por qué no?-_ Se para para desnudarse.

Levy lo observaba con deseo desde la bañera, para ella no podía existir alguien mas atractivo. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los dioses, su espalda era amplia, al igual que sus hombros, sus pectorales, y esas abdominales, Levy amaba acariciarlas, y esa fina linea de vello que llegaba hasta su miembro, como indicando el camino a seguir. Era imposible ser tan perfecto, incluso sus piernas eran musculosas y su trasero... le encantaba agarrárselo. No entendía como alguien como él se había fijado en ella.

 _-No me mires así camarón, que sabes que no puedo controlarme._ \- Ella se sonrojaba. _\- Debes descansar, y temo ser brusco contigo.-_ Ella hizo pucheros.- _Gihi hazme lugar...-_ Y se mete detrás de ella en la bañera. Levy se recuesta sobre él y quedan así unos momentos, hasta que toma un cepillo y ella se sienta para que pueda desenredar su rizos.

Estaban en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Levy estaba pensando en la boda, faltaban dos días, era increíble como volaba el tiempo. Lucy ya estaba casada, pero ahora celebraría una gran boda, y ella estaba viviendo con Gajeel. Hace poco mas de un año la mayor preocupación de ambas era de que color pintarían el ambiente del living y la cocina. A ella le gustaban los tonos anaranjados, pero su mejor amiga era fanática del rosa, terminaron decidiéndose por el salmón, que era una mezcla entre ambos; y ahora tuvieron que definir entre las dos, en muy poco tiempo, que tela era mejor para el vestido de novia de Lucy, era divertido el solo pensar en eso.

 _-¿En qué piensas camarón?_ \- Decía Gajeel dejando a un lado el cepillo, tras haber terminado de peinar a Levy.

 _-En la boda, y en el paso del tiempo._

 _-Si, pasa rápido... tal vez no en mucho tiempo tendremos nuestro pequeño Redfox corriendo por la casa..._

- _Otra vez con eso...-_ Levy se da vuelta para mirarlo.

 _-Salamander va a tener uno...-_ Se encoge de hombros. _\- Ellos no piensan que es ir rápido._

 _-¿Cómo... ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

 _-Él, ¿lo sabías?..._

 _-¿Quién crees que acompañó a Lucy a hacerse el vestido? ¿Sabes cuantas veces hubo que ajustar la parte del busto?_

 _-Gihi._

 _-No es tan divertido cuando tu boda es inminente._

 _-Un poco si. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-_ Le preguntó

 _-No era mi secreto. Además hay que esperar un tiempo prudente para comentarlo, es madre primeriza._

 _-Y tú, ¿cuándo me darás mi bebé?_

 _-Todavía no.-_ Le da un beso rápido. _\- Pero quiero formar una familia contigo..._

 _-Yo también, y no puedo esperar._

 _-Jaja, bueno, ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí.-_ Se levanta y toma una toalla. _\- Voy a secarme._

Cuando Levy sale de la bañera, Gajeel comienza a bañarse, y entonces se le ocurre que pueden hacer.

 _-¡Camarón!-_ Le grita.- _Llama a la biblioteca, se de un médico que puede atenderte._

Era la única persona en la que pudo pensar, aunque tal vez el remedio, sería peor que la enfermedad.

Se vistieron, Gajeel con uno camisa de jean, pantalones negros y sus borcegos y Levy, con una pollera de jean, sandalias negras y una remera verde. Vieron que Lily estuviera bien. Y Gajeel condujo con Levy hasta lo de su tía Porlyusica. Golpea la puerta, esperando que esté en casa, pero a la vez sin muchas ganas de verla.

Su tia abre la puerta y lo mira.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Hola.-_ Porlyusica levanta una ceja. _\- Necesitamos tu ayuda.-_ Y entonces su tía observa a Levy. _\- ¿Puedes revisarla?_

No les dice nada, pero los deja pasar. Ambos entran, y Gajeel guía a Levy hacia el sótano.

- _¿Qué te pasó?-_ Le pregunta directamente a Levy. _\- No veo que tengas ninguna herida de bala, que es lo que este idiota siempre me trae para que vea._

 _-Eh...-_ Levy mira a Gajeel, y este asiente. Pero antes que ella pudiera responder, Porlyusica la regaña.

 _-Es mi día libre, no quiero perder tiempo._

 _-Me golpearon.-_ Levy responde rápido, todas las palabras salieron de su boca, antes de darle tiempo a Gajeel de quejarse por como su tía trató a su novia. _-Me duele el mentón, el hombro y este costado.-_ Le dice tomándose de su estómago.

 _-Muéstrame.-_ Levy se comienza a sacarse la remera, pero la médica la detiene.

Mira a su sobrino _. -¿Qué haces aquí? Es una mujer, no te enseñaron nada tus padres.-_ Le dice, Gajeel se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle. _\- No es uno de esos bárbaros con los que te juntas._

 _-Ya he visto todo de ella, así que me quedo.-_ Y se cruza de brazos.

Porlyusica mira a Levy y esta asiente. Se saca la remera, y le cuenta todo lo sucedido, la médica le receta analgésicos y un ungüento para los moretones. Levy le pidió un certificado, que consiguió a regañadientes.

- _Lo único que faltaba, ahora tengo que dejar mi firma para que todos sepan que estoy vinculada con ustedes.-_ Dice mirando a Gajeel y le da la receta.- _Eres muy linda para él. -_ Toma a Levy por el rostro. _\- Este es i_ _gual que su padre,_ _ _todo lo que toca lo pudre_. Te doy un consejo niña, déjalo antes de que sea tarde._

 _-Levy, espérame en la entrada.-_ Le toma la mano, y espera a que suba las escaleras. Estaba furioso. _\- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!-_ Le dice a su tía.

 _-A mi no me hables así._

 _-Yo te hablo como quiero.-_ Le responde _.- A mi puedes decirme lo que se te antoje, no me importa, te conozco, pero ella no, no puedes tratarla mal y no te permitiré que le hables así. No te metas con ella._

 _-Déjà vu..._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gajeel la mira frunciendo el ceño.

 _-Mi hermana me decía lo mismo, pero por tu padre.-_ Se estremece. _\- Da escalofríos._

Gajeel trata de controlarse. _\- Adiós, tía.-_ Remarca esta última palabra, solo para recordarle el vínculo, y se va de la habitación. Levy lo estaba esperando al lado de la puerta.

 _-Vamos, camarón.-_ Le dice y salen. Se suben al auto y cuando lo acababa de encender, su celular suena, Natsu lo estaba llamando.

 _-Hey Salamander.-_ Le dice mientras maniobra el auto para salir a la carretera. _\- ¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Hey,¿cómo estas? ¿y Levy?_

 _-Bien, está aquí conmigo. Venimos de ver a la amargada de mi tía._

 _-Eso debió de ser feo.-_ Hace una pausa. _\- En fin, hay algo peor. Makarov quiere vernos._

Gajeel suspira, sabía que iba a llegar el momento de enfrentarse al viejo por lo que habían hecho, pero eso no lo hacía estar mas preparado. Debía ir, aunque no quisiera.

 _-Llevaré a Levy, no voy a dejarla sola._

 _-Ya hablamos de eso con Luce.-_ Le responde el pelirrosa.

 _-Eh..?_

 _-Si, ella arregló todo para que el diseñador y todos los demás vayan a la mansión de su padre. -_ Le explica. _\- Lleva a Lev ahí, no habrá lugar mas seguro._

 _-Buen punto. ¿Te veo ahí?_

 _-Si, yo estoy aquí con Luce, le dimos las buenas noticias al papá de Luce, estaba shockeado de la emoción, deberías haberlo visto._

 _-Gihi si, seguro..._

Levy que lo miraba reírse, le pregunta. _\- ¿Qué pasó?_

Gajeel se corre el teléfono de la boca para responderle.- _Le contaron al padre de la coneja del embarazo.-_ Levy hizo una mueca.

 _-¿Cuál es la dirección?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel a Natsu.

 _-Lev sabe. Te veo en un rato._

 _-Listo, nos vemos._

Levy le da todas las indicaciones, y en poco tiempo llegan a la casa de Jude Heartfilia. Natsu lo esperaba afuera, y antes de despedirse de su novia, Gajeel le recordó que llamara a su hermano.

Llegaron a la mansión y Gray estaba ahí junto a Laxus, que no estuvo involucrado, pero sería rependido de todas formas.

Erza los recibió, se la notaba cansada.

 _-Hey Titania, ¿todo está bien?-_ Su mirada se tornó oscura.

 _-No dormí en toda la noche, por tu culpa.-_ Gajeel comenzó a sentir miedo. _\- Jellal estaba insoportable ayer..._

 _-Si,-_ Se rasca la nuca. - _perdón por eso_.

Erza comienza a agitarse. _\- Makarov los espera, pasen._

Entran a la oficina del viejo, que los miraba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Todos estaban nerviosos.

 _-Yo no debería estar aquí.-_ Dice Laxus antes de ser arrastrado por la furia de su abuelo.

 _-Tú te quedas, no hiciste nada para detenerlos.-_ Le responde a su nieto Makarov.

 _-No sabía._

 _-Deberías haber sabido.-_ Laxus se cruza de brazos y se deja caer en la silla. El viejo mira a los demás. _\- Hace un rato tuve una charla interesante con Jellal, y ya discutí con él.-_ Cruza sus manos. _\- Pero ustedes... ¡¿En que rayos pensaban?! ¡¿Tienen algo en la cabeza?!-_ Ninguno decía nada, estaban congelados en su sitio. _-¡¿Saben las consecuencias de esto?! ¡Respondan!_

 _-Había que salvar a Levy.-_ Le responde Gajeel.

 _-Ni siquiera sabemos a cuanta gente mataron, porque ninguno supervisó a Natsu.-_ Makarov señaló al pelirrosa _.- Aún siguen habiendo dotaciones de bomberos trabajando para detener el fuego._

 _-Pero no hubo nadie lastimado...-_ El viejo lo mira, una vena estaba a punto de explotar en su frente. _\- que ya no lo estuviera.-_ Natsu le sonríe.

Makarov estaba tratando de recomponerse _.- Bickslow pondrá cámaras de seguridad en las casas de los tres._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gray le responde enojado. _\- No necesitamos que controlen lo que hacemos._

 _-Es para su seguridad...¡Ya es tarde para controlarlos!-_ Le grita el cabecilla de Fairy tail.- _La gente de Sabertooth los acompañará a los cuatro._

 _-Pero...-_ Gajeel y Natsu comienzan a decir, pero Makarov los detiene.

 _-Harán lo que se les diga. Ahora salgan de mi vista que tengo una fiesta que organizar._

Los cuatro tendrían que estar acompañados siempre por la gente se Sabertooth, pero al menos eran conocidos y amigos.

Gajeel volvería a estar con Rogue y Natsu con Sting, por su parte a Gray lo acompañaría Rufus y a Laxus lo vigilaría Orga, y ya estaban deseando que todo acabe para no necesitar niñeras.

Pero había cosas de las que ocuparse a corto plazo, y esta boda prometía iba ser épica.

 **Hice una Preview de los vestidos de Lucy y Levy, en Tumblr: /blog/bianww si quieren verlo, despues le aviso si subo mas dibujos del FF.**

 **BianWW**


	28. Just waiting

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero mi computadora no quería (compu mala, que se rompe) y no podía hacer las correcciones antes de subir el cap. Acá les dejo los nuevos capítulos.**

Ivan aún no había actuado, lo mas probable es que no se esperaba ese tipo de acción de Gajeel y compañía. Tampoco era que habían desbaratado su banda, solo habían destruido algunos edificios de su propiedad, pero eso no iba a afectar sus ingresos, ya que los negocios fuertes los tenía fuera de Magnolia. Tal vez lo único que si pudo haberlo desestabilizado un poco, pudo ser el arsenal que destruyeron en Monte Chiliad, pero habría que esperar para ver su accionar, sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero debían aprovechar esta calma para enfocarse en la boda.

A Lily lo tuvieron que volver a llevar al veterinario, ya que a pesar de tener el cono para evitar lastimarse, había logrado abrirse la herida, y ya no era posible suturarla, por lo que iba a quedarle una cicatriz con forma de medialuna sobre su ojo. A Gajeel le gustaba porque lo hacía ver mas aguerrido, pero las curaciones eran una tortura, ya que el gato no se dejaba tocar mas que por Levy, y estaba muy pegado a ella, esto molestaba a el pelinegro, porque era su gato, pero la prefería a ella. Y esto era solo una de las cosas que se sumaban a la lista.

También estaba la ocasión en que Bickslow había venido a poner las cámaras y en cuanto vio a Levy, le dio un fuerte abrazo. ¿Por qué sentía que tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo? Levy le contó luego, que se conocían de la época en que Laxus había sido novio de Cana, por lo que Lucy y ella habían pasado cierto tiempo juntos, con él y Ever, pero hace años no se veían.

La incomodidad de Gajeel no disminuyó cuando Rogue apareció por su casa, por las órdenes del viejo. Levy se había alegrado de verlo y lo invitó a entrar a la casa, no aceptando un no como respuesta. Además con la boda a poco tiempo de hacerse, en ocasiones Gajeel debía ir a ayudar a Natsu y lo mismo debía hacer Levy con Lucy, y no siempre podía llevarla él, por lo que Rogue era quien la llevaba a todos los sitios que necesitara. Pero no solo eso, se la pasaban hablando de libros, y de cualquier tema que encontraran. Gajeel no lo soportaba, la situación empeoró cuando lo atrapó un par de veces viéndola, no era que ella usara nada provocativo o muy ajustado, bueno sus vestidos y polleras eran muy cortos, ella le decía que era porque al ser muy baja de estatura, eso estilizaba sus piernas, él no se quejaba ya que le encantaba levantar esas prendas para tocarla, y sus jeans siempre le marcaban el trasero, y eso ya era genética, pero el punto era que no le gustaba que alguien mas la mirara, y ese viernes cuando Gajeel llegó a su casa, estaban los dos tomando té y riendo en la cocina.

 _-Hola, veo que se divierten sin mi...-_ Dice apenas entra, no le gustaba verlos tan cómplices.

 _-Hola amor.-_ Le dice Levy sonriente y Rogue lo saluda con la cabeza. _\- Rogue tiene las mejores anécdotas. Y tiene un gatito hermoso... igual que Lily..._

 _-Ya te dije que...-_ Suspira. _\- Me voy a dar una ducha.-_ Levy notó que algo lo molestaba.

 _-Dame un momento, Rogue.-_ Levy sigue a Gajeel hasta la habitación.

Este ya estaba desvistiéndose cuando lo encuentra en el baño, estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Ella lo abraza.

 _-¿El super-entusiasmo de Natsu te tiene de mal humor?-_ Ahora que su novia lo mencionaba, eso tampoco ayudaba. El pelirrosa era extremadamente positivo y alegre, y si a eso le sumabas el hecho de que estaba por festejar, con sus amigos, una gran boda con su mujer, y además iba a ser padre... ni Gray, ni Gajeel, que eran mucho mas serios, lo soportaban, y la tolerancia que comúnmente le tenían, se veía mas exigida que de costumbre.

Gajeel solo se limita a gruñir para expresar su mal humor.

 _-Ven aquí.-_ Gajeel le dice y baja la tapa del retrete y se sienta, atrayendo a Levy y colocándola encima suyo, la abraza y apoya su cabeza en su pecho. Ella lo besa en la cabeza.

 _-¿Tan mal te tiene esta boda?_

 _-No, no es solo la boda...no me gusta que Rogue este aquí._

 _-Pero él es muy agradable, y esta aquí por nuestra seguridad._

 _-No es eso,-_ La abraza mas fuerte.- _no me gusta como te mira._

 _-Eh...no te entiendo..._

 _-¿No te das cuenta lo hermosa que eres? Debo estar vigilándolo..._

 _-Jajaja que tonto, él es solo un amigo, no me ve así.-_ Levy no se consideraba a si misma como alguien atractiva, nunca había sido primera opción, de mas chica se la pasaba leyendo y no tenía amigos, y cuando conoció a las chicas, empezó a salir mas, pero al estar siempre junto a Lucy o Cana, se había acostumbrado a ser prácticamente invisible, tampoco le molestaba, los hombres podían llegar a ser tan obscenos a veces. Si, tal vez Jet y Droy se le habían declarado, pero ellos también eran sus amigos, y era mas por el cariño que sentían hacía ella, que por ser linda. Los mayores cumplidos que había recibido eran que era bonita o tierna, y eso no le molestaba, sabía que tenía carencias donde a sus amigas le sobraba. Pero eso era lo que le gustaba de su relación con Gajeel, él la hacía sentir deseada, sexy, y era algo que nunca había experimentado. _-Yo no soy la gran cosa...-_ Se encoge de hombros.

- _Si, seguro,-_ Le dice mirándola sin comprender como podía decir eso. _\- ¿y cual crees que es la razón por la que me gustas tanto?_

 _-¿Por mi inteligencia?-_ Le dice sonriente Levy.

 _-Gihihi si, eso fue lo primero que vi en ti detrás de ese mostrador...-_ Le da una nalgada y ella se ríe _.- No eres tan inteligente si no ves lo increíblemente atrayente y sensual que eres...Tengo que eliminar a la competencia..._

 _-¿Estás celoso?-_ Él mira hacia otro lado _. -Oh, estás celoso...-_ Lo abraza fuerte. _\- Eres tan lindo..._

 _-No soy lindo.-_ Gajeel entrecierra los ojos.

 _-Jaja ¿Tú también eres un luchador?-_ Ladea la cabeza.

 _-Gihi, por ti lo sería.-_ Le pasa la lengua por el cuello, logrando que ella se estremezca _.- Eres mía, Levy, no quiero los ojos de otro hombre en ti.-_ Le mete la mano bajo la falda y la toca sobre la ropa interior.

 _-Ujum...pero Gajeel...-_ Lo detiene y él la mira molesto. _\- No es momento. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano y debes ir a buscar a Wendy..._

 _-Si, sobre eso. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-_ Ella asiente. _\- ¿Podría Wendy quedarse contigo mañana? Es que estaré con los chicos todo el día, va a ser aburrido para ella..._

 _-No hay problema, yo estaré yendo de un lado a otro, pero estaremos todas. No se aburrirá.-_ Le responde alegremente. _\- ¿Qué harán mañana?_

 _-No sé. Salamander no es muy bueno en esto de la organización. Solo se que debo anudar corbatas, gihi._

 _-¿Los demás no saben hacerlo?_

 _-El stripper se la pasa desnudo, y al incendiario le intenté enseñar, pero no prestaba atención._

 _-Jaja ¿Y por qué tú eres el experto?_

 _-Mi papá las usaba en su uniforme y cuando era niño, me dejaba hacerle el nudo a mi.-_ Le dice con total naturalidad.

 _-Oh...¿cómo era?_

 _-Depende de que nudo uses... puedo enseñarte si quieres._ \- Le explica.

 _-No, tonto, tu papá._

 _-Era un hombre divertido, siempre estaba bromeando o inventando canciones, cosa que a mamá no le gustaba,_ \- Sonríe recordando.- _y como viajaba mucho siempre le enviaba postales a mamá, y cuando volvía nos traía a Wendy y a mi algún recuerdo del lugar donde había estado._

 _-¿Los extrañas?_

 _-Si,_ \- La mira a los ojos.- _pero tengo a Wendy. Y ahora te tengo a ti...-_ La toma del rostro y posa sus labios en los de ella, y luego la mira a los ojos.

 _-Y siempre estaremos contigo.-_ Le sonríe Levy. _  
_

 _-Te hubiesen adorado.-_ Y la vuelve a besar.

Él no hablaba de sus padres con nadie, con Wendy, solo lo hacía en ocasiones, porque era un tema que aún lo afectaba, pero Levy era un caso distinto y tras todo lo sucedido, se sentía mas cercano a ella. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaba que ella supiera todo de él.

Los últimos dos días habían sido una locura, el viejo con sus órdenes para mantenerlos seguros eran exasperantes, no solo las cámaras, también había mandado a pedir que pusieran rejas, y cambiar y agregar cerraduras. Por lo menos Rogue no se quedaba a dormir, y se manejaban solo activando el sistema de seguridad que Bickslow había instalado. Si fuera por Gajeel simplemente se quedarían atrincherados en la casa, pero este evento llevaba meses de planeamiento, y no se iba a posponer, por lo que iban y venían de la casa constantemente. Lo que era algo bueno, ya que un poco de distracción tras una dura semana no venía mal.

Ese sábado comenzaría temprano, Levy acompañaría todo el día a Lucy para supervisar algunos cosas, ya que aunque tuviera un wedding planner, la aprobación de los últimos detalles estaba a cargo de la novia y su dama de honor, ya que la mamá de Lucy había fallecido cuando niña. Y por lo que le comentó Levy lo mas importante era el MVP: (como le gustaba llamarlo a Gajeel en referencia al premio Most valuable player: jugador mas valioso.) maquillaje, vestido y peinado. No entendía como podía llevar tanto tiempo arreglarse, pero aparentemente hasta tenían armada una agenda hora por hora, solo por eso.

Ellos simplemente irían a lo de Natsu, comerían algo, charlarían y luego se vestirían para ir a la catedral Kardia.

Gajeel se levantó temprano para ir a buscar a Wendy a los dormitorios del instituto Magnolia, y llevarla a su casa, donde desayunarían con Levy. Trató de hacer lo mas rápido posible para no dejar a su novia sola por mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó todo estaba listo en la mesa.

 _-¡Levy!-_ Corrió Wendy a abrazar a la novia de su hermano, tirando a un lado el bolso que había llevado con sus cosas.

 _-Hola Wendy.-_ Responde abrazándola fuerte. _\- ¿Estás lista para otro día de chicas?_

 _-Si, Gajeel me lo dijo cuando estábamos camino hacia aquí. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo._

Unas semanas atrás Levy sorprendió a Wendy, llevándola de compras para elegir que iba a ponerse para la boda, porque también había sido invitada. Gajeel no supo nada al respecto hasta que su hermana le dijo cuando lo llamó una vez que volvió al instituto, y eran acciones como esas que hacían que amara mas a su chica.

La charla en el desayuno era muy amena, y todos hablaban de la boda.

 _-¿Ustedes cuando se casarán?-_ Les preguntó Wendy. Levy escupió su bebida y Gajeel se atragantó.- _¿Qué? No es una pregunta difícil._

Levy que aún ayudaba a su novio dándole un vaso de agua. _\- Aún es muy pronto para eso Wendy._

 _-¿Acaso piensan que no durarán?-_ Mira a la pareja.

 _-Hey, ¿qué dices?_ \- Gajeel le respondió molesto ante la pregunta. _\- Levy y yo no nos separaremos, y no necesito celebrar una boda para estar seguro de eso, porque la amo y se que pasaré el resto de mi vida con ella._

Wendy aplaudía rápido, le gustaba molestar a su hermano, y siempre conseguía que dijera lo que ella quisiera. Levy lo miraba encantada.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gajeel miró a Levy. _\- Es verdad._

 _-Eres tan tierno...-_ Lo atrae por el rostro y lo besa, pero olvidando que tenían público, se separan cuando escuchan a Wendy reir, ambos sonrojados.

 _-Y entonces... ¿Cuándo se casaran?_

Pero antes que pudieran replicar, el celular de Gajeel suena. Era Natsu.

 _-Hey Salamander._

 _-Gajeel, es urgente._ \- Sonaba preocupado y agitado.

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-¿Puedes venir?_

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-En mi antiguo departamento, Gray también está en camino.-_ Y corta el llamado.

Gajeel se queda mirando el celular. Llama a Rogue para que venga a cuidar a las chicas y a alcanzarlas a la mansión Heartfilia. Intenta llamar a Natsu, pero este no respondía. Cuando el chico de Sabertooth llega, Gajeel toma su traje y se despide de su novia y su hermana.

Conduce a toda velocidad hacia lo de su amigo, y cuando llega tanto Sting como Rufus estaban fuera del edificio de tres plantas, donde Natsu tenía el departamento en que vivía antes de convivir con su esposa, y estaban charlando tranquilos.

 _-Hola.-_ Les dice a los dos. Los observó y notó que ninguno estaba preocupado.- _¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Hola Gajeel, ve a verlo por ti mismo.-_ Sting le señala hacia dentro.

Gajeel sube al tercer piso y la puerta estaba abierta, todo estaba revuelto. ¿Que era lo que había pasado para que Natsu llamara de esa forma el día de su boda? Cuando recibió el llamado temió lo peor, pero ahora la curiosidad estaba ganando y quería saber que sucedía, aunque eso significaba que se fuera a enojar con su amigo por hacerlo preocuparse en vano.

 _-¡Si tanto te importa, no deberías perderla!_ \- Gritaba Gray sentado en un sillón en un rincón, para que el otro lo escuche.

 _-Hey stripper, ¿qué pasa?-_ Le dice apenas entra.

 _-Hay, hola Gajeel. El idiota no encuentra la bufanda de su padre y quiere usarla hoy._

 _-Oi Gray, ¿quién...-_ Dice asomándose de una habitación.- _Gajeel, ven a ayudarme, porque la reina de hielo no quiere...-_ Mira mal a su amigo.

 _-Gihi ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?_

 _-La bufanda que me dejó papá._ \- Le responde arrojando cosas hacia los lados.

- _¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?_

 _-Si lo recordara, no estaría buscando._

 _-¿Y buscaste en la casa que compartes con la coneja?-_ Le preguntaba posado sobre el marco de la puerta.

 _-Sip, y nada._

 _-Le preguntaste a ella._

Natsu se detiene a pensar. _\- No, es verdad. Voy a llamarla.-_ Y saca su celular llamando a Lucy.

Gajeel sonreía moviendo la cabeza. Era increíble que de los tres era el único casado y quien iba a formar una familia. Era totalmente irresponsable. Gray y él no eran tampoco mucho mejor, pero era gracioso estar ante esta situación. Con todo lo que pasó en la semana, casi le da un susto de muerte porque no podía encontrar una bufanda...

 _-¡Si! Tenías razón.-_ Golpeo a Gajeel en la espalda _.- Luce la guardo en la funda con el traje_.- Los mira a los dos. _\- Tienen que encontrar una chica así,_ \- Sonreía orgulloso de su esposa.- _que siempre te ayude y_ c _on la que puedas contar para lo que sea.  
_

 _-Ya la tengo.-_ Le responde Gajeel.

 _-Pero es distinto, yo estoy casado,-_ Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.- _y hoy me voy a casar por segunda vez._

 _-Porque la primera estabas demasiado ebrio para recordarlo...-_ Le decía Gray desde el sillón.

 _-Gihihi. Es verdad, ahora vamos, que tenemos que arreglarte para que estés presentable, o sino tal vez tu suegro se arrepiente..._ \- Le sonreía y Natsu lo miraba sin entender.

Y este individuo iba a traer un hijo al mundo, y Levy no quería tener un bebé con él todavía. Que injusticia. Pero a las mujeres las emocionaban las bodas, ¿no?, tal vez podría aprovechar y convencerla de empezar una familia y ¿por qué no también casarse?. Él no quería a alguien mas, y sabía que nunca nadie lo haría sentir lo mismo que Levy lo hacía sentir, y que diferencia habría estar casados o no, tal vez no ya, estaban en medio de una conflicto entre bandas, pero podían poner una fecha y comenzar a planificar, y si llegara a necesitar ayuda para que ella acepte, sabía a quien podría recurrir. Su hermana y Juvia eran las aliadas perfectas.

 **BianWW**


	29. The wedding

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Levy tomó sus cosas y las de Wendy, y las colocó en el asiento trasero del auto, Wendy quien se sentó atrás acomodó los bolsos, y Levy se ubicó en el asiento de acompañante, ya que Rogue las llevaría a la mansión Heartfilia.

 _-Así que tu eres la hermana de Gajeel.-_ Le preguntaba Rogue mientras conducía. Wendy asentía.- _Yo también tengo una hermana, pero es mas grande.-_ Mira al asiento a su lado a Levy.- _Levy, ¿tú tienes hermanos?_

 _-Si, uno mayor también. Tal vez lo conozcas, se llama Jellal Fernández._

 _-Wow, ¿tú hermano es el dueño de Ammu nation?_

 _-Si.-_ Dice alegremente Levy, y mira a Wendy.- _Hoy podrás conocerlo, también irá a la boda.-_ Le comenta.

 _-¿Y cómo se llevan con Gajeel?-_ Rogue le pregunta a Levy. _  
_

 _-Se enteró hace poco tiempo.-_ Se encoge de hombros.- _S_ o _y yo quien decide, pero digamos que no le agradó mucho..._

 _-Jajaja, debe haber sido así con cada novio que le has llevado._

 _-Jaja, no, Gajeel es mi primer novio._

 _-¿De verdad?_ \- Dice incrédulo.- _Eres demasiado hermosa para no haber tenido novio antes...Y Gajeel demasiado afortunado..._

Levy lo mira extrañada y Wendy interviene molesta aclarándose la garganta.

 _-Es la novia de mi hermano, así que te agradecería si dejaras de flirtear con ella._

Rogue se quedó congelado, pero luego sonrió. _\- Si, señora.-_ Y le hace un saludo militar, lo que hizo reir a Levy.

Cuando llegan a la mansión para prepararse con Lucy y las otras damas de honor, Rogue se despide y las dos chicas son recibidas por el mayordomo que las guía hacia una habitación, era una gran biblioteca, pero estaba adaptada para que pudiera hacer la función de vestuario, ya que allí estaban dispuestos los vestidos y una mesa llena de maquillaje con un espejo con luces. Parecía un camerino de una estrella de cine o televisión.

Cana era la única que estaba ahí. Y apenas la ve, la atrapa en un abrazo.

 _-Hola muñeca, veo que ya cambiaste de novio._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Pero recordando que Rogue la había traído. _-Oh, no,_ -Le sonríe.- _él solo me alcanzó por seguridad...-_ Debía recordar que Cana, no sabía nada de lo sucedido _.-Sigo con Gajeel._

 _-Oh, yo que pensé que habías hallado tu tipo de chico ideal, y habías decidido empezar a besar sapos hasta encontrar a tu príncipe...-_ La miró de lado y le guiñó el ojo. Levy le puso mala cara. _-Debes admitir que es parecido, ambos de cabello negro y super serios...Jajaja._ _-_ Mueve la cabeza y Levy se ponía incómoda.- _Deberías ver tu cara._ _¿Quieres un trago?_

 _-¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

 _-Oh, de esa mesa,-_ Señala una mesa con snacks y bebidas con y sin alcohol. _\- es para que la novia se mantenga relajada._

 _-Pero si Lucy no puede...no importa.-_ Toma a Wendy por los hombros. _\- Cana te presento a Wendy, ella es la hermana de Gajeel._

 _-Hola niña. Tú no te pareces a tu hermano...pareces más alegre.-_ Wendy le frunce el ceño.- _Ahora sí, ya veo el parecido...-_ Levy se sonrió ante el comentario.

Cuando Lucy entra a la habitación, estaba con una bata y tenía el cabello húmedo. Mientras Cana se había ido a esperar a Mira, que estaba llegando, Levy abraza a su mejor amiga.

 _-¿Nerviosa?_

 _-Si, y no se porque, si ya estamos casados en realidad. Pero no puedo evitarlo y hoy me levanté con muchas nauseas.-_ Decía tocándose el estómago.

 _-¿Estás embarazada?-_ La hermana de Gajeel pregunta.

 _-Ah...Hola Wendy._ \- Se dan un beso en la mejilla, ya se habían conocido en el cumpleaños de Levy.- _Shhh, es un secreto._ \- Le sonríe.

 _-Entonces no diré nada.-_ Levanta la mano en señal de promesa. Pero son interrumpidas por Mira que entra abriendo las dos puertas de la biblioteca de par en par, con un grupo de gente detrás suyo.

 _-¿Están listas para el gran día?_

Un hombre llamado Cáncer se encargó de peinarlas, incluso a Wendy, todas optaron por peinados recogidos, al igual que la novia. El tema del maquillaje fue algo complicado, ya que quien se encargaba de ello era una famosa maquilladora de estrellas que consiguió Mira, se llamaba Aqua Del Río, y realmente daba miedo, pero no podían quejarse, ya que todas quedaron perfectas.

Lo último que hicieron fue ponerse los vestidos. Eran todos de color rosado, pero cada uno reflejaba la personalidad de las chicas, siendo de un largo sobre las rodillas, ya que la única que vestiría de largo sería la novia. El de Mira tenía un escote asimétrico estilo griego, Cana llevaba uno escote en V muy pronunciado que se anudaba detrás del cuello, dejando la espalda al descubierto, y Levy uno de tirantes, que habían adaptado a último momento para cubrir el moretón del hombro, por lo que tenía unos volados de encaje unidos a los breteles.

Lucy había optado por un vestido estilo princesa, escote corazón y una falda acampanada muy amplia, llevaba guantes que llegaban hasta arriba de los codos, y tenía un peinado recogido con bucles y una corona dorada.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas una limosina las condujo, junto con el padre de Lucy, hacia la catedral.

* * *

Todos se vistieron un rato antes de salir hacia la catedral. Estaban en la casa de Natsu y esperaron hasta que llegó Laxus para salir.

Los trajes eran grises, con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje. A pesar de usar corbata Natsu quiso ponerse la bufanda, por lo que Gajeel se la acomodó estilo chaqué. Lo mas complicado fue intentar mantener a Gray con todo el traje completo, pero no lo lograron, ya que al llegar a la catedral ya había perdido la corbata.

La ceremonia fue perfecta y ambos novios intercambiaron votos hechos por ellos mismos, el de Natsu fue muy divertido, ya que no dejaba de hacer referencia al casamiento en la capilla de un casino, muy para el pesar del padre de Lucy.

Se sentía el romance en el aire y parecía que no existía nada que pudiera arruinar este momento.

Gajeel y Levy que estaban a cada lado de los novios intercambiaban miradas todo el tiempo.

Gajeel estaba decidido, viéndola tan hermosa vestida de rosa. Desde que había entrado caminando hacia el altar no podía hacer mas nada que pensar, porque sabía que siempre que su hermana le planteaba algo, era por una razón, y la idea quedó rondando en su mente, como cuando les había sugerido que se mudaran juntos, era obvio que ella había heredado la sabiduría de Grandeeney, y no podía negar que casarse con su novia, era lo correcto, era la mujer de su vida, y sabía que era un mero simbolismo, pero se sentía correcto que todos supieran que era suya, y además Levy Redfox sonaba muy bien a sus oídos.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, salieron del pasillo en orden, primero la pareja, detrás Levy del brazo de Gray, ya que ellos eran los mejores amigos de la pareja, Cana venía detrás con Gajeel, los habían puesto juntos ya que Cana no quería ir con Laxus, porque eran ex pareja, y último Mira del brazo de Laxus.

Tras sacarse miles de fotos fuera de la iglesia, todos se dividieron para ir a la mansión de Fairy Tail para la fiesta.

Aunque para muchos pasara desapercibido, las medidas de seguridad eran muchas, no solo control en la entrada (nadie entraría sin estar en la lista de invitados), incluso había un detector de metales oculto con flores, para evitar que nadie entrara armado, esperaban no tener ningún problema, porque era difícil mantener el control sobre una fiesta con mas de mil invitados.

La fiesta se iba a extender toda la noche, al igual que todas las fiestas dadas por Makarov. Siendo medianoche, Levy estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Gajeel en la mesa viendo como los demás bailaban.

 _-¿En que piensas camarón?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-En nada. Solo es muy lindo ver a todos tan alegres._

 _-¿Cómo crees que será nuestra boda?_

 _-No lo sé, no lo pensé, nadie me ha propuesto nada aún...-_ Le dice sonriendo.

 _-Levy, yo...-_ Gajeel es interrumpido por Erza que se acerca arrastrando a Jellal con ella.

 _-¡Hermano! Ven siéntate con nosotros._

 _-¿Cómo están?-_ Les pregunta Erza, Jellal no decía nada y se deja caer en una silla al lado de su pareja.- _Casi no pudimos hablar en lo que va de la noche._

 _-Es que aún estoy ayudando a Capricornio con algunos detalles._

 _-¿A quién?-_ Le pregunta su hermano.

- _Al wedding planner. No quiero que Lu se preocupe por nada, es su día.-_ Les sonríe.

 _-Eres un encanto, camarón.-_ Gajeel la besa en la mejilla y Jellal hace una mueca, Erza que lo vé, lo golpea suave en el hombro, lo que ella consideraba como suave, y él se toma del brazo donde lo golpeó.

 _-Dile.-_ Le dice sonriendo Erza a su novio, y este suspira.

 _-Queríamos contarte que nos mudaremos juntos._

-¡Si!- Levy grita de entusiasmo y se para para abrazar a la pareja frente a ella. _-Me pone muy feliz que den ese paso.-_ Les dice radiante de alegría. _\- ¿Cuándo lo decidieron?_

 _-Hace unas semanas, íbamos a decírtelo el miércoles,_ \- Jellal mira a Gajeel, que no dice nada. _\- pero bueno, lo sabes ahora._

 _-Esto es genial Erza,-_ Mira a su cuñada.- _espero que lo cuides mucho, él es muy especial._

 _-Lo sé.-_ Lo mira y lo toma de la mano.

 _-Bueno, ya se lo dijimos,-_ Le dice Jellal a su novia.- _ahora vamos a nuestra mesa._

 _-Si quieres puedo irme...-_ Le sugiere Gajeel, ya que notaba la molestia del hermano de Levy, pero ella responde antes de que alguien mas diga nada.

 _-No, tu te quedas conmigo.-_ Mira también a su hermano. _\- Tienen que aprender a aceptarse._

 _-Levy tiene razón.-_ Erza afirma y mira a su novio. _\- Jell, debes ser más flexible._

 _-¡Flexible!_ -Se da cuenta que había elevado el tono de voz, ganándose miradas de mesas vecinas. _\- Flexible, soy muy flexible, sabes todo lo que pasó y sin embargo estoy aquí, debería... argh... no importa._

 _-A mi me importa.-_ Le dice Levy y ambos hermanos se quedan mirándose, hasta que ella le extiende la mano.- _Ven, vamos a bailar._ \- Jellal sonríe y se dirigen a la pista de baile.

 _-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.-_ Le dice Erza para consolarlo.

 _-Espero...-_ Le responde Gajeel cruzado de brazos, viendo a Levy bailar con Jellal.

Gajeel estaba por demás incomodo, sabía que por más que Jellal le había dado una oportunidad, eso no los hacía particularmente amigos, y que tras lo sucedido iba a ser complicado ganarse su confianza, pero por Levy iba a intentarlo, ya que si ella aceptaba ser su esposa, esperaba que Jellal estuviera de acuerdo, por lo que en ese momento se propuso la idea de pedirle también a él que lo dejara casarse con Levy, e iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Tras ese momento se acerca a su mesa Wendy.

 _-¿Está todo bien?-_ Lo mira preocupada.

 _-Si, esta todo bien enana.-_ Mira a Erza.- _Titania, esta es mi hermana, Wendy._

 _-Es un gusto conocerte.-_ Le dice Wendy.

 _-Hola Wendy, yo soy Erza._ \- Le sonríe la pelirroja.

Wendy inclina la cabeza y luego mira a su hermano. _\- ¿Quería saber si querrías bailar?_

 _-Si, ¿por qué no?-_ Se encoge de hombros. Se excusa con Erza y se dirige a la pista acompañado de Wendy.

La noche fue muy divertida, a pesar de ese momento de tensión, los novios, que celebraban su segunda boda, bailaron todo el tiempo, y con todo el mundo.

Igualmente Laxus estuvo toda la noche sentado junto a Freed, ya que Bickslow se la pasó cerca de la DJ, que por lo que supo luego, se llamaba Lisanna, era amiga de la infancia de Natsu, y también hermana de Mira y Elfman, que había ido con su mujer, cuya panza de embarazada estaba enorme, ya que le faltaba poco para dar a luz.

Levy y él también bailaron, pero tuvo que sacar a bailar a Juvia ya que esta no se alejaba de Gray, lo que lo divertía, ya que sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba para nada bailar, y ver a Juvia insistirle hacía la situación mas graciosa.

 _-No entiendo porque Gray no quiere bailar._

 _-Déjalo estar, sabes que no le gusta. No lo presiones._

 _-Pero Juvia quiere bailar con él._

 _-Gracias,-_ Le decía haciéndose el ofendido. _\- y yo que estoy sacándote a bailar para que no estés toda la noche sentada._

 _-Juvia lo aprecia, se que preferirías estar con Levy._

 _-No hay problema, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿no?_

 _-Si.-_ Le responde sonriendo. _\- Es que la semana de Juvia fue tan estresante, la modelo de este mes es insoportable, y sus exigencias no tienen sentido.-_ Gajeel sonreía, trabajar con modelos no era fácil, mas para Juvia que era una persona tranquila y tímida, y siempre chocaba contra las personalidades altaneras de las modelos que debían fotografiar para la revista.- _Y pensé que hoy iba a divertirme con Gray.-_ Le decía desilusionada.

 _-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.-_ Le sonríe _.- Espérame aquí.-_ Y fue a buscar a Natsu, y con su ayuda llevaron obligado a Gray a la pista de baile.

Casi al amanecer los "recién casados" se despidieron, iban a emprender viaje, a algún destino sorpresa, obsequio del padre de Lucy. Natsu le había consultado a Makarov si era necesario que se quede, ya que cualquier cosa, habiendo hablado del tema con Lucy, pospondrían la luna de miel, pero el viejo le dijo que disfrutara su momento, y que además al menos, al no estar el pelirrosa en Magnolia, era alguien menos por quien estar preocupado.

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito, no había habido disturbios, y todo se desarrolló con normalidad, para ser la boda de Natsu.

Al día siguiente, pasaron el día junto a Wendy, ya que ella se quedó a dormir en la casa y aunque se levantaron muy tarde, hicieron una parrillada y vieron películas. Esa noche Gajeel llevó a Wendy de vuelta a su departamento en el instituto, ya que al día siguiente tenía clases. Y además Levy iba a reincorporarse, tras haber dado el parte de enferma, a la biblioteca. Así que tratarían de que sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad.

Gajeel ya no tendría que tratar con Ivan, pero por ese mismo motivo, debía seguir estando acompañado por Rogue, y Sting que estaba libre porque Natsu estaba fuera de la ciudad, estaría siempre pendiente ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, y cada tanto daría alguna vuelta por la biblioteca, porque Gajeel se lo había pedido.

Ese lunes tras dejar a Levy en la biblioteca, Gajeel y Rogue fueron a almorzar, pero cuando estaban comiendo, el celular de cada uno suena, y Gajeel atiende, era Gray.

 _-Hey stripper.¿Pasó algo?_

 _-¿No viste las noticias?-_ Le responde Gray, sonaba enojado.

 _-No, ¿que sucedió?_

 _-Pusieron una bomba o algo en el edificio de la editorial._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Gajeel se estaba parando y dejando su comida en la mesa.- _¿Cómo están todos? ¿Sabes algo?_

 _-No.-_ Le responde Gray desde el otro lado de la linea. _\- Apenas lo vi te llamé. Estoy conduciendo hacia el edificio ahora._

 _-Listo, te veo en nada, ya salgo para allí._

Cortó el llamado y miró a Rogue.

 _-¿Te dijeron lo que pasó?_ \- Le pregunta y el otro asiente.- _Vamos._

Era mas que obvio quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Las consecuencias del rescate de Levy, comenzaban a verse. Gajeel recordaba que Ivan le había informado que sus planes seguían en marcha y que eliminar a su padre era el siguiente paso, lo intentó utilizándolo a él y no funcionó, pero no iba rendirse por eso y seguro conseguiría a alguien mas para intentar hacerlo.

Gajeel solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Sabía que en el edificio trabajaba mucha gente, no solo se manejaba la revista Sorcerer allí, pero al hijo de Makarov no le importaba, eran gente descartable, su único objetivo era su padre, y no sabía si él y Erza estaban al momento de la explosión, esperaba que no. Pero si estaba seguro que Juvia estaba ahí. Y no podía mas que estar preocupado y esperar que su amiga estuviera bien. Intentó llamarla, pero su celular daba solo tono y nadie atendía, no tenia sentido dejar mensaje en el contestador.

Le envió un mensaje a Levy para avisarle, ya que en la biblioteca, no tenían televisión y solo podría enterarse por él.

De ahora en más todo iba a ser así, Magnolia se había transformado en territorio de guerra, la policía nunca tuvo poder y no iba a poder interferir en esta pelea. Ahora solo restaba saber en quien confiar. Lo importante era mantenerse unidos, pero... ¿quién era amigo o enemigo?

 **BianWW**


	30. A big failed explosion

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Paleto Bay es un pueblo ubicado en GTA V.**

La calle que daba al edificio donde la revista Sorcerer se editaba, estaba cortada. El tránsito era un caos en la zona y los policías impedían el paso. Habia bastante humo y era difícil respirar, las columnas de humo salían de los últimos pisos, que eran donde estaba las oficinas centrales de la empresa, los pisos de mas abajo eran de otras editoriales de la misma familia de revistas como la perteneciente a Makarov.

Había algunas cámaras y periodistas tratando de conseguir la exclusiva, las furgonetas de los canales para los que cubrían la noticia también estaban en la calle, poco les importaba las ordenes de la policía de dejar el camino libre para las ambulancias y los camiones de bomberos.

Gajeel y Rogue habían dejado sus autos lo mas cerca posible, teniendo que acercarse a pie, ya que no habia forma de acceder en los vehículos, y estaban agolpados junto a la gente curiosa tras la valla de seguridad.

 _-¿Ves algo?-_ Le pregunta Rogue, ya que solo se veía gente salir evacuando el edificio y grupos de bomberos entrar.

El edificio era uno de los mas altos de la ciudad, y sabían que tardarían en sacar a toda la gente, mas por el hecho de que solo se podían usar las escaleras de emergencia, porque los ascensores se desactivaban ante este tipo de situaciones.

- _No, nada.-_ Le responde Gajeel y saca su celular. _\- Llamaré a Gray para ver donde está_.- Pero antes de marcar su número, este aparece a su lado, seguido de Rufus.

 _-Hey, al fin te encuentro.-_ Le dice Gray que estaba sin camisa y se lo notaba muy nervioso. Cuando su ansiedad era mayor, menor era la cantidad de prendas que vestía, eso había aprendido en el tiempo que lo conocía, y lo mismo aplicaba para cuando estaba muy relajado.

 _-Si, ¿sabes algo? Acá estos inútiles no nos dejan pasar.-_ Señala con la cabeza a los policías que pedían a la gente que mantenga distancia.

 _-No, estoy cansado de llamar a Juvia y nada._ _ _-_ Negaba con la cabeza.- Erza no responde, y hasta probé con Macao y Wakaba._

Ellos siempre estaban acompañando al viejo desde la ocasión en que habían intentado asesinarlo, era extraño si ninguno respondía y solo hacía que pensaran en lo peor.

 _-Menos mal que Salamander no está aquí.-_ Le dijo, y Gray lo observo enarcando una ceja.- _Estaría decepcionado del incendio que lograron hacer.-_ Habia logrado hacer sonreír a su amigo. Era obvio que al igual que él estaba preocupado por Erza y el viejo, y por lo que veía también por Juvia. Parecía que al fin su mejor amiga había logrado llegar al corazón de hielo del chico, y ahora junto con él estaban a la espera por saber si estaba a salvo.

-¿Sabes algo de Laxus?-Le pregunta.

Gray niega con la cabeza. _-No, no le va a gustar esto...-_ Miró hacia arriba al edificio.- Espero que todos estén bien...

Estuvieron a la espera por lo que pareció muchísimo tiempo, incluso la gente ya se había empezado a aburrir al ver que no podían saber nada, y solo quedaban algunas personas sin nada mejor para hacer y los periodistas.

A la primera que pudieren ver fue a Erza, salía del edificio ayudando a mas personas. Ella siempre fue como un caballero en armadura, versión femenina, por supuesto, por lo que ninguno se sorprendió que estuviera al rescate de quienes lo necesitaran, y además a salvo, ya que era imbatible; Makarov salía tras ella y era asistido por una enfermera al igual que otras personas que habían salido con ellos.

Gray y Gajeel comienzan a gritar para llamar su atención, Makarov los saluda, estaba con una mascara de oxigeno, sentado en una de las ambulancias, pero se lo notaba bien, seguro era mas por prevención, él era un hombre grande.

Erza se acerca a ellos y un enfermero intenta asistirla.

 _-No me toques, estoy bien._ \- Le decía haciendo temblar al enfermero.

 _-Pero señorita...-_ Le responde e intenta poner su mano en el hombro de la mujer para guiarla hacia la ambulancia, para que puedan revisar que realmente estuviera bien. _  
_

 _-Te dije que no me toques. Ve con quien lo necesite.-_ Y el hombre tiembla, pero asiente dejándola como ella le ordenó, para ir a atender a alguien mas.- _Denme uno de ustedes un celular.-_ Gray le pasa el suyo y ella empieza a marcar. Se aleja, y ven que hace varias llamadas.

 _-Menos mal que no le pasé el mío, gihi.-_ Gajeel se ríe y Gray lo mira mal, pero Erza ya le estaba devolviendo el móvil.

 _-Ya llamé a Laxus, y a Ichiya,_ \- Se estremece.- _como_ odio _hablar con él. Pero ellos tienen a los mejores tipos en informática y podrán recuperar todos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad.-_ La miran sin entender. _\- Tenemos que saber que pasó y solo podemos ver lo que pasó dentro del edificio.  
_

 _-¿Dónde están Macao y Wakaba?-_ Le pregunta Gray, ya que el había intentado contactarlos sin éxito.

 _-Bajando, también estaban ayudando a evacuar mas gente. ¿Por?_

 _-Intentó llamarlos,_ \- Le explica Gajeel. _\- pero no atendían. Tú tampoco._

 _-Perdí mi celular arriba, en el descontrol que fue intentar sacar gente de ahí._

 _-¿Sabes algo de Juvia?-_ Le pregunto Gray.

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-La chica que estaba conmigo en la fiesta.-_ Le explica. _\- La conoces._

 _-Si, Juvia, si que la conozco: pelo azul, bonitos ojos.-_ Recuerda. _\- Perdón, es que estoy revolucionada con todo esto.-_ Hace una pausa.- _No, no la vi. Había algunos heridos que costó ayudar a bajar, y gente que no lo logró.-_ Gajeel tragó saliva, estaba rogando por favor no haber perdido a su amiga. _\- No pudimos detenernos a fijarnos, el humo hacía que fuera imposible respirar y el fuego no ayudaba._

Gray estaba pálido, mas que de costumbre, Juvia era importante para ambos, y con Gajeel compartían el mismo miedo.- _No te preocupes stripper, esperaremos._ \- Le dijo Gajeel para consolarlo. _\- Ella esta viva. Lo sé.-_ Gray asintió. Miró a Rogue.- _Ve a ver a Levy y quédate con ella, Rufus está con nosotros así que no habrá problemas._

 _-Esta bien, ¿quieres que le diga algo?-_ Le pregunta Rogue.

 _-Si, que volveré en cuanto sepa como esta Juvia._

Esperaron hasta que los servicios de asistencia sacaron a varias personas. Tras ver pasar a varios heridos, la vieron. La llevaban en una camilla, pero no pudieron ver mas nada por los enfermeros que la atendían obstruían la visión. Consultaron a donde la llevaban y acompañados de Rufus, se dirigieron al Hospital general. Entre los dos prácticamente acribillaron de preguntas a la gente en recepción hasta que pudieron averiguar en que habitación estaba Juvia.

Había aspirado mucho humo y sufrido quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, y aún no había recuperado la consciencia.

 _-No podemos quedarnos los dos, pero ella no tiene a nadie,-_ Le dijo Gajeel a Gray.- s _u tía falleció hace un par de años, y era el único familiar que tenía. Si quieres ve a descansar, yo le avisaré a Lev..._

 _-No, yo me quedo.-_ Le dijo Gray seguro.- _No deberías dejar sola a Levy tras todo lo que pasó la semana pasada._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Si, Rufus ya le avisó a Sting, y él vendrá a quedarse aquí, en la sala de espera.-_ Gray estaba sentado al lado de la chica.

 _-Vendré en la mañana temprano._ \- Apoya la mano en su hombro. _\- Es fuerte, no te preocupes._

 _-Gracias, ahora ve. Yo me encargo de cuidarla._

 _-Avísame cualquier cosa, y si despierta.- Y dicho esto sale de la habitación._

No sabía como iban a actuar de ahora en más, era de esperarse algún ataque de parte de la gente de Iván, mas tras lo que él junto con los chicos habían hecho para salvar a Levy.

Ya lo había oído de boca del hijo de Makarov, este quería a su padre muerto, pero el atacar un edificio lleno de gente inocente era algo muy bajo. Iban a tener que responder de alguna forma, porque no actuar significaba dejar que Ivan siguiera actuando impunemente, no iba a detenerse, y aunque no fuera una mejor solución, ellos tampoco.

Gajeel iba a dar prioridad a la seguridad de Levy y Wendy, inclusive antes que la suya, pero no podía mantenerse al margen, no cuando había tenido algo de culpa, y tampoco dejaría a sus amigos solos en esto, cuando ellos siempre estuvieron allí para él. Todos tenían alguien por quien pelear, y a quien perder, eran una familia, y no iban a permitir que se metieran con los suyos.

Debían contactarse con gente de confianza, hacer alianzas y lo que sea que de resultados para terminar con esta guerra vacía y sin sentido. Y Fairy tail, podía decirse, era popular. Makarov tenía muchos contactos, y cada uno de ellos personalmente, amigos dentro de otras bandas locales. De esa forma deberían hacerle frente al hijo del viejo.

En su casa Levy lo esperaba despierta, Rogue se fue en cuanto Gajeel llegó. No dijeron nada y se fueron a dormir. Le gustaba saber que su novia lo entendía, él no le iba a ocultar nunca mas nada, pero su preocupación se veía reflejada en su silencio, y por ahora solo necesitaba abrazarla y estar a su lado, solo eso le daba tranquilidad. Además debían levantarse temprano e ir a ver a su mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente cuando fueron a visitar a Juvia, esta estaba despierta desayunando junto a Gray. Levy la vio mucho mejor de lo que temía, por lo preocupado que veía a Gajeel y eso la alegró mucho. La dejaron descansar y fueron a la mansión, antes pasando por la biblioteca para dejar a Levy.

La entrada a la mansión Fairy tail estaba llena de autos.

Macao los recibió y se dirigieron todos a la oficina de Makarov, ya que eran los últimos en llegar y los estaban esperando para comenzar la reunión.

Cuando entran la oficina, a pesar de ser un espacio muy amplio, este estaba atestado de gente. Laxus y Bickslow estaban sentados, y Erza de pie.

 _-Buenos días, al fin llegan.-_ Los recibe Makarov detrás de su escritorio.

 _-Hola a todos.-_ Dice Gajeel, Gray no dice nada y mira molesto a un tipo de pelo blanco en la otra esquina de la habitación.

 _-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar.-_ Les dice el viejo. _\- Llamamos a la gente de Blue pegasus,_ -Señala a un grupo de tres hombres de traje, bastante jóvenes.- _ellos fueron enviados por Ichiya. Ellos son Eve,_ \- El mas joven del grupo saluda. _-Ren, -_ Un tipo moreno y de cara seria.- _y el es Hibiki.-_ Este solo levanta la mano y sigue viendo su computador.

Erza que estaba parada al lado de Makarov. _\- Y aquí están Lyon,_ \- El tipo de pelo blanco que Gray se molestó al ver saluda con la cabeza, Erza se aclara la garganta, ya que tenía la voz rasposa a raíz del incendio del día anterior. _\- y ellos Yuka y Toby._ \- Un tipo bajito de cejas gruesas, y otro mas alto y delgado que parecía un perro.- _Y él es Bacchus, vino por la gente de Goldmine.-_ Señala a un hombre sentado del otro lado de la oficina. _  
_

 _-¿No es el novio de Cana?-_ Le dice al oído Gray a Gajeel. Bacchus les guiña un ojo.

 _-Si.¿Qué hace aquí?-_ Le responde Gajeel.

El viejo no prestaba atención a su conversación.

 _-Bacchus aún trabaja para un viejo amigo como lo es Goldmine, y estos tres chicos_ _ _son de Lamia Scale,_ fueron enviados por Jura ___como ayuda_ , ya que el no puede interferir al ser alcalde de la ciudad.- _Les comenta Makarov.- _Y aquí estan Sting y Rogue en representación de Sabertooth, ellos ya estan trabajando con nosotros._ \- Los dos aludidos saludan con la cabeza.- _Las chicas de la señorita Kagura Mikazuchi, amiga de Erza aqui,_ \- Mira a su lado a su principal guardaespaldas.- _no estan en la ciudad, estiman que pasado mañana estarán de vuelta y Kagura se pondrá en contacto para ayudarnos en lo que necesitemos._

 _-Hibiki enséñales.-_ Erza ordena al tipo de Blue pegasus.

Había dispuesto un proyector sobre el escritorio apuntando hacia una de las paredes.

 _-Estuve toda la noche revisando las cámaras pertenecientes a la policía de la calle y alrededores.-_ Se notaba su cansancio y las ojeras marcadas, a pesar de eso estaba totalmente pulcro, al igual que los otros dos miembros de su banda.- _De las filmaciones dentro del edificio ya se encargó Bickslow._

 _-¿Pudieron conseguir algo?-_ Gray le preguntó.

 _-Las explosiones se produjeron en los dos pisos pretenecientes a la revista._

 _-¿Las? ¿Fueron varias?_ -Pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Si.-_ Le responde Hibiki.

 _-Dejalo terminar Gajeel._ \- Erza le pide.

 _-Como decía, las explosiones se produjeron en los dos pisos pretenecientes a la revista.-_ Muestra un plano de los pisos.- _Una en los baños, en la sala de reunión y la última en el armario para las producciones fotográficas._

- _O sea que plantaron las bombas o lo que fuera en lugares donde no hubiera gente que los viera.-_ Bickslow afirma.- _Y también sabían donde estaban las cámaras internas porque no pudimos ver cuando las colocan.-_ Se lo notaba enojado, porque él era el encargado de las instalaciones de seguridad y cámaras, y aunque su trabajo siempre había sido impecable, en esta ocasión no había servido de nada.

 _-Pero..._ \- Interviene Hibiki y comienza a reproducir imágenes del exterior del edificio. _\- Pudiendo ver las cámaras de la calle, solo ella entró con un bolso y salió sin nada...-_ Detiene la grabación, y amplia la imagen.

 _-Es Minerva Orland, nuestra chica de tapa del mes._ \- Makarov les dice, mostrándose serio.

Tanto Gajeel como Gray, miran a Laxus, los tres al igual que Bickslow la conocían, y estaban desconcertados. Sting mira a Rogue. Y el resto no la conocían ni sabían quien era.

El líder de Fairy tail continua. _\- No sabemos que la llevó a actuar de esta manera, muchas personas murieron por su acción,_ \- Sonaba triste, parte de su personal, empleados del edificio y un bombero habían perdido la vida, sin contar la gente que aún estaba internada en grave estado.- _y aún hay gente herida..._ \- No pudiendo continuar Erza termina lo que estaba por decir en su lugar.

 _-Lo que Makarov quiere decir es que debemos buscarla. Conocemos como trabaja Ivan y creemos que se deshará de ella, como ya hizo con otros que fallaron.-_ Mira a Gajeel recordando el anterior intento de asesinato de su jefe, donde habían averiguado que habían matado al francotirador por fallar.- _Queremos que nos diga todo lo que sabe, ya que no tenemos gente infiltrada. Ustedes y su gente serán nuestros ojos en Magnolia. Debemos hallarla.  
_

 _-Yo les enviaré una foto a todos.-_ Dice Hibiki.- _Ya tengo sus celulares. Será solo un momento..._

Sting golpea a Rogue, quien levanta la mano. Erza lo regaña.- _Esto no es una escuela, dinos que sucede._

 _-Yo creo saber donde puede estar.-_ Todos lo miran inquisitivos, y era notorio lo incómodo que Rogue se sentía. Erza le indica que continúe.- _Es mi hermana. Nuestro padre es el mismo, pero nunca no nos reconoció._ \- Trataba de explicarse ante las miradas de todos _.- Nuestro apellido es distinto, llevamos el de nuestras madres. Yo a veces la veo...-_ Mira hacia el escritorio a Makarov. _  
_

 _-¿Dónde está?-_ Este le pregunta.

- _¿No le pasará nada?_

 _-Estará segura con nosotros.-_ Responde Erza.

 _-Está bien. Su actual novio, un tal Doriate, vive en Paleto Bay, supongo que es un lugar donde poder empezar a buscarla._

 _-Ya veo,-_ Makarov trata de analizar la situación, y luego mira a Erza. _\- ¿Cómo sugieres que actuemos?_

 _-A nosotros ya nos conoce, y es evidente que Sting y Rogue no podrán acercarse.-_ Le responde la pelirroja. _  
_

Makarov piensa unos momentos y les dice a la gente que había enviado Jura.- _Ustedes tres, deberán ocuparse._ -A quien Gajeel reconoció como Lyon, asiente ante la orden. El viejo mira al resto.- _Todos los demás esperen recibir mis ordenes de como procederemos, ya que debemos anticiparnos. Ahora váyanse. Rogue, tú no._

 _-Yo me quedo también.-_ Dice Sting para brindarle apoyo a su amigo.

 _-Como quieras, ustedes no -_ Señala a la gente de Jura. - _y ustedes tampoco.-_ Los enviados por Ichiya asienten.- _El resto, largo._

Y con esa orden se dio por finalizada la reunión, era hora de contraatacar y el primer paso era conseguir tanta información como les fuera posible.

 **BianWW**


	31. All together

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Los agentes de FIB mencionados aparecen en GTA V.**

Dos días tardaron en encontrar a Minerva. Con todos los datos que Rogue les dio, Hibiki pudo entrar a la base de datos de la policía y averiguar todo acerca de la pareja de la mujer, tenía un largo prontuario y estuvo vinculado a una banda a la que Fairy tail ya se había enfrentado.  
Lyon y su gente pudieron ir a la dirección conseguida y dar con ella. Estuvo oculta en lo de una amiga primero y luego en el departamento de Paleto Bay de su novio, ya que aparentemente Ivan desconocía esta locación y ella temía por su vida.

Se entregó en cuanto vio a la gente que había ido a buscarla, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la llevaron a la mansión Fairy tail, primero por el hecho de que pensaba que eran personas pertenecientes a Raven tail y segundo porque creía haber sido cuidadosa, conocía donde estaban todas las cámaras de seguridad en la editorial de la revista, y sabía sus puntos ciegos, y había chequeado varias veces para que nadie la viera cuando colocaba las bombas. Pero sin embargo la encontraron y por eso debía enfrentar a alguien que temía mil veces mas que a Ivan... a Erza, y si alguien podía obtener algo de Minerva, esa era la pelirroja.

Averiguaron que ella había sido quien le pasó la información a la gente de Raven tail, para el anterior intento de asesinato de Makarov, y que cada tanto le pedían que intentara informarlos de la agenda del padre de Ivan, cosa que tras la primera vez y con las medidas de seguridad que el líder de Fairy tail había tomado, se hizo imposible.

Por lo que ya no la necesitaron, pero en la última semana se habían vuelto a poner en contacto, dándole la orden de que dejara tres dispositivos explosivos en los pisos que la revista tenía en el centro de la ciudad, lo había hecho bajo amenaza. Cuando escucharon esto, algunos de los chicos dudaron de su versión, pero por algún motivo Erza le creía, por lo que debían confiar en su criterio. Y tras todo el desastre que había armado se mantuvo escondida.

Esa era su historia sobre lo sucedido, hasta ahí nada que pudiera ayudarlos, lo que necesitaban era algo que utilizar contra la gente de Raven tail por lo hecho, y lo único que Minerva pudo aportar fue algo que había escuchado decir Obra a uno de sus hombres, ya que con él había sido con quien siempre había tratado.

Obra quería deshacerse de dos agentes del FIB, ella memorizó los nombres, Steve Haines y Andreas Sanchez. Llevaban un tiempo persiguiendo al socio de Ivan y como los planes que tenían eran cada vez mas grandes, no quería que se vieran entorpecidos por dos perros sabuesos metiendo sus narices, y también supo de un testigo encubierto del cual no pudo saber el nombre.

Sabiendo esto, el plan se puso en marcha, no serían tan obvios como ellos, tratarían de actuar con inteligencia y sabiendo que Ivan ya no tenía ni a Nulpudding ni a Kurohebi, Obra era el siguiente obstáculo a eliminar, de esa forma dejando solo al hijo del viejo, sin ninguno de sus secuaces para que lo alentara, sabían se pondría imprudente y sería mas simple frustrar cualquier ataque que les haga.

Hibiki, junto a Ren y Eve, investigarían quienes eran estos agentes, y luego Bacchus enviaría a un par de sus hombres, Yaeger y Rocker, que se encargarían de seguirlos, aprender todos sus movimientos y horarios, mientras ellos analizaban el próximo movimiento.

A Minerva la sacaron de la ciudad, no dijeron con que destino, para evitar que se filtrara. Pudo hablar con Rogue antes de irse, y le agradeció por interferir por ella, no eran tan cercanos, pero se cuidaban entre sí de todas formas.

Ahora estaban atentos al tiempo y a la cuenta regresiva hasta el siguiente ataque de Ivan. Y todos trataban de mantener sus vidas con la mayor normalidad posible.

Natsu volvería al siguiente lunes, y Sting regresaría a su trabajo de cuidar la seguridad de este y su esposa Lucy.

Juvia recibió el alta y se quedaría con Gray durante el tiempo que durara su recuperación, aunque Gajeel, conociendo a su amiga, sabía que se le instalaría en el departamento.

Gajeel y Levy continuaban con Rogue prácticamente pasando el día con ellos.

El mayor de los Redfox ya no veía tan seguido a Wendy, los hermanos tenían como costumbre siempre ir a merendar, aunque sea un par de veces a la semana, pero con la situación como estaba, él le había pedido que se mantuviera segura dentro del instituto, por lo que se mantenían en contacto solo por teléfono, y se habían visto en una reunión de padres a la que había tenido que asistir, ya que era su tutor legal.

De lo único que estaba seguro con lo que estaban viviendo, era de que en cuanto todo acabara, se saldría de una vez por todas. Ya había hablado con el dueño de Magnolia customs y este había aceptado su oferta, por lo que el próximo mes firmarían todos los papeles y comenzaría a manejar el lugar. Estaba ansioso por poder contarselo a su hermana, y el no poder verla lo tenía cabizbajo.

Ese jueves estaban con Levy en la cocina, habían terminado de cenar y Rogue ya se había ido.

 _-¿En qué piensas?-_ Levy no recibía respuesta de su novio, que se limitaba a jugar con su plato vacío _.- Amor...-_ Nada.- _Gajeel, ¿me escuchas?_

 _-Eh.-_ Levanta la vista saliendo de sus pensamientos. _\- ¿Qué pasó?_

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si.-_ Deja los cubiertos sobre el plato, Levy lo levanta y lo lleva al fregadero. _-Si, estoy bien.-_ Ella vuelve y se sienta sobre él..

 _-Dime._

 _-Nada, no te preocupes camarón.-_ La abraza por la cintura y pone la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella siempre se preocupaba por él, mas de lo que debería, él sabía cuidarse, y su deber era cuidar de ella, no al revés.

 _-Ya quieres que todo esto acabe, ¿no?-_ Le dice mientras le acomoda unos cabellos que se caían sobre su rostro. Él solía llevarlo atado, o con una bandana, pero cuando estaban en la casa siempre lo llevaba suelto.

 _-Me conoces mejor que yo, camarón.-_ Le dice mirándola sonriente.

 _-Estoy aquí para hacerte feliz.-_ Lo besa en la frente. _\- Y no me gusta verte así._

Gajeel suspira, solo ella podía tener ese efecto en él: se sentía débil y fuerte a la vez, sin ella nada tendría sentido, pero por ella se enfrentaría al mundo entero.

La mira y le sonríe. _\- No estoy mal, no te preocupes. Solo cansado...-_ Hace que se levante, y cuando él se pone de pie, la coloca sobre su hombro. _\- Ven, vamos a la cama.-_ Logra hacerla reír.

En la habitación Gajeel se quita la ropa y se mete bajo las cobijas, esperando a que ella se desvista y se ponga una de sus remeras que le quedaban holgadas, para luego acostarse a su lado. Gajeel la abraza y ella se acurruca en su pecho.

 _-Solo necesito esto, y todo se me pasa.-_ Ella lo observa sonriente. _\- Ya hable con el abogado, si todo sale bien, el mes entrante se firman los papeles y compraremos Magnolia customs._

 _-¿Compraremos?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Si, tu y yo Levy.-_ Toma una de sus manos, y entrelazando sus dedos, le da un beso sobre esta.- _O crees que te librarás tan fácil de mi. Dijiste que juntos podemos hacer lo que sea, ¿o no?_

 _-Si, es verdad, pero sabes que no dejaré de trabajar._ \- Gajeel pone los ojos en blanco, ya lo habían hablado miles de veces, pero aún no conseguía convencerla. Él podía mantenerla, no era necesario que ella trabajara, pero Levy no lo escuchaba y le decía que ella era independiente y que no iba dejar de trabajar en la biblioteca. Pero el hecho que ella rechazara la idea, no hacía que Gajeel desistiera, y siempre trataba de traerlo a colación en las conversaciones que tenían, lo mismo que el asunto "Bebé".- _Amor..._

 _-Si, dime.  
_

 _-Quería pedirte algo._

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _-El sábado se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.-_ Gajeel la escuchaba mientras le explicaba. _\- Se que debería haberte preguntado antes, pero es que todos los años vamos con mi hermano a visitar su tumba, hace un tiempo Erza se nos sumó y ahora yo te tengo a ti..._ \- Levy agacha la mirada. _\- ...y ¿quería saber si querías venir conmigo?-_ Gajeel la miraba en silencio, lo que es malinterpretado por ella. _\- Si no quieres entiendo, no debí preguntarte, es muy sobre la hora, y tú estás muy estresado. Lo siento, es que creí..._

 _-Hey,, camarón, detente._ \- La toma del mentón para poder verla a los ojos. _\- Por supuesto que iré contigo. ¿Por qué dudas de mi?_

 _-Perdón._

 _-No te disculpes, eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y si me necesitas a tu lado, ahí estaré.-_ Las palabras salían con naturalidad y Levy lo miraba embelesada.

Mueve la cabeza negando. _\- Argh a veces no entiendo porque sigues conmigo...-_ Lo dice y Gajeel la mira de lado.

-¿Qué dices?- _Le responde molesto.- Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y puedes pedirme lo que quieras...Es más, soy yo quien no sabe porque no me dejas. ¿Por qué aún estas conmigo?_

Levy se ríe.- _Porque eres muy alto e increíblemente sexy._

 _-Gihihi eres muy divertida cuando quieres._

 _-Sabes que es verdad. Entonces...¿me acompañarás?_

 _-Si, iremos juntos, con tu hermano y Titania._ \- La mira a los ojos, tomándole el rostro con una mano, el otro brazo lo tenía alrededor de su cintura para tenerla los mas cerca posible suyo.- _Somos una familia, ¿no?_

 _-Si, lo somos. -_ Lo acerca para besarlo.- _Te amo, Gajeel._

Entre el hecho de que en un principio quería cuidarla por los golpes que tenía y con la semana que él tuvo, en la que iba y venía entre Makarov y Lyon para ver si necesitaban algo, sin contar que estuvo yendo a diario a visitar a Juvia, hasta que esta recibió el alta.

Todos los días había vuelto a casa agotado y no habían tenido sexo ni una sola vez, por lo que profundiza el beso, hasta que ambos deben separarse para respirar.

- _Extrañaba esto..._ \- La besa en el cuello logrando hacerla suspirar. Le saca la remera dejando sus pechos descubiertos, y puede ver los moretones. El del hombro apenas se notaba, y el de la cintura ya tenía varios tonos, porque se empezaba a desvanecer, le acaricia este último.- _¿Aún te duele?_

 _-No, me pongo el ungüento a diario y ya no me moleta.-_ Le dice para tranquilizarlo.

- _No me ocultes si aún te duele._

 _-No lo hago, es la verdad.-_ Lo toma del cuello para atraerlo hacia ella.- _Ahora ven aquí...-_ Y vuelven a besarse.

Hicieron el amor hasta altas horas de la noche y al día siguiente se quedaron dormidos. Rogue los despertó cuando vino a buscar a Gajeel, si no hubiese sido por él, Levy hubiese llegado tarde a la biblioteca.

La dejaron en su trabajo y condujeron hasta la mansión Fairy tail, todos los días estaban haciendo lo mismo, ya que así se mantenían al tanto de todo lo que acontecía.

Cuando llegan Laxus estaba desayunando con Makarov y Erza.

 _-Buen día, chicos.-_ Los recibe el viejo alegremente. _\- Tomen asiento.¿Desayunaron?_ \- Los dos pelinegros se miran. _\- ¿No? Denme un momento.-_ Algo bueno había pasado, en estos últimos dias no se lo veía tan jocoso. _\- Virgo,-_ Una mucama de cabello lila se acerca _.- ellos dos también se suman a desayunar, preparales lo que te pidan._

 _-¿Hay alguna novedad?_ \- Pregunta Gajeel mientras la chica le traía una taza de café a él y Rogue, quien se la agradecía.

 _-No mucho, pero ya tenemos un plan._ \- Les dice el viejo mientra comía una croissant.

Erza continúa lo que su jefe explicaba. _\- Ya avisamos al resto y en una hora estarán por aquí. Incluso Kagura vendr_ á.

Laxus que ya había terminado, se queda viendo a su celular y luego responde un mensaje.

 _-¿Intentó contactarte?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Si,-_ Deja el celular sobre la mesa. _\- hasta llamó a casa. Por eso ahora estoy en lo de Freed. Estoy cómodo ahí y aún no me ha molestado de vuelta, lo que es bueno._

 _-Ujum.-_ Le decía con la boca llena, mientras comía waffles, Gajeel.

Esperaron conversando hasta que se hizo el tiempo en que comenzarían a llegar mas gente para la reunión.

La gente de Blue Pegasus, llegó primero, su jefe un tipo bajo y que no respetaba el espacio personal vino con ellos, Erza estaba inquieta, y se mantenía alejada de el sujeto, aunque este solo tuviera ojos para ella, la situación divertía a Gajeel.

Gray no tardó en llegar, seguido de Lyon y los suyos, los dos ni se dirigieron la mirada. Y Gray se sentó al lado de Gajeel y Laxus.

Loa últimos en llegar fueron Bacchus y quien solo podía ser Kagura. Ella saludo a Erza, hizo una reverencia al resto y se sentó.

 _-Bueno, ahora que al fin estamos todos,-_ Los saluda Makarov. _\- y que nuestra querida Kagura se nos pudo unir, queríamos comentarle que tenemos un plan._

 _-Ya era hora.-_ Dice Gray, pero su jefe ni lo mira y continúa.

 _-Decidimos colaborar con los agentes Sanchez y Haines de forma anónima._

 _-¿Pero no seremos vinculados?-_ Lyon consulta.

 _-No, porque nuestra forma de darle la información no será del todo ortodoxa._

 _-¿Y qué información tenemos que pueda servir?-_ Esta vez era Gajeel quien cuestionaba.

 _-La que tu nos trajiste.-_ Lo mira el viejo, y el aludido frunce el ceño. _\- Bueno, no estaba completa, pero Hibiki llenó los huecos y ahora tenemos copias de escrituras y cuentas en el exterior. Y toda eso ayudará al caso que lleva el FIB._

 _-¿Y cómo le pasaremos esta documentación?-_ Bacchus no entendía mucho cual era el plan, porque siempre debía haber un encuentro si iban a ser informantes.

 _-Nos meteremos en el edificio de FIB.-_ Silencio. Nadie decía nada, si ese era el plan, era demasiado arriesgado. Makarov les había enseñado todas las formas de evadir a la ley y ¿ahora quería que se metieran a un edificio federal? Este plan era demasiado loco.

 _-Me gusta.-_ Kagura fue la primera en hablar. Se mostraba seria. _\- Puede parecer complicado, pero de la misma forma resultar eficaz. ¿Cómo lo haremos?_

Y entre Makarov e Hibiki, comenzaron a explicarles a todos como trabajarían.

* * *

Ese sábado Levy y Gajeel se despertaron a media mañana, desayunaron y se dirigieron hacia el cementerio. Dejaron el auto estacionado y caminaron hacia la entrada mientras conversaban.

 _-Y ahora Laxus esta viviendo en lo de Freed._ \- Le cuenta Gajeel.

 _-Oh, ya es oficial entonces..._

 _-¿Qué es oficial?_

 _-Que son pareja.-_ Gajeel la miraba un tanto horrorizado. _\- Es tu amigo, no te hagas el que no sabías._

 _-No me hago, ellos son mejores amigos, solo eso._

 _-Por favor Gajeel, tienes que haberte dado cuenta, no es que sea algo malo._

 _-No es eso._ \- Comienza a pensar _.- Es que Laxus se tira a lo que se le cruza..._

 _-Bla, bla, bla...¿Por qué te crees que a Cana no le agrada? Que te dejen por un hombre es complicado.-_ Gajeel intenta analizar, pero sigue sin entender. _\- Ahi esta mi hermano con Erza..-_ Levy saluda a la pareja que los estaba esperando. _\- Vamos después seguimos hablando._

Apenas se acercan Levy abraza a au hermano, Gajeel saluda a Erza y cuando Levy la saluda y él le extiende la mano a Jellal.

- _¿Que hace aquí?-_ Pregunta molesto.

 _-Jell, no empieces.-_ Lo regaña Erza.

 _-No empiezo...-_ Le responde por lo bajo.

Levy sonríe y toma la mano de Gajeel. _\- ¿Entramos?-_ Dice mirando a su hermano y este asiente.

Lo que ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta era de que alguien los observaba a cada paso que daban.

 **BianWW**


	32. Long time no see

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Los cuatro entran al cementerio y caminan hasta acercarse a una lápida blanca, que decía el nombre de Alma Fernandez y debajo "Amada madre".

Jellal deja una ramo de rosas blancas que había llevado y Erza se ocupa de retirar unas que estaban marchitas.

Los dos hermanos cada tanto tiempo venían a visitar a la tumba de su madre, siempre que sucediera algo en sus vidas, se sentía reconfortante saber que podían contarle a ella lo que había pasado.

Levy había ido en varias ocasiones y en el último año vino a contarle de Gajeel, como cuando lo conoció, o cuando pelearon, o como cuando estuvo segura de que estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de él. Ella no la recordaba, no había cumplido dos años cuando Alma murió, pero la tenía presente porque Jellal siempre le hablaba de ella y eso la hacía sentirse cercana a su madre, solo tenía fotos que su hermano le había dado, para saber como se veía, era una mujer hermosa, no era muy alta y sus cabellos eran castaños con ondas y sus ojos café, iguales a los de ella y Jellal.

Las flores que Erza sacaba, eran las que Jellal había llevado la última vez que había ido, cuando se enteró de la relación entre Gajeel y Levy, y quiso contarle su preocupación a su madre, ya que sentía que ella si lo entendería, a diferencia del resto de sus conocidos que le decían que se relajara y aceptara que su hermana ya no era una niña sino una mujer que podía elegir con quien estar en pareja. Pero su madre lo hubiese entendido, ¿no? Por eso la extrañaba y había sido difícil estar sin ella. Le había dado la mejor hermana del mundo y él siempre le contaba a Levy, que a pesar de sus vicios siempre había sido cariñosa con él, cuando no estaba ebria al menos o angustiada o con miedo a que el padre de ellos regresara; y le decía que desde que quedó embarazada de ella, habia dejado de beber y se habia convertido en una madre responsable, y él sabía que podrían haber vivido felices los tres, si su padre no se las hubiese arrebatado, pero no le decía esto último a Levy.

 _-Wow, era muy joven...-_ Gajeel dice mirando la fecha de nacimiento y de fallecimiento escrita en la lápida.

Jellal asiente sin decir mucho _.-Tenía 35, igual que tú ahora, Jell.-_ Erza le decía.

 _-Si, era muy joven cuando me tuvo._ \- Erza se aferraba a su brazo y apoyaba la cabeza a su hombro. _\- Hizo lo mejor que pudo.-_ Miró a Gajeel y Levy que estaban parados a su lado, Gajeel la estaba abrazando. _\- Por eso no quiero saber nada de bebes todavía, sabes que ella es muy chica...-_ Erza sonreía, a pesar de que cuando escuchó de boca de Jellal todo lo que le había dicho Gajeel, se había mostrado comprensiva, por dentro le había parecido gracioso y hubiese pagado lo que sea por poder estar presente, ya que aunque fuera un hombre calmado, cuando se metían con su hermana era un viejo gruñón y Erza hallaba divertido verlo como hermano celoso.

La pareja se puso pálida, y Gajeel le susurró a Levy al oído. _\- ¿Tú le dijiste?-_ Levy negaba con la cabeza, pero Jellal lo había escuchado.

- _No, tú lo hiciste...y fuiste bastante informativo en todo lo que me contaste._

Levy miró a Gajeel y le dijo bajo. _\- Quiero que me digas que es lo que le dijiste que tanto lo molestó, y con lujo de detalle.-_ Y una gotita se veía en la frente del chico, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Jellal.

Este estaba parado en silencio con Erza a su lado y Gajeel que estaba parado detrás de Levy, la abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su novia, cada día se sentía mas cercano a ella y estar aquí acompañándola lo hacía darse cuenta que ella quería incluirlo en su vida y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, porque significaba que a pesar de no estar casados o tener hijos ya eran una pareja real y tal vez no en mucho tiempo Jellal también lo acepte como parte de su familia.

Un hombre se acerca hacia ellos, ninguno lo había notado, solo Levy. No se veía amenazante ni nada, como para llamar la atención al resto, solo caminaba tranquilo y levanta levemente la mano para saludarla, ya que era la única que lo había visto, ella asiente con la cabeza, pensado que tal vez era alguien del cementerio o alguien que había venido a visitar la tumba de algún pariente.

Era un hombre alto, mas o menos de la altura de Jellal, era bien parecido, de ojos celestes y pelo azul entrecano, lo llevaba largo y atado en una coleta, debía estar en sus cincuentas por lo que ella podía deducir.

Se detiene a unos metros de ellos.

Levy lo mira extrañada, lo mismo Gajeel que no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto Jellal lo ve, se tensa, su expresión cambia al instante y reacciona colocándose delante de ellos.

 _-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?-_ Jellal había pasado de estar tranquilo a totalmente enfurecido en cuestión de segundos.

 _-Hey, tranquilo Jelly... Es así como recibes a tu padre._

 _-¿Padre?_ \- Levy mira desconcertada a Jellal, quien se había vuelto para verla. Gajeel y Erza guardaban silencio, sintiendo que sobraban en este reencuentro familiar desafortunado.

 _-Si, mi princesa, soy tu padre..._

 _-No le hables.-_ Jellal le dice enojado, y Gajeel la abraza mas fuerte, solo sentir la energía de este sujeto le hacía erizar la piel, y quería alejar a Levy lo máximo posible de él. _\- Y no me digas Jelly. No se que haces aquí, vete..._

 _-Tu madre también te decía así. Y ella es mi hija, puedo hablarle si quiero, y a diferencia de ti, no reniega de su apellido.-_ Hace la cabeza a un costado para verla directamente, ya que Jellal se interponía entre ellos..- _Soy Acnología McGarden._

Levy lo miraba y no decía nada, Jellal no le hablaba nunca de su padre, solo le había contado lo que había pasado cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para entender, y sabía como se sentía su hermano para con él y lo que había padecido su madre por este hombre, era un ser despreciable, esa era la conclusión que Levy había sacado de mas chica y no creía que fuera a pensar distinto de él ahora, por mas que se mostrara sereno. La única figura paterna que ella había tenido habia sido Jellal, y no tenía interés en que eso cambiara.

 _-Siempre que estoy por la ciudad vengo a visitar a Alma. Y hoy es un día especial.-_ Se detiene y mira a las cuatro personas frente a él.- _No pensé que los iba a encontrar aquí, nunca antes habíamos coincidido..._

Erza se había adelantado y estaba al lado de su pareja para contenerlo, sabía como podía llegar a reaccionar, y nunca lo había visto tan enojado como en esta oportunidad.

 _-Podrías haberte ido sin acercarte...-_ Le dice el mayor de los hermanos McGarden. Nadie hablaba, era solo un intercambio entre Jellal y Acnología.

 _-Si, pero nunca pude verla después de esa noche...-_ Dice en referencia al día en que sus dos hijos perdieron a su madre por su culpa. Intenta acariciar el rostro de Levy, pero Gajeel le toma el brazo para detenerlo y se lo hace a un lado, se gana una sonrisa tétrica de parte de Acnología, pero aunque el tipo metiera miedo, no iba a permitir que la tocara.- _Tengo algunas fotos tuyas,-_ Le dice a su hija, ella mira asustada a Jellal.- _los chicos de la banda las consiguieron.-_ Mira a su hijo.- _No deberías haberla enviado a escuelas del estado, solo hacías mas fácil conseguir información de ella..._

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Solo verlos, pasó mucho tiempo... Tú Jelly, sigues igual, tal vez un poco mas maduro, pero sigues mirándome con el mismo odio que siempre me mostraste...-_ Le sonríe, daba escalofríos cada vez que lo hacía.- _Y tú, Levy,-_ Se queda en silencio unos momentos reflexionando. _\- siempre me pregunté por que te puso Alma ese nombre. En fin, estas hermosa, te pareces mucho a ella, los mismos ojos, bueno, los dos tienen sus ojos. Tu madre era un ángel..._

 _-Lo es, porque tú te encargaste de matarla._ \- Su hijo le espeta.

Su padre suspira.- _Ese día nos cambió la vida a todos, ¿no?-_ Erza tuvo que agarrarlo con mas fuerza para que no se abalanzara contra su padre. _\- Me mantuve limpio desde entonces, todo lo hice por ella. Tras eso pude volver a lo mío._ \- Todos lo miraron sin entender.- _¿O de quien te piensas que heredaste tu talento, Jelly? Soy el rey de los dragones,-_ Todos a excepción de Levy reconocieron el nombre, era un tirador preciso y muy prolijo que trabajaba por cuenta propia.- _y tengo bastante popularidad en Crocus.-_ Se encoje de hombros. _\- Se que tu también eres bastante buena.- Mira a Levy.- Gracias por cargarte a Bradman,-_ Le guiña un ojo. _\- eso hizo subir la demanda, y fue mas trabajo e ingresos para mi._

Jellal la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, Gajeel que mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su novia, intercambia miradas con ella sin entender como se había enterado, ya que solo los dos estaban en ese callejón y él no había dicho nada.

 _-Levy no haría algo así...-_ Le dice Jellal molesto.

 _-Si aún siguieras en el negocio, te habrías enterado...-_ Le dice sin mostrar emoción.

 _-Levy, dime por favor que...-_ Pero ella miraba hacia otro lado, ya que sentía que no podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

 _-Ese tipo de disparo, tan preciso, es típico de nosotros, lo reconocería donde sea.-_ Sonríe orgulloso de lo que habia descubierto. _\- Además no existen balas que no puedan ser rastreadas, si sabes buscar en los lugares precisos._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Te diría que le mandes saludos a Nadi, pero no creo que pueda seguir fabricando armas donde está ahora.-_ Era obvio que lo había matado, Jellal lo conocía hace años, de sus tiempos con Extalia, era un buen amigo y un excelente fabricante de armas y había mandando a hacer una especialmente para Levy con él, porque sabía era el mejor. Y ahora por su culpa estaba muerto.

Jellal trata de recomponerse del shock. _\- Bueno, ahora que ya nos viste, puedes irte..._

 _-Veo que no te gusta nuestro pequeño reencuentro..._

Jellal se sentía impotente, tenía que seguir hablando con este tipo, con el cual solo compartía la sangre, nada mas... no era nadie para él y si podía evitar siquiera tener que pensar en él por el resto de sus días sería suficiente. Había protegido a su hermana cambiándola constantemente de colegio, y ahora se había enterado que había sido en vano, ya que si hubiese querido, su padre se podría haber acercado a ella. Estaba agradecido a cual fuera el motivo por el cual no lo hizo, si se hubiese acercado cuando era una niña, no hubiese tenido corazón para decirle que era un mal hombre y prohibirle verlo, pero ahora al menos ella era una adulta y no creía que fuera a querer entablar una relación con este sujeto, era una mujer inteligente, si, aunque le costara aceptarlo, ya era una mujer, y él había colaborado a que se convirtiera en lo que era actualmente. Jellal nunca intentó llenarle la cabeza en su contra, solo le contó lo justo y necesario, no precisaba saber nada mas. Pero ahora tener que verlo así tras casi veinte años, él ya no era el chico que defendía a su madre, era un hombre que debía proteger a su mujer y a su hermana. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando Erza lo detiene.

 _-No, Jellal, no vale la pena.-_ Lo mira a los ojos y logra calmarlo.

 _-Es bueno ver que no están solos, tienes a una mujer decente a tu lado Jelly, te felicito.-_ Mira a Erza de arriba a abajo, y luego a Gajeel. _\- No podría decirse lo mismo de ti..._ \- Gajeel gruñe y lo mira mal, pero no pensaba separarse de Levy, por eso no iba a intentar golpearlo, ni actuar de ninguna forma, a menos que fuera necesario. Acnología mira a su hija. _\- Tienes el mismo gusto que tu madre... te gustan los chicos malos._

Levy no le había dicho nada hasta ese momento, pero no iba a permitir que hablara mal de su pareja. _\- Gajeel no es malo, es un buen hombre.-_ Y se aferra al brazo que este tenía alrededor de sus hombros. Gajeel la besa en la coronilla.

Y entonces interviene Jellal, cosa que lo sorprendía viniendo de su cuñado. _\- Él no es malo, Levy no cometerá el mismo error que mamá, de meterse con alguien como tú._

 _-Si tu lo dices.-_ Mira hacia el cielo.- _Se viene una tormenta.-_ Todos miran al cielo sin entender, ya que el día era hermoso. _\- No creo que vuelva hasta dentro de un tiempo a Magnolia. El murmullo de la guerra entre los Dreyar llega hasta Crocus, están todos a la espera de ver la resolución de ese enfrentamiento..._

Jellal lo mira cansado de tener que seguir hablando con él.- _Y viniste a darnos tus sabios consejos..._

 _-Pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran. Además, diga lo que diga, siempre de chico hiciste lo contrario a lo que yo te decía, no creo que haya algún cambio ahora._

 _-Eso era porque eras un hijo de puta que me cagaba a golpes, igual que a mamá, por supuesto que no iba a hacerte caso.-_ Jellal le dice y Levy lo toma de la mano, para que se calme.

 _-Eras muy rebelde._

 _-Tú nunca estabas, no sabías, ni sabes nada de mi.-_ Jellal solo se contenía porque las dos mujeres mas importantes en su vida no iban a querer verlo pelear.

 _-En eso te equívocas. Se todo de mi primogénito. Tú eres igual a mi.-_ Jellal nunca fue muy seguro de si mismo y esas palabras lo destruían, pero esas mismas palabras habían provocado la ira de Erza y Levy. Pero antes de que Levy hable, Erza se le anticipa.

 _-Si ya terminaste de aconsejar a "tus hijos", te sugiero que te vayas.-_ La pelirroja le responde enojada, su mirada era oscura y no lo iba a tratar con respeto, no se merecía ninguna formalidad.

 _-Como digas.-_ Mira a su hijo. _\- Aprende a educar a tu mujer...-_ Y Jellal una vez mas intenta zafarse del agarre de las dos chicas, pero Erza lo detiene y mueve la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no valía la pena. Acnología mira a Levy y le pone un papel en su mano. _\- Es mi teléfono, tú sabes... para mantenernos en contacto. Las hijas mujeres se llevan mejor con sus padres.-_ Le sonríe, Levy enarca una ceja.- _Podemos mantener nuestra relación padre-hija aunque a Jelly no le guste.-_ Y dicho esto se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse, saludando levantando la mano. Todos se relajan cuando lo ven irse, y Levy aprovecha y se sale del abrazo de Gajeel y corre tras su padre.

 _-¡Levy!-_ Gritan los otros tres cuando ven que se dirige a hablar con el hombre.

Pero ella no les presta atención y se interpone en el camino de Acnología.

 _-¿Qué pasa, mi princesa?-_ Le dice sorprendido.

 _-Tome._ \- Le devuelve el papel que le había dado. Acnología mira donde estaba su número y cierra el puño con rabia _.- No lo necesito, yo no lo conozco y no estoy interesada en hacerlo, ni en tener ninguna relación con usted.-_ Levy le habla sin expresar emoción alguna _.- Esa de allá es mi familia y solo los necesito a ellos.-_ Hace una pausa. _\- Y Jellal no es como tú, es una excelente persona, un hermano grandioso y no hay nadie tan maravilloso como él. Adiós, papá._ -Y dice esta última palabra despectivamente. Y se da vuelta para volver y mira a Jellal y le sonríe, Gajeel que se había adelantado unos pasos la toma de la mano y la mira como preguntándole si todo está bien, a lo que ella responde sonriendo.

 _-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo a casa? Podemos ir a buscar a Wendy.-_ Mira a su novio a quien le había gustado la idea.

 _-¿Por qué no?-_ Responde Jellal.

Se quedan un rato mas, y luego se despiden mostrando sus respetos a su madre y conducen para buscar a la hermana de Gajeel, a quien le habían avisado cuando estaban en camino y se había puesto muy contenta de volver a verlos y pasar el rato con ellos.

Empezaron a hacer una parrillada en el patio de la casa que Levy y Gajeel compartían. Las chicas estaban sentadas a la mesa, tomando refrescos y charlando, y los dos hombres ocupándose de cuidar que nada se queme. No era que fueran muy buenos, la experta era Erza, pero le habían pedido que los dejara encargarse, para no ver herida su masculinidad y como excusa para charlar tranquilos.

Estaban bebiendo cerveza y haciendo que cuidaban el fuego.

 _-Quiero casarme con Levy.-_ Le dice Gajeel, a lo que Jellal responde atragantándose con su bebida.

 _-No crees que es muy pronto para tomar ese tipo de decisiones._

 _-No, no quiero a nadie mas y que diferencia hay entre estar casados o no.-_ Le responde seguro Gajeel.

 _-No lo sé, hace unas semanas no sabía de ti, y ahora quieres que te de permiso para casarte con mi hermana. Es mucha información para procesar y en muy poco tiempo...-_ Dice el peliazul volviendo a tomar de su cerveza.

 _-Por lo menos si se casa conmigo, puede llevar mi apellido.-_ Le sonríe haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido mas temprano.

 _-Eso sería bueno, hoy me hizo odiar mas ese apellido de lo que lo odiaba antes.-_ Niega con la cabeza. _\- Lo pensaré, ¿esta bien?_

 _-Si.-_ Asiente Gajeel _.- Lo pensarás por mucho tiempo, ¿no?_

 _-Unos años.-_ Le sonríe Jellal y podía verse que comenzaba a aceptarlo.

Pero Erza interrumpe el momento cuando se acerca a revisar la comida.

 _-Esto se está quemando.-_ Los mira molesta _.- Son unos inútiles. Vayan a sentarse._

 _-Si, señora.-_ Dice Gajeel.

 _-Mejor nos alejamos antes de ligar algún golpe... Duelen..._ \- Le dice su cuñado.

 _-Gihihi ni que lo digas, ya he recibido palizas de Titania._

 _-¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos?-_ Erza pregunta.

 _-Nada, nada. -_ Responden ambos y se apresuran a ir a la mesa a charlar con sus hermanas.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Esa noche se desató una tormenta, pero al día siguiente el clima mejoró.

Wendy se quedó a pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

Era bueno estar en familia, junto a la gente que siempre estaba ahí para uno y que solo quería verte feliz.

 **BianWW**


	33. Emergency exit

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Ese lunes Natsu regresó de su luna de miel, y con Gajeel y Gray fueron a buscarlo, jamás lo iban a admitir, pero habían extrañado un poco las locuras de su amigo. Ambos fueron en sus autos acompañados de Rogue y Rufus, y cuando el pelirrosa sale de su casa, ya estaba con Sting que también lo había pasado a buscar para contarle todo lo sucedido y llevarlo a la mansión, porque hoy iban a hacer la entradera al cuartel del FIB, y aunque Natsu no iba a intervenir, ya que no estuvo en la anterior semana, debía saber bien iba a ser el plan, aunque él estuviera al margen, él también formaba parte del grupo.

El plan era entrar al edificio, ya que solo desde dentro se podía acceder al sistema del gobierno y dejar los archivos en las computadoras pertenecientes a alguno de los dos agentes.

Como al edificio se debía acceder siempre con tarjeta de seguridad, ya que tenía muchas áreas de acceso restringido, entrarían por el sector de mantenimiento, cuyo acceso era mas general y como los conserjes son rotativos por cuestiones de seguridad, la gente de Bacchus se había encargado de sobornar a uno, que tenía contrato temporal, pidiéndole su uniforme, las cosas que utilizaba y su tarjeta de acceso.

También la gente de Blue Pegasus había conseguido de un arquitecto los planos de construcción de la sede, ya que Hibiki no los había podido obtener en internet.

El plan era entrar colocar dos bombas a modo de distracción, para que cuando detonen, se proceda a evacuar el edificio y teniendo el lugar despejado de gente, Hikibi pueda hacer su trabajo y acceder al sistema operativo. Y luego se dividirían en dos grupos para huir del lugar.

Todo ya estaba listo, Gajeel había conseguido una ambulancia y un camión de bomberos para la huida, Gray, por supuesto siendo el mejor conductor para cualquier huida, se encargaría de manejarlo; de la ambulancia, se ocuparía Risley, una de las chicas de Kagura, quien junto con Beth, serían quienes mas desapercibidas pasarían.

Al edificio entrarían Gajeel, junto con Hibiki, Rogue y Lyon, este despejaría el lugar para que los otros entren, y el miembro de Blue Pegasus se ocuparía de hackear las máquinas, mientras los otros dos lo cubrirían y se asegurarían de tener la vía de escape libre.

Y solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, ya que era un plan bastante complicado, solo por una persona como Obra, pero al menos dejarían de lidiar con él.

 _-Hey ¿cómo están?-_ Les dice Natsu apenas los ve. _\- Veo que se ocuparon de destruir la ciudad en mi lugar, durante mi ausencia._

 _-Nah...-_ Le responde Gajeel sonriendo.- _No fuimos nosotros, ya que no te quitaríamos ese privilegio._

 _-Me parece justo.-_ Razona el pelirrosa.- _Además es mas divertido cuando hacemos volar un edificio juntos.-_ Les dice y agarra a sus dos amigos por el cuello.

 _-Si, si. Menos contacto, idiota. Tampoco es que te hubieses ido tanto tiempo.-_ Le responde Gray tratando de separarse de Natsu _._

 _-¿Cómo la pasaste?-_ Gajeel le pregunta.

 _-Fue genial, fuimos a una isla paradisíaca, con playas de agua cristalina._ \- Le sonríe contento.- _¿No notan mi bronceado caribeño?_

 _-Estás igual que siempre...-_ Gray lo observa, tal vez un poquito mas bronceado, pero no mucho.

Natsu se mira. _\- Mmm tal vez sea porque nos pasamos encerrados en la habitación teniendo sexo..._ \- Se encoje de hombros.

 _-Ahh eres un asco Salamander.-_ Se queja Gajeel. _\- Lo hiciste a propósito para decirnos eso..._

 _-¿Qué hice a propósito?-_ Los mira ladeando la cabeza, pero ninguno le responde nada.- _Y bueno, cuéntenme que paso...-_ Les pregunta a los dos.

 _-Por donde empezar.- Le sonríe Gajeel._

Los otros tres miembros de Sabertooh los miraban divertidos. Entre todos le cuentan a Natsu todo lo que sucedió desde que se fue.

 _-Wow, así de mal esta la cosa, eh..._ \- Se queda pensando. _\- Y es bastante arriesgado al plan...Estoy encendido, cuenten conmigo.-_ Dice sonriente. _\- ¿Qué hay que hacer?_

 _-Tú, nada. Ya está todo decidido, como mucho puedes ayudar a armar los explosivos...-_ Le sugiere Gajeel.- _Pero no te excedas, ya que nosotros estaremos adentro._

 _-Tch, por favor.-_ Le responde Natsu molesto. _\- Yo siempre tengo todo bajo control.-_ Gray pone los ojos en blanco.

Fueron a la mansión donde se reunirían con el resto. Ya allí estaban todos los que se verían involucrados. Iniciarían el plan al mediodía, ya que la mayoría de los empleados utilizaba ese tiempo para salir a almorzar e iban a tener menos gente de la que preocuparse.

Tenían hasta equipos de bomberos que se pondrían para acceder.

Lyon iba a hacer el papel de conserje y se iba a ocupar de colocar las bombas explosivas, una en un casillero y otra en un baño privado, donde no habría gente. Debía fingir que se estaba ocupando de la limpieza, y cuando terminara, salir del edificio y deshacerse de todas las cosas, su gente lo pasaría a buscar y el llamaría a los otros para avisarle cuando hiciera estallar las bombas, para que pueden entrar ellos al edificio.

A Gray le divertía que Lyon ingresara disfrazado, no le agradaba mucho y decía que era tan inútil que no iba a servir ni para fingir que trapeaba pisos.

 _-No se porque te desagrada tanto.-_ Le decía Gajeel a Gray, estaban esperando en un depósito perteneciente a Makarov. Allí tenían escondidos los dos vehículos, y estaban Rogue, Gray y Gajeel a la espera que Lyon les de la señal de que ya estaba todo listo, junto a ellos estaban las chicas de Kagura. Los tres hombres tenían puesto uniformes de bomberos, a excepción de Hibiki, ya que el llevaba el traje de enfermero, tipo scrub al igual que las chicas, porque el escaparía con ellas, pero también tenia el de bombero para cuando ingresaran, ya que iba a entrar al edificio con Gajeel y Rogue.

 _-Porque es un idiota, si lo conocieras hace tanto como yo, lo sabrías._

 _-Si tu lo dices..._

 _-Si, yo lo digo, además el imbécil no deja en paz a Juvia.-_ Dice Gray molesto. _\- Hasta vino a casa a ver como estaba._

Y ahí Gajeel empezó a unir cabos.- _Espera un momento, este es uno de los tipos que está detrás de Juvia._

 _-¿Cómo "uno" de los tipos?-_ Lo mira mal, pero su amigo no le presta atención.

 _-Pensé que se llamaba León, por eso no lo relacioné.-_ Cuando su amigo estaba a punto de responderle enojado, suena el teléfono de Rogue.

 _-Es Lyon, ya está todo listo. Fueron_ _Yuka y Toby_ _con Natsu a buscarlo._

 _-No podía quedarse tranquilo esperando, ¿no?-_ Gray mueve la cabeza, pensando en el pelirrosa, que se había enojado porque no lo llevaron con ellos, y al parecer los dos hombres de Jura, no habían tenido tanto éxito en sacárselo de encima.

Todos se visten y salen hacia el lugar, habían sincronizado sus relojes, y calcularon que en menos de 18 minutos deberían salir del edificio si no querían problemas.

Cuando llegan al lugar, todo era un descontrol, caminan hacia la entrada de servicio, mientras todos los que estaban dentro corren, ellos suben por un elevador, que se podía activar manualmente por lo que habían podido verificar en los planos.

Subieron hasta el piso donde estaba la computadora principal, allí detonaron un explosivo para abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba. Gajeel se ocupó de custodiar la puerta, mientras Rogue cumpliendo sus funciones de "bombero", trataba de evacuar a un par de personas que quedaban en el piso, que eran muy pocas ya que el piso estaba lleno de máquinas, y solo había guardias de seguridad.

Todos llevaban mascaras anti-gas, primero para no ser reconocidos y porque por las explosiones, el piso se estaba llenando de humo.

Hibiki saca un disco duro y comienza a insertar la información que debían dejar.

Pasan un par de minutos y Gajeel se empieza a impacientar.

 _-Vamos,_ \- Mira su reloj.- _Ya pasaron cinco minutos, no lo lograremos. Dijiste que serías mas rápido..._

 _-Paciencia. Podremos salir de todas formas, pero esto valdrá la pena._

Gajeel se acerca y mira al computador que Hibiki tenía conectado a la máquina central. _\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

 _-Estoy instalando un programa que me permita acceder vía remota, y destruyendo antecedentes criminales. -_ Le sonríe.

 _-Eh...?_

 _-No te preocupes, tu también estas incluido._

Rogue entra a la habitación y lo observa.- _Gray me esta enviando mensajes. Preguntando cuanto nos falta. Ya estan llegando los bomberos y la policía._

Gajeel mira a Hibiki, y luego al monitor, donde una barra decía 87% y cargando.- _Ya casi termina...yyy...¡Listo! Ya podemos irnos._

Se acomoda bien la mascara y recoge sus cosas _.-Vamos hacia el elevador, por la escalera de emergencia,_ -Sugiere Rogue.- _así despertaremos menos sospechas._

Los otros asienten y lo siguen. Cuando bajan las escaleras, una de estas se derrumba.

 _-¿Y ahora que hacemos?_ \- Les pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Del otro lado del piso hay otras escaleras y bajando hay un pasillo que da al elevador.-_ Dice Hibiki.- _O por lo menos eso figuraba en el plano._

 _-Tú nos guías.-_ Le dice Rogue, y comienzan a seguir al hacker de Blue Pegasus a través de un pasillo.

 _-Hey ustedes...¿qué hacen aqui?-_ Dos hombres uniformados aparecen de la nada.

 _-Ustedes sigan.-_ Les dice Gajeel a los otros dos, quienes siguen camino. _\- Hola, estabamos verificando que el piso estuviera despejado._

 _-¿A qué escuadrón de bomberos pertenecen?-_ "Buena pregunta" piensa Gajeel. Pero no se le ocurrió nada para decirles, se quedó sin ideas, por lo que agarró de su espalda el hacha que venía con el uniforme y con el mango de la misma golpeó al primer oficial que tenía cerca, y antes de que el segundo reaccione, una explosión los empuja a ambos contra la pared contraria, haciendo que los dos pierdan la conciencia.

Gajeel empieza a despertarse y se fija el reloj, había estado desmayado un par de minutos solamente y el otro hombre aún estaba inconsciente. No podía ayudar, menos con su cabeza dando vueltas. Pero podía avisar cuando escapara del edificio, aunque primero debería encontrar a sus dos compañeros.

Sigue por el camino que vio a los otros dos tomar y los ve aún bajando unos pisos mas abajo. Se apresura para alcanzarlos, y lo hace cuando estos se detienen.

 _-Gajeel. Llegaste._ \- Rogue le dice en cuanto lo ve llegar. _\- Te pudiste librar de los tipos veo._

Asiente. _\- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?_

 _-Del otro lado esta el elevador,_ \- Hibiki señala _.-pero esto está lleno de escombros. Tengan cuidado._

Se las arreglan para pasar por el pasillo cuyo techo se estaba viniendo abajo. Esto les pasaba por dejar que Natsu armara los explosivos, por supuesto que se iba a exceder, debia ser medido, era solo para ser una tapadera, no para tirar el edificio abajo.

Llegan a donde estaba la boca del ascensor, pero no había ninguno.

 _-Genial, ahora hay que bajar por la escalera que está dentro del hueco del elevador.-_ Hibiki observa hacia la boca del elevador. _  
_

 _-No tenemos tiempo.-_ Rogue se enoja. _\- Bajamos por las cuerdas, y así llegamos mas rápido a planta baja._

 _-Realmente estas loco, gihihi.-_ Gajeel se ríe mirando al chico de Sabertooth. _\- Pero me gusta, lo haremos. Hibiki tú primero._

 _-¿Por qué yo?_

 _-Porque nos hiciste demorar._

 _-Si, si. Deberían agradecerme que ni siquiera una multa de tránsito figurará en sus expedientes.-_ Pero se estira para agarrar el cable y comienza a bajar. Nadie iba a intentar usar el elevador, por lo que no habría problemas. Rogue y Gajeel van detrás de él. Y en poco tiempo estan abajo. Cuando abren las puertas en planta baja, había tanto revuelo que nadie se percata de su aparición.

Hibiki se saca el traje de bombero y lo tira por la boca del ascensor, y se queda con el traje de enfermero, y guarda su computadora en una bolsa.

Se separan y él se dirige a la ambulancia donde las chicas aguardaban, mientras los otros dos se van con Gray al camión de bomberos, Gajeel le avisa a un bombero que pasaba que había dos personas en uno de los pisos superiores.

 _-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-_ Los regaña Gray mientras dobla el camión para alejarse del lugar, la gente en la calle los miraba raro, ya que el incendio era en la dirección opuesta. _-Dijimos 18 minutos y tardaron casi 25._

 _-Si, es que el modelo se entretuvo jugando con su notebook.-_ Le responde Gajeel.

Gray lleva el camión por la autopista y bajan a donde estaba la desembocadura del río Hargeon. Allí los esperaban Lyon con su gente y Natsu, con un auto extra que Gray ya había dejado previamente.

 _-¿Cómo estuvo?-_ Los recibe Natsu emocionado, los otros tres esperaban apoyados en el auto.- _Seguro hizo KABOOM cuando estallaron las dos bombas.-_ Abre los brazos tratando simular la explosión y los mira esperando un respuesta, pero solo logra que lo vean mal. _\- Vamos, diganme. Estos tipos son muy aburridos, no me dejaron ir a ver.-_ Protesta.

 _-Te dijimos que te midas,-_ Le dice enojado Gajeel, mientras se quitaba el traje, al igual que los otros dos e iban dejando todo dentro del autobomba. _\- no que destruyas toda el lugar con nosotros incluidos._

 _-Ahhh...están bien, era un poco de fuego, nada mas.-_ Gray se rie y Rogue lo mira mal. _\- Están aquí, ¿no?_

 _-Como sea...El camión es todo tuyo, puedes hacer tu gracia.-_ Le dice Gajeel.

En cuestión de minutos el camión de bomberos estaba lleno de explosivos y todos se dividen, Lyon, Toby y Yuka van en su auto, mientras los otro cuatro suben al auto que robó para la huida. Cuando estaban a una distancia prudente, Natsu hace estallar el camión.

Van todos hacia la mansión Fairy tail, donde ven como Hibiki en un auto conducido por una de las chicas, es autorizado a ingresar.

Cuando todos estan adentro, se dirigen a la oficina de Makarov igual que hacían siempre.

 _-Bienvenidos, son los últimos en llegar.-_ Los recibe su jefe. _\- Veo que tuvieron éxito._

 _-Fue un poco complicado, gracias a alguien..._ -Dice Gajeel mirando a Natsu que no se da por aludido.

 _-Pero nada que no podamos manejar.-_ Continua Hibiki. _\- Este sujeto no va a tener donde esconderse.-_ Refiriendose a Obra. _  
_

 _-Muy bien hecho mocosos.-_ El viejo estaba contento contento de que todo había salido como lo habían planeado. _\- Paso a paso iremos desarmando Raven tail. Y podemos demostrar que unidos somos imparables.-_ Laxus miraba a su abuelo, porque ya sabía que se venía _.- Esto amerita festejar...-_ Gajeel y Gray se miraron esperando que no vaya a decir, lo que pensaban iba a decir. Natsu estaba jugando un juego en su celular. _\- y que mejor que una fiesta de disfraces._

 _-¡Nooo!-_ Dicen Laxus, Gajeel y Gray al unísono. Natsu se sobresalta y por poco su teléfono termina en el suelo.

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Pregunta el pelirrosa.

Tal vez esta era solo una pequeña batalla que ganaban utilizando mas la estrategia, antes que ir directo al choque. Pero volvían a ganar tiempo y eso era algo bueno, aunque no creían que era necesario volver a disfrazarse para festejar.

 **BianWW**


	34. A big, big rock

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Pacific Bluffs, centro Kortz, playa Vespucci y Mirror Park son locaciones que aparecen en GTA V.**

 **iFruit son los iPhone en GTA V.**

Todos estaban ansiosos de ver los resultados de sus acciones, fue uno de los planes mas grandes en los que Gajeel estuvo involucrado, y esperaba hubiese valido la pena.

Era algo grandioso de ver, distintas bandas que tenían sus negocios particulares, se habían unido, ya que no solo no existía rivalidad entre ellos, la relación era buena y además Ivan Dreyar y sus planes, era algo que preocupaba y podía llegar a afectar a todos por igual. Y unirse era la solución más lógica.

Pero había pasado una semana y aún no habían podido ver resultados. Hasta la mañana de ese viernes cuando estaban reunidos como todos los días, (ya parecía un trabajo de oficinista mas que para una mafia) y Laxus llega a la mansión, entrando apurado, el resto aún se encontraba desayunando, ya que básicamente a eso se habían resumido los encuentros en Fairy tail.

 _-¿No están viendo televisión?-_ Les dice agitado Laxus y toma el control remoto para encender la televisión que allí había, sintonizando uno de los principales canales de noticia en Magnolia. _\- Están así hace media hora..._

Solo se veía las imágenes que un helicóptero del canal que sobrevolaba la zona de Pacific Bluffs, donde estaba el centro Kortz, una institución que es el hogar de fundaciones culturales, centros de investigación y museos, y lo que veían era un ¿tiroteo?.

 _-¿Qué se supone que vemos?-_ Pregunta Makarov.

 _-Lo tienen.-_ Le responde su nieto sonriente. _\- A Obra._

Por lo que pudieron saber mediante la información que Hibiki había sacado del FIB, ahora que tenía acceso total a su sistema. Uno de los agente involucrado, Steve Haines, pudo acordar un encuentro con Obra en el observatorio de la ciudad, y lo habían rodeado de oficiales para detenerlo. Pero el lugar se convirtió en una batalla campal, de alguna forma el socio de Ivan recibió ayuda, no solo pudieron cargarse a todos los que lo tenían rodeado, también mataron a los que estaban en el helicóptero del canal, logrando así escapar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, por el fracaso de la operación. No deberían haber confiado que el FIB iba a poder hacerse cargo de Obra en lugar de ellos, lo único que esperaban era que al menos los dejara de molestar, mientras veían como frustar cual fuera el plan de Ivan. Sabían que sin la ayuda de su socio, no pensaría con claridad y actuaría precipitadamente, esperaban que eso corriera a su favor.

Contactos de Kagura, habían podido saber que un barco con un cargamento sospechoso llegaría la próxima semana, por lo que este informante creía, por el lugar del que provenía, eran armas. Tenía sentido, Natsu había volado todo el arsenal que tenía en el monte Chiliad, y tras lo sucedido con Levy, Jellal le había pedido a Gajeel que le nombrara a todos los conocidos de los que sabía pertenecían a Raven tail, e incluso había averiguado por su lado de personas que su cuñado desconocía, de esa forma dejó de proveerle armamento y munición a cualquiera que tuviera alguna relación con Ivan. Eso era algo que seguro había desestabilizado al hijo de Makarov.

Ahora tenían que mantenerse alerta y Jellal los estaba ayudando, porque él ya había trabajado con gente en el puerto y así podrían mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que entrara o saliera por mar.

El viejo además estaba planeando su fiesta en un tiempo récord, al sábado siguiente tenían que estar presentes igual que toda la farándula de Magnolia.

Erza también los tenía de mensajeros, la revista del mes con Minerva en tapa ya había salido, (era una lástima para la chica que tuviera que estar oculta, ya que sabían había esperado largo tiempo por esto y ahora que había llegado su momento, no podía disfrutarlo ) pero ahora había que comenzar a armar la revista del mes siguiente, y con las oficinas donde se editaba la revista totalmente destruidas, habían alquilado un lugar provisorio, y si a eso le sumabas la falta de empleados, por las perdidas y licencias, hasta Laxus estaba trabajando para la revista Sorcerer.

Al llegar el fin de semana Gajeel le dio el día libre a Rogue, y con Levy fueron a la playa Vespucci en plan tranquilo, para descansar, era una de las ventajas de vivir en una ciudad con una costa importante. Pero el pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar, cada momento que pasaban juntos era atesorable, hasta la mínima cosa, lo hacía querer mantenerla a su lado.

Habían ido alrededor de las tres de la tarde, llevaron sombrilla, ya que Levy no acostumbraba broncearse, y esa era la mejor parte, ya que le daba la posibilidad a Gajeel de pasarle protector solar por todo el cuerpo con total impunidad, y le gustaba distraerse en algunas zonas en particular, siendo poco discreto y metiendo mano en lugares cubiertos por su bikini a rayas rojas y blancas, y aunque recibiera regaños de su novia, volvía a hacerlo igual. Él había elegido un bañador negro con un tribal plateado, pero su piel estaba mas adaptada al sol.

Levy había llevado un libro para leer, ya que no era muy adepta a meterse al agua, Gajeel estuvo nadando en el mar, cada tanto mirando a la chica que estaba con su estómago sobre la manta que tenía sobre la arena, y la nariz metida en su libro, con los anteojos rojos que tan sexies le quedaban. Cuando se había aburrido de bañarse solo, sale y aprovechando la concentración de su novia, se coloca sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con su brazos, para mantener distancia, y entonces comienza a sacudirse, cual perro recién salido del agua.

 _-¡Gajeel...!-_ Dice Levy, tratando de cubrir el libro.- _Lo arruinaras..._

 _-Tch te compraré otro.-_ Le dice sonriente y la besa en el hombro, pero sin salir de encima suyo. _\- ¿Qué estabas leyendo?_

 _-Cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen-_ Ella guarda el libro en el bolso, para que Gajeel no lo moje, y se da toda la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

 _-Así que cuentos para niños... gihihi-_ Ella le saca la lengua, pero se queda tildada cuando puede contemplarlo, se veía tan sexy, con su pelo largo desordenado por el mar y el agua cayendo por su cuerpo.- _No me mires así... Sabes que no puedo controlarme y no creo la sombrilla nos cubra demasiado._

 _-Jajaja...-_ Lo golpea suave en el hombro.- _No seas tonto. No todo es sexo._

 _-Puede ser...-_ Se encoge de hombros. _\- Pero debes admitir que somos buenos en eso.-_ Y le da su característica sonrisa, esa que derretía a Levy.

 _-Me encantas..._ \- Posa su mano en su mejilla y lo besa suave, sus labios sabían salados, a agua de mar.

Gajeel solo la miraba, decir las mismas palabras, no serían suficientes para expresar lo que ella lo hacía sentir. _\- Levy...¿cómo nos ves de aqui a unos años?_

Ella solo sonrió. _-Juntos. Es lo que quiero. Se que es tonto, pero..._

 _-¿Por qué es tonto?-_ Le frunce el ceño.

 _-Porque eres mi primer novio, pero lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, es indescriptible,_ _y no creo que exista alguien mas ahí afuera para mi, -_ Él la miraba embelesado.- _siempre serás tú.-_ -Pone su mano sobre su pecho y le sonríe deslumbrándolo.- _Eres el príncipe de mi propio cuento de hadas._

Gajeel traga saliva, pero luego procesa lo que dijo Levy.- _No me parezco en nada a un príncipe, camarón.-_ Ella lo mira ladeando la cabeza.- _Mas bien soy el dragón acaparador que quiere mantener su tesoro cerca...-_ Y la abraza, y la sorprende dándola vuelta para que ella quede sobre él, ella comienza a reír.

 _-¿Soy tu tesoro?-_ Le pregunta divertida.

 _-Por supuesto, y yo tu dragón, gihi._

 _-Te amo, dragón mío.-_ Y se fundieron en un beso.

Estuvieron hasta poco antes de que se hiciera de noche, ya que Levy amaba los atardeceres, y Gajeel mientras ella observaba la puesta del sol, aprovechaba para observarla y memorizar este momento. Ya sabía que quería hacer y esa noche casi no durmió pensando en como llevar a cabo su idea.

El domingo no fue mucho mejor, por lo que esa noche llamó a Juvia para juntarse al día siguiente y pedirle ayuda, y también a Wendy, ya que sabía no tendría clases, porque había una jornada docente en el instituto.

Tal vez no se casarían pronto con Levy, aún había muchas cosas por resolver. Jellal aún no lo había aprobado y tal vez nunca lo haría, lo que no lo molestaba, porque aunque no lo dijera expresamente, al solo querer ver feliz a su hermana, estaba seguro que lo aceptaría.

Y para Gajeel no existía otro propósito mas que hacer feliz a Levy, y comprometerse sonaba bien para ellos.

Ese lunes fue a buscar a su hermana a los dormitorios en el instituto Magnolia y luego pasaron por lo de Gray, a buscar a Juvia. Ella estaba mucho mejor por suerte. Sus quemaduras estaban siendo tratadas y llevaba vendajes mas que nada por precaución, y para no verse expuesta a los rayos del sol.

Cuando sube, Wendy se pasa al asiento de atrás del auto de su hermano, para que la mejor amiga de este, esté mas cómoda, ya que tenía una quemadura grande en una de sus piernas.

 _-Hola chicos,_ \- Saluda a los hermanos Redfox. _-Juvia está muy contenta de verlos. -_ Mira a Wendy, que estaba sentada al medio de los dos asientos delanteros y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla. _-No te veo desde la boda._ -Le sonríe.

 _-No, -_ Niega con la cabeza sonriendo _.-¿cómo estás tú?_

 _-Muy bien, Gray cuida mucho de Juvia,_ \- Le decía contenta la chica.- _y estoy segura que me recuperare por completo muy pronto._

Gajeel ponía los ojos en blanco.- _Bueno, ya mas o menos les conté. ¿Quieren ir a un lugar en particular?_

-Si,-Juvia responde. _\- al café que está ubicado sobre la avenida en Mirror Park._

 _-Pero ese lugar está lleno de hipsters_.- Se queja mientras enciende el auto.

 _-Gajeel preguntó, asi que tiene que llevarnos..._

A pesar que opuso un poco de resistencia, terminó cediendo, y fueron al lugar. Y tal como Gajeel esperaba, estaba lleno de chicos con el mismo corte de pelo, gafas gruesas, su iFruit y camisa de leñador, si fuera por él, y pudiera, haría una masacre, pero estaba con dos de sus chicas favoritas, asi que no se quejaba, aunque fue complicado pedir el café mas simple del lugar.

 _-Bueno, quería que hablemos...-_ Comienza él cuando se sientan en unos sillones, Wendy se había puesto a su lado.

 _-No todavía no, falta llegar gente.-_ Juvia lo detiene.

 _-¿Qué? Pero si les_ dije _a ustedes dos y a nadie más._

 _-Juvia le avisó a Lucy,-_ Le decía mientras tomaba su mocca. _\- es la mejor amiga de Levy, ella podrá ayudarnos._

 _-Y yo invité a Erza, supuse que podría sernos de ayuda.-_ Wendy le sonríe, aunque viendo la cara de su hermano ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.- _Lo siento, pero...¿no quieres que todo sea perfecto? -_ Él solo la mira y suspira.

 _-Ahí está Lucy.-_ Ven como entraba la coneja seguida de Cana, ambas ya habían hecho su pedido y se sumaban a la mesa con sus infusiones.

"Genial" pensó Gajeel, "más gente."

 _-Hola chicas,-_ Saluda la embarazada.- _¿cómo están? Traje a Cana conmigo,-_ La nombrada asiente con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba y colocaba una bebida de una petaca a su vaso, evidentemente era alcohol.- _ya que Juvs me dijo que esto tenía que ver con Levy, y Cana también es su amiga, Mira no pudo venir, porque está en una producción de fotos, pero me dijo que le avise todo lo que hablemos._

 _-Si, para levantarme a esta hora...-_ Dice Cana y toma de su petaca y luego de su café.

Entonces aparece Erza, se la notaba apresurada. _\- Hola gente, mas les vale sea importante. Estoy hasta acá -_ Eleva su brazo marcando un punto por arriba de su cabeza. _\- de trabajo, y tuve que hacer malabares para tomarme este break._ -Les dice molesta.- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Wendy me llamó, y realmente parecía importante._

Gajeel solo se enterró mas en el sillón donde estaba sentado, Wendy posa su mano en su brazo y lo mira como preguntándole si todo estaba bien, pero él estaba pálido y no decía nada. ¿Cómo era que esto se le había ido de las manos? Solo le había pedido ayuda a su hermana y su mejor amiga, quienes por cierto lo había traicionado. Y ahora estaba seguro que mas de la mitad de la población femenina de Magnolia, se iba a aparecer.

Juvia levanta una mano para detener a Erza, y luego sonríe.- _Juvia las llamó al igual que Wendy, para pedirles ayuda._ -Sonríe a su amigo, que la miraba mal, pero acostumbrada a las reacciones del chico, solo lo ignora.- _Gajeel nos la pidió a nosotras, pero creímos que todas ibamos a poder ayudarlo mejor._

 _-Porque esto no es por él, es por Levy...-_ Dice Wendy. Erza y Lucy ya empiezan a comprender la situación, Cana bosteza _._

 _-Gajeel diles.-_ Le pide Juvia.

 _-No.-_ Él se cruza de brazos. Juvia mueve la cabeza.

 _-Gajeel quiere proponersele a Levy.-_ Les dice sonriente.

Erza y Lucy gritan, casi dejándolo sordo, y Cana sonría alegre.

 _-Lo sabía, lo sabía.-_ Dice Lucy. _\- Y creo que Mira sospechaba algo, debo llamarla.-_ Saca su celular, pero Wendy la detiene.

 _-Ahora pensemos que puede hacer mi hermano, "¿cómo?, ¿dónde?".-_ Le aclara Wendy y la rubia asiente entendiendo su punto, y guarda su celular.- _Es para lo que estamos aquí._

 _-Primero,-_ Lo señala Cana con su petaca.- _necesitas una roca, y una grande._ \- Lo mira fijo.- _Mi princesa se merece lo mejor._

Tenía razón. Gajeel no lo había pensado, un anillo era necesario para pedirle que se comprometiera con él. Pero... ¿qué tipo de anillo? ¿por que todo esto era tan difícil?

 _-Juvia piensa que Cana tiene mucha razón.-_ Mira a su amigo. _\- Gajeel, ¿tienes un anillo?-_ Él niega con la cabeza. _  
_

 _-Debemos elegir bien entonces. Color, forma, corte.-_ Erza sacaba una libreta para tomar nota.- _Y ¿cómo piensas proponerselo? El anillo es importante, pero debe ser romántico.-_ Pone su bolígrafo sobre su boca- _Una cena en un lugar elegante..._

 _-No, ella no es así...-_ Lucy la detiene.- _Tal vez algo sencillo, simple pero con significado..._

 _-Pero volvamos al anillo.-_ Cana la interrumpe. _\- Ella siempre usa naranja, puede que ese color este bien.-_ Duda.

 _-Un anillo con una piedra de color naranja no se destacaría...-_ Dice Wendy reflexionando.- _Debe ser algo sofisticado y delicado, pero que todos se asombren al ver.  
_

 _-Si, Juvia no cree que el naranja sea un color como para anillo de compromiso.-_ Piensa unos momentos.- _Pero opino que una cena a la luz de las velas sería hermoso. A Juvia le encantaría Gray se le proponga así..._

 _-Detente, porque esa eres tú.-_ Cana la interrumpe.- _Lev es romántica, pero no así._

 _-Hagamos las cosas por pasos, primero el anillo, luego el lugar, después la fiesta y lo demás._ \- Dice Lucy.

¿Qué fiesta? Pensó Gajeel. Esto definitivamente se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y no sabía como detenerlo. Él quería que fuera algo íntimo entre ellos dos solamente. Podían intentar ayudarlo, pero no interferir en su propuesta.

 _-Podríamos elegir un rubí,-_ La pelirroja sugiere. _\- como si fuera la frutilla de un postre._ \- La mirada de Erza se iluminaba cuando pensaba en eso.

 _-O rosa...-_ Lucy le dice. _\- Es delicado._

 _-Blanco y punto.-_ Cana golpea con la petaca en la mesa. _\- Vayamos por lo clásico y se acabó._

Gajeel ya estaba cansado, no estaban siendo de ayuda, solo lo confundían y no entendían lo que él quería para Levy.

 _-¿Pueden parar de una vez?-_ Todas se quedan en silencio al oir la reacción de Gajeel. _-Levy es especial, no quiero algo clásico o cliché para ella.-_ Las regaña por querer expresar sus deseos mas que pensar en su amiga.- _Esto debe ser algo íntimo, solo nosotros dos.-_ ¿Es que no lo entendían? _\- Si, le gusta el naranja, pero el de los atardeceres, y lo usa porque ese color se ve bien con su piel y su cabello.-_ Hace una pausa, ninguna le decía nada.- _Eso no quiere decir que vaya a querer un anillo así. Además porque querría una cena lujosa, ella es alguien que ve mas allá de eso.-_ Wendy lo miraba orgullosa.- _Yo la amo por eso, quisiera darle el mundo si pudiera. Y quiero que recuerde este momento por siempre.-_ Todas lo miraban felices de escucharlo hablar así de su amiga.- _Quiero que sepa que significa para mí y que deseo pasar mi vida con ella. Que todo sea como en un cuento de hadas, de esos que a ella le gustan. ¿Es demasiado pedir que dejen de sugerir ideas descabelladas y me ayuden?_

 _-No,-_ Dice Lucy llorando. _\- ni un poco.-_ Saca un pañuelo, ahora encima Gajeel se sentía culpable por hacer llorar a una mujer embarazada. _\- Perdón, son las hormonas._

 _-Yo no estoy embarazada y también estoy así._ \- Decía Erza y se secaba las lágrimas, Wendy mientras sonreía, abrazaba a su hermano y tenía los ojos vidriosos, y Gajeel había logrado hacer emocionar a Juvia también. Hasta Cana trataba de disimular que estaba por llorar.

 _-Bueno, dinos Gajeel.-_ Lucy recomponiéndose le pregunta. _-¿Tú que tienes en mente?_

Resolvieron todo ese día, como se lo propondría y que tipo de anillo buscarían. Optaron por mandar a hacer el anillo. Y las chicas lo ayudarían a que todo fuera perfecto, ya que estaban felices por Levy, quien al fín había encontrado a alguien que la ame tanto como ella se merecía.

 **BianWW**


	35. Masquerade

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Cuando Gajeel le había contado a Levy de la fiesta, ella estaba muy alegre ante la idea, ya que se había enterado de la noticia, porque Rogue le había dicho. Eso había molestado un poco, bueno, bastante a Gajeel, no le gustaba que los dos fueran tan amigos, mas por el hecho de que como se encargaba de su seguridad, la solía acompañar seguido, y él no estaba siempre para vigilarlo. Ella le restó importancia, y ante el enojo de su novio por esto, terminó explicándole que era libre de hacer amigos, y no debía pedirle permiso.

Terminó dándole la razón, por mas que la sintiera como propia, ella no era un objeto, era una mujer inteligente e independiente que podía decidir por ella misma, pero la cuestión era que a pesar de ser muy hermosa, ella parecía no estar consciente de ello, por lo que era difícil no alterarse para Gajeel, sabiendo que otros hombres iban a intentar conquistarla, y sin que ella lo notara... Pero iba a tener que aprender a controlar sus celos, aunque fuera complicado.

Levy enseguida empezó a planear de que podían disfrazarse. Nunca antes había tenido novio, por lo que estaba emocionada de poder ir disfrazados en pareja, se había disfrazado en grupo con Lucy y Cana, pero no era igual.

A Gajeel la idea no le gustaba, pero no era por ella, era porque odiaba este tipo de fiestas, además Makarov siempre los obligaba a ir a sus fiestas si o si con disfraz, y aún recordaba como lo reprendió la primera vez que fue, vestido normalmente; pero al menos ahora que estaba con Levy, las fiestas ya no serían tan aburridas, y si a ella le hacía feliz ir los dos disfrazados con una misma temática, lo haría por ella y la dejaría elegir, pero la condición era nada que fuera vergonzoso o incómodo.

Ese sábado Gajeel estaba con un esmoquin y capa, ni siquiera recordaba el personaje que Levy le habia dicho que iba a ser, pero era bastante cómodo, por lo que no se estaba quejando. Mas tarde se pondría la galera y el antifaz que venían con el disfraz, pero eso cuando llegaran a la mansión. Estaba aburrido con Lily sentados en el sofá en el living devenido en biblioteca de Levy, mientras ella se arreglaba y esperando hasta que fuera hora de salir. Makarov siempre les pedía que fueran puntuales, al fin y al cabo eran relleno, y tenian que estar antes de que la gente importante llegara, y asi vieran que ya había invitados en el lugar y notaran que habían llegado tarde, algo que era asiduo entre las celebridades.

Gajeel revisaba internet en su celular, cuando Lily se levanta, y se va de su lado para acercarse a Levy que entraba en la habitación.

 _-No me puse la peluca, porque era incómoda.-_ Le dice mientras se acomodaba el cabello, ya que llevaba una pequeña tiara.- _Pero ya estoy, ¿vamos?_

 _-¿Qué te pusiste?-_ La miraba de arriba a abajo, llevaba un traje símil colegiala, muy corto, botas altas, y tenía en la mano guantes, para ponérselos luego.

- _¿Qué?_ \- Le dice mirándose.- _¿Qué tiene? Me disfracé de Serena, tu eres Tuxedo Mask.-_ Gajeel la miraba incrédulo, se veía completamente erotizante.- _Te dije que me encantaba de niña Sailor Moon y que siempre lo veía por las tardes, esperando a mi hermano._

Gajeel trataba de salir de su trance. _\- Te vez muy sexy, camarón._

 _-No, es lindo, pero no sexy...-_ Ella se para detrás del sofá y entonces Gajeel la toma de uno de sus brazos, para que caiga sobre él. _-Gajeel.-_ Lo regaña.- _Comportate._

Ella estaba recostada y él movía su cuerpo para estar sobre ella.

 _-¿Cómo se supone que me comporte, si esto apenas te cubre las bragas?-_ Le levanta la falda y comienza a tocarle el trasero _.-No te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado, que no sea nuestra habitación vestida así.-_ Mete la mano bajo la tela para tocar la piel desnuda.

 _-Llegaremos tarde...-_ Trata de separarse empujándolo, pero él no se mueve.

 _-No me importa...-_ Le sonríe.- _Igual estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de ir._

Ella suspira fingiendo resignación _.- Bueno, entonces voy a tener que darte fuerzas para ir a la fiesta_.- Le dice coqueta. Esta vez lo empuja y Gajeel se lo permite, hasta que ella logra que la espalda de él quede sobre el sofá.

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer?-_ Le pregunta cuando ella se para y se sienta en el suelo, pero sus dudas se responden solas cuando ella comienza a sacarle el cinturón y desabrochar el cierre del pantalón. Gajeel que quiere estar mas cómodo, rápidamente se quita el saco y lo tira a un costado, se desarma el moño y se desabotona los primeros botones de la camisa. Ella mientras, le bajaba el pantalón junto con sus boxers liberando su erección, producto de la vestimenta de su chica.

 _-Algo que te gusta mucho.-_ Y agarrando su miembro con una de sus delicadas manos, pasa la lengua desde la base hasta la punta de su pene, sin dejar de mirar a su novio a los ojos, porque sabía que eso lo hacía descontrolarse.

 _-No juegues conmigo Levy..._ \- Decía con voz gutural.

 _-¿Por qué no?_ \- Le decía volviendo a hacer lo mismo, para luego solo jugar con la punta. _\- Debo persuadirte..._

 _-No lo lograrás tan fácil._ \- Dijo como pudo, ya que le estaba costando trabajo pensar siquiera, con ella así. Levy enarcó una ceja y entonces metió su pene en su boca. _\- Mierda, Levy...-_ Él no era particularmente chico, mas bien lo contrario. Pero en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella había aprendido a manejarse y así podía introducir casi toda su longitud en su boca.

Era una de las cosas que fascinaba a Gajeel de ella, siempre había algo que hacia que ella le encantara aún mas de lo que ya lo hacía. Y estaba el hecho de que todo lo que ella sabía, lo había aprendido con él, eso hacía que su ego se hinchara, porque solo él conocería ese lado de Levy.

Gajeel sentía que esta a llegando a su fin, estaba acompañando con sus manos el movimiento de la cabeza de Levy, que subía y bajaba.

 _-Detente...-_ No quería acabar así, quería tenerla moviéndose sobre él. Levy levanta la cabeza y lo mira, un hilo de saliva iba desde sus labios hasta la punta del pene de Gajeel. Era tan increíblemente sexy. Asi que pensó en compensarla por eso. _-Tu turno.._ -Le sonríe.

La ayuda a ponerse en pie y ella se sienta en el sofá. Gajeel se posiciona entre sus piernas y mete sus manos bajo la falda y le saca la ropa interior que traía puesta, ademas de un shorcito azul que llevaba encima, porque la falda era realmente corta, ella levantaba las caderas para que le sea mas fácil. Le quita las botas, para terminar dejándolas a un costado. Da pequeños besos desde el tobillo, hasta quedar enfrentado a su vagina, abre los labios con sus dedos y pasa la lengua lentamente, sacando un suspiro de Levy. Empieza a tocar su clítoris, sin dejar de besar sus partes, Levy estaba volviéndose loca a cada instante. Él introduce su dedo anular en su vagina, y sigue jugando con su lengua, hasta que siente como ella se tensa y luego acaba en su boca.

Gajeel tenía la entrepierna palpitante, y tenía la necesidad de estar dentro de ella, pero a la vez quería que este cómoda, por lo que la alza y la lleva a la habitación, donde la tira sin ceremonia en la cama y se quita las prendas que le quedaban, para quedar completamente desnudo. Levy hace lo mismo con su disfraz y abriendo un cierre que tenía a un costado, que le permite sacárselo, queda solo con el sujetador, Gajeel la ayuda a quitárselo y en cuanto queda expuesta ante él, se pone encima de ella y comienza a succionar con fuerza de uno de sus pezones.

 _-Ahh...Gajeel..._

 _-¿Te gusta?_ \- Le dice mientras tocaba el otro pezón con sus dedos.

 _-Ujum, pero te necesito a ti...-_ Le dice suplicante y Gajeel que ya no podía soportar mas, se posiciona en su entrada y embiste sin previo aviso, el deseo era insoportable, tenía que estar en ella. _\- Así, más rápido..._

Gajeel acelera el ritmo y ella acompaña sus movimientos, pero luego lo atrae hacía si y logra cambiar de posición quedando ella arriba. Empieza a moverse frenéticamente buscando llegar a su segundo orgasmo, y no pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que lo logra, Gajeel que estaba por demás estimulado, no demora mucho mas en liberarse dentro de ella.

Se quedaron ambos desnudos en la cama, aún sudorosos y sonrientes mirándose el uno al otro, cubiertos apenas por las sábanas.

 _-No quiero ir...-_ Gajeel se quejaba, mientras le acomodaba el flequillo que se le venía a Levy a la cara, había perdido la tiara en todo el ajetreo. _\- No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí._

 _-No, ya dijimos que íbamos a ir y además tenemos los disfraces..._ \- Levy le daba un beso en la nariz.- _y ya estamos llegando tarde.-_ Ella se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño.- _Ahora necesitamos darnos una ducha...-_ Gajeel la contemplaba desde la cama. Era una visión. Era la mujer mas perfecta que pudiera existir. Su cabello enrulado despeinado, sus pechos firmes y con alguna que otra marca de algún mordisco que el había provocado, su cintura diminuta que tanto le gustaba acariciar cuando ella estaba de lado, acostada con él en la cama, porque formaba esa curva que ascendía a sus caderas que tan loco lo volvían cuando estaba encima suyo, y lo mejor de todo era su trasero, era lo primero que había llamado su atención y no iba a dejar de recordárselo, era redondo, perfecto, a Gajeel le fascinaba el choque de sus caderas contra el. - _¿Vienes?-_ Le dice ella insinuándose.

 _-Gihihi. No tienes que preguntármelo dos veces...-_ Y se levanta él también y la alcanza en la puerta del baño, la levanta provocando un gritito de sorpresa y risas por parte de ella, para luego meterla en la ducha. Volvieron a hacer el amor, y tuvieron que bañarse rápido ya que cada vez era mas tarde. Se volvieron a poner sus respectivos disfraces y salieron a la mansión.

Llegaron tan tarde que les fue difícil encontrar lugar donde estacionar, por lo que su auto quedó muy alejado.

Ya dentro estaban rodeados de gente y se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigos. Con quien primero se encontraron fue con Lucy.

 _-Hola Lu. Estas bellísima.-_ Levy abrazaba a su amiga, estaba vestida con una toga y un peinado semi-recogido, con una corona de laureles. _-¿Eres una diosa griega?_

 _-Hola Levy. Hola Gajeel.-_ Mira al novio de su amiga, y vuelve a observarla a ella.- _Algo así. Iba a ser un hada, pero tuve que improvisar a último momento, ya que mi bebé no permitió que entrara en el disfraz._ \- Se tocaba su panza sonriente.

 _-¿Quieren algo?_ \- Pregunta Gajeel. _\- ¿Daikiri de piña?_

 _-Si, mi favorito.-_ Levy aplaude.

- _¿Tú coneja?_

 _-Si puedes, pídele al bartender una coca. Ese tipo es un idiota,_ \- Decía ofuscada la rubia.- _no sabes lo_ _que me costó que entendiera, que no iba a tomar alcohol_.

 _-Gihi, voy a ver que puedo hacer...-_ Y se va hacia la barra.

 _-Gracias.-_ Le dice Lucy mientras se alejaba.- _Lo hiciste vestir de Tuxedo Mask, ¿no era esa tu súper fantasía?_ -Escuchó a Lucy decirle a Levy antes de alejarse.

 _-Lucy. No digas eso...-_ Gajeel sabía que debía estar avergonzada, la conocía, pero lo iba a dejar pasar, por ahora, le encantaba su ratón de biblioteca pervertido, pero ya que ya habían cumplido esa fantasía antes de venir a la fiesta, arreglarían cuentas luego, él también tenía fantasías por cumplir.

Laa chicas se quedan charlando a un costado de la pista mientras veían bailar al resto y esperando a Gajeel. El lugar estaba mas lleno que en otras oportunidades. Y la seguridad no era menor.

Estaban riendo cuando alguien choca por accidente a Lucy, haciendo que esta tire su bebida y tropiece, pero antes de que caiga, la chica, una pelirroja con el cabello trenzado y una mascara a la mitad de su cara, algo así como en "El fantasma de la ópera" pero en versión femenina, con un vestido entallado negro y una capa del mismo color.

 _-Oh, lo siento rubia..-_ La chica daba escalofríos, Lucy y Levy sentían el mismo efecto que daba su mirada.

 _-No, estoy bien, gracias.-_ Le dice Lucy y automáticamente posa sus manos en su barriga. Y la chica hace lo mismo, sobresaltando a la rubia.

 _-Oh, ¿estás embarazada? Que lindo._

 _-Si,si. Gracias.-_ Lucy estaba incómoda y Levy se daba cuenta.

 _-¿Vamos a buscar a Gajeel?-_ Le dice Levy, su amiga asiente y la pelirroja se pone pálida. _\- Debe estar en la barra. Nos vemos.-_ Le dice a la chica, y se dan media vuelta para alejarse. Pero las detiene cuando toma a Lucy del brazo.

 _-Deberían irse.-_ Miraba sobre su hombro.- _No es seguro aquí._

 _-¿Qué quieres dec...-_ Le preguntaba Levy, pero ya se iba en dirección opuesta a ellas. _\- Es muy rara._

 _-Ni que lo digas, vamos a buscar a Gajeel.-_ Le responde Lucy.- _Y con suerte también encontraremos a Natsu, que debe estar por ahí quemando algo, jaja._

Estuvieron un rato mas con Gajeel en la barra. Natsu apareció, iba con un disfraz de dragón, por lo que decía él, Gajeel lo molestaba diciendo que era mas bien un dinosaurio y uno estúpido además, por lo que entre las dos chicas intentaban evitar que se peleen.

 _-Vamos a bailar camarón.-_ Le dice Gajeel mientras la abraza.

 _-Ya era hora me lo pidieras.-_ Se acercan a la pista de baile.- _Ves que te estás divirtiendo, y no querías venir._

 _-Tch, eso es porque estoy contigo._

 _-Jaja eres tan tierno.-_ Lo tomaba de la mano para empezar a bailar, cuando ve a la chica que se habían topado antes con Lucy.- _Mejor vamos hacía el otro lado._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Gajeel no entendía que le molestaba.

 _-Es esa chica,-_ Señala a una pelirroja hacia un lado de la pista. _\- nos topamos antes con ella y da miedo, así que si puedo evitarla...-_ Se encoge de hombros.

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Esa._ \- Levy le señala a la pelirroja y Gajeel se tensa, la reconoce al instante. Era Flare, la mujer que estaba con Ivan. ¿Cómo había hecho para ingresar con todos los filtros que había? Era evidente que alguien en el equipo que se encargaba de la seguridad la había dejado entrar. Y si tal vez...

 _-Vamos a ver a Makarov.-_ Le dice Gajeel y la toma fuerte de la mano.

 _-¿Pero no íbamos a bailar?-_ Le pregunta Levy, mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, hacia donde Gajeel sabía estaba el viejo.

Cuando se acercan había un tipo alto con una máscara que tras decirle algo a Makarov al oído, se aleja en dirección a donde estaban parados Levy y Gajeel. Al ver al viejo que estaba serio y se notaba su enojo, Gajeel se acerca y sin querer choca al hombre que se alejaba. Automáticamente le pide disculpas, nunca tuvo muchos modales y siempre fue un atropellado, pero era obvio que desde que estaba con Levy se había suavizado.

 _-Gajeel. Que gusto volvernos a ver.-_ Esa voz. Gajeel la reconocería donde fuera, ya que estuvo años tratando con él.

 _-Ivan. ¿Cómo...-_ Gajeel mantuvo la distancia, pero tenía la duda de saber como había entrado.

 _-Tengo mis formas.-_ Mira al lado de Gajeel.- _Así que tú eres quien vale tanto, para destruir media Magnolia por buscarte.-_ Gajeel se tensa y se pone delante de Levy para que Ivan no la viera. _-Bueno, no tengo tiempo para esto. Adiós Gajeel. Levy._ -Y se va dejando a la pareja congelada.

Gajeel trata de recomponerse rápido y se acerca a Makarov, quien estaba igual de shockeado que él.

 _-Ese era su hijo.-_ Le dice titubeante, al verlo alterado. _  
_

El viejo suspira. _\- Si. Busca a Erza, hay que sacar a todo el mundo de aquí._

Gajeel hace lo que le piden, y deja a Levy con Makarov.

Los guardias de seguridad, con Erza dándoles ordenes, evacuan rápido todo el sitio. Cuando no había pasado un minuto de que sacaran a la última persona, empiezan las explosiones.

Desde fuera todos observan como la mansión se desmorona, se escuchaban a lo lejos las sirenas de bomberos, pero ya el daño era irreparable. Primero la editorial, y ahora la mansión. Estaban presenciando como Ivan intentaba destruir de a poco todo lo que Makarov poseía.

 **Perdón por no haber posteado los caps antes, estoy de vacaciones (¡Al fín!) y recién el lunes o lo mas probable el miércoles vuelva a publicar con normalidad.**

 **Un beso enorme a Yume Fujimi, Asia12 y Wendy Dragneel, que siempre me hacen el aguante con sus reviews. Wendy elegí a Usagi X** **Mamoru, por el fanart de Blanania :D.**

 **BianWW**


	36. After party

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

El lugar se venía abajo cuando los bomberos arribaron. Todos se sentían completamente impotentes. Habían vivido muchas cosas aquí, y este fue el sitio donde no solo se convirtieron en amigos, sino en una familia.

Makarov mantenía la calma, o lo aparentaba al menos, por eso nadie se animaba a decirle nada, por temor a que explotara.

La gente era asistida, pero nadie requería ayuda, mas que en algún que otro caso (aunque nada provocado por la explosión), porque la advertencia/amenaza de Ivan, hizo que no se perdieran mas vidas.

Levy estaba abrazada a Gajeel, quien trataba de contenerla, la situación lo tenía preocupado, si Ivan había podido acceder sin problemas a la mansión, aún con toda la seguridad que la rodeaba, ¿cuan seguros estaban ellos?,¿de qué estaba sirviendo el hecho de estar todos los días con custodia?, ¿para que tenía que dejar a Levy con Rogue a pesar de sus celos? Si al final el hijo de Makarov tenía acceso a la mansión, ¿qué diferencia habría con el hogar que compartía con Levy o su trabajo?, no había ninguna forma de que puede hacer de la biblioteca un lugar seguro, y ella no quería dejar de trabajar. Y también estaba la universidad, ella no iba a dejar de asistir, y ahí tampoco podía cuidarla. Ella estaba asustada, era obvio, él también lo estaba, al igual que cada vez que tenía que ir a ver a Ivan, cuando todavía hacía ese papel de doble agente. Había pasado aún muy poco tiempo del secuestro de Levy, y ella lo estaba tomando bien, dadas las circunstancias, y agradeció que al menos esta vez, él estaba ahí con ella para protegerla.

 _-Hey, Levy,_ -Le dijo casi en susurro.- _¿estás bien?_ \- Ella lo miró y solo asintió.- _Estoy aquí, lo sabes...nada te parece mientras estés a mi lado...-_ Le dijo sincero mirándola a los ojos.

 _-Lo sé.-_ Le sonrió, aunque el pudo reconocer que estaba nerviosa y que trataba de mostrarse segura para que el no estuviera preocupado _.- Confío en ti._

Gajeel solo la abrazó mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Natsu, estaba hablando por teléfono y estaba nervioso.

 _-Hey, Salamander_.- Nada, este solo miraba a Lucy. _-¡Natsu!_

 _-Oh, Gajeel. No te escuché, acabo de llamar a un taxi.-_ Miraba la hora en su celular _.- Nuestro auto está destruido, y no quiero a Luce aquí con tanto humo. Iremos a la clínica._

Los autos de la mayoría de los invitados estaban un área especialmente destinada a estacionamiento, pero también otros estaban en el patio frontal y ahí era donde estaba el de Natsu, y seguro los de la mayoría de la banda, ya que al ser los primeros en llegar, solían ubicarse cerca a la entrada. Esto significaba, que todos esos autos habían quedado destruidos, y como aún no se podía determinar la magnitud del daño, y habiendo escuchado varias explosiones, provenientes de distintos puntos de los terrenos de la mansión, tal vez el estacionamiento donde el resto de la gente que había asistido a la fiesta había dejado sus vehículos, se había visto afectado por alguna explosión o lo había alcanzado el fuego.

 _-¿Quieren mi auto?-_ Le preguntó, no iba a dejar que estuviera esperando con todo el caos que era la calle y con bomberos y ambulancias llegando. _\- Como llegamos tarde, está a casi dos cuadras. -_ Se encoge de hombros.- _Pueden usarlo._

- _Tú nunca me dejas conducir tu auto.-_ Ni él, ni Gray, ni Laxus tampoco, ni siquiera su esposa lo dejaba usar el suyo. El único motivo por él cual Natsu había conseguido una licencia de conducir, era porque era amigo de quien le hizo la prueba, y al estar acostumbrado a que siempre lo llevaran los demás, Gajeel estaba seguro que su licencia había vencido.

 _-Nop, ni lo haré ahora.-_ Mira a la rubia abrazada a su amigo. - _Hey, Coneja.-_ Le arroja las llaves del auto y ella las atrapa. _\- No dejes que incendie mi auto. Vayan dos cuadras bajando,_ \- Les señala hacia donde estaba estacionado su auto.- _es un Buffalo blanco._

Levy lo miraba orgullosa. Gajeel odiaba que tocaran su auto, pero entendía que era necesario que Lucy, estando embarazada, no este aquí, había mucho humo, y la gente estaba agolpada en la calle, y no tenía sentido que esperaran por un taxi que nunca llegaría.

 _-Gracias.-_ Le dijo Lucy _.- De verdad..._

 _-Somos familia, ¿no?-_ Era lo mismo que le había dicho Natsu a Levy, cuando lo había ayudado a rescatarla y le preguntaba por como estaba.- _Ahora vayan, mañana voy a buscarlo._

Se despidieron y Gajeel escuchó como Natsu le pedía a Lucy que lo dejara conducir, a lo que la rubia se negaba. Era bueno que hubiera alguien cuerdo en esa relación.

Entonces atrapó a Levy mirándolo, pero estaba vez ya no con una sonrisa forzada, como la anterior. _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Eres muy tierno.-_ Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gajeel, era alguien que por mas que se mostrara frío y cerrado, era considerado, se preocupaba por los que quería, y haría lo que fuera por ayudar, si lo necesitaban. Seguía sin entender como él pensaba que no era una buena persona. Todos ellos estaban hechos con el mismo molde, y todo lo que hicieron fue mas cuestión de supervivencia, que por maldad. Ella no era mucho mejor, por algo llevaba siempre un arma encima, y no un gas pimienta como el resto de las chicas.

 _-No soy tierno...-_ No lo era, era un absoluto desastre, pero debía admitir que le gustaba la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando. _\- Tú eres la tierna.-_ Ella si lo era, era todo lo que Gajeel no merecía, pero siendo tan egoísta, no iba a dejarla ir, aunque se sintiera un pecado amarla. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se corta, cuando se acercan a ellos Gray con Juvia.

Juvia estaba vestida de vaquera, con shorts de jean, una camisa a cuadros que llevaba anudada mostrando el estómago, y un sombrero y botas texanas. Gray estaba solo con un jean y una chaparrera marrón, y descalzo; supuso que su amiga lo había hecho vestir de cowboy, pero con la manía de quitarse la ropa del chico, ya quedaba poco del disfraz.

 _-Esto es un desastre, ¿no?_ \- Decía Gray, tras saludar con la cabeza a la pareja. Juvia estaba aferrada a su brazo, la debía estar pasando realmente mal, si Levy no estaba cómoda, ella debía estar peor, ya que aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas a causa de la explosión en la editorial. Pero en cuanto los ve, sonríe y abraza a Levy, quien le corresponde el abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

 _-No tanto.-_ Le responde Gajeel, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga, para también él, mostrarle su apoyo.

 _-¿Sabes algo?-_ Gray lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

 _-Fue Ivan._ \- En cuanto lo dijo el chico abrió los ojos como platos.

 _-Pero... ¿cómo? Es imposible...-_ Trataba de hilar ideas.- _No tiene sentido...-_ Juvia había soltado a Levy y había vuelto a aferrarse a su brazo al verlo preocupado.- _La seguridad...-_ Miró a su alrededor.- _¿Dónde está Natsu?-_ Se había comenzado a preocupar. Y ahora que Gajeel lo pensaba, Natsu y Lucy se habían ido solos, deberían haber esperado por Sting, pero entre todo el caos fue en lo último que pensaron. Seguían expuestos y tal vez no sirviera de mucho, pero tener a alguien para que los ayudara a enfrentar a quien los atacara, tenía que servir de algo, incluso aunque a esa persona le gustara tu novia, pensó Gajeel para si mismo recordando a Rogue.

 _-Se fue con Lucy en mi auto.-_ Le responde sacando su celular.- _Por el bebé, no es bueno que ella este aquí.-_ Gray asintió. _-Llámalo y pregúntale a que clínica fue. Yo buscaré a Sting.-_ Pero antes de que Gajeel tuviera tiempo de marcar el número de teléfono del chico de Sabertooth, este aparecía con Rufus y Rogue. Iba disfrazado de Capitán América, Rufus era Thor, eran fácil de distinguir, pero Rogue no estaba dentro de la misma temática de superheroe de Marvel, llevaba un traje negro, distinto al de Gajeel, tipo pingüino, parecía un mayordomo. Unos enfermeros se acercaron a ver si necesitaban algo.

 _-Hey, Sting, ¿dónde estabas?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Ah hola Gajeel, fue un desorden para salir de la mansión._ -Le explica.- _Recién nos pudimos encontrar con los chicos._

 _-Si, la gente no dejaba de empujar, y fue muy complicado salir.-_ Rufus agregaba.

Gray se da vuelta, tras cortar el llamado con Natsu.- _Están por llegar a la clínica donde la atiende su médico a Lucy, ya le avisaron y debe estar yendo también._

- _Sting, ve. No podemos dejarlos solos, después te explico._ \- Le ordena Gajeel.- _¿Tienes auto?_

Pero su atención se desvió cuando Levy se adelantó y fue a saludarlos, estaba hablando con un enfermero y cuando le dijo que estaban bien, se acercó a ellos y se quedó hablando con Rogue, porque claro, para molestia de Gajeel, eran amigos.

 _-Oh por Mavis, eres Sebastian de Black Butler, me encanta ese personaje.-_ Le decía ella al chico.

 _-Levy, si, me alegra que te guste, y veo que eres Sailor Moon, yo estaba loco por ella de chico. Aunque me gusta mas que no lleves peluca._ \- Le sonríe.- _Me gusta tu cabello._

- _Gracias. ¿Dónde estaban to...-_ Pero Gajeel, aparece por detrás, y le lanza una mirada asesina a Rogue.

 _-Que bueno que estas aquí,_ \- Dijo irónico.- _porque no acompañas a Sting, tiene que ir a buscar a Natsu._ \- Rufus interviene, que estaba al lado.

 _-Yo puedo ir, igual estarán todos aquí, pueden avisarme si me neces..._

 _-No, tú te quedas._ \- Mira a Rogue de vuelta _.- Tú no.-_ Rogue entiende la situación.

 _-No hay problema, avísenme cualquier cosa.-_ Dijo incómodo, y se fue con Sting.

 _-Los acompaño hasta el auto, y les explico todo lo que pasó.-_ Gray intervino. _\- Juvia, quédate aquí._

 _-Pero Juvia no quiere...-_ Decía la chica casi sollozando.

 _-Será solo un momento.-_ Y se fue acompañado de Rufus, con los otros dos chicos.

 _-No te preocupes Juvia. Estas con nosotros.-_ Levy la abrazaba de costado, logrando que se relaje. La chica se queda con ella, y Levy mira molesta a Gajeel. _\- ¿Qué te sucede?_

 _-Nada.-_ Gajeel se quitaba la máscara, y la ponía dentro de la galera que la tenía en la mano.

 _-¿Por qué tratas mal a Rogue? Él está con nosotros por nuestra seguridad.-_ Levy lo regaña.- _Y además es mi amigo._

 _-¿Pero no te das cuenta como te habla?, y tú no haces nada.-_ Gajeel empezaba a levantar la voz. _\- Los hombres no entienden a menos que seas directa._

 _-Pero ¿qué dices?_ \- Ahora Levy, frunce el ceño.- _Él sabe que es mi amigo._

 _-Si, seguro, porque eres tan clara cuando..._ \- Juvia comienza a reír.- _¿Y a ti que te pasa?_

 _-Juvia se da cuenta que estas celoso.-_ Sonríe divertida. Al menos había logrado distraerla de toda la situación, aún a costa suya.- _Juvia es feliz de ver como te importa Levy, pero no creo que debas desconfiar, ella te ama._ -Mira a la chica a su lado, Levy asiente.- _¿Ves? -_ Las dos se ríen.

 _-No entiendes nada,_ \- La mira entrecerrando los ojos.- _eres mi amiga, debes ponerte de mi lado. -_ Juvia sonreía, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _-No, cuando no tienes razón.-_ Gray volvía junto a Rufus, y los seguían Laxus, Freed y Bickslow. Juvia al instante dejo a Levy y se fue al lado de Gray.

Laxus los saludo con la cabeza, estaba vestido de Edward Elric, pero llevaba su tapado rojo cerrado, Gajeel sabía que le gustaba usar esa prenda y tenía uno así, con el borde de piel, pero como todos siempre le hacían bromas al respecto, no lo usaba nunca, Freed, iba vestido de samurai, y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, era Himura Kenshin, y Bickslow, llevaba una armadura dorada, todas sabían la obsesión que tenía por estas, y hoy se había disfrazado de Saga de Géminis de Saint Seiya.

 _-Ya Gray nos puso al tanto.-_ Decía Laxus con amargura. _\- ¿Lo viste?_

 _-Si, nos topamos con él.-_ Gajeel lo entendía, si había alguien que detestaba tratar con Ivan mas que él mismo, era su hijo.

 _-¿Te dijo algo?_ \- Le pregunta.

 _-No mucho, lo vimos con Levy. Estaba hablando con tu abuelo, y solo nos saludó._

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Freed le preguntaba a Levy, también eran viejos conocidos de la época que Laxus salía con Cana, y había sido con quien ella mejor se había llevado, ya que ambos compartían la misma pasión por la lectura.

- _Si, no debes preocuparte.-_ Le sonreía a Freed.

 _-Ya sabemos lo que pasó.-_ Laxus respondía en lugar de Freed, recordando como su padre la había utilizado para manipular a Gajeel. _-Y no es algo bueno que debas enfrentarte a ese hombre. Lo siento._

 _-No tienes porque._ \- Gajeel ya había olvidado su enojo y la tomaba de la mano.- _No es tu culpa, tú no eres como él.-_ Laxus la miró sorprendido ante su afirmación, era uno de sus mayores temores, era evidente ante su reacción, no quería convertirse en lo que era su padre. Freed apoyó la mano en el hombro de Laxus, mostrando también su comprensión.

Bickslow, trató de distender la situación, y también le dio unos golpes en la espalda a su amigo, aunque con muy poca sutileza, y un poco mas brusco.

 _-Voy a ver a mi abuelo. -_ Miró a Freed.- _¿Vienes?_

 _-Ve tú, nosotros nos quedamos.- S_ eñaló con la cabeza a Bickslow, quien asintió. Laxus hizo una mueca y se fue a buscar a Makarov, que se lo podía ver cerca de la entrada a la mansión, observando todo. Estaba con Erza, quien estaba de la mano de Jellal, y Macao y Wakaba estaban con ellos.

Levy, se acercó a Freed y le preguntó algo por lo bajo, Gajeel llegó a escuchar que le preguntaba por su relación con Laxus, Freed asintió con la cabeza, y ella le sonrió.

 _-Me alegra que Ever no este aquí.-_ Bickslow decía, reflexionando. Ever había tenido su bebé hacía muy poco tiempo, y por eso ni ella ni Elfman, habían asistido a la fiesta. _\- ¿Ya pudieron conocer a Faylinn? Es muy linda, menos mal que salió a su madre._

 _-No seas malo,-_ Levy lo reprendía divertida.- _además recuerda que las mujeres Strauss son muy hermosas._

 _-Es verdad, tienes un punto ahí.-_ Bickslow le daba la razón, él mismo estaba viéndose con la menor de las hermanas, por lo que opinaba igual que Levy, y Freed y Gajeel se reían.

Los bomberos empezaban a controlar el fuego, pero había muy poco que se pudiera hacer.

No hubo gente herida, mas que por alguna que otra caída. La gente comenzaba a irse, por lo que también era hora para ellos de volver a casa.

Levy solo fue a saludar a su hermano y su cuñada, y luego se fueron. Gajeel no tenía auto, porque se lo había dado a Natsu, y como Laxus también había llegado tarde, por lo que con su camioneta también había salido sin daños de la explosión, prácticamente tuvo que alcanzar a todos.

Él manejaba, Freed iba en el asiento de acompañante, Bickslow, Gajeel con Levy sentada en su regazo, y Gray también con Juvia sentada de la misma forma, iban en el asiento trasero. Cuando llegaron a la casa, bajaron todos, chequearon que no hubiera nadie, Bickslow verificó que los sistemas de seguridad estuvieran funcionando correctamente y siguieron viaje a la próxima parada.

Cuando quedaron solos en la casa, suspiraron cansados y fueron a la habitación a cambiarse la ropa para acostarse a dormir. Levy se dio una ducha, era lo que siempre hacía tras una fiesta, y le sorprendió ver que era mas necesario de lo que pensaba, ya que el agua estaba sucia, por el hollín que estaba lavando de su cuerpo.

 _-¡Gajeel!-_ Llamó a su novio.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?-_ Gajeel entró asustado, estaba descalzo, tenía el pantalón del traje aún puesto y la camisa desabrochada, pero se detuvo al ver a Levy desnuda, llamándolo desde la ducha.

 _-Ven a bañarte, estamos sucios por el humo.-_ Levy le decía mientras se enjabonaba.

 _-Gihi ¿esa es tu pobre excusa para verme sin ropa?_

 _-No necesito excusas para eso.-_ Le dijo jugando con él.- _Pero realmente creo que podemos disfrutar mucho de esta ducha juntos.-_ Le dijo mirándolo intentando ser provocadora, y a Gajeel se le endureció su miembro al instante.

Se sacó la ropa rápido y se metió con ella bajo la ducha. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa dulce. Apoya su frente contra la de ella, y quedan así unos momentos.

 _-Eres mía Levy.-_ Ella asentía _.- Nunca te alejes de mi._

 _-No planeaba hacerlo.-_ Y se besan, mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos.

 **Faylinn significa reino de hadas.**

 **BianWW**


	37. Rebuilding

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

El nuevo punto de reunión iba a ser el Hotel 5 estrellas "Hills". Makarov viviría ahí hasta que definiera un lugar donde establecerse. Habían pasado un par de días de la explosión y aún había bomberos trabajando en la mansión, para asegurarse que fuera un lugar seguro volver, en otras palabras viendo que paredes estaban por venirse abajo, y tirándolas ellos mismos para evitar cualquier posible herido cuando volviera su dueño y su gente para ver que se podía recuperar.

 _-Aparentemente por lo poco que logramos averiguar con los bomberos,-_ Erza les explicaba. _\- lo único que quedó intacto fue la oficina de Makarov, es donde mas seguridad había, tal vez por eso no pudieron acceder a esa área en la mansión._

 _-Destruyeron casi todas las habitaciones, mi bodega, hasta mi cancha de tenis...-_ Makarov decía triste, realmente amaba esa lugar, era el matrimonio mas largo que había tenido, la mansión tenía mas de 90 años, y hacía mas de 45 años la había comprado, esta contaba con 20 habitaciones, tenía su bodega subterránea, llena de vinos seleccionados de distintas partes del mundo y algunos antiquísimos cuyo valor era difícil de determinar, y una sala de juegos. Pero la cantidad de metros cuadrados que tenía daba espacio para una cancha de tenis, jardines enormes y tenía una casa para invitados, y otra para que las chicas que posaban para la revista se hospedaran. Era como un hotel, contaba con un servicio de mantenimiento, cocina y lavandería, que asistía a todos los que estuvieran en ella.

 _-¿Y que vas a hacer?_ \- Le preguntaba Natsu antes de meterse otro bocado de pastel.

Makarov estaba hospedado en la habitación mas lujosa en el último piso, que contaba inclusive con un comedor. Así que allí estaban, todos en la mesa: Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, Rufus y Orga.

 _-Reconstruir.-_ Todos se quedaron en silencio, era importante para ellos escucharlo, por mas que le doliera enfrentarse a su hijo, Makarov protegería a esta familia que habían formado, y ahora había que enfocarse en el próximo paso, el barco, que aparentemente traía armas para Raven tail. _  
_

Estuvieron conversando un par de horas, todavía no tenían toda la información pero se estimaba que el barco llegara a mediados de la siguiente semana, y aún sin saber nada, todos iban a estar ahí, dispuestos a desbaratar lo que fuera que se les presentara en el camino.

Nadie se iba a meter con esta familia.

Los días avanzaban con normalidad, dentro de lo que se podía decir como normal en los últimos meses para todos los miembros de Fairy tail.

Ese viernes Gajeel fue a buscar a Levy a la biblioteca, solo. Le había pedido a Rogue que no lo acompañe, el chico era agradable, pero igual no le caía bien a Gajeel el hecho de estar seguro que estaba atrás de Levy, y eso lo volvía loco. Además iban a ir a merendar con Wendy y prefería estar solo en familia, no necesitaba audiencia.

Levy lo saludó apenas salió de la biblioteca, y se dieron un beso en cuanto subió al auto.

 _-¿Vamos?-_ Le pregunta ella, acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad.

 _-Sip, envíale mensaje a Wendy para que baje en cuanto lleguemos.-_ Le decía mientras encendía el auto, habían avanzado un par de cuadras.

 _-Gajeel, antes tengo que contarte algo...-_ Él se daba cuenta que estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que ella este así? No conducía tan rápido como de costumbre, para poder prestarle atención. _-No te enojes, por favor._

 _-¿Qué pasó?-_ Gajeel no sabía que esperar, pero iba a tratar de mantener la calma. Levy no le guardaba secretos, y él tampoco, fue lo que se prometieron al iniciar su relación, tras haberse distanciado aquella vez.

 _-Hoy hablé con Totomaru._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Había dado un volantazo, tanto que Levy se agarró fuerte del cinturón de seguridad. _\- ¡¿Por qué le hablaste?!-_ Gajeel estaba rojo de furia. _-¡¿Dónde?! ¡Sabes que es peligroso que salgas de la biblioteca!_

 _-¡No grites!-_ Levy levantó la voz también. Sabía como se ponía, era mejor que estuvieran en el auto, si estarían en su casa tal vez comenzaría a arrojar cosas.

 _-¡Yo no estoy gritando!-_ Le gritó Gajeel, y ella se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla. _-¡Dime! Ahora..._

Ella no respondía, no discutían muy seguido, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones pasaba cuando él perdía el control de su temperamento. Gajeel estacionó el auto, y en cuanto se detuvieron, se volvió a verla.

 _-Levy, -_ Suspiró. No iba a conseguir nada violentándose, por lo que intentó guardar la compostura _. -perdón por gritarte.-_ Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.- _Por favor._ \- Y jugó con su nariz en el costado de su cuello, sabía a ella le gustaba, y como le hacía cosquillas, siempre terminaba sonriendo.

 _-Esta bien, aunque sabes que no me gusta que me grites,-_ Le decía y le daba un beso suave en la punta de la nariz.- _pero no puedo enojarme contigo._

Guiándola, Gajeel hizo que quedara sentada sobre él, con los pies apoyados en el otro asiento, como llevaba un vestido rosa corto, aprovechó para tocarle las piernas. _-Ahora cuéntame._

Ella asintió. _\- No salí a ningún lado. Es la segunda vez que viene a la biblioteca. La primera llegó antes que yo entrara y no lo había reconocido. -_ Le cuenta tranquila, él ya estaba nervioso, y no iba a ayudar a que ella le contara todo si la interrumpía.- _Hoy volvió a ir, pero ya en mi turno. Me di cuenta de quien era, y se acercó a pedirme unos libros en particular que necesitaba.-_ Gajeel le frunció el ceño sin entender.- _Está estudiando un profesorado y necesitaba bibliografía pedagógica. Y bueno, me habló de ustedes y me contó algunas anécdotas graciosas. Me contó porque nos siguió ese día y eso._ \- Buscó en su bolso y sacó una hoja doblada, para dársela a su novio. _-Dijo que lo llames, quería hablar contigo, este es su nuevo número._

 _-No, mejor no.-_ Le hace a un lado la mano con la hoja.

 _-Gajeel, hazlo.-_ Lo regaña y él la abraza y pone la cabeza en su pecho. Levy lo conocía y así actuaba cuando comenzaba a encapricharse. Levantó su rostro con las dos manos y lo miró a los ojos. _-Por favor, por mi. Parecía importante._

Cuando le hablaba así, mirándolo de esa forma, no podía decirle que no. Solo ella tenía ese efecto en él, lo que quisiera, él se lo iba a dar. "Sé mi esposa" pensó, pero no era el momento, acababan de discutir y estaban en el auto, no era el lugar, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Sabía que solo era una firma sobre un papel, y que no cambiaría en nada su relación, pero quería que el mundo supiera que era suya, y desearía tanto que sus padres la hubieran podido conocer, Wendy la adoraba y sabía que ellos también lo hubiesen hecho, de estar aún con vida. Levy era el motivo por el cual él quería ser un mejor hombre.

 _-¿En qué piensas?-_ Lo observaba divertida, él simplemente se había quedado viéndola con una sonrisa.

 _-En que tenemos que ir a buscar a la otra enana.-_ Mintió Gajeel. Levy se dio cuenta, lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, pero lo dejó pasar, ya averiguaría que estaba pasando por la mente del chico.

 _-Vamos entonces.-_ Trata de irse a su asiento, pero él la detiene, y deja su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

 _-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, sin besarme antes.-_ Le dice sobre sus labios, para luego romper la distancia y fundirse en un beso. A Levy le encantaban ese tipo de besos que le daba Gajeel, la dejaban sin aire, y le exigían que abra mas su boca para permitirle a él invadirla con su lengua, además siempre sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo, y siempre mordía su labio inferior cuando se separaban.- _Me gustas tanto...-_ Y volvió a besarla, pero sus manos, empezaron a meterse bajo su falda y bajo sus bragas donde comenzó a tocarla, ya estaba muy mojada por el jugueteo previo.

 _-Ahhh... amor, detente.-_ Trataba de poner distancia, pero él tenía mas fuerza y logró introducir dos dedos en su interior y empezar a moverlos, mientras le mordía el lóbulo inferior de su oreja. - _Aaahh, por favor, estamos... ahh... en un lugar público.-_ Ella jadeaba y él no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, mientras besaba su cuello.

 _-A ti te gusta hacerlo en este tipo de lugares..._ \- Le decía al oído, sabía como la excitaba que le hable así. _-Eres mi gatita callejera..._ \- Ella solo gemía, Gajeel la estaba llevando al límite y eso le encantaba. _\- ya lo hemos hecho en aquel callejón, en el baño de un restaurante y en este mismo auto en el mirador de Magnolia Hills._ _-_ Ella comienza a besarlo, pero él se separa y mete un tercer dedo.- _Acaba para mi Levy._

 _-Ahh! Gajeeel!...-_ Y se deshace en sus brazos, logrando una sonrisa soberbia de parte desu novio, cuando lo abraza y se queda sobre su hombro tratando de recomponerse, mientras respiraba agitada.

 _-Esa es mi chica.-_ La besa en la frente.- _Ahora si vamos._

Ella vuelve a sentarse en su asiento y abre la ventanilla, para que el viento la refresque.

 _-Sabes Lev.-_ Ella lo mira _.-Yo también tengo fantasías.-_ Ella lo mira extrañada _.-Escuché lo que te dijo tu amiga en la fiesta.-_ Levy abrió grande los ojos, sabía a que se refería.- _Y desde que te conocí sueño con que me castigues en la biblioteca, aprovechándote de mi,_ \- Dice fingiendo inocencia.- _por hacer no saber mantenerme en silencio._

Levy se pone roja y Gajeel se ríe, ya iba a conseguir que ella también cumpliera su fantasía.

Fueron a buscar a Wendy, y luego condujeron nuevamente hasta el café en Mirror Park, donde se habían encontrado con las amigas de Levy, su hermana y Juvia.

Gajeel odiaba volver a este lugar, pero a Wendy le había gustado y Levy nunca había ido, así que las llevó, solo para consentirlas. Pidieron tres cafés, y porciones de pastel para acompañar.

 _-Voy por una limonada.-_ Les dice Levy, tomando su bolso, para buscar dinero. _-¿Alguno quiere algo?_

 _-Tráeme esas monedas de chocolate.-_ Le responde Gajeel y sacando de su bolsillo la billetera se la extiende.

Levy mueve la cabeza y no se la toma. Mira a la hermana de su novio. _-Tú Wen, ¿qué quieres?_

 _-Mmm, un roll de canela.-_ Le sonríe a su cuñada.- _¿Le podrías pedir que lo calienten?_

 _-No hay problema, ya vengo._

En cuanto se alejó, Wendy abordó de preguntas a Gajeel. Creía que Levy ya iba a estar usando el anillo, pero cuando la saludó, se fijó en sus manos y no había nada, lo que fue decepcionante para la adolescente. _-¿Todavía no se lo propusiste?_

 _-Nop, el anillo no está listo.-_ Le responde a su hermana. _\- Lucy prácticamente está acosando al tipo de la joyería._

 _-¿Cuándo va a estar?-_ Pensaba que iba a demorar menos, pero tenía sentido, había diseñado él mismo el anillo, ya que no quería simplemente ir a la joyería y elegir uno cualquiera, quería que fuera especial.

 _-Cree que la próxima semana, pero no te preocupes. -_ Le revuelve el pelo. _\- Tú irás conmigo a buscarlo._

 _-¿De verdad?-_ Decía ilusionada.

 _-Por supuesto, tu estás en esto conmigo, ¿no?-_ Le sonríe.

 _-Si, yo quiero mucho a Levy y me encanta que estén juntos._

 _-Gihi, y Juvs con la Coneja quieren juntarse después de la propuesta._ -Le comenta la idea que le había planteado su mejor amiga.- _Si Levy acepta, festejaremos con amigos._

 _-¿Cómo "Si Levy acepta"?-_ Wendy le frunce el ceño, ¿cómo podía su hermano ser tan tonto y pensar que Levy lo rechazaría?

 _-Si, entiende Wendy. Ella puede conseguir a alguien mejor, y puede que no quiera pasar su futuro conmigo.-_ Sus inseguridades eran muy grandes, la amaba, y sentía que ella también. Pero el fantasma de no ser merecedor de tenerla a su lado lo atormentaba, no tanto como el de que ella lo dejara por alguien mejor.

 _-No, no hay nadie mejor. -_ Wendy le decía tratando de ahuyentar sus miedos y darle confianza, parecía estar leyendo su mente.- _Tú eres bueno, Gajeel, no te castigues.-_ Le sonríe. _\- Ella dirá que si._

Levy volvía con su limonada, dejando un plato frente a Wendy con el roll de canela y las monedas de chocolate frente a Gajeel.- _¿De qué hablaban?_

 _-De que tengo novio._ -Le decía alegre Wendy.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Gajeel grita cuando estaba por abrir un chocolate.

 _-Que bueno Wendy.-_ Levy estaba contenta.- _¿Va a la escuela contigo?_

 _-Si, se llama Romeo.-_ Wendy sonreía, Gajeel estaba congelado, no le salían las palabras. Abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar. _\- Su papá también trabaja con Makarov, se apellida Conbolt._

Encima era el hijo de Macao, Gajeel estaba horrorizado. Las chicas se reían de su reacción, pero al menos iba a intentar calmarse, y no cuestionar a su hermana, hasta que conociera al chico este en cuestión.

Tras todo el sucedo de la novedad del noviazgo de Wendy, de dejarla en el instituto, volvieron a su casa y luego fueron a lo de Natsu, ya que se juntarían a cenar con este y Lucy. Gajeel le envió mensaje a Totomaru y quedaron en juntarse al día siguiente en el muelle de Del Perro beach.

Los dos solo se quedaron apoyados en la barandilla de la construcción de madera, observando el mar.

 _-¿Para qué querías verme?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Me enteré que era todo un ardid.-_ Le dice Totomaru y Gajeel lo mira sin entender. _\- Lo de que trabajabas para Ivan._

 _-Si, las noticias vuelan en esta ciudad._

 _-Es raro que aún estés vivo.-_ Gajeel ponía los ojos en blanco.- _También se que habían agarrado a tu chica._

Bueno, tal vez sabía mas de lo que pensaba. Solo lo miró esperando que terminara su idea, hasta el momento no le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera.

 _-Fueron ustedes los que volaron todos esos lugares, ¿no?_ \- Gajeel asiente.- _¡Lo sabía!-_ Se ríe.- _¿Fue por ella que te saliste?_

 _-Si, ¿a qué quieres llegar con este interrogatorio?_

 _-Tranquilo amigo. Estamos conversando.-_ Le dice Totomaru para calmarlo, y luego vuelve a ver hacia el mar. _\- Ya se lo que ves en ella: Es lista, bastante inteligente, y muy agradable, además de atractiva. -_ Gajeel estaba perdiendo la paciencia. _\- Tiene rostro de ángel, -_ Hace el gesto con las dos manos de acercarse algo a su pelvis. _-y un culo que te dan ganas de tomarla de las caderas y enterrar todo tu...-_

 _-¿Qué mierda Totomaru? Es mi futura esposa.-_ Gajeel lo interrumpe antes de que termine de hablar, una cosa era que halagara a Levy, otra distinta era que dijera lo que se le pasaba por la mente al verla. _\- ¿Qué querías decirme? Ya estoy harto de esto._

 _-Te gusta de verdad eh... Admite que debes tener sexo de esa forma siempre con ella...-_ Le sonríe y le guiña el ojo. Era verdad, pero no lo iba a admitir.- _En fin. Ivan nos contactó, pero ninguno respondió al llamado. Ya todos estamos haciendo nuestra vida, y tratando de salir de esta mierda de mundo._

 _-Levy me dijo que estas estudiando.-_ Le decía Gajeel.

 _-Si, tu ya sabes que siempre me gustó la idea de enseñar.-_ Hizo una pausa. _\- Ivan está contratando gente porque si, parece que va a llegar un barco con algo. ¿Pero no te parece raro?-_ Le pregunta Totomaru.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Que todos lo sepamos. Me huele a trampa.-_ Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad, a pesar de que tuvieran contactos, e incluso pudieran ver lo que el FIB sabía, era raro, que estuvieran ya advertidos de este misterioso cargamento que llegaba.- _Está contratando a un montón de matones, chicos que recién empiezan._

 _-¿Y que crees que puede pasar?_

 _-Para mí es una tapadera. Va a hacer algo mas y los que vayan al barco van a ser acribillados, total la gente a la que le está pagando para estar ahí ni siquiera son de Raven tail,-_ Se encoge de hombros _.- si muere alguno, no le va a importar._

 _-Se lo voy a decir a los demás._

 _-Ten cuidado, si ya se la jugaste, te debe tener en la mira.-_ Era verdad, si no había hecho nada cuando lo vio con Levy en la fiesta, era porque no quería dar un espectáculo de ese tipo, no era una persona de ensuciarse las manos, y esa noche solo había ido a hablar con Makarov.

 _-Gracias, por la advertencia.-_ Le apoya una mano en el hombro.- _Nos vemos._

 _-¿Me invitarás al casamiento?_ \- Gajeel que se estaba alejando, se da vuelta para verlo. _-Prometo que intentaré no tirarme a la novia.-_ Gajeel lo mira mal.- _Era broma, era broma.-_ Se ríe.- _¿Entonces estoy invitado? Somos amigos, ¿no?_

 _-Tal vez._ \- Sonríe. _-Ahora me voy de verdad._

 _-Está bien, yo me quedo aquí un rato mas._

En cuanto se aleja Gajeel saca su celular y marca _.-Hola Titania._

 _-¿Qué hay Gajeel?-_ Se escuchaba del otro lado de la linea a Erza.

- _Se que es tu día libre, pero quería contarte algo.-_ Quería explicarle lo que había conversado con Totomaru.

 _-Soy todo oídos, dime._

Había que tener en cuenta lo que Totomaru le había planteado, había algo más detrás de lo que habían averiguado y eso era lo que no cuadraba.

¿Qué mas quería Ivan Dreyar?

 **BianWW**


	38. Quality time

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Gajeel estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa viendo un partido de fútbol con Rogue, cuando suena su teléfono. Era Lucy.

 _-Coneja, ¿que hay?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-¡Gajeel!_

Se aleja el teléfono del oído. _-¿Qué pasa? Casi me dejas sordo._

 _-¡Ya está listo el anillo!_

 _-Gihi, está bien, pero deja de gritar.-_ Trataba de calmarla.

 _-Perdón, es que estoy muy contenta.-_ Le decía la rubia.- _No sabes lo que tuve que insistirle a la gente de Vangelico para que se diera prisa para terminarlo. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo ahora?-_ Le preguntaba, estaba hablando tan alto, que hasta Rogue podía escuchar lo que decía la chica.

 _-Pero en un rato saldremos a buscar a Levy.-_ Rogue interviene.

 _-Es verdad.-_ Le responde, y Gajeel vuelve a hablarle a Lucy.- _No puedo ahora._

 _-Oh, -_ Se la escuchaba decepcionada.- _¿Y mañana?_

 _-Si, mañana iré.-_ Pensaba Gajeel.

 _-¿Me llevas?_

 _-Eh..? No, puedo ir a buscarlo solo. -_ Además le había prometido a Wendy que iría con ella.- _Muchas gracias._

 _-Pero yo te conseguí a los mejores.-_ Vangelico era un joyería tan popular y con tanta demanda que se había podido reponer del asalto que los ex miembros de Phantom Lord habían perpetrado. Y la ironía era que él mismo, el líder del grupo que ingresó a realizar el robo, ahora debía pagarles una fortuna para que hicieran este anillo. Pero sin la ayuda de Lucy, no hubiera conseguido que aceptaran siquiera hacer el trabajo, no solían hacer pedidos particulares, y se manejaban por catálogo, pero sabía que si le permitía acompañarlo, todo el ejército de mujeres del que había tenido que escuchar ideas se sumaría.- _Por favor...-_ Le pedía Lucy.

 _-Prefiero ir solo._ -La rubia no decía nada. _-Se que me ayudaste y te doy las gracias por eso, pero no preferirías verlo después, cuando Levy lo lleve puesto.-_ Trató de excusarse.

 _-¡Si! Tienes mucha razón.-_ Le decía contenta. - _Por eso me agradas.-_ "Eso salió bien" pensó Gajeel.

 _-Gracias, entonces mañana pasaré a retirarlo, y prometo enviarte mensaje para contarte como salió todo._

 _-De acuerdo entonces, nos hablamos mañana Gajeel.-_ Se escuchaba a Lucy contenta despedirse.- _¡Hya! ¡Estoy tan feliz por Lev!_

 _-Gihi adiós coneja.-_ Y corta el teléfono riéndose, deja el celular sobre la mesa y vuelve a ver el partido, mientras Rogue lo observaba.

 _-¿Qué anillo tienes que buscar?-_ Le preguntó, sospechaba a que se refería pero quería escucharlo.

 _-Para Levy, Vangelico se encargó de hacer un anillo de compromiso.-_ Responde.

 _-Oh..._

 _-See._

 _-¿Vas en serio con ella?_

 _-Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-_ Lo observó serio. - _No voy a dejarla ir..._ -Rogue asiente.

 _-¿Crees que dirá que si?-_ Le preguntaba, no ayudando a la inseguridad de Gajeel.

 _-Eso espero_.

 _-Yo tampoco la dejaría ir.-_ Gajeel lo mira mal.

 _-Créeme, lo sé._ _-_ Vuelve a mirar la televisión, pensando en que si no fuera porque confiaba en Levy, no lo dejaría nunca quedarse a solas con ella.

Esperaron a que terminara el partido y salieron hacia la biblioteca. Cuando Levy los saludó al salir de su trabajo, se la notaba cansada.

 _-Hola amor. Hola Rogue.-_ Le dice sonriendo.

 _-Hola Levy, no te ves bien,-_ Le dice Rogue que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto.- _tal vez te esté por dar un resfriado._

 _-No, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Cuando llegue a casa, me meteré en la cama a dormir y seguro se me pasará.-_ Le decía ella sin dar importancia.

 _-Ven aquí camarón.-_ Gajeel le da un beso en la frente y pudo notar que tenía fiebre. Ese truco se lo había enseñado su madre, y en los primeros años en los que quedó solo a cargo de Wendy, lo tuvo que poner en práctica en las ocasiones que su hermana se había enfermado.- _Estás hirviendo Levy._ \- Le dice preocupado.

 _-No, estoy bien. Habré pescado algo en la biblioteca, en cuanto descanse se me pasará._

 _-Nada de eso. Vamos a un médico ahora.-_ La iba a llevar a una clínica, sabía que también podía ir a ver a su tía, pero hace un tiempo que no la veía, y esperaba no tener la necesidad de hacerlo pronto.

En la clínica el médico les confirmó que estaba engripada, y le recetó los medicamentos para que pueda recuperarse, y mas importante, para bajar la fiebre. Ese martes y miércoles Gajeel no fue a las reuniones con Makarov, para poder quedarse en casa con ella a cuidarla, a Levy le habían dado los días en el trabajo, e igualmente Rogue se estaba encargando de mantenerlo al tanto de todo, y cuando cada día tras salir de la reunión, iba a la casa por la tarde, siempre traía para Levy un café y una porción de su pastel favorito, este acto hacia que Gajeel pusiera los ojos en blanco, ¿había necesidad de ser tan evidente?.

Pero lo que mas lo molestaba, era que aún no había tenido tiempo libre para ir a buscar el anillo, Wendy le preguntaba cuando irían y Lucy lo llamó al no recibir noticias, y aunque entendía que su amiga estuviera enferma, le insistía que fuera a retirar el pedido, y le molestaba no poder ir a visitarla, pero no era recomendable estando embarazada, aunque eso evitó que la llamara un par de veces para poder charlar con ella.

Ante la presión de las dos chicas, le avisó a su hermana y el miércoles después de la escuela pasarían por la joyería.

 _-Hey Rogue, ¿podrías quedarte con ella un rato? Tengo que ir a buscar algo._

 _-¿El anillo?-_ Le dice hablando bajo.

 _-Si.-_ Responde simplemente Gajeel, no queriendo ahondar mas en el tema, por miedo a que Levy los escuche.

 _-Si, no hay problema. ¿Está en la habitación?_

 _-Ja, claro. Cómo si te fuera a dejar entrar ahí con ella.-_ Le responde irónico _.- Le llevé la televisión al living. Está en el sofá, cubierta de mantas._

Van los dos a ver a Levy, ella tenía puesto su pijama naranja, llevaba su cabello suelto y estaba envuelta en varias mantas, en la televisión estaba la serie "Friends". _-Hey camarón. Voy a ver a Wendy y en un rato vengo.-_ Le dice y la besa en la cabeza. Levy estaba abrazada a Lily, que al igual que Gajeel nunca se había separado de su lado para cuidarla.

 _-Envíale saludos, y dile que me disculpe que no puedo ir a verla._

 _-Estas enferma y debes cuidarte, no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte.-_ Le decía _.- Además de vez en cuando necesitamos un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos, gihi.-_ Poco sospechaba Levy que los dos hermanos irían a buscar el anillo que Gajeel había diseñado especialmente para ella.- _Nos vemos en un rato camarón.-_ Se dieron un beso rápido en los labios. Y Gajeel se fue a buscar a su hermana.

Rogue va a la cocina y trae lo que había comprado para Levy.- _Te traje un capuccino con chocolate y canela y...-_ Le entrega el café en un vaso take and go y saca una porción de pastel de una bolsa.- _pastel de fresas._

 _-Jaja, que bien.-_ Aplaudía.- _Erza me hizo adicta a esto.-_ Decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pastel y Lily se colocaba a un lado suyo para darle espacio y volvía hacerse un ovillo , para seguir durmiendo. _-Gracias por consentirme.-_ Le sonríe ampliamente y deja a Rogue sin habla.

Gajeel condujo hasta el instituto Magnolia, donde tras buscar a Wendy se dirigieron a la joyería Vangelico.

 _-¿Cómo está Levy?-_ Le pregunta Wendy por su cuñada.- _Me gustaría haber podido ayudarte a cuidarla._

 _-Mejor, por suerte ya no tiene fiebre.-_ Gajeel doblaba una esquina y empezaba a estacionar el auto.- _Es todo por trabajar en ese lugar, con gente que va y viene, y libros viejos llenos de polvo._

 _-Jaja, no seas malo.-_ A Wendy le divertía verlo enojado, ya que le había propuesto a Levy que renuncie a su trabajo un sinfín de veces, pero ella siempre le decía que le gustaba ser independiente y lo disfrutaba, porque podía leer y estudiar sin problemas.- _A ella le gusta su trabajo._

 _-Si, si, ya conseguiré que lo deje.-_ Decía ya con el auto detenido. Ambos bajaban del vehículo, para entrar a la galería a cielo abierto donde estaba ubicada la joyería.

 _-¿Está sola en la casa ahora?_

 _-No, ¿cómo piensas que la dejaría sola?-_ Con todo lo que estaba pasando, todos estaban en máxima alerta. - _Rogue está con ella._ \- Dice haciendo una mueca.

Wendy abría los ojos como platos y habla indignada. _-¡Pero a él le gusta Levy!._

 _-¡Gracias! Al fin alguien que me da la razón.-_ Abraza a su hermana.- _Por eso eres mi favorita._

 _-Si, claro, después de Levy, jaja._ \- Ella también aprovechaba a abrazar a su hermano.

Él nunca había sido muy demostrativo, cuando ya no tuvieron a su madre, prácticamente se desaparecía para vagar con sus amigos y siendo tan pequeña, casi no recordaba verlo durante ese año, hasta que perdieron a su padre y no tuvo mas opción que pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Fueron años complicados, perdieron la casa donde se habían criado, y Gajeel se metía constantemente en problemas con Phantom Lord, lo que empeoró la situación de ambos, hasta que por suerte esa banda de desarmó, y él empezó a trabajar para Makarov Dreyar. Este pudo conseguir una vacante para ella en el colegio con mas prestigio de la ciudad, donde también podría vivir. Fue triste para Wendy separarse de su hermano, era la única familia que tenía, pero en el instituto pudo hacer amigos y no le guardaba rencor por haberla dejado ahí, se veían seguido y él siempre le explicaba que estaba mejor allí que con él, ya que su vida era un desastre y no quería arrastrarla a todo eso.

Y luego apareció Levy, y Gajeel se convirtió en un nuevo hombre, estaba feliz y su hermana podía notarlo, ahora se veían aún mas seguido, él era mas demostrativo y cuando se juntaban siempre realizaban alguna actividad los tres juntos. En las ocasiones que ella se quedaba en la casa que compartía su hermano con su pareja, Wendy y Levy tenían largas charlas y se habían convertido en amigas. Wendy adoraba a Levy.

 _-¿Entramos?_ \- Le dice Wendy.

 _-Si.-_ Y los dos entraron a la joyería.

Gajeel estaba incómodo, pero tener a su hermana con él le daba confianza. Lo único que deseaba era que todo fuera perfecto, sabía que Levy era un excelente persona, demasiado buena como para estar con un matón como él. ¿Por qué estaba con él? No sabía la respuesta, y el hecho aún lo sorprendía. A pesar de frecuentar un mismo círculo de amigos, nunca antes habían coincidido, supo luego que ella había asistido a mas fiestas en Fairy tail, y hubiese deseado verla antes, pero no, la había conocido por casualidad y en el último lugar que imaginaría. Pero era realmente afortunado, no la merecía, nunca lo haría, pero nadie la alejaría nunca de su lado, era la única para él.

Cuando les entregaron el anillo se quedaron los dos en silencio. Gajeel sonreía como un idiota y Wendy estaba emocionada, era realmente hermoso, y ella sabía que a Levy le encantaría, no podía esperar a verla con el anillo puesto, y Gajeel tampoco.

Tras retirarlo, fueron a tomar algo, y Gajeel la dejó en los dormitorios del instituto y volvió a su casa. Cuando regresó, Rogue lo estaba esperando para irse.

- _¿Fuiste a buscarlo?_ \- Le pregunta hablando bajo. Gajeel solo asiente. _-¿Puedo verlo?_ \- Se fijan que Levy aún estuviera en la biblioteca, y cuando está seguro que no fuera a acercarse a ellos, saca una cajita azul de terciopelo del bolsillo y se la extiende a Rogue.

 _-Que hijo de puta.-_ Farfulla el chico por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

 _-¿Qué? ¿tiene algo malo?-_ Gajeel le quita la caja de las manos y empieza a observar el anillo para buscar si tiene alguna falla.

 _-No,-_ Suspira Rogue.- _es perfecto. Le va a gustar, estoy seguro.-_ Dice resignado el chico.- _Los dejo. ¿Mañana paso temprano o nos vemos en el hotel?_

 _-En el hotel.-_ Le responde Gajeel. Se despiden y Rogue se vuelve a su casa.

El mayor de los hermanos Redfox, fue a esconder el anillo entre su ropa, en un cajón del armario que tenían en la habitación y luego fue a buscar a Levy, ella estaba recostada en el sofá con Lily. Se inclinó para besarla _.-Hola camarón, ¿me extrañaste?-_ Lily lo mira molesto, porque lo despertó y se va a de la habitación ofendido. _  
_

 _-Amor.-_ Se lanza a sus brazos.

 _-Voy a tomar eso por un si.-_ La abraza fuerte.- _Wendy te envía saludos._

 _-¿La pasaron bien?-_ Le pregunta alegre.

 _-Si, solo nos faltabas tú y hubiese sido perfecto._ \- Se saca los zapatos, los deja a un costado y se acomoda a un lado para poner a Levy en su regazo. Quedan los dos acostados en el sofá, y Levy apaga la televisión y deja el control remoto a un lado.

 _-Me encantaría poder estar todos los días así...-_ Dice y se recuesta sobre el pecho del chico y pone sus manos para aferrarse a sus brazos, que la tenían abrazada por la cintura.

 _-Podríamos, si dejaras de trabajar.-_ Ella lo mira, y él le aparta el flequillo del rostro y le acaricia la mejilla _. -Sabes que puedo mantenerte._

 _-Ya hablamos de esto. No voy a dejar mi trabajo, me gusta y me permite estudiar._

 _-Podrías seguir estudiando,-_ Le explica. _-pero te tendría todo el tiempo aquí conmigo, o inclusive cuando comience a trabajar en nuestro negocio, podrías ayudarme._

 _-Gajeel.-_ Lo regaña. _\- No voy a empezar a arreglar autos, jaja._

 _-¿Por qué no? Serías una mecánica sexy.-_ Gajeel empezaba a fantasear imaginando a Levy, entre herramientas, con una camisa anudada y shorts diminutos, manchada con aceite arreglando algún vehículo. Aunque ante la idea de que alguien mas la viera así... digamos que esa idea no le gustaba tanto.- _Serías mi empleada favorita._ -La besa en el cuello.

 _-Muy gracioso, pero seguiré trabajando en la biblioteca._ \- Le saca la lengua, pero luego se acurruca en su pecho.- _Y aunque me gusta estar aquí, ya estoy aburrida._

 _-Hey, ¿pero estoy yo?-_ La mira divertido.- _¿Te aburres conmigo?_

 _-No, tonto._ -Le dice sonriente.- _Pero extraño estar en la biblioteca e ir a la universidad._

 _-Fueron solo dos días.-_ Le da un beso en la mejilla. Como le gustaría lograr convencerla de que no necesitaba trabajar, por eso cada vez que había algo que le gustara, o incluso si se detenía mucho en alguna vidriera, él le compraba lo que fuera, quería consentirla, que sepa que el podía darle todo lo que quisiera, que mientras él respirara no le faltaría nada, y con todo lo que sucedía con esta especie de guerra entre Ivan y Makarov, ya había hecho arreglos para no dejarla sin nada, no importaba que no estuvieran casados, ella era su mujer y la iba a cuidar siempre.- _Y además tengo una excelente forma de entretenerte.-_ Se pone de pie, alzándola estilo princesa.- _Ahora vamos a la cama...porque no me gusta este pijama, y quiero quitártelo gihi...-_ Le dice jugando.

 _-Lo mismo me dijiste ayer, jeje.-_ Ladea la cabeza. _-No me vas a dejar recuperarme así..._

 _-Oh, yo tengo la mejor medicina para ti.-_ Y la llevó a la habitación.

Al día siguiente Levy volvía a la biblioteca y Gajeel pudo asistir a la reuniones en el hotel "Hills", tras dejarla en su trabajo.

Erza lo recibió.- _Rogue nos dijo que te mantuvo al tanto de todo._

 _-Si, ¿ya saben cuando llega el barco?_

 _-Jellal pudo hablar con la gente del puerto,_ -Le contaba la pelirroja. _-el barco esta demorado, al parecer el clima ha afectado el arribo de varias embarcaciones._

 _-¿Y cuándo suponen que llegará?_

 _-El viernes por la noche.-_ Erza observaba que mas gente empezaba a llegar, el hotel era bastante permisivo con Makarov, y casi toda la gente que comúnmente se reunía en la mansión, ahora entraba y salía sin problemas del hotel. - _La gente de Bacchus está vigilando el puerto, y los demás estamos a la espera de que..._

 _-Bueno, ya estamos todos.-_ Decía Makarov.- _Laxus explícales como vamos a proceder._

 **BianWW**


	39. Row Your Boat

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

El barco "Platypus" arribó al puerto de Magnolia el viernes por la madrugada, pertenecía a la marina mercante y era usado para transportar autos robados, o al menos esa era la información que logró conseguir Hibiki.

Jella tenía gente conocida en el puerto, lo que les facilitó las cosas, Yaeger y Rocker tuvieron que fingir trabajar en el lugar un par de días esperando el arribo.

Se iban a reunir a discutir el plan dentro del local de Ammu Nation ese domingo por la noche, antes de atacar el barco. Con la mansión destruida, era el único lugar donde podían prepararse, además Jellal quería vengarse de Ivan, por lo que le había hecho a Levy, por lo que después de mantenerse al margen durante años, dejo su imparcialidad y eligió ayudar a Makarov.

Erza con Jellal estaban terminando de cenar, sus platos estaban vacios y solo les restaba terminar la cerveza que estaban bebiendo, cuando su celular suena. Gajeel le había enviado mensaje para avisarle que en una media hora lo estarían esperando con el resto en su local principal, el de la calle Oak, ya que era el de mayor tamaño y allí llevarían los vehículos que utilizarían.

Erza lo observaba, con la planificación de esta intromisión al barco, el tener que estar ocupándose de contactar a la gente necesaria, no solo para el comienzo de las reparaciones en la mansión, sino también en los pisos de la editorial, y tener que ser quien maneje a la gente de las bandas que estaban ayudando a Makarov, estaba completamente estresada. Además debía lidiar con un jefe deprimido ante todo lo que estaba pasando, que le delegaba el poder de decisiones a ella, y con Laxus que presionaba para saber que se había logrado conseguir hasta el momento.

La única tranquilidad que tenía era que su novio la apoyaba completamente, y a pesar de que proveía armamento de su negocio, solo estaba involucrado de esa forma y no estaría en el grupo que iba a acceder al barco. Sabía como la estaban pasando el resto de las chicas, había podido hablar con ellas, y era una situación que las afectaba, mas cuando estaban todas con alguien actuando de guardaespaldas para que las cuidara. Erza y Jellal se mantenían al margen de eso, se cuidaban entre ellos, y cuando él no estaba en casa, que alguien se atreviera a atacar a una Erza estresada.

 _-¿Quién era?-_ Le pregunta ella.

 _-Gajeel._ \- Dice su novio y deja el celular en la mesa. - _Me está avisando que están en camino hacia la tienda._

 _-Oh, y ¿cómo se están llevando?-_ Jellal arquea una ceja.

 _-Bien, los chicos solo van a equiparse y saldrán hacia el puerto._

 _-No, te pregunto por como se están llevando tú y Gajeel._

 _-AH...-_ Piensa unos momentos. - _Es un idiota, y estoy esperando a que mi hermana se canse de él.-_ Le dice y toma un vaso de cerveza.

Erza sonreía, ya le había contado de que Gajeel, le había pedido permiso para casarse con Levy. Las dos partes se lo habían dicho. Sabía que Levy estaba loca por su novio, y ella los apoyaba completamente, hasta estaba ayudando al chico con el grupo de amigas de Levy, ya que el quería comprometerse. Era divertido, porque sabía que quería que Jellal les diera su bendición, y tras años de conocer a Gajeel, era agradable ver este cambio en él, y mas cuando el cambio era por la persona que la unió a ella con el amor de su vida. _-Yo sigo pensando que debes ser mas flexible.-_ Jellal ponía los ojos en blanco. _\- Debes admitir que no es tu desición con quien esté tu hermana, y además, Gajeel no es un mal chico._

Jellal hace una mueca.- _Parece que hablaras de un perro,-_ Erza se reía, la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando vea que se comprometieron. Con Cana estaban organizando una fiesta para cuando Gajeel se proponga y Jellal asistiría obviamente arrastrado por Erza. _\- y no es que me desagrade, pero se que Levy puede conseguir a alguien mejor.-_ Era lo mismo que pensaba de Erza, pero la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, y las veces que se lo planteaba, ella siempre acababa retándolo, así que trataba de evitar caer en eso nuevamente.

 _-¿Y no será que él es lo mejor para ella?-_ Ella sonríe mientras las palabras llegaban a Jellal.

Él se la quedó observando, aún seguía negado respecto al noviazgo/convivencia de su hermana, por lo que solo movió la cabeza y suspiró. - _Me voy,_ \- Se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a besar a la pelirroja. - _les abriré el lugar para que se preparen y vuelvo, no tardaré mucho._

 _-Te estaré esperando despierta entonces...-_ Le dice sobre sus labios y luego lo besa apasionadamente, sabía que a él le gustaba cuando se ponía así, por lo que estaba motivándolo para que regrese rápido a la casa que compartían.

Jellal sonríe en cuanto se separan. _-Ahora casi no tengo ganas de ir... pero debo.-_ Toma las llaves de su jeep. - _Nos vemos en un rato._

 _-Nos vemos Jell.-_ Y se dispone a levantar la mesa e ir a la cama a esperar a su novio.

Jellal conduce hasta el local, y ya todos estaban allí con dos furgonetas completamente pintadas de negro.

 _-¿Llego tarde?_ \- Les pregunta Jellal.

 _-No, nosotros llegamos temprano.-_ Le responde Gajeel.

"Siempre tan condescendiente" piensa su cuñado, mientras abre las múltiples cerraduras y desactiva el sistema de seguridad. _-Entren._

Una vez en el local todos comienzan a prepararse, está vez no desordenadamente como la última vez.

 _-¿Ya están listos?-_ Les pregunta Jellal a los hombres que estaban armandose y guardando las armas que llevarían. Gray, Gajeel y Bacchus estaban poniéndose los chalecos antibalas, Natsu que ya tenía puesto el suyo, estaba colocando explosivos en un bolso. - _¿Siempre es así?_ \- Les pregunta a los otros dos, al ver al pelirrosa tarareando mientras empezaba a llenar un segundo bolso.

 _-Es su especialidad.-_ Le responde Gray.- _Y nuestro boleto de salida._ \- Jellal lo mira sin entender, y luego mira a Gajeel.

 _-Si el barco llegara a ser un trampa, que es lo que creemos, Salamander es capaz de desactivar lo que sea y hacerlo estallar a antojo._ \- Le sonríe a su cuñado, quien se muestra impresionado de las habilidades de Natsu.

Hibiki que estaba con Eve, se ponían los chalecos por las dudas, ya que aunque ellos no estarían tan cerca, igual los seguirían con una furgoneta, mas que nada para alertarlos si alguien llegaba a avisar a la policía, y como refuerzo de Natsu, manejando un sistema para interferir cualquier señal que se enviara hacia el barco, por miedo a que intentaran volarlo con los cuatro dentro.

- _Tomen esto.-_ Hibiki pone cuatro comunicadores sobre el mostrador de la sala de exhibición de productos.

-¿Qué son?- Le pregunta Natsu, y ve como Hibiki señala su oreja, mostrándole como se colocaba uno en su oreja.

 _-Son comunicadores, cuando estén dentro del barco, yo tengo los planos, -_ Les explicaba el chico.- _puedo guiarlos si llegan a algún punto muerto._

 _-Oh, genial._ \- Dice Natsu y se coloca el suyo.

 _-¿Qué piensas que habrá dentro?-_ Jellal le pregunta a su cuñado.

 _-No se que esperar de Ivan, pero de él no se puede esperar nada bueno.-_ Dice Gajeel haciendo una mueca. Quería que todo esto acabara de una vez, para no tener que saber mas nada del hijo de Makarov.

 _-¿A quién tendrán afuera para detectar quien entra y cubrirlos?_ \- Les pregunta a todos el hermano de Levy.

 _-Eh...? A Hibiki y Eve.-_ Le dice Bacchus, que estaba tomando de una petaca, tenía la misma manía que Cana.

 _-No, me refiero si tienen algún francotirador que los cubra._ \- Todos niegan con la cabeza _. -Pero son idiotas, estuvieron semanas planificando esto y van a entrar directamente para que los maten.-_ Ninguno les responde nada. _-Son un desastre, no se como Erza los soporta, y no se como mi hermana está contigo...-_ Mira a Gajeel, luego se acerca a la pared y toma un chaleco para él mismo.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ Le pregunta Gray.

 _-Voy con ustedes, ¿no es obvio?-_ Jellal le responde molesto, y se va a su oficina de donde vuelve a entrar en la otra habitación, portando una valija, que evidentemente contenía su rifle. Hibiki le lanza un comunicador para él también, y Jellal se lo coloca.- _¿Están listos?_ \- Todos asienten. - _Vamos entonces._

Se suben a una furgoneta que Gajeel consiguió. Igual que siempre Gray conducía y como Gajeel perdió con Natsu, (jugaron a Piedra, Papel o Tijeras, algo que irritó a Jellal, al verlos comportarse como niños.) el pelirrosa era quien iba sentado en el asiento de acompañante. Los otros tres iban sentados en el suelo de la parte trasera.

Cuando llegan al puerto, Yaeger estaba en la entrada, siendo este quien los deja acceder. Jellal se baja del vehículo y se coloca en posición con un rifle con mira térmica y los demás aguardan a recibir su señal cuando este ya esta listo.

Gray y Natsu tenían preparado un bote, que Rocker les había dejado dejado, y al acercarse al barco le dan aviso a Jellal, pidiéndole que les despeje el área donde el subirán.

Jellal apunta, y con un par de disparos directos a la cabeza, mata a dos guardias que estaban conversando sobre la cubierta. Natsu sube y se pone al instante a verificar si encontraba bombas colocadas en el lugar, para poder desactivarlas, Gray lo acompaña cubriéndolo con una pistola de combate silenciada, por si llegaban a ser detectados por los guardias que patrullaban. Encuentra la primera carga en un pilar de la proa, y una segunda en el mástil.

En el muelle Gajeel con Bacchus se esconden tras unas cajas, y este último saca un arma y asesina a sangre fría a dos guardias que estaban custodiando el acceso al barco, pero no siendo lo suficientemente rápido, uno de los tipos activa la alarma, poniendo a todo el carguero en estado de alerta, haciendo que los demás guardias vinieran a atacarlos. Al menos los distraerían, y Natsu y Gray podían revisar tranquilos. Comienzan un intercambio de tiros con los hombres que los atacan, pero pudieron reducirlos con apenas unos disparos, y tras haber limpiado la primera parte, pueden subir a la cubierta del barco.

Natsu continúa buscando bombas en cubierta, y encuentra una tercera bomba en el segundo mástil.

 _-¿Puedes darte mas prisa?-_ Lo regaña Gray. - _Esto no se está poniendo mas fácil.-_ Dice mientras escucha el tiroteo que los otros dos están intercambiando con otros matones en la cubierta. _  
_

 _-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, princesa de hielo?-_ Le reponde Natsu.

 _-Lo haría mejor que tú.-_ Empiezan a chocar sus frentes, cuando un disparo impacta a los pies de ambos, miran de donde procede y era Jellal, que les había intentado hablar por el comunicador, pero ninguno le respondía.

 _-Enfóquense...-_ Se vuelve a escuchar interferencia del comunicador.

 _-Da tanto miedo como Erza.-_ Dice Gray. - _Ya entiendo porque la tolera._

 _-No se como Gajeel sigue vivo._ \- Le responde Natsu y ambos empiezan a reír.

 _-Los estoy escuchando.-_ Les responde Jellal irritado, que había pedido a Hibiki que los conecte con los otros dos.

 _-Aye, señor.-_ Dicen los amigos al unísono y siguen haciendo su trabajo.

Tras alterar el detonador de la tercera bomba, esperan a que los otros dos los alcancen y emprenden rumbo hacia el interior del barco.

Jellal odiaba tener que volver a hacer esto, constantemente se decía a si mismo que había cambiado, que era un hombre distinto, maduro y sin necesidad de mantenerse junto con una niña pequeña, y que ya manejando un negocio con éxito, no era necesario que vuelva a realizar este tipo de trabajo.

Pero había ocasiones en que lo extrañaba, era para lo único para lo que se sentía bueno, y tras un tiempo sin actuar se sentía un tanto oxidado, comienza a detener a los hombres contratados por Ivan que intentaban entrar al interior del barco, pero estos se dan cuenta de la presencia de un francotirador y comienzan a atacarlo, no dándole mas opción de matar a quien le dispare.

Cuando Erza se entere que volvió a hacer esto... se iba a enfadar, y mucho. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias, ahora debía enfocarse en proteger a los demás y no iba a lograrlo si salía herido, ya le dejaría eso a su novia, la pelirroja le daría una paliza en cuanto supiera lo que Jellal había hecho, sin contar que lo debía estar esperando y él dejó su celular en la tienda.

Los cuatro ingresan y se dividen. Gajeel y Bacchus entran en la cocina del barco, donde había varios tipos dispuestos a combartir, pero no tienen tiempo a reaccionar, porque el novio de Cana, los noquea de un solo golpe a cada uno.

 _-Wow. Definitivamente tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento.-_ Le dice Gajeel al ver la fuerza de los puñetazos de Bacchus.

 _-En mas de una pelea de bar impresioné a mi chica con estos._ \- Le sonríe y se besa los puños.

 _-Gihi, si, con esos y con tu capacidad de darle una provisión vitalicia de alcohol._

 _-También._ \- Decía fingiendo resignación. - _¿Ahora por donde seguimos?-_ Le pregunta Bacchus a Hibiki. _  
_

 _-Subiendo las escaleras hay dormitorios._ \- Les dice Hibiki a ambos. _-Al menos eso indicaban los planos.  
_

 _-No se si habrá mucho.-_ Reflexiona Bacchus _. -Vamos a ver de todas formas.-_ Y toma su rifle de asalto para así poder abrirse paso hacia la parte mas alta del barco, y Gajeel hace lo mismo. Cierran la puerta de la cocina, trabándola, para que no pudieran salir los tipos que aún estaban inconscientes.

Arriba encuentran a mas matones escondidos y atrincherados en algunas de las habitaciones, que en cuanto los ven llegar los amenazan, y no teniendo ni tiempo, ni otra alternativa para seguir avanzando, y no pudiendo tomar el riesgo de arrojar una granada, al no saber si había explosivos colocados, ya que Natsu aún no había podido revisar esta parte del barco y se encontraba en el sector opuesto, comienzan entre los dos a neutralizar a todos los matones que se le ponen en el camino.

Despejan el camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras, que daban a la sala de operaciones, donde pueden accionar la palanca que abre las compuertas del depósito del carguero, ya que lo que fuera que hubiere en este barco, debía estar allí.

Con las puertas de la bodega abiertas, Gajeel se comunica con los otros dos, que se estaban ocupando de revisar el otro lado del barco, volviendose a encontrar en la cubierta del barco.

 _-Hey Salamander.-_ Le dice Gajeel apenas ve a Natsu con Gray acercándose. - _¿encontraron algo?_

 _-Solo algunos explosivos. Con Gray creemos que quedan lugares por revisar._

 _-Ya abrimos la bodega. Vayamos allí,-_ Sugiere Bacchus. _-tal vez encontremos algo._

Le avisan a Jellal, y bajan a la bodega. Son recibidos con disparos y una explosión de granada, pudiendo ver el nivel de peligro que había allí, y de desinformación de la gente que estaba atrincherada, ya que podían hacer estallar todo sino eran mas precavidos.

Todos se cubren detrás de una cajas, manteniéndose a resguardo.

 _-Vayan a ver los lugares que faltan, nosotros nos ocupamos aquí.-_ Gajeel les indica a los otros dos quienes asienten y salen de la bodega.

Esperaba que pudieran encontrar algo y que todo esto no significara una perdida de tiempo. Podía ser una trampa, pero debía haber algo mas que se les estaba escapando, y tenían que averiguar que era.

Gajeel no disfrutaba esto, y en esta madrugada prefería mil veces estar con Levy pasando la noche, a tratar de evitar ser alcanzado por una bala. Ayudaba tener a su cuñado de su lado, y a Bacchus como compañero, se estaban cubriendo entre ellos y eso le daba cierta confianza de que tal vez saldrían vivos de allí.

Cuando acaban con el último tipo en la bodega, revisan para ver si había algo, pero nada. Cajas sin importancia, y solo una mesa y sillas donde estaban quienes los atacaron.

Había un celular sobre una mesa y comienza a sonar. Todos se miran, y Gajeel lo toma y atiende. _-Hola.-_ Dice titubeante.

 _-Hola Gajeel,-_ Se escuchaba a Ivan del otro lado de la línea.- _que suerte poder encontrar una voz conocida._

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Nada, ya casi tengo todo lo que quiero._

Gray entra a la bodega donde estaban, había vuelto de chequear el lugar con Natsu, mueve la cabeza, informando que tampoco habían encontrado nada. _-¿Y para que mierda hiciste todo esto?_

 _-El lenguaje Gajeel.-_ Hace una pausa _. -¿Sabes como destruir a un hombre?-_ Gajeel no entendía a donde quería llegar y no le responde nada. Ivan interpreta su silencio, como deseo de seguir escuchando. - _Primero destruyes el trabajo de su vida, y eso ya casi lo tengo completo. Luego su hogar. Y por último su sangre.-_ Hablaba de Makarov.

 _-Pero si tú eres su...-_ Gajeel se queda callado cuando se da cuenta.

 _-Veo que me entiendes. No creo que puedan salir a tiempo de ahi, asi que... -_ Suspira.- _hasta nunca amigo.-_ Y corta el teléfono.

Gajeel se queda observando el móvil en su mano, y luego mira a Natsu.- _¿Estás seguro que pudiste desconectar todo?_

 _-Si, no habrá forma de que lo hagan estallar remotamente.-_ Sonreía orgulloso.

 _-Genial, en cuanto salgamos las haces estallar tú.-_ Natsu asiente.

Gray que notaba que pasaba algo mas, al ver a Gajeel pálido. _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Se llevaron a Laxus._

 **Ya no falta mucho :), perdón que no pude publicar ayer, voy a empezar a subir los nuevos caps los miércoles y viernes. Gracias a los que me estan acompañando en la historia, falta nada para llegar al enfrentamiento definitivo y ya casi llegamos al final.**

 **Un beso a Yume Fujumi ,Asia12 y Wendy Dragneel que siempre me alegran con sus reviews.**

 **BianWW**


	40. Thunder God Tribe

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Estaban todos sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible que hayan podido secuestrar a Laxus? Era mas fuerte que todos ellos, y no solo por ser mas alto y corpulento, sino porque al ser igual de testarudo, estaban seguros que no se habría entregado sin dar pelea. Además Orga siempre estaba con él, y también Freed, quien tampoco era alguien ante quien les fuera conveniente bajar la guardia.

"Por favor, que esté bien", era el pensamiento que Natsu, Gray y Gajeel compartían mientras salían del barco.

 _-Hey chicos, ¿ya está?-_ Escuchaban a Hibiki que les decía. _\- Cuando entraron a la bodega, los empecé a escuchar con interferencia._

 _-Nos vamos._ \- Responde Gray.- _Aqui no hay nada._ \- Le dice con amargura.

Hibiki lo percibe. _-¿Qué sucedió? ¿están todos bien?_

 _-Se llevaron a Laxus.-_ Dice Natsu. Se escucha silencio del otro lado, Hibiki estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

 _-¿No estaba con Orga?_

 _-No sabemos mas que tú.-_ Gajeel responde esta vez. Busca con la mirada hacia donde estaba apostado Jellal, y lo ve cuando bajaba de la grúa, para acercarse a ellos. Y luego se dirige a Natsu. - _En cuanto nos subimos a la furgoneta lo haces, ¿está bien?-_ El pelirrosa asiente.

Jellal ya tenía su rifle guardado en la valija. - _Ya escuché todo. ¿Le avisamos a Makarov?_

 _-Aún no, primero debemos averiguar si es verdad.-_ Todos estaban seguros, pero querían tener las pruebas antes de pasarle la información al viejo. Su nieto lo era todo para él, lo había criado, era su mejor logro, o eso decía él, y si perdía a Laxus, bueno, no querían siquiera pensar lo que le pasaría a Makarov si perdía a su nieto.

Nadie hablaba mucho, se subieron a la furgoneta que estaba estacionada junto a la que era utilizada por Hibiki y Eve.

Esta vez Gajeel se sentó en el asiento de acompañante. Y Bacchus, Jellal y Natsu iban atras. Este saca su teléfono móvil y detona las bombas con el, haciendo explotar el barco mientras ellos se alejaban del puerto, el Platypus queda incendiándose, comenzando a perder contenedores, para acabar por hundirse.

Las dos furgonetas se alejan de la zona, sabían que la policía no tardaría en llegar.

Levy, al igual que Juvia habían ido a cenar a la casa de Lucy, Rogue y Sting estaban con ellas, ya que todos se sentían mas seguros sabiendo que estaban juntas. Gajeel saca su celular y marca el número.

 _-Camarón._

 _-Amor.-_ Se la escucha decir aliviada. - _Estaba esperando tu llamada. ¿Cómo estás? Perdón. ¿Cómo están?_

 _-Bien. ¿Ustedes?_

 _-Estabamos esperando que llamaran._

 _-No debes preocuparte.-_ Le dice ya que aún sonaba angustiada. _\- ¿Te puedo pedir que le digas a Sting que trate de contactar a Orga? o por lo menos que envíe a alguien a la casa de Freed._

- _Si, ya le digo.-_ Se escucha como Levy aleja el celular para pasar el mensaje. _\- Ahora están tratando de contactarse._

 _-Bien.-_ Jellal que estaba en la parte de atrás, le toca el hombro.

 _-¿Es mi hermana?-_ Gajeel asiente. _\- Pásame._ \- Le dijo en tono de orden.

 _-Hey camarón,_ \- Le avisa Gajeel a Levy.- _tu hermano quiere hablarte._ \- Le da el teléfono a su cuñado.

Jellal quería avisarle a su hermana que estaba bien, para que ella pudiera avisarle a Erza, porque su celular aún estaba en la tienda.

 _-Levy._

 _-Hermano. ¿Dónde estabas?-_ Le dice molesta. _\- Erza me llamó un millón de veces, ¿por qué no atendías tu teléfono?_

 _-Tranquila, estaba con los chicos.-_ Le explica.

 _-¿Los acompañaste? Creí que lo habías dejado...-_ Sonaba sorprendida, sabía que había actuado cuando la secuestraron, pero solo porque era ella, no creía que volvería a verse involucrado por desición propia en un ataque de este tipo, aunque nunca tuvo miedo por él. Desde niña siempre lo esperaba, no importaba si era tarde, si sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, ella aguardaba, y él siempre volvía. Ella sabía que Jellal estaba bien, aunque Erza se enojara porque estuviera asustada, pero Levy no tenía miedo porque ella confiaba en su hermano.

 _-Lo sé, pero necesitaban a alguien, y no había mucha opción.-_ Hace un pausa. _-¿Qué dijo Erza?_

 _-Que te mataría.-_ Le dice simplemente Levy, sabía que no iba a hacer nada, pero su cuñada estaba muy enfadada, y ella pasaría el mensaje con tal de no ser daño colateral.

 _-Oh.-_ Jellal no sabía que decir, Erza debía estar furiosa, se había puesto en riesgo y ni siquiera le había avisado. No quería pensar lo que le esperaba cuando volviera a su casa.

Gajeel lo observaba divertido, no podía escuchar lo que decía Levy, pero por las expresiones que hacía Jellal con su rostro cuando le preguntaba por Erza, sabía que estaba asustado. Era gracioso ver lo que se parecían, no solo en lo físico, ambos hermanos eran muy expresivos en sus gestos y se los leía con facilidad.

 _-¿Vas a recibir latigazos cuando vuelvas a casa?_ \- Le pregunta Gajeel sonriendo, Jellal le dedica una mirada que congela la sangre del novio de Levy, por lo que solo se aclara la garganta, y mira a Gray. _\- Stripper, dame tu móvil.-_ Recordando lo preocupada que estaba Levy.- _Tú, Salamander, llama a tu esposa.-_ Gray saca del bolsillo su celular y se lo pasa a Gajeel, quien busca en los contactos de Gray.- _Bickslow._

 _-Hola Gajeel, ¿que hay?_ -Decía alegremente, igual que siempre. _-¿salió todo bien?_

 _-Eh...Hay un problema._

No tuvo que decirle mucho, en cuanto le contó lo sucedido y lo que Ivan le había dicho, le informó que estaría allí, aunque tardaría un poco, porque estaba en la otra punta del estado. Pusieron como punto de encuentro la casa de Natsu.

 _-Bacchus.-_ Gajeel le habla, lo ve tranquilo con su espalda apoyada en el costado de la furgoneta y una petaca en la mano derecha. _\- ¿Dónde está Cana?-_ Le preguntaba, como las chicas eran amigas, ellos prefirieron que estuvieran todas juntas, pero cuando le habían preguntado por Cana, él les dijo que ella estaba bien, que no se preocuparan.

 _-Está en el bar, con los demás.-_ Dice refiriendose al resto de su banda, mira a Gajeel, que no entiende mucho la situación, ya que él estaría mucho mas preocupado por Levy en una situación así. _\- No pongas esa cara, ella es fuerte, además está rodeada de mis hombres, nadie se atreverá a hacerle nada.-_ Volvía a beber de su petaca _. -Y si alguien le hace algo, deberán vérselas conmigo...-_ Hace una pausa.- _y con su padre, y creeme, nadie tiene posibilidad contra ese hombre._

En la casa que Natsu compartía con Lucy, todos los esperaban ansiosos. Sting y Rogue no habían podido hablar con Orga, y Rufus había ido hacía a lo de Freed. Cuando llegaban, Sting hablaba por teléfono, y Rogue los recibía.

Hibiki baja del vehículo, entra a la casa y se sienta a la mesa con una notebook, no prestando atención a nadie.

 _-Era Rufus.-_ Todos lo miran esperando que continue.- _Encontró a Orga y Freed apenas concientes, y ahora los está trayendo para aquí._ \- Nadie sabe que decir.

 _-¿Y Laxus?_ \- Pregunta Gray.

 _-No estaba allí.-_ Las sospechas se confirmaban, si Laxus no estaba en su casa, era porque Ivan no había mentido.

Natsu golpea una pared y Lucy lo abraza, Gray solo se agarra la cabeza y Juvia lo toma de las manos para apoyar su frente contra la de él para calmarlo.

 _-Gajeel._ \- Levy observaba a su novio, que no reaccionaba. Apoya una mano en su mejilla. _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-No, -_ Negaba con la cabeza y reclinaba su cara sobre la mano de ella. _\- es mi culpa. Debería haberlo sabido._

 _-Gajeel, por favor, no te culpes a ti mismo.-_ Lo baja para ponerlo a la altura de su mirada. _-No hiciste nada malo, ¿está bien?-_ Le da un beso dulce. Él no dice nada. _-¿Está bien?_ \- Al final asiente y se abrazan.

Lucy trae bebidas para todos, mientras aguardan a que Rufus traiga a Freed y a Orga. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron, Rufus tocó bocina hasta que salieron de la casa a ayudarlo. Orga era un tipo enorme, por lo que entre Gajeel y Gray tuvieron que sostenerlo para que pudiera entrar a la casa, Freed no era tan grande, pero era alto y tenía el cuerpo trabajado, asi que entre Natsu y Sting lo entraron y lo dejaron en el sillón.

Entre las chicas, Rogue y Bacchus, les atendieron las heridas, este último era el especialista en curar a sus amigos y a él mismo, por las peleas de ebrios constantes que tenían en el bar que poseía, otro de sus negocios, además de dedicarse a la cata de vinos.

Rogue estaba terminando de atender a Orga, quien estaba bastante mas lastimado, y Levy mientras le recogía el pelo en una coleta a Freed, para que no se le viniera a la cara, cayendo sobre el golpe que tenía en su ojo. Lucy le daba un vaso con agua y un analgésico, cuando suena la puerta frontal.

 _-Gajeel, ve a abrir la puerta por favor.-_ Lucy le indica, ya que era el mas cercano a la entrada de la casa. Gajeel mira por la mirilla y ve a una Ever furiosa pegada a la puerta, y por lo que podía distinguir Elfman iba detrás de ella. Gajeel quita las cerraduras, y abre la puerta.

 _-Hol...-_ Pero no llega a terminar la palabra, que la mejor amiga de Laxus lo empuja hacia un costado, y Gajeel, tras dejar pasar a Elfman, cierra la puerta.

 _-¿Dónde están?-_ Se abre paso entre todos, y se arrodilla ante Freed y lo abraza.

Todos se quedan observándolos. Elfman seguía parado en la entrada con su hija en brazos. La bebé miraba divertida a su alrededor, era un sitio desconocido para ella, por lo que todo captaba su atención. - _Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos. Bickslow nos llamó y dijo que estarían todos aquí, él llegará en unos 20 minutos._ -Miró a la habitación buscando.- _¿Dónde está Laxus?_

Era obvio que en el apuro, Bickslow solo les había indicado que vayan a la casa de Natsu y no les había contado mucho mas, tampoco es que le hayan dado mucha información, en cuanto le dijeron que Freed y Laxus estaban en problemas, Bicslow se apresuró y dijo que iría lo mas rápido posible.

 _-Veo que no lo saben._ \- Gajeel se rascaba la nuca.- _Entraron a la casa de Freed, los noquearon a él y a Orga, y se llevaron a Laxus._ \- Elfman abría los ojos sorprendidos, y luego observó a su esposa, quien aún no lo sabía y estaba abrazada a su amigo.

 _-Eso no es de hombres._ \- Negaba con la cabeza. _-Sostenla, por favor.-_ Sabía como reaccionaría su mujer en cuanto se enterara, y solo él iba a poder contenerla.

 _-Pero...-_ Elfman no le presta atención y le dejaba a Faylinn en sus brazos.

Gajeel observaba a la bebé en sus brazos sin saber muy bien que hacer, era tan pequeña, tenía miedo de estar sosteniéndola mal, no quería tomarla muy fuerte, pero tampoco quería dejarla caer, pero era muy chiquita, aunque seguro si tuviera hijos con Levy iban a ser incluso mas pequeños. Sonreía pensando en eso y Faylinn lo miraba curiosa, y levantaba sus manitas tratando de tocar los piercing del pelinegro, y él se lo permitía, con tal de que se mantuviera tranquila. La bebé se reía cuando sentía el metal, y Levy sentía su corazón derretirse ante la imagen.

Ever que le daba un respiro a su amigo de su fuerte abrazo, y lo toma del rostro _. -¿Qué pasó Freed? Cuéntame.-_ Elfman estaba parado detrás de ella, alerta, a la expectativa de la reacción de Ever.

 _-Estabamos haciendo la sobremesa, charlando los tres, cuando golpean la puerta.-_ Comienza a narrarle. _-Orga se levantó a ver quien era, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, tiran la puerta abajo y se abalanzan sobre él._ \- Mira a Orga que estaba malherido, sentado junto a los otros tres miembros de Sabertooth, que estaban tratando de que tomara un analgésico también. _\- Laxus y yo nos levantamos de la mesa al instante y fuimos a atacarlos, y aunque eran demasiados, estabamos ganando...-_ Hace un mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa. _\- pero se comenzaron a venir todos contra mi, y cuando me tuvieron rodeado, Laxus se distrajo y luego...-_ Empieza a sollozar.- _comenzaron a golpearlo... y ya no recuerdo mas nada. Me dejaron inconsciente, cuando desperté ya no estaba y yo...yo..._ \- Se larga a llorar y Ever lo abraza.- _es mi culpa, yo debí..._

 _-No, no es tu culpa.-_ Trata de consolarlo. _-Laxus es fuerte, él solo quería protegerte.-_ Le da un beso en la frente. _-Dame un momento.-_ Se levanta y se da vuelta para enfrentar a todos. Se saca los lentes y se los pasa a Elfman. Todos se quedan en su sitio, como estatuas de piedra, incapaces de hacer ningún movimiento o decir nada. El único sonido en la habitación era la bebé riendose con Gajeel, que estaba jugando con ella, Levy se había acercado a él, sin que se diera cuenta, y permanecía su lado. Ever se acerca a donde estaban Orga y los demás y lo toma del cuello de su camisa _. -Se suponía que debías protegerlo, idiota.-_ Comienza a sacudirlo, nadie sabía si intervenir o no.

 _-Ever.-_ Le dice Elfman, posando su mano en su hombro para calmarla, pero ella lo mueve, para quitarselo. Sting sin ser brusco la separa de su amigo, ya que estaba lo suficientemente lastimado, como para tener otra contusión mas para sumar a la lista.

 _-Entiendo que estes enojada, pero no es su culpa._ \- Sting levanta las manos, tratando de parecer conciliador.

 _-¿Y tú quien eres?_ \- Le pregunta.

 _-Oh, soy Sting.-_ Le sonríe.

 _-Orga es de su banda.-_ Le explica Natsu, y se oculta luego detras de Lucy, para escudarse. Ever vuelve la vista hacia el chico frente a ella, y sorprendiendo a todos, le da vuelta la cara de una bofetada, pero antes de que haga algo más, Elfman la toma de la cintura y la hace retroceder.

 _-¡Como le pase algo a Laxus, la van a pagar! ¡Se los juro!-_ Los amenazaba, mientras pataleaba para soltarse del agarre de su esposo. _-¡Elfman, suéltame, ya estoy bien!-_ Su esposo la dejaba en el suelo, pero seguia teniendo uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella se acomodaba su vestido verde. Toda su fuerza iba desapareciendo y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y luego se refugiaba en los brazos de su marido.

 _-Tranquila,-_ Le susurraba Elfman para calmarla. _-Laxus es todo un hombre, él estará bien.-_ Miró a los demás. _-¿Makarov ya sabe?_

 _-No, aún no se lo hemos dicho._ \- Le responde Gray, que esta de pie al lado de la mesa en el comedor, Juvia estaba sentada en una silla abrazada a la cintura de su novio.- _Queríamos estar seguros, pero ahora no se como vamos a decirle.  
_

Bickslow, llegó unos minutos después. Gajeel se había sentado en el sofá, la bebé se había dormido en sus brazos, mientras sus padres estaban en la cocina con Freed y Bickslow. Levy se había puesto a su lado y se recostaba en su hombro.

 _-Quiero uno Levy._

 _-Podemos quedarnos con esta,-_ Le sonríe. - _ahora que sus padres están distraídos.-_ Bromeaba para distender la tensión.

Gajeel sonríe. _-No, quiero uno nuestro.-_ Ella sabía lo que quería, se daba cuenta de la seriedad en sus palabras, pero no era momento para discutir.

Faylinn se movió en sus brazos, y Levy se levantó para ir a la cocina. - _En casa hablamos._ \- Lo besa en la frente. _-¿Esta bien?-_ Él asiente.

Gajeel saca su celular, tratando de molestar lo menos posible a la hija de Ever y Elfman, y le envía un mensaje a su abogado, y se da cuenta que no podían esperar mas tiempo.

 _-Jellal, llama a Erza.-_ Le dice Gajeel.

Jellal que se había mantenido sentado en la mesa con Eve y con Hibiki. _-¿Por qué?_ \- Le pregunta _. -Hablaré cuando llegue a casa.-_ Sabía que su novia iba a estar enojada, y era mejor discutir en persona, que por teléfono.

 _-No es por eso.-_ Su cuñado le explica, entendiendo porque no quería hablar con la pelirroja. Pero aunque pudiera sentir empatía por Jellal, la situación lo requería, solo ella sabría manejar a su jefe. _-Ella es la mejor opción para decirle la noticia a Makarov._ \- Jellal entendiendo esto, toma el celular que le estaba dando su cuñado. _\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, si queremos encontrar a Laxus._

Hibiki habla por primera vez desde que habían llegado desde el puerto. _-Si, además ya hackearon la página de la revista y tuve que cerrarla momentaneamente. Y sospecho intentarán entrar a las cuentas que posee, necesito su autorización para transferir el dinero y asi evitamos que puedan rastrearlo.-_ Les explicaba, dando vuelta su computadora, donde se veía la página, con un banner diciendo "En mantenimiento".

Gajeel empezó a comprender lo que le había dicho Ivan al teléfono, quería destruir el trabajo de su vida: la revista, y sacarle todo el dinero que había ganado. Aún no lo había logrado, pero él les llevaba la ventaja.

Si tan solo Laxus estuviera con ellos.

 **BianWW**


	41. Family business

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Jellal tuvo que salir de la habitación, Erza le gritaba por el teléfono y todos podían escucharla. Cuando regresa le devuelve el celular a Gajeel.

 _-Ya está._ \- Le dice. _\- Se cambiará y saldrá hacia el hotel.-_ Pregunto en voz alta para todos.- _¿Ahora que hacemos?_

Hibiki fue al hotel con Eve, y Freed que se quedaría con Bickslow, se fue con él a su departamento, al igual que el resto, que cada uno volvió a su casa, aunque estaban seguros que ninguno podría descansar esa noche.

Cuando Levy y Gajeel llegaron a su casa, se cambiaron, pero no fueron la cama, en su lugar Levy hizo café para Gajeel y té para ella, y se quedaron con Lily en el sofá del living. Ninguno sabía como reaccionar, estar en su hogar se sentía raro. No sabían donde estaba Laxus, y no había nada que pudieran hacer, se sentían completamente impotentes, y quedarse esperando hacía todo peor. No era un secuestro normal, no iban a pedir recompensa, y deberían buscarlo a ciegas.

Levy se quedó dormida cuando estaba por amanecer, y Gajeel la llevó a la cama, para que pudiera descansar cómoda, porque ella al otro día debía ir a la biblioteca. Gajeel se quedó esperando, sentado en la cocina, a que fuera la hora de levantarla.

Su abogado le respondió el mensaje temprano, informando que tendría todos los papeles listos para firmar para el día siguiente, y que se ocuparía de contactarse con el dueño de Magnolia customs, para poder hacer la transferencia de dinero y la compra del lugar.

Gajeel dejó dormir un poco mas a Levy, y luego la alcanzó a la biblioteca, pasando antes por un café para que ella pudiera llevarse algo para desayunar.

Cuando llega al hotel Hills, se notaba la tensión en el lugar. La gente de recepción estaba avisada, y había bastante seguridad apostada en la entrada al hotel, Gajeel se anunció, para que pudieran avisar que había llegado, y cuando lo autorizaron, subió al ascensor para ir al último piso, donde estaba la suite de Makarov.

Erza lo recibió, se la notaba cansada, y parecía que al igual que él, tampoco había dormido nada.

Hibiki estaba en el comedor, y se lo notaba igual que ellos dos. Estaba frente a la notebook y Gajeel podía darse cuenta por como se enderezaba y estiraba los brazos, que no se había levantado de ese sitio desde que la noche anterior, cuando había llegado al hotel.

 _-Está así desde anoche.-_ Le confirma Erza, cuando lo ve observando a Hibiki. _\- Eve se fue a su casa, Ren avisó que vendrá en un rato._

 _-¿Qué está haciendo?_

 _-Crea un cuenta en el exterior y pasa el dinero a ella._

 _-Pero... ¿sigue haciéndolo?_

 _-Lo tiene que hacer constantemente.-_ Gajeel frunce el ceño, sin entender. _\- Alguien está detrás de él, por lo que lo saca todo de una cuenta y abre una nueva, y hace el traspaso, y así..._

 _-¿Dónde esta Makarov?_ \- Le pregunta.

 _-Está sentado en el balcón.-_ Le señala. _\- Le dijimos que no era seguro, que podrían dispararle o algo, pero no le importa._

 _-No creo que lo ataquen, no tendría sentido todo lo que está haciendo Ivan._ \- Dice Gajeel haciendo un mueca. _-Ahora lo quiere vivo, por alguna razón..._

 _-Gajeel tiene razón.-_ El líder de Fairy tail entraba a la habitación.

 _-Hola, no lo vi entrar.-_ Le dice a Makarov.- _¿Hay alguna novedad?_

El viejo niega con la cebeza, y Erza responde. - _Nada, tenemos a todo el mundo alerta, todos estan moviendo a su gente, y consultando con los contactos que tienen.-_ Mira a Makarov. _\- Lo encontraremos, no se preocupe._

Conversaron un poco mas de los lugares a los que habían ido, y como estaban verificando en el aeropuerto y por vía marítima de cualquier movimiento raro, para evitar que salgan de la ciudad por esos medios.

Gajeel se sentó a la mesa con Hibiki, Erza entró con una taza de café para Hibiki, otra para ella y otra para Gajeel, todos ellos estaban sin dormir.

 _-¿Cómo va eso?-_ Le pregunta Erza a Hibiki.

 _-Aún no puedo rastrear desde donde están tratando de sustraer el dinero,-_ Bostezaba.- _no puedo ubicar la IP, y el FIB no está al tanto de nada, asi que no nos están sirviendo._

 _-Deberías dormir un poco.-_ Le sugería Gajeel.

 _-Ah, no te hagas problema, he estado mas dias sin dormir._ _Esto es todo lo que necesito._ \- Levanta la taza, y Gajeel y Erza sonríen.

Gajeel esperó a que llegaran Gray y Natsu, y así poder ir a buscar información los tres juntos.

Preguntaron con gente amiga de otras bandas, y también consultaron a algunos tipos de los que no eran tan amigos, y con estos se manejaron con amenazas.

El reloj corría y aún seguían sin conseguir nada, Gajeel no fue a buscar a Levy a la biblioteca, porque pasaría con Lucy esa tarde, por lo que a la noche fue a buscarla a la casa de Natsu, y cuando volvieron a su casa cayó rendido del sueño.

Al día siguiente, fue nuevamente al hotel tras dejar a Levy, y nadie tenía aún ninguna pista de Laxus. Esperaban que como todavía Ivan no había podido hacerse con el dinero de Makarov, mantuviera a su hijo con vida, para poder negociar, no era que su palabra sirviera de algo, pero si al menos daba una señal de donde podía estar, sería un punto de comienzo, y podrían acercarse a él. No como hasta ahora, que parecía que lo único que hicieron fue golpear puerta por puerta por todo Magnolia, preguntando si alguien lo había visto.

Gajeel tuvo que hacer un pausa ese martes, porque había acordado encontrarse con su abogado, Dave Grossman y con Franklin Clinton, el dueño de Magnolia Customs, en el taller mas grande de la cadena. Se verían allí al mediodía, ya que era la hora del almuerzo de Levy en la biblioteca, y él la pasaría a buscar para que lo acompañe.

Estacionó frente a la entrada, al igual que hacía siempre. La ve salir, ella lo saluda con la mano, y cuando se sienta a su lado en el auto le da un beso.

 _-¿Encontraron a Laxus?-_ Gajeel negó con la cabeza, era lo primero que preguntaba cuando lo veía, ella también estaba preocupada por el nieto de Makarov Dreyar.- _¿y Rogue?_

 _-Sigue buscando pistas con los otros.-_ Arranca el auto _.- Ahora vamos, que debo devolverte en menos de una hora.-_ Le sonríe para mostrarse calmo y ella le acaricia la mejilla.

 _-Lo encontrarán, no te preocupes.-_ "¿Pero a que costo?" era la pregunta que se hacía Gajeel, sabía que estando Ivan detrás de todo esto, no sería tan fácil, ya habían sobrevivido a la explosión en el barco, porque Natsu, pudo desactivar las bombas, pero no sabía a que se iban a enfrentar ahora, y en algún punto algo podía fallar, o la suerte los abandonaría, y estaba asustado, estaba muerto de miedo, pero no lo iba a admitir ante Levy.

 _-Si._ \- Le besa la palma de la mano. - _Vamos, camarón_.

Cuando llegan al taller. Allí los esperaban su abogado y el dueño, para firmar la compra.

 _-Buenos dias chicos.-_ Saluda Dave. _\- Los estabamos esperando aquí con Franklin, señala a su lado.-_ Mira a Levy. - _Usted debe ser la señorita McGarden. Es un gusto por fin conocerla. Gajeel habla mucho de ti.-_ Gajeel pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-El gusto es mio.-_ Sonríe Levy y le extiende la mano al abogado, y luego a Franklin. _\- No tiene que tratarme de "Usted", solo diganme Levy._

Los dos hombres le sonríen.

 _-Entremos,-_ Les dice el, por el momento, dueño de Magnolia Customs. _\- algunos chicos están trabajando, tengo una pequeña oficina en el fondo, estaremos mas cómodos que aquí fuera._

Todos entran, Gajeel conocía a la mayoría de los hombres que estaban trabajando, de las ocasiones que habían traído autos con Natsu y Gray. Levy saluda con la mano a todos, y Gajeel se pone detrás de ella, porque sabía como se ponían estos mecánicos frente a una mujer hermosa, y mas con ella llevando uno de sus vestidos cortos que tan bien le quedaban.

 _-Bueno aquí estamos,-_ El abogado saca de su maletín los papeles a firmar. _\- aquí tenemos las cuatro copias. Para Franklin, para ti Gajeel, para mi, está la conservaré yo, y para usted señorita McGarden, digo Levy,_ -Le sonríe.- _perdón._

 _-¿Para mí? ¿Yo también debo firmar?-_ Miro a Gajeel buscando respuestas, pero él no le dice nada. Miró al abogado. - _¿Seré testigo?_

 _-No, el negocio va a pasar a ser tuyo y de Gajeel.-_ Le dijo Franklin tranquilo y sonriendo, parecía un sujeto agradable, pero Levy tenía otras cosas para analizar. Mira a su novio. _-¿No lo sabías?_

 _-Siempre te dije que iba a ser nuestro negocio.-_ Se rasca la nuca nervioso. _-Y si me pasa algo... bueno, no te dejaré sin nada._

 _-Gajeel, que estás diciendo...-_ Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _-Tu sabes como está la situación y..._ \- Gajeel mira a los otros dos, como pidiéndoles un momento en privado con su pareja.

- _Creo que necesitan un momento a solas.-_ El abogado se da cuenta, y apoya la mano en el hombro del señor Clinton, y salen de la oficina.

Levy mira a Gajeel, tratando de contener el llanto.

 _-Gajeel, explícate. -_ Y se cruza de brazos.- _Ahora._

 _-Sabes que la cosa está complicada. Ivan me la tiene jurada y...-_ Levy lo miraba entre furiosa y triste, pero a la espera de lo que su novio tenía para decirle _.- el negocio sería 50% tuyo y 50% mío. Si... Bueno... Si me pasa algo, tu tienes tu parte y la mía pasará a Wendy._ \- Levy ya no podía contenerse y comienza a llorar. _\- No pensarás que te iría a dejar sin nada.-_ Le dice mientras se acerca a ella y se agacha para mirarla a los ojos, secándoles las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. _\- Eres mi mujer y siempre cuidaré de ti._

 _-Gajeel, yo... no quiero..._ \- Su llanto era mas fuerte. _\- Prométeme que no te pasará nada. Yo...-_ Sus palabras se entrecortaban.- _yo no soportaría estar sin ti._

Gajeel no podía prometer eso, despues de todo, le había prometido no mentirle nunca _.- Hey, todo estará bien._ \- La abraza y la besa en la cabeza. _\- Ahora arreglemos esa cara,-_ Le seca las lágrimas nuevamente _.- que les dije a estos -_ Dice señalando a su espalda.- _que mi mujer era de temer, y así no los intimidarás, camarón.-_ Ella le sonríe aún sollozando.

Cuando se recompone un poco. Gajeel llama a los otros dos para que entren. Firman las cuatro copias e intercambian apretón de manos una vez sellada la compra.

 _-Felicidades, ya tienen su negocio.-_ Les dice Franklin Clinton.- _Espero que lo cuiden y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté trabajar aquí, es un bien familiar.-_ Les sonríe.- _Supongo es una excelente forma de empezar su propia familia, ¿no?_ \- Gajeel sonríe y Levy solo trataba de no romper en llanto nuevamente.- _Vamos a hablar con los chicos, van a trabajar para ustedes después de todo. Ya saben mas o menos de lo que va el asunto, pero me gustaría presentarselos oficialmente._

Cuando salen de la oficina se quedan en el taller para presentarse, Gajeel conocía casi a todos a excepción de un sujeto nuevo que había empezado a trabajar recientemente. Empezaron a contar anecdotas y reir de cosas que Gajeel con Natsu y Gray habían hecho, y de como era gracioso que ahora había llegado a convertirse en su nuevo jefe.

 _-Disculpen.-_ Dice Levy para excusarse. Ya no podía fingir, no se sentía cómoda, quería llorar y lo único que quería en este momento era tener a Lily, para poder abrazarse a él. ¿Cómo Gajeel le había ocultado esto? Acaso no quería un futuro con ella, no había hablado de tener un bebé, y ahora pensaba resignarse. Ella no podía imaginarse estar si él, lo amaba demasiado, la idea de perderlo la destrozaba.

Gajeel sabía que Levy se había visto superada por la situación. Él le había comentado lo que había pasado en el barco, y no estaba seguro de como se desarrollarían los eventos esta vez. Pero existía la posibilidad de que no lograra, ni él, ni los demás, Ivan se les había escapado cada vez que intentaron detenerlo, y siempre iba un paso delante de ellos, y no se veían en ventaja ahora tampoco.

Hablo un rato mas con los mecánicos y tras despedirse de todos, fue a buscar a Levy, estaba en el estacionamiento, sentada a un costado donde habían dejado su auto. Se había sentado contra la pared, abrazandose las piernas con ambos brazos y su cara oculta entre sus piernas, se podía notar que estaba llorando, se movía entre sollozos y a Gajeel le dolía en el alma verla así.

Se agacha en cuclillas frente a ella, deja los papeles a un lado en el piso y le coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. _\- Hey, Levy._

Ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos llorosos. _\- ¿Qué?-_ Dice fingiendo compostura, aunque no dejaba de llorar, intentaba hablar sin titubear. Estaba enojada con Gajeel, ¿por que no le había dicho lo que tenía planeado?. Ella no necesitaba que le compre un negocio para tener estabilidad financiera, ella trabajaba y estaba estudiando, para en un futuro dedicarse a algo que disfrutara. Lo que Levy necesitaba era a Gajeel, quería poder pasar su vida con él, no quería tener que hacerse a la idea de no tenerlo a su lado.

 _-¿Me perdonas por no avisarte?-_ Le pregunta y ella lo mira a los ojos, no quería vivir sin él. Se lanza a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Gajeel cae con ella encima, pero la abraza fuerte, y la acomoda para que quede sobre su regazo _.- Supongo que es un si, gihi._

 _-Te amo mucho.-_ Le dice sobre su pecho. _\- No quiero perderte._

 _-Yo también te amo Levy. Yo solo quiero cuidarte, debes entenderme._

 _-Lo sé.-_ Se acurrucaba en el pecho de Gajeel.

 _-¿Vamos?-_ Le dice tomándola del mentón para mirarla a los ojos.- _Debes volver a la biblioteca y yo al hotel, para ver si hay novedades._

 _-Esta bien.-_ La ayuda a levantarse y luego se pone en pie para poder subirse al auto, Gajeel le da los papeles para que los guarde _. -Mañana me pediré el día en el trabajo, no tengo ganas de ir y además debo estudiar._

- _Está bien, pero sabes que Rogue no podrá quedarse contigo._ \- Ella asiente.

 _-Puedo quedarme con Jet o con Droy._

 _-Si, seguro,_ \- Le responde irónico. _\- ninguno de esos dos pueden cuidarte._

 _-Gajeel no seas malo.-_ Lo regaña Levy.

 _-No lo soy, es la verdad.-_ Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-Puedo avisarle a mi hermano, y pasar el día con él.-_ Lo mira. _-Como tú le dices, para pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.-_ Trata de sonreir, aunque seguía triste y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

 _-Esa idea me gusta mas.-_ El auto estaba detenido en un semáforo y Gajeel aprovecha y la besa en la frente _.- Solo dejame cuidarte, Levy. Trata de entender como me siento.-_ Ella asiente.

Conducen hasta la biblioteca, y tras dejarla en su trabajo, se dirige al hotel. Esa tarde también fue una de busqueda en vano, y tampoco consiguieron nada. Gajeel ya no estando agotado como la noche anterior, durmió intranquilo, se levantó muy temprano, y se quedó en la cocina solo, ya que su gato eligió seguir acostado con Levy, al parecer tenía preferencia por la chica.

Aún no eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando Levy entra a la cocina con su celular.

 _-Me despertó, no dejaba de sonar.-_ Le dice.- _Es Erza, dice que es urgente.-_ Gajeel toma el teléfono y Levy lo miraba expectante.

 _-Titania,¿que pasó?_

 _-Hola Gajeel, ven rápido al hotel.-_ Se escucha decir a una Erza nerviosa del otro lado de la línea _.- Hibiki encontró una pista._

 _-¿Qué..._

 _-El FIB recibió información del contacto misterioso, ese que aún no ubicamos.-_ Hablaba acelerada.- _Aparentemente Ivan y Obra, planean huir de la ciudad y tiene un helicóptero, pero no sabemos más que eso, por lo que buscaremos en todos los aeródromos.-_ Hace una pausa. _\- Makarov los quiere a todos aquí._

 _-Ya salgo para allá, no te preocupes._ \- Mira a Levy y le pide gesticulando que vaya a cambiarse para poder salir, ella se va a la habitación. - _¿Les avisaste a Natsu y a Gray?_

 _-Ya hablé con Gray, y ahora cuando corte contigo llamaré a Natsu._

 _-Bien, me cambio y voy._ -Le responde.

 _-Listo.-_ Y Erza corta el teléfono.

Gajeel deja el celular en la mesa y va a la habitación con Levy a vestirse.

Debían ser rápidos si querían encontrar a Laxus con vida, y esperaba también él poder salir con vida de esto.

 **El próximo capítulo va a ser una especie de préambulo del final y de ahí los capítulos van a ir ocurriendo en paralelo, para poder ir situándose en varios lados al mismo tiempo.**

 **Un beso a Yume Fujumi ,Asia12, Wendy Dragneel y Shonenevolution que me enviaron su review llenos de buena onda.**

 **Y si Wendy, va a haber otra historia AU de Gale después de esta :)**

 **BianWW**


	42. The informant

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Cuando terminan de cambiarse, Levy con uno de sus vestidos naranja, un chaleco de jean y botitas Converse rojas, y Gajeel con una remera blanca, unos pantalones cargo verdes, y borcegos, dejan comida a Lily, y salen los dos de la casa. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos de que Gajeel había recibido el llamado de Erza y ya se disponía a encender el auto, cuando su celular sonaba nuevamente. Esta vez era Natsu.

 _-Hey Salamander, ya estoy por salir para el hotel.-_ Le dice Gajeel. _\- ¿Quieres te pase a buscar o Gray lo hará?_

 _-Gajeel, ven para aquí solo, Gray esta en camino._ \- Sonaba serio, y eso no era normal en Natsu, pero lo comprendía, la situación tenía mal a todos.

 _-¿Y luego vamos al hotel?_ \- Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-No. Solo ven._

 _-Listo, dejo a Lev con Jellal y voy._

 _-No estás entendiendo,-_ Sonaba demasiado raro. - _dejale el auto a ella, nos manejaremos con el de Gray, lo haremos solos, los tres. Confía en mi._

Gajeel confiaba, y sabía que si lo decía, era por algo. _-Esta bien, ya salgo para allí.-_ Corta el teléfono y enciende el auto.

 _-Camarón, hoy te quedarás con el auto.-_ Levy asiente, seguía extraña desde la compra del taller, y no habían hablado mucho, la tarde anterior la fue a buscar a la biblioteca y la llevó a la mansión Heartfilia, ya que allí había se había quedado por la tarde, y luego cuando él, llegada la noche se liberaba, pasaba por allí para recogerla y volver juntos a su casa. No habían discutido nada, ni siquiera habían mencionado lo sucedido el dia anterior.

Gajeel estaba conduciendo a mas velocidad que la acostumbrada, quería llegar cuanto antes a lo de Natsu, y no estaba respetando ningún semáforo, ni ninguna señal de alto. Era una suerte no haberse cruzado a la policía o los habrían detenido y mínimo hubiesen conseguido una multa.

 _-¿Por qué me quedaré con el auto?-_ Al fín le preguntaba Levy, mirándolo.- _¿No me llevarás con mi hermano?_

 _-No, porque Natsu dijo que usaríamos el de Gray, y deberás ir sola a ver a Jellal.-_ No le gustaba la idea de que fuera sola, pero si conducía rápido, e iba directo, no le pasaría nada.

 _-Esta bien._ \- Volvía a mirar al frente. _\- ¿No irán al hotel como les pidió Erza?_

 _-Aparentemente no. Salamander no me dijo mucho, pero creo que nos manejaremos solos._

 _-Iran a buscar a Laxus.-_ Decía mas para ella misma. Sabía que Gajeel no le ocultaba nada, pero entendía que si se manejaban solos, iba a ser peligroso.- _Prométeme que tendrás cuidado._

 _-Sabes que siempre lo tengo._

 _-Pero no quieres prometerlo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Gajeel? -_ Lo mira suplicante. _\- Gajeel, por favor._

Detiene el auto y estacionan frente a la casa de Natsu, había tardado la mitad del tiempo que solía demorar en llegar allí.

Gajeel no quería hablar, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, siempre supo expresarse con acciones, pero sentía que debía sincerarse con ella.

 _-Levy, yo te amo.-_ Pone sus brazos cruzados sobre el volante y apoya la cabeza. No podía mirarla.- _Y no se que mierda va a pasar, pero estoy cagado de miedo,_ \- Levy abre los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión de Gajeel.- _por primera vez tengo algo real, algo por lo que vale la pena levantarme todos los dias, y eres tú, y es como que... es que... es demasiado bueno, y en mi vida siempre todo se viene abajo, asi perdí a mi mamá, y luego sin que pudiera hacerme a la idea, ya habíamos quedado solos con Wendy. Y ahora estoy contigo, y no quiero perderte, pero siento que algo va a salir mal, es como un presentimiento...-_ Se agarra la remera a la altura del pecho.- _y yo haría todo por ti Levy. Te juro que a ti no va a pasarte nada, eso si puedo prometertelo._

Ella lo mira y solo puede sonreír, nunca había expresado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, sabía que era alguien que había sufrido, aunque se mostrara como que nada lo afectara nunca, y sabía que solo ella podía llegar a conocer este lado de Gajeel. Y eso lo hacía amarlo aún mas, por lo que lo abraza, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente, quería estar mas cerca aún de él, y se coloca con las piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas, apoyando las manos en su pecho para sostenerse, no era un lugar muy cómodo, apenas tenían espacio, mas con el volante, pero ella era pequeña, por eso Gajeel desliza el asiento hacia atrás para tener mas lugar.

 _-Yo se cuidarme y estaré con mi hermano, nada pasará.-_ Lo toma del rostro.- _Tú, sin embargo, estarás con los chicos, y cada uno de ustedes debe cuidarse, porque no solo yo estaré preocupada, también Lucy y Juvia. -_ Gajeel la tenía abrazada por la cintura y acariciaba su espalda. - _Y nada se va a venir abajo... estamos juntos, ¿no? Podemos con todo...-_ Ella lo besa dulce, haciendo que por un solo momento cerrara los ojos y cuando los abre se encuentra con su mirada. Él solo podía verla a los ojos, se perdía entre el café y avellana, y sabía que dijera lo que dijera, si seguía viéndolo así, iba a creerle lo que sea. Ella simplemente lo tenía deslumbrado.

 _-¿Por qué el beso? -_ Le sonríe, ya había colocado sus manos en su trasero para sostenerla.

 _-Porque me gusta besarte, y no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Asi que no te pongas en peligro, porque yo me enojaré mucho si te dejas herir siquiera.-_ Trataba de animarlo. - _¿Tú quieres verme enojada?_

 _-No, no es divertido cuando te enojas gihi._ \- Da un apretón en ambas nalgas.- _Me gusta mas cuando estás asi.._.- Le dice cerca de sus labios, e inclinando el rostro, rompe la distancia una vez mas y la besa. Le encantaba como se sentía besarla, sus labios eran suaves, y siempre usaba ese brillo sabor frutilla que lo tentaba de tantas formas. Levy se pierde por completo en el beso y pasa sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello, solo para atraerlo hacia ella.

Gajeel debe separarse para recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo era que lograba ponerlo así con tan solo un beso?. Ella lo observa sonrojada, ya que empezaba a elevarse la temperatura dentro del auto.

 _-Argh camarón, me encantas...-_ Le pasa la lengua por el cuello. - _No se como detenerme ahora..._

 _-No lo hagas entonces.-_ Se quita de encima de él y se pasa a su asiento, deslizándolo hacia atras y reclinándolo. Gajeel la observa y siente su corazón retumbar en su pecho, y como toda la sangre se va a la zona de la entrepierna. _\- Ven._ \- Le dice y lo toma de la remera para que se ponga sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

 _-No tenemos mucho tiempo.-_ Le aclara mientras le da pequeños besos en el cuello, hasta llegar al escote de su vestido naranja.

 _-No lo necesitamos, seremos rápidos.-_ Gajeel levanta la vista y sonríe pícaro. Realmente la había pervertido. Le baja el escote para dejar al descubierto su corpiño de encaje negro, y solo el verlo despierta lo peor de él, comienza a succionar uno de sus pezones a traves de la tela y ella gime. Quería poder disfrutar al completo de este momento, pero no tenían tiempo, así que desliza una mano hasta debajo de su vestido y comienza a quitarle las bragas, ella lo ayuda, y Gajeel solo puede sonreír sobre su pezón, por lo que lo muerde, tratando de ser delicado y la mira, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer.

Levy no podía aguantar mas, con sus manos intenta desabotonar el pantalón de Gajeel, pero aunque lo logra no podía bajarlo. ¿Por qué los autos eran tán incómodos para esto?

 _-¿Ansiosa?-_ Le dice terminando la tarea por ella, y bajandose los pantalones y los boxer hasta las rodillas. Ella lo observa divertida y Gajeel se toma el pene, y empieza a pasarlo por los labios vaginales de ella, estaba muy mojada, y solo sentirlo lo volvía loco. _\- Siempre estas lista para mi...-_ Y la penetra sin mas avisos, empieza con embestidas suaves, pero se pausa cuando ella lo toma de las caderas, y comienza a moverse. Incluso en el espacio que estaban, Levy gemía sintiendo el miembro rígido de Gajeel dentro de ella, él acompaña sus movimientos y ella no tarda mucho mas y se abraza fuerte a su espalda cuando alcanza el climax, mientras dice su nombre. _\- Ahora es mi turno...-_ La besa y explora con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Levy, a la vez que la penetra con fuerza, sabía que a ella le gustaba duro, y a él le encantaba hacerla gritar de placer. No pudiendo contenerse mucho mas, se libera dentro de ella.

La besa una última vez antes de salir de su interior, y se ubica en el asiento de conductor.

 _-Hay una franela nueva en la aguantera.-_ Le dice para que ella pueda limpiarse, porque por otras veces en las que habían hecho el amor en el auto y no sabían que hacer luego, era lo único que se le había ocurrido dejar preparado.

Se arreglan como pueden y Gajeel baja del vehículo. Levy se pasa al asiento del conductor.

 _-Te veo a la noche, Gajeel.-_ Se dan un beso a través de la ventanilla.

 _-Solo ve, avisame cuando llegues con tu hermano._

 _-Esto no es una despedida.-_ Le dice mirándolo molesta. Él le sonríe haciendo esa mueca que a ella le fascinaba.

 _-No voy a hacerte enojar.-_ Le dice haciendo referencia a lo que habían conversado. _\- Ahora ve.-_ Golpea el techo del auto y Levy enciende el motor.

La ve marcharse con su auto. No solo tenía una presición infalible al disparar, también era una excelente conductora, observa como dobla a la esquina a mucha mas velocidad que la permitida en la zona, y sin perder control del auto en ningún momento. Era asombrosa en todos los aspectos.

Da media vuelta y golpea la puerta de la casa de Natsu.

 _-Oi, Gajeel.-_ Lo saluda Natsu.

 _-Salamander._

 _-Tardaste mas de lo que sueles demorar en llegar aquí._

 _-Es que se estaba clavando a Levy en su auto,_ \- Dice Gray divertido, había llegado unos momentos antes que Gajeel, ya ni tenía camisa puesta, solo llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. _\- frente a tu casa.-_ Le dice a Natsu.

Gajeel se queda helado, ni se había dado cuenta que los habían visto, ni había visto el auto de su amigo estacionado en la entrada del garage de Natsu.

 _-Serás, cara de metal. No es momento, y además este es un barrio tranquilo y familiar..._ -Lo regaña Natsu y Gajeel gruñe. Pero el pelirrosa luego se encoge de hombros.- _Pero uno rápido ayuda a relajar. No saben como esta Luce y sus hormonas..._ \- Gray y Gajeel sonríen moviendo la cabeza.- _Vamos a la cocina, que las chicas están allí._

 _-Pensé que no podía traer a Levy. ¿Tu esposa y quién mas están en la cocina?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel siguiendo a su amigo.

Cuando entran a la cocina Gajeel recibe su respuesta y se detiene al ver a Flare sentada junto a Lucy. Desde la explosión en la fiesta no la había visto, seguía teniendo la misma mirada tétrica de siempre, pero también tenía el pómulo hinchado y el labio partido, producto de los golpes que le daba Ivan. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo aquí?

Gray no la conocía mas que por lo que le había contado Gajeel, igual pudo reconocerla y estaba tan sorprendido como su amigo de verla ahí, tomada de la mano de Lucy.

 _-¿Que mierd..._

Natsu sin dejar que termine lo que estaba por decir comienza a explicarle.- _Apareció poco antes que me llamara Erza. Nos dijo que quería hablar solo con nosotros._

 _-Eh...?-_ Gajeel no entendía nada.

- _Hay mucha seguridad en el hotel, y quería acercarme a ti allí, pero tenía miedo,-_ Flare le decía a Gajeel _. - y no conocía a mas nadie que a la rubia...-_ Mira a Lucy.

 _-Estás con nosotros Flare,-_ Lucy le acomodaba unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, que no estaban trenzados. _\- no te pasará nada._

 _-Flare es la informante del FIB._ \- Dice Natsu.

 _-¿Pero no era un hombre?_ \- Pregunta Gray.- _Minerva había dicho eso._

 _-Ellos piensan eso.-_ Sonríe Flare, y daba escalofríos cuando lo hacía.- _Pero no les dije todo lo que sé._

 _-¿No es verdad lo del helicoptero?-_ Gajeel era el que mas dudas tenía, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba. Siempre la vió tan sumisa, que le sorprendía la situación. _  
_

 _-Si, lo es, pero ellos piensan que estará tal vez en un aeródromo o algo.-_ Le indica. - _Obra sabe volarlo, no necesitan a nadie mas._

 _-¿Sabes a donde planean escapar?-_ Gray quería saber a donde deberían ir. _  
_

Ella mueve la cabeza. _-Se que quiere llevarse a Laxus, intentó lavarle la cabeza durante estos dias, pero no lo está logrando._

 _-¿Dónde está Laxus?  
_

 _-En la mansión, la que era del político y luego el cuartel de drogas se había apropiado. El helicóptero está allí._

 _-¿Pero ese cuartel aún está en esa mansión?-_ Ahora Natsu tenía preguntas para hacer, Flare no había hablado mucho mas, porque quería esperar a Gajeel. _  
_

 _-No, Ivan se las quitó.-_ Decía y se reclinaba sobre el pecho de Lucy. _  
_

 _-No importa eso ahora.-_ Gray le dice al pelirrosa. _\- ¿Laxus está bien? -_ Le pregunta a Flare. _  
_

 _-No lo sé, desde que lo llevaron a la mansión lo están golpeando y torturando, es un tipo duro...No traicionó a tu abuelo en ningún momento._

Todos sonríen, su amigo estaba vivo y era lo importante. _-Y no lo va a hacer. Si Ivan cree que puede ponerlo en contra del abuelo, se equivoca_.- Natsu afirma sonriente.

 _-Ivan tiene a un chico que está tratando de sacarle el dinero a su padre,-_ La pelirroja estaba abrazada a la esposa de Natsu. __-_ pero no está pudiendo._ _  
_

 _-Debe ser por eso que quiere a Laxus, con Makarov muerto, él heredara todo.-_ Gray analiza la situación.

 _-Pero Laxus odia a su padre, no va a hacer nada para ayudarlo, estoy seguro.-_ Gajeel afirma y mira a Flare. - _Tú, sin embargo_ , ¿por qué haces esto?

 _-Él destruyó el negocio de mi padre: "Pueblo del sol".-_ Era un negocio inmobiliario muy prometedor, que se había venido abajo hace unos años, y por lo que sabían su dueño se había suicidado tras el fracaso.

 _-Y este es tu modo de vengarte.-_ Gajeel lo decía como una afirmación y Flare asiente.

Gray mira a los demás. _\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Vamos?_

 _-Esperemos a que venga el chofer del padre de Lucy a buscarlas, y salimos para allá._ \- Natsu les decía.- _Tengo un bolso lleno de explosivos, esos que nos dió Jellal cuando fuimos a buscar a Lev, con eso volaremos la mansión._

 _-Pero tenemos que entrar primero.-_ Gajeel decía viendo la hora, faltaba media hora para que sean las 11 y la mansión estaba en las afueras, llegarían al mediodía.

 _-Yo tengo el bolso con las armas de esa ocasión en la cajuela del auto.-_ Gray señala sobre su espalda. _  
_

 _-¿Alguno le devolvió las cosas que nos dió a Jellal?-_ Gajeel los miraba molesto. _  
_

 _-No, solo tú, para quedar bien.-_ Le dice Natsu sonriendole.- _Y él nos dijo que tomaramos lo que quisieramos, ¿por qué iba a devolverle algo?._ \- Gajeel pone los ojos en blanco, no tenía sentido ponerse a discutir.

 _-¿Llamamos a Erza?-_ Pregunta Gray.

 _-No, si queremos ser discretos... Cuanto menos gente involucremos, mejor.-_ Gajeel conocía al hijo de Makarov, si iba toda la gente de su padre a buscar a Laxus, estaba seguro que lo mataría. Era mejor actuar solos. Habían enfrentado situaciones complicadas antes, y era solo salvar a un hombre, ¿qué podía salir mal? Trataba de decirse a si mismo.- _Ivan no se la verá venir._

 _-Es verdad, nosotros tres podemos, -_ Asiente Gray. _\- ¿cómo haremos entonces?_

Esperaron a que el choffer del padre de Lucy, las venga a buscar a ella y Flare, y comenzaron a alistarse, tenían armas para irrumpir en la mansión, y si con eso solo no bastaba, tenían suficientes explosivos para volar a quien se les cruze en el camino.

 _-Stripper ¿qué no tienes en este auto?-_ Dice mientras se pone un chaleco antibalas que saca del asiento trasero del auto de Gray.

 _-En cuanto escuché a Natsu, entendí que podríamos llegar a necesitar todo esto.-_ Gajeel piensa que debería haberse dado cuenta el también, no tenía mucho en su casa, pero todo servía ahora. _\- Bueno, ¿están listos?_

 _-Si, estoy encendido.-_ Dice Natsu.

 _-Gihi. Vamos a buscar a Laxus._

Gray da la vuelta al auto y se sienta en el asiento de conductor, Gajeel entra en el de acompañante, y Natsu se sienta atras para poder preparar los explosivos.

Ivan iba a pagar caro lo que sea que le haya hecho a Laxus.

 **BianWW**


	43. Made of titanium

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Erza estaba agotada tanto física, como mentalmente.

El domingo por la noche dejó la casa que compartía con Jellal, y aún no había regresado, y como debía estar las 24 hs disponible, había terminado por hospedarse en el hotel.

Ella era quien recibía toda la información, que hasta el momento había sido nula, que la gente de Fairy tail conseguía, y trataba de estar al tanto de lo que Hibiki estaba haciendo a la vez. Era bastante trabajo para una simple asistente, pero ella no lo era... Erza era mejor matón que cualquiera de los hombres de Makarov, era intimidante, fuerte, y por eso la había contratado incluso siendo tan joven. Además de saber artes marciales, y ser campeona de esgrima, era excelente con las armas, y había perfeccionado esa habilidad desde que estaba con Jellal, él le había enseñado muchos trucos y su puntería era mejor que antes.

¿Por qué todo en lo que pensará se relacionaba de alguna forma con él? Estaba enojada, furiosa. Se había ido a hacer un trabajo de francotirador sin avisarle. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente? ¿No sabía que podía pasarle algo? ¿Para qué tenía el negocio? ¿No se suponía que no tenía la necesidad de volver a utilizar un arma?. Todo eso se lo había preguntado el domingo... por teléfono... y gritando. No habían vuelto a hablar desde esa madrugada. Pero ella no lo iba a llamar. No. Él la debía llamar y pedirle disculpas. Tampoco era que le molestara que haya ido con los chicos, la posición de francotirador requería estar a distancia, por lo que estaba mas seguro que el resto. ¿Pero no podría al menos haberle avisado? Estuvo como una estúpida esperándolo despierta en la cama.

¿Cómo era que la hacía enojar tanto? Pensaba molesta. Y aún así no podía dejar de amarlo. Tenía 10 años cuando lo conoció, y el 15. Y era tan lindo, tenía siempre una expresión triste en su rostro que le daban ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero aunque intentó acercarse a él, Jellal no era alguien de hacer amigos, y era difícil llegar a conecer en profundidad a alguien que se cerraba tanto, y cuando creía que tal vez había logrado algún avance, él ya se había cambiado de escuela. Tampoco era que se hubiese fijado en ella, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cómo si hubiese tenido una posibilidad con él en ese entonces?

Pero la atracción cuando volvieron a verse ya de adultos, fue instantánea. Y aunque ninguno de los dos tenía el coraje para hacer ningún avance, tuvieron la ayuda de Levy, y desde ese entonces fueron inseparables.

Por lo que no había descansado mucho tampoco en las últimas noches, era difícil dormir en una cama sola sin su novio, no importaba que la cama sea muy cómoda, y el acolchado abrigado, necesitaba estar con Jellal, pero no había hablado con él desde que discutieron por teléfono, cuando la llamó para avisarle que se habían llevado a Laxus, para que ella le diera la noticia a Makarov.

Fue complicado, porque tuvo que ir a despertar a su jefe, y decirle que su hijo había secuestrado a su nieto, y eso no fue fácil de digerir para él. Desde ese momento se quedaron haciendo guardia en el hotel, Hibiki estaba con ellos, ya que él empezó a desviar el dinero a otras cuentas para impedir que Ivan pudiera hacerse de este.

Estaban todos movilizados y aún así, nada, ni una sola pista de donde podrían estar ocultando a Laxus, y Makarov no podía estar mas deprimido, y era chocante verlo así, acostumbrado a siempre ser tan alegre. Y eso hacía que Erza se viera mas exigida, porque todo recaía sobre ella.

Era muy temprano ese miércoles y había dormido horrible igual que la noche anterior. Se había vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga, con un moño azul anudado al cuello y una pollera tubo del mismo color, llevaba los mismos tacones negros que se había puesto el domingo, ya que aunque había mandado a comprar ropa, los zapatos eran un tema distinto, y no iba a dejar que alguien mas los eligiera por ella, y además estaba usando su par favorito.

Estaba sentada a la mesa al lado de Hibiki, tenía un café negro y su cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos brazos.

 _-¡Erza! Despierta.-_ Le dice Hibiki, no entendía como podía verse descansado y tan activo, bueno entendía la parte de activo, porque constantemente estaba tomando café o bebidas energéticas, pero ¿tenía que gritar también?.

 _-No estoy dormida...-_ Dice sin levantar la vista.

- _Tengo algo._ \- Le dice sonriente y con eso había captado su atención.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Se para y se coloca a detrás de él, para poder ver la pantalla de la computadora. _\- ¿Qué encontraste?_

 _-Recibí una alerta del FIB, su contacto les pasó el dato de que Obra planea escapar en un helicóptero._ \- La mira y le sonríe, podía parecer descansado pero sus ojeras delataban que no había dormido nada.

 _-¿Dónde?_ \- Le pregunta.

 _-No sabemos, pero es algo._

 _-Es verdad, podemos ver en todos los aeródromos y helipuertos.-_ Pensaba Erza, ya elaborando un plan de búsqueda.

 _-Pero no es lo único._ \- Erza lo mira sin entender. - _Tengo una dirección de IP, puede ser falsa, pero no cuesta nada ir a verificar._

 _-Genial._ \- Lo abraza fuerte.- _Voy a avisarle a Makarov.-_ Al fin lograban algo _._

Despertó a su jefe. No era que estuviera durmiendo, pero aún seguía en la cama. La noticia lo alegró y comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento.

Erza llamó a casi todos para que pudieran venir con urgencia al hotel, y con los que no pudo contactarse, les pidió que el resto pasara el mensaje, ya que querían a todos para poder explicarle lo que habían averiguado, y desde ahí empezar una especie de rastrillaje, pero sin que se pisaran entre ellos. Por eso lo mejor era organizarse, así serían mas prácticos y podrían actuar mas rápido.

Faltaba poco para las once y la suite estaba llena de gente. Kagura y sus chicas, Bacchus con algunos de sus hombres, la gente de Blue Pegasus, que en estos últimos dos días iban y venían, porque siempre alguno de ellos se quedaba a acompañar a Hibiki. Los últimos en llegar fueron Lyon con Yuka y Toby.

 _-¡¿Dónde mierda están Natsu, Gray y Gajeel?!-_ Preguntaba Erza, ninguno atendía a sus llamados, y no tenía tiempo para estar rastreando donde estaban.

 _-A nosotros tampoco nos atienden.-_ Le decía Wakaba.

 _-Argh no importa, empezaremos sin ellos.-_ Erza estaba muy enojada, ya les daría su escarmiento cuando llegaran.

Con un mapa sobre la mesa, se dividieron el territorio de Magnolia. Creían que Ivan y Obra no habían salido del estado, así que se centrarían en las cercanías.

Al mediodía volvían a quedar solos, Hibiki seguía en la mesa, sentado frente a su computadora. Y Erza, Macao y Wakaba, observaban como Makarov se paseaba impaciente por el área del living, cuando suena el teléfono de la habitación. Erza se apura a responder al llamado, seguro era de recepción, informando que los chicos habían llegado.

 _-Hola.-_ Dice la pelirroja.

 _-Buenos días, señorita Scarlet.-_ Era Ivan. Erza toma el anotador que estaba a un lado del teléfono y escribe que rastreen la llamada. Le pasa la nota a Macao.- _Quisiera hablar con mi padre, seré breve._

Todos la observaban, y ella le pasa el teléfono a su jefe. - _Es su hijo.-_ Makarov toma el teléfono.

 _-¿Dónde está Laxus?_

 _-Debes saludarme primero.-_ Se ríe. _\- No te preocupes, está junto a su padre, que es donde pertenece._

 _-Nunca lo quisiste. Libéralo._

 _-¿Por qué? Él es como yo, al fin y al cabo, tú nos criaste a ambos._

 _-Él no es como tú, es un persona magnífica, de la que me siento orgulloso.-_ Makarov estaba enojado, no iba a permitir que criticara a Laxus.

 _-No creas que tus métodos de crianza puedan variar depende de la persona. Él se quedará conmigo, no tiene nada que pueda atarlo aquí a Magnolia, y además me ayudará a destruirte.-_ Le decía divertido.

 _-Mentiras. Él es distinto, y tiene a Freed, y a sus amigos.-_ Ellos eran su familia, no su padre biológico.

 _-Si, es verdad. Encima lo hiciste homosexual.-_ Le decía con amargura.

 _-Es su elección, no es algo malo, además Freed es un excelente hombre._

 _-Si tú lo dices._ \- Decía sonando desinteresado.- _Bueno, me estoy yendo de tema. Te tengo un "comité de despedida" en el hotel. Me marcho hoy, así que..._

 _-No me importa. ¿Dónde está Laxus?_

 _-Ya no es asunto tuyo. Adiós padre._

 _-¿Dónde...-_ Pero ya había cortado. Makarov cuelga el teléfono.

 _-¿Pudiste rastrear la llamada?-_ Hibiki niega con la cabeza.

 _-No hubo caso, lo intenté pero de alguna forma estaban bloqueándola.-_ Le explica a Erza.

El edificio estaba rodeado, Ivan había enviado a una cantidad ridícula de hombres para que maten a su padre. Los teléfonos de Wakaba y Macao sonaban, y un par de francotiradores que tenían apostados en un edificio que daba al frente del hotel, les estaban avisando que había mas de 50 hombres entrando al lobby del hotel.

Hibiki estaba accediendo a las cámaras de seguridad del hotel y podía corroborarlo. Bickslow había instalado cámaras particulares en el pasillo, y con esas chequeaba para ver cuando llegaran al piso, ya que el hotel solo tenía siete pisos, pero las habitaciones eran enormes y de techos muy altos, y tenía dos subsuelos para estacionamiento.

 _-¿Qué hacemos?-_ Preguntaba Wakaba.

 _-No hay muchas formas de escapar.-_ Le indicaba Macao.- _Están las escaleras de emergencia y los dos ascensores._

 _-Pero también está el de servicio, el que usan para traer el desayuno, y los de limpieza.-_ Marcaba Wakaba.

Erza terminaba de cortar un llamado en su celular, mientras todos discutían, ella ya había avanzado en el plan de escape, y sacaba de debajo del sillón un maletín con varias armas.

 _-Saquen a Makarov por el estacionamiento. Tú Hibiki, desactiva los ascensores principales._

 _-¿Y cómo?-_ Le preguntaron Macao y Wakaba a la vez.

 _-Por el ascensor de servicio, yo despejaré el pasillo y salen._

 _-No, Erza, no puedo permitirlo._ \- Le dice Makarov.

 _-¿No quiere volver a ver a su nieto?-_ Lo regaña. _\- Bueno, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. Yo no soy solo una asistente._

 _-Pero son demasiados hombres.-_ Le replica el viejo.

 _-Si, Erza, eso es suicidio.-_ Le dice Macao.

 _-Si, lo es. -_ Les sonreía a los cuatro hombres que la observaban.- _Casi 50 hombres contra mi, debería haber enviado a muchos mas, si querían aunque sea dar pelea._

Se ata el pelo en una coleta, se arremanga ambos brazos de su camisa, y rompiendo la costura de su pollera tipo tubo, hace un tajo que deja al descubierto su pierna derecha con la media con ligero.

 _-Tenemos que hacer eso para la próxima producción de fotos.-_ Dice Makarov. _  
_

Lo toma del cuello de la camisa. _\- Deje de pensar en su estúpida revista, y en cuanto libere el pasillo salen. Ya le avisé a Warren para que tenga un auto aguardándolos.-_ Se para frente a la puerta de la suite. _-Esperen mi señal._

Erza estaba molesta, no solo no había podido dormir bien en los últimas dos noches. El shampoo del baño del hotel no le gustaba, no era el mismo que tenía en su casa y su cabello se sentía raro. Tuvo que comprar ropa, porque no iba a estar vestida igual tres días seguidos. Y como frutilla del postre, el idiota de su novio no la llamaba. Y ahora querían hacerla fallar en su trabajo, que era proteger al líder de Fairy tail. No. Definitivamente estos tipos no tenían posibilidad frente a la ira de Titania.

Hibiki estaba parado junto a los otros tres hombres, a un costado en el comedor. Él estaba vigilando con las cámaras y cuando ve llegar a los hombres que envió Ivan, le da aviso a Erza. La entrada a la suite estaba al final del pasillo, y a la derecha los ascensores, casi llegando al final, una puerta disimulada donde estaba el ascensor de servicio y al lado las escaleras. Contra la pared había tres mesas de decoración, cada una con un florero, cuyas flores se cambiaban a diario.- _Hay quince...No dieciséis hombres subiendo por la escalera de emergencia.-_ Le indica a Erza. _\- ¿Por qué no te pones el chaleco, Erza?_

 _-Me quita movilidad.-_ Se acerca a él y mira los distintos enfoques que daban la cámara de seguridad.- _Yo les aviso.-_ Y sale al pasillo. Se pone a resguardo en el espacio que había en la puerta del ascensor, para que de esa forma no pudieran verla, cuando llegaran al pasillo.

Tenía una especie de mochila con cargadores, sostenida por una correas abrochadas a la altura del pecho, lo mismo era para las caderas, donde llevaba dos armas aparte de las que tenía en sus manos.

Cuando el primer hombre abre la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, empieza el tiroteo. Un disparo a la cabeza y cae. El hombre que venía detrás, pasa por encima del cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, y dispara hacia la boca del ascensor. El marco de metal que rodeaba las puertas automáticas protege a Erza de los disparos. Ella se pone en cuclillas, para tener otro enfoque y vuelve a disparar. Dos hombres mas abajo, pero no podía quedarse en ese mismo sitio. Avanza y tomando impulso, sobre una de las mesas, dispara a tres de los hombres que estaban en el pasillo. Toma a uno de los que intentan abalanzarse sobre ella, y lo usa de escudo, le dispara a cinco mas que caen obstruyendo la puerta de acceso a la escalera, tira el arma con su cargador vacío, y queda solo con una en la mano izquierda. Le dispara con esta en la cabeza al hombre que estaba usando para protegerse, que ya había recibido varios disparos, pero aún continuaba con vida, hasta que ella le pone el arma sobre la sien, y jala el gatillo. Se coloca al costado de la puerta y arroja uno de los floreros hacia ellos, y cuando estos se cubren, les dispara mientras intentaban ingresar, haciendo que caigan sobre los que venían detrás de ellos, y esto ayuda a que Erza los elimine con facilidad a todos.

 _-¡Ahora!_ \- Les grita a los otros cuatro dentro de la suite, que atraviesan el pasillo y se meten al ascensor de servicio.

 _-¿No vienes?-_ Le pregunta Macao, mientras sostiene la puerta del ascensor de servicio, evitando que se cierre.

Ella niega con la cabeza. _-No, ustedes protejan a Makarov. Tal vez se deban enfrentar a algunos matones, pero Vijeeter ya debe tener el auto esperando._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Bajen. Yo usaré la escalera.-_ Les sonríe, todos sabían que al haber desactivado los otros ascensores, solo podían subir por allí.- _No me hagan perder mas tiempo, vayan._ \- Y ve como la puerta se cierran, para permitir al ascensor descender al estacionamiento.

Comienza a bajar las escaleras. Se mueve rápido a pesar de estar con tacos de 7 centímetros, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a usarlos a diario, que le resultaba lo mismo que llevar calzado deportivo.

Era mas fácil atacar a quienes subían desde la posición en la que estaba. Ellos disparaban y ella se ocultaba, pero como eran varios hombres los que venían ascendiendo, y se turnaban para disparar, hacían mas simple el trabajo de Erza, ya que disparaba a los que estaban disparando, y así eliminó a todos los que se cruzó en el camino, a medida que iba descendiendo, hasta que llegó al lobby del hotel. Allí incluso fue mucho mas simple, tenía múltiples lugares donde refugiarse y así pudo eliminar a los 13 hombres que intentaron eliminarla en ese sitio.

Estaba extenuada, la adrenalina que la había acompañado desde la suite, bajando los siete pisos, hasta llegar a la recepción la había abandonado y cae de rodillas. No tenía heridas graves, solo dos roces de bala en la el hombro y la pantorrilla izquierda, pero su ropa era un desastre, estaba enchastrada, sangre de varios de los hombres que se encargó de eliminar, su pollera ya estaba rota, pero las medias se habían arruinado por completo, pero lo peor eran los zapatos, estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre, no había forma de poder recuperarlos, con lo que le gustaba ese par, menos mal que estaban muertos, porque los mataría de vuelta por lo que le habían hecho a sus zapatos.

Las dos personas que habían en recepción, salen de detrás del mostrador donde estaban escondidos y la observan. Ella saca de su corpiño su celular, allí lo había escondido, y marca el número para llamar a Makarov. - _Vengan a buscarme. Ya no queda mas nadie aquí._

El auto estaciona en la entrada, y todos bajan, para quedarse asombrados al ver el caos que era el lugar. Solo una persona había provocado todo esto, y había salido completamente ilesa.

 _-Erza, querida. ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Makarov...?-_ Ella estaba viendo a sus pies y levanta la vista. _\- Si, solo cansada._ \- Comienza a ponerse de pie, y todos intentan ayudarla. _\- Estoy bien, no se preocupen._

 _-Salgamos de aquí, antes de que vengan mas tipos a intentar matarnos.-_ Dice Macao.

La gente de recepción no se les acerca por miedo.

Todos se suben a la camioneta que Vijeeter manejaba. Erza ya no tenía ganas de dar ninguna directiva y solo se deja guiar. _\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
_

 _-A lo de Gildarts, está fuera de la ciudad, pero nos dijo que no había problema si nos quedabamos allí, es lo mas seguro por el momento.-_ Le informa Wakaba.

 _-Genial.-_ Erza mira su teléfono, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de ella con Jellal. Que idiota que se sentía por haberse enojado con él. Debía confiar en que sabía lo que hacía, él confiaba en las decisiones que ella tomaba, y siempre le daba su apoyo. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle que lo amaba y que la disculpara por haberle gritado. Marca su número, y espera ansiosa a escuchar su voz. "El número al que intenta comunicarse, se encuentra apagado o fuera del area de cobertura. Por favor, intente nuevamente mas tarde". Eso era lo que le decía la grabación, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no respondía?

 **Empieza la acción, los próximos dos capítulos ocurren en paralelo a este.**

 **Sentí que tenía que hacer uno de Erza, y terminó siendo uno de los capítulos mas largos que escribí hasta ahora, es la OTP de Jellal y es importante.  
**

 **Y no me olvido de mandarle un beso a Yume Fujumi ,Asia12, Wendy Dragneel y Shonenevolution, y** **a no falta casi nada y termina.**

 **BianWW**


	44. Brotherhood

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Levy conducía camino a la tienda de la calle Oak, Jellal la había llamado minutos después de que había dejado a Gajeel. Habían quedado en un principio en juntarse en la casa que compartieron como hermanos, y donde él ahora vivía con Erza, pero como un cargamento había llegado al local y debía pasarlo al inventario, le pidió si podía pasar por allí, y a ella no le molestaba, hacia tiempo que no lo ayudaba en la tienda y sabía que pasar el día con su hermano la animaría.

Se detuvo unos minutos en una cafetería y compró dos cafés para llevar y dos bagels, ya que sabía que a Jellal le encantaban.

Esperaba que su malestar no se viera reflejado en su rostro. Estaba muy preocupada, ya que Gajeel no era el único con miedos e incertidumbres, ella estaba asustada por él y no había un momento en que pudiera ser capaz de pensar en que haría si no lo tuviera, y todas las conclusiones a las que siempre llegaban, la hacían sentirse deprimida.

Al llegar al local, estacionó el auto y entró por la puerta que accedía a la sala de exhibición. Meredy estaba detrás del mostrador.

 _-¡Levy!-_ La saluda en cuanto la ve entrar. _\- ¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo?-_ Levy se acerca hacia el mostrador, dejando sobre este la bolsa con los bagels y los dos café, y lo rodea para saludarla.

 _-Hola Meredy.-_ Le da un abrazo. _\- No sabía que ibas a estar aquí, de haberlo sabido, hubiese traído otra café para ti._

 _-No te preocupes,-_ Le decía sonriendo.- _ya desayuné antes del trabajo, y además tengo que estar aquí en lo que va de mi turno.-_ Señalaba el mostrador y la caja registradora.

 _-Es verdad, no debo molestarte mientras trabajas.-_ Sonríe Levy.

 _-Igual es miércoles, va a ser un día tranquilo.-_ Le respondía, porque esos días y por la mañana no era normal tener mucha gente en el local.- _Pero cuéntame, no te veo desde la boda de Natsu. Se que estas de novia con uno de sus amigos._

Y ahí estaba otra vez, alguien lo nombraba y Levy volvía a pensar en Gajeel, pero iba a aguantarse, ya que no era el lugar, y Meredy no tenía porque escuchar sus problemas.- _Si,si, hace casi un año._

 _-¡Wow! Tendrás que contarme todo, porque ese día no pudimos conversar de nada._

 _-Seguro.-_ Mira hacia la puerta que daba al salón de tiro.- _Pero primero quiero saludar a mi hermano._

 _-Si, esta en su oficina.-_ Le dice.

 _-Ok..-_ Le dice, recogiendo los café y dirigiéndose atrás de la tienda.- _En un rato vengo a conversar.-_ Atraviesa el salón de tiro, y lo encuentra vacío, había olor a pintura fresca y se notaba estaba en refacción, la instalación eléctrica también estaba siendo renovada, y había cables cortados, y ya que la única luz en el lugar era artificial, pudo notar, los foquitos de luz colgando, sin tener una lampara que los sostenga.

La puerta de la oficina de Jellal estaba abierta. Levy lo observa como revisaba, muy concentrado, unas carpetas y pasaba datos a la computadora de escritorio. Da unos golpes suaves en la puerta para llamar su atención. Jellal levanta la vista y automáticamente sonríe, y dejando de lado los papeles se levanta de su asiento.

 _-Levy. -_ La abraza fuerte, pero ella no puede responder de la misma forma porque tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

 _-Hola, hermano.-_ Cuando Jellal la suelta, ella deja las cosas sobre el escritorio, y entonces si lo abraza fuerte por la cintura _.- ¿Me extrañaste?_

 _-Mucho.-_ La toma fuerte de los hombros. _\- ¿Trajiste café?_

 _-Si y bagels.-_ Le sonríe, él se vuelve a sentar y toma uno de los vasos.

 _-Genial, porque no desayuné nada._

 _-Yo tampoco, así que estamos igual.-_ Ella se sienta frente a él.

 _-¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

 _-Llegaron cosas nuevas y alguien tiene que ponerlas en el sistema._

 _-¿Y sabes quien es buena para eso?-_ Le sonríe Levy.

 _-Tú.-_ Sonriendo, se levanta de su asiento, e intercambian lugares. Levy estaba acostumbrada a hacer esa tarea desde mas chica, cuando acompañaba a su hermano que recién comenzaba en la tienda y lo ayudaba a hacer su trabajo, porque solo eran un puñado de empleados solamente.

Era como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo ellos dos en su propio mundo. El tiempo pasaba rápido mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa, pasado el mediodía Levy estaba por terminar de cargar todo en sistema, y Jellal había traído algunas de las armas que habían entrado con el último cargamento para poder ensamblarlas y limpiarlas, para poderlas exhibir para la venta.

 _-Gajeel me dijo que Erza prácticamente esta a cargo de todo, y que está instalada en el hotel.-_ Le hablaba a su hermano, sin levantar la vista del computador.- _¿Cómo lo está llevando?_

 _-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella desde el domingo.-_ Le respondía sin dejar de limpiar el arma que tenía en sus manos.

 _-¿Cómo que...-_ Él no la miraba _.- Debes ir a verla o por lo menos llamarla._

 _-No, -_ Negaba con la cabeza.- _hablaré cuando vuelva a casa. No tengo ganas de ir o hablar con ella por teléfono, como dices, para que vuelva a gritarme._

Levy no le respondió nada, y se limitó a tipear la última información en el sistema, Jellal miraba las cámaras de seguridad del local, pudiendo ver a una Meredy aburrida leyendo una revista. - _Y...listo. Ya está, terminé._

 _-¿Ya? Si que eres eficiente._ \- Le dice contento Jellal. - _Debería contratarte._

 _-No podría, dos trabajos, la carrera y un novio demandante,_ \- Le dice fingiendo estar agotada.- _sería demasiado para mi, jajaja._

 _-Podrías dejar a tu novio.-_ Le sugiere Jellal mientras armaba una pistola.

 _-Muy gracioso.-_ Levy lo mira frunciendo su nariz.

 _-Debía intentarlo.-_ Hace una media sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

 _-Ahora por eso...-_ Sonríe y se pone de pie, para intentar tomar el celular de Jellal. _\- Voy a llamar a Erza yo misma..._

 _-Ni se te ocurra...-_ Jellal toma su celular y lo pone en alto, para que su hermana no lo alcance. _\- Prefiero llamarla yo._

 _-¡Bang!-_ Alguien hace la onomatopeya de un disparo, a la vez que el celular de Jellal revienta por el tiro, haciendo que este se de vuelta y así pueda ver a Kain Hikaru, quien en su momento Natsu se había ocupado de vigilar, porque era quien le pasaba la información de Ammu Nation a Ivan. _\- Aquí nadie va a llamar a nadie.-_ Tenía a Meredy agarrada por los hombros, y tras el disparo volvía a poner el arma sobre su sien. - _El mejor empleado regresa._

 _-Lo siento, Jellal.-_ Decía ella, mientras estaba sosteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

 _-No pasa nada Meredy._ \- Le respondía para tranquilizarla.

 _-Si, no te preocupes, -_ Le decía Kain, acariciándole la mejilla con el arma. _\- se que te sientes atraída por mi, por eso no te pasará nada._

 _-Suéltala.-_ Lo amenazaba Jellal. _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Armas? Llevátelas, pero dejar ir a Meredy._

 _-No, las armas son un "bonus", nos enviaron a hacernos cargo de tu hermanita,-_ Cuando dice esto, el dueño de Ammu Nation abre los ojos sorprendido y luego mira a Levy, que estaba de pie tras el escritorio _.- como mensaje de despedida de Obra para su novio. Íbamos a desfigurarla en su casa, pero fue una grata sorpresa que decidiera venir aquí contigo._

 _-No permitiré que la toques.-_ Dice interponiéndose entre Kain y su hermana.

 _-No creo que tengas mucha decisión en eso.-_ Llama detrás suyo, y otros tres tipos ingresan a la oficina.- _Llévenlo a la parte de atrás para que les abra el depósito. Rusty, tú mejor quédate conmigo,_ \- Mira al otro sujeto.- _Azuma y Zoldeo, ustedes ocúpense del señor Fernández._

 _-Yo no voy a ningún lado.-_ Jellal se mostraba enojado, pero ninguno de los hombres que irrumpieron en el local se veían intimidados.

Azuma avanza y golpea a Jellal en el rostro, provocando que caiga al suelo. Las dos chicas gritan, pero Jellal no se queda tendido en el suelo y embiste contra él, provocando que tropiece, pero Zoldeo lo ayuda y entre los dos golpean a Jellal en el suelo, y se lo llevan a rastras fuera de la oficina.

 _-Ahora señoritas, ¿en dónde estábamos?-_ Les dice Kain y tanto él como Rusty sonríen. Levy los mira entrecerrando los ojos.

Jellal estaba consciente, lo habían golpeado, pero había sufrido peores palizas, de eso hacia un tiempo ya, pero podía soportarlo. Tenía que pensar un plan, su hermana y Meredy, estaban en peligro, y solo él podía ayudarlas, era un día muy tranquilo, por eso solo tenía una empleada trabajando en la tienda, pero dentro de todo, las cosas estaban calmas, a pesar del secuestro de Laxus Dreyar, que no pensó que fueran a intentar atacarlos, ni a él, ni a su hermana, y todo por Gajeel, la próxima vez que lo viera iba a descargar todo su enojo contra él, pero ahora debía enfocarse en el problema que tenía enfrente y ver como zafarse.

Tuvieron que salir de la tienda y rodearla, ya que al depósito se accedía desde la parte posterior del local, donde todos los empleados dejaban estacionados sus autos, al momento solo estaba el de Meredy, ya que tanto él como Levy, habían dejado sus respectivos vehículos frente a la tienda.

Jellal maldecía por lo bajo a medida que avanzaban, si hubiera estado en contacto con Erza, podría haberse enterado de algún movimiento raro de parte de la gente a la que se estaban enfrentando, pero no tenía el coraje de hablar con ella por teléfono, no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que aún debía seguir enojada con él, y ahora por eso había expuesto a Levy a estos tipos. Pensó que iba a estar segura con él, pero se equivocó, y en tanto trataba de pensar como deshacerse de los compañeros de Kain, estos lo empujaban mientras lo apuntaban con armas para que ingrese la clave para desactivar el sistema de seguridad que había colocado Bickslow y así poder acceder al depósito.

En la oficina, Rusty y Kain estaban sacando a las dos chicas al espacio en remodelación y tras colocarle precintos alrededor de las muñecas, las dejan en el suelo, contra una pared, donde había baldes de pintura, y una caja de herramientas de las personas que trabajaban en los arreglos.

Levy observa a Meredy.- _¿Estás bien?_ \- Le pregunta.

 _-Si, siempre odié a este tipo.-_ Le dice mirando a Kain, que hablaba con su socio.

 _-Yo no lo conozco y también lo hago, te entiendo._

 _-¿Qué haremos?-_ La observa, Levy mira detrás suyo y le señala con la vista la caja de herramientas. Meredy entiende, y se acerca mas a ella, quedan hombro contra hombro, lo que facilita que pueda buscar, tratando de no hacer ruido, algo con lo que puedan soltarse.

 _-Llamaré al resto que traigan el camión para saquear esto.-_ Le avisa Rusty y sacando su celular se aleja para hablar por teléfono. Levy consigue dar con un alicate, e intenta sin éxito cortar el precinto de Meredy, por lo que esta le quita de sus manos el alicate, y logra soltar a Levy.

Viendo que Kain estaba distraído y Rusty aún no regresaba, Levy toma una llave inglesa de la caja y se pone de pie y lo golpea repetidas veces en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, deja a un costado la herramienta y le quita su arma.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Meredy asiente, Levy la ayuda a ponerse de pie y corta el precinto que la mantenía atada.

 _-Debemos buscar a Jellal.-_ Le dice Meredy mientras se frotaba las muñecas para aliviar el dolor.

 _-Si, yo me ocuparé de eso.-_ Su arma aún estaba en su bolso en la oficina, pero no podía arriesgarse a ir a buscarla, por si el sujeto que se había ido a hablar por teléfono regresaba.- _Ve a la oficina y enciérrate ahí. Busca mi teléfono y llama a Erza._

 _-¿Tú que harás?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Iré a buscar a mi hermano, antes de que lleguen mas personas.-_ Meredy se mete en la oficina, y Levy, se dirige con el arma en alto hacia la sala de exhibición, antes golpea ligeramente con el pie a Kain, para verificar que siguiera dormido y no alertara a su compañero, al ver que no respondía, avanza intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Lo observa, estaba en el medio de la tienda aún hablando por teléfono, pero cuando corta el llamado, se da vuelta y la ve, pero Levy no le da tiempo a mucho y le dispara en el pecho, el hombre cae, y ella se acerca a chequear si estaba muerto.

No le gustaba el arma que tenía, hacía demasiado ruido y rogaba que los hombres que estaban con su hermano no la hubiesen escuchado. Debía ser rápida, por lo empieza a buscar en el mostrador y toma una pistola automática perforante, ya que el cargador estaba ampliado para albergar 36 balas, y lo que iba a necesitar era cantidad, pero no iba a ser suficiente, mas con lo que había escuchado, porque no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que mas matones aparecieran. Por lo que toma el bolso de Meredy y vaciando su contenido, toma municiones, una pistola de combate y un subfusil, ya que era liviano y podía llevarlo sin problemas dentro del bolso.

Se apresura a salir de la tienda por la puerta de frente, avanza colocándose contra la pared, llevando su arma baja, aunque tomándola muy firme entre sus dos manos. Al rodear toda la parte externa de la tienda, ve que las puertas del estacionamiento de empleados solo estaban apoyadas y no tenían la traba puesta que las mantenía cerrada. Intentando no hacer ruido, abre una de las puertas y se pega inmediatamente a la pared. No se veía por ningún sitio a ninguno de los dos hombres ni a su hermano, y la puerta del depósito estaba abierta de par en par.

 _-¿Cuánto falta para que vengan a buscar todo esto?-_ Preguntaba nervioso el tipo que Jellal pudo reconocer como Zoldeo.- _Yo no pienso hacer de peón.-_ Estaba desquiciado, Jellal se daba cuenta que estaba drogado y eso lo hacía mas peligroso, nunca reaccionaban bien en ese estado y eran inestables, por lo que de tener que eliminar a uno de los dos debía encargarse de él primero.

 _-Ya vendrán._ \- Le respondía un Azuma tranquilo, cruzado de brazos.- _No tendrás que hacer nada, ya deja de quejarte._ \- Este hombre, sin embargo, si que era difícil de analizar, se lo veía aburrido con todo lo que pasaba alrededor, pero había algo en su mirada, que hacía helar la sangre de Jellal, ya que la gente que se mostraba despreocupada era la peor, era cruel y despreciable, era el tipo de gente que Erza detestaba, y eso lo hacía saber que si su novia estuviera aquí, Azuma no tendría oportunidad. Pero estaba solo, y debía resolver esto sin ayuda de nadie, y lo mas pronto posible, ya que venía mas gente en camino.

Todo lo que estaba guardado en el depósito estaba distribuido de tal forma que no era utilizable ante una situación como en la que se encontraba. Las municiones por una lado, los distintos tipos de arma por otro, y los equipamientos, contra la pared. No había nada que pudiera utilizar. Armar una pistola requería moverse a distintos sitios dentro del depósito y no tendría tiempo, además, tanto Azuma como Zoldeo, llevaban armas, mas allá de que no las hubieran usado, sabía no tendrían problema en eliminarlo, si hacía algún movimiento sospechoso.

¿Cómo iba a ocuparse de estos dos sin ningún arma? Eso era lo mejor que el sabía hacer, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era su fuerte. "Piensa Jellal, piensa..." y lo único que encuentra que puede utilizar es una bala de un lanzacohetes. Con ese plan en mente, aún en pie, toma una de estos cohetes, y golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Zoldeo en la cabeza, suelta la munición y se arroja contra Azuma, para tirarlo al suelo, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar.

Empiezan a forcejear, ya que Azuma era mas fuerte que él, lo golpea en el rostro y lo tira al piso, pero Jellal tenía que ganar, no podía dejar que este tipo lo venciera, la vida de su hermana dependía de ello, la vida de Meredy también, y por mas que se odiara a si mismo, no iba a permitir que este tipo lo matara, ya que deseaba con todo su corazón poder pasar su vida con Erza. Tras ponerse de vuelta en pie, intenta golpearlo en el estómago, pero era como si Azuma no sintiera sus golpes, a diferencia de él, que estaba escupiendo sangre del golpe anterior recibido. Siente nuevamente un golpe en el rostro y se le nubla la vista, queda tendido en el suelo de espaldas, y ve las luces del techo borrosas, y luego distingue como Azuma se para encima de él, tratando de concentrarse para poder ver, observa como lo apunta con el arma. Había perdido su oportunidad, no había sido capaz de salvar a su hermana, y no podría volver a ver a Erza. Cierra los ojos resignado, cuando escucha un disparo, y luego el peso muerto de Azuma sobre él.

 _-¡Hermano!-_ Levy corría hacia él y lo ayudaba a empujar el cuerpo del otro hombre de encima suyo, ya que era muy pesado.- _¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si.-_ La observa y era como si la viera por primera vez.- _Me salvaste.-_ Frente a él ya no estaba la niña indefensa que debía proteger, era una mujer fuerte y decidida, que había matado a un hombre para salvar su vida.

- _Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.-_ Le decía, mientras lo ayudaba a poner en pie.- _Viene mas gente, pude sacar pocas armas del local.-_ Le entrega el fusil que tenía en el bolso de Meredy.- _¿Podremos armar algo con lo que hay aquí?_

Al ver el bolso de su empleada, Jellal la recuerda.- _¿Y Meredy?-_ Pregunta a su hermana.

- _Está encerrada en tu oficina, va a pedir ayuda.-_ No le quería decir a su hermano que le había pedido a Meredy que llamara a Erza.- _Ahora, nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _-Es verdad.-_ Le sonríe y le alborota el cabello, que ella tanto se había esforzado por controlar con la bandana. Esa había sido la única forma que Jellal había encontrado para arreglar el pelo de su hermana cuando ella era pequeña, y ni hablar de como ella se aguantaba el dolor, cuando el pegaba algún tirón intentando desenredarselo, ya que era un auténtico desastre cada vez que intentaba hacerle coletas, y las trenzas eran aún peor, pero con las bandanas se llevaba bien, eran simples, y a ella le gustaban, ya que todavía las usaba.

Entre los dos arman aproximadamente una docena de armas, entre pistolas, fusiles y ametralladoras. No sabían a cuantos deberían enfrentarse, pero con los hermanos McGarden Fernandez totalmente preparados, se arrepentirían de haber intentado robar la tienda.

Cuando llega el camión, eran 10 hombres los que venían a vaciar el depósito, Jellal y Levy, casi no necesitaron mediar palabras, se entendían por completo, se turnaban para atacar, y se cubrían el uno al otro, y en cuestión de minutos eliminaron a toda la gente de Raven Tail.

Se quedaron allí tratando de recuperar el aliento, ninguno había sufrido ninguna herida, el chaleco antibalas que llevaban puesto, había sido un mero adorno y se lo terminan quitando porque les molestaba.

Una camioneta negra estaciona fuera del estacionamiento, y los dos vuelven a levantar sus armas, pero las bajan cuando ven a Erza bajar de ella.

Se acerca rápido a Jellal y lo besa apasionadamente, fundiéndose en sus brazos, y él le responde el beso de la misma forma. Se separan y sonríen, no importaba que hubiesen discutido, todas las parejas lo hacían y eso no los hacía amarse menos, quedan abrazados, y Erza extiende su brazo y toma a Levy para abrazarse los tres. Makarov con Macao y Wakaba se acercan interrumpiendo el momento, aunque alegres al ver a los dos hermanos sanos y salvos.

Jellal ya mas relajado, observa a Erza, a pesar que le parecía muy sexy la forma en la que se veía, parecía salida de una película post-apocalíptica.- _¿Qué pasó, Erza?_

 _-Oh,-_ Ella se mira.- _se me arruinaron los zapatos.-_ Jellal asiente sonriendo. Erza lo mira y luego mira a Levy.- _¿No están con ustedes los chicos?_

 _-No. Creí que estaban con ustedes.-_ Dice Jellal y Erza niega con la cabeza, Levy se mantiene en silencio.

 _-Levy ¿Dónde están?-_ Le vuelve a preguntar Erza.

Levy no quería decir nada, tampoco es que supiera mucho, solo que iban a ir a buscar a Laxus solos, y ahora tras todos los eventos de la mañana, volvía a sentir miedo por Gajeel.

 **BianWW**


	45. Like father, like son

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

Gray estaciona su auto cerca a la entrada a la mansión, pero a una distancia prudencial, donde no pudieran ser vistos. Había tres camionetas estacionadas fuera y contaban siete matones, entre los que estaban dentro y fuera de los vehículos. La mansión contaba con dos pisos, y podían observar a dos vigías armados en los balcones corridos de estilo colonial, que daban a la calle.

Hasta ahora toda lo que les había dicho Flare, parecía verdad, y si confiaban en la chica, sabían que dentro de la mansión los esperaban mas del doble de personas que podían ver afuera, sin contar que también estarían Ivan y Obra, y ellos eran lo bastante peligrosos, como para no considerarlos.

Gray apaga el motor del auto. - _¿Cómo entramos?_

 _-Ni idea, no se me ocurre nada.-_ Decía Gajeel.- _Tenemos suficientes armas y balas, para poder entrar de esa forma, pero no nos conviene malgastarlos en estos tipos, ya que dentro va a ser peor._

 _-Yo sé, podemos hacer explotar las camionetas,-_ Natsu apoyaba sus dos codos en los asientos delanteros y observa a sus dos compañeros.- _así nos deshacemos de los tipos que están frente a la mansión, y por el humo los tiradores no podrán apuntarnos. Y entonces ¡Bam! Gray choca con su auto las rejas de la entrada, y ya está: estamos adentro.-_ Les sonríe a los otros dos, que lo miran enarcando sus cejas.

- _¿Por qué siempre terminamos destruyendo mi auto?-_ Se quejaba Gray.

- _Acaso pensabas que saldría de todo esto sin ningún rayón...-_ Le decía Gajeel.

- _Soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no?-_ Sonríe Gray.

- _¿Entonces...?-_ Pregunta Natsu.

- _Depende de ti Gray,-_ Lo mira Gajeel.- _¿_ _ideamos otro plan o entramos a lo Salamander?-_ La decisión quedaba en Gray, eran un equipo y debían estar todos de acuerdo.

\- _Natsu_ _¿Tienes los explosivos listos?-_ El pelirrosa asiente, y le muestra los bloques de explosivos plásticos en una mano y el detonador en la otra, ya tenía bajo el vidrio, Gray acelera y avanza a toda velocidad por la calle , Natsu lanza las tres cargas hacia las camionetas, y antes de que lleguen a la esquina las detona, haciendo explotar las tres camionetas, con todos los hombres que las rodeaban. Las llamas alcanzaban los dos metros, y el humo que salía de las camionetas era negro a raíz de la gasolina, lo suficiente para que los dos hombres apostados en los balcones no pudieran dispararles con efectividad, lo que no les iba a impedir intentarlo de todas formas. Gray da la vuelta en U, y arremete contra las rejas de la entrada. Desde dentro de la mansión un par de de tipos salen con su armas en alto, pero Gray los atropella con el auto, Natsu y Gajeel, lo miran sorprendidos.

- _¿Qué?-_ Mira a los otros dos, mientras bajaban del auto.- _Tú dijiste que no había que malgastar munición.-_ Le dice a Gajeel, este sonríe.

- _Pónganse a cada lado de la puerta y me cubren.-_ Daba la orden Gajeel, ya que los hombres de Ivan habían dejado la gran puerta que daba al recibidor de la mansión abierta.- _Yo entraré primero._

 _-Tengo una mejor idea.-_ Dice Natsu y no dándole tiempo a los otros dos a que le respondan lanza una granada hacia dentro, dirigida hacia un enorme candelabro en el centro de esa habitación.

- _Eres idiota, debes avisarnos antes de hacer algo así.-_ Lo regaña Gray. Pero Gajeel observa dentro de la mansión, y ya había tres hombres en el suelo.

- _Al menos son tres menos de los que ocuparnos.-_ Les hace señas a los otros y entran al lobby, y rodeando la gran araña que yacía destruida en el suelo, Gajeel comienza a subir las escaleras, mientras Gray se dirige a la parte de atrás del edificio.

 _-¿No creen que sería mejor mantenernos juntos?-_ Le decía Natsu que venía detrás de ellos dos.- _Se que tardaremos mas, pero es mas seguro._

 _-Está bien.-_ Dice Gray.- _Subimos y vemos si Laxus está ahí._

 _-Y de paso despejamos esos pisos, desde arriba podremos encargarnos mejor de quienes nos ataquen._

En los dos pisos superiores, no encontraron muchos matones, solo cinco hombres de los que pudieron ocuparse rápidamente, pero tampoco Laxus estaba en ninguna de las dos plantas. Cuando iban bajando por las escaleras, el tiroteo se hizo peor, pero se cargaron a los cuatro matones de Ivan que intentaron dispararles.

La única opción era la parte de atrás de la mansión. Gajeel sabía que a Ivan tenía cierta obsesión con los jardines de las propiedades que habitaba, siempre había sido ahí donde lo había recibido, así que suponía que esta vez no iba a ser distinto.

Cuando avanzan, había un gran comedor con una mesa larga situada al centro. Había un ventanal enorme que iluminaba la habitación, lo que les permitía ver en el patio trasero al helicóptero. Dos hombres empiezan a dispararles y ellos dan vuelta la mesa para cubrirse.

 _-Natsu, ve a ver a si encuentras a Laxus.-_ Le ordenaba Gray, señalando el lado opuesto a donde los atacaban.- _Nosotros nos encargamos de estos._

Entre Gajeel y Gray comienzan a disparar contra los dos tipos, el que vestía con una remera de "Los pollos hermanos" cae herido, pero continua disparando, el otro se había quedado sin balas, por lo que les arroja el arma.

Gajeel se vuelve hacia Gray. _\- Ve a ayudar a Natsu, yo me ocupo.-_ Gray asiente, y se levanta para seguir a Natsu. Gajeel sale de detrás de la mesa y le dispara al tipo herido, pero tras encargarse de este, el otro se va tras de Gray con una katana.

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas?-_ Lo detiene Gajeel.

 _-Sal de mi camino, que debo detenerlos para que el jefe pueda escapar con su hijo_.- Le responde el tipo y lo ataca con su espada, desarmándolo.

 _-Ya la época de los samurai pasó de moda...-_ Le responde Gajeel, golpeándolo con su puño en el rostro, pero el tipo vuelve a contraatacar, y Gajeel se cubre con el brazo derecho, lo que resultó ser una muy mala idea, ya que le provoca varios cortes profundos en su brazo, así que como último intento, lo taclea para tirarlo al piso, y quitándole su propia arma, lo mata y se va en busca de los otros dos.

Los alcanza en lo que sería la cocina, la cual también daba al patio, y allí podían ver a Obra, que estaba esperando a Ivan, quien se acercaba al helicóptero, seguido de tres hombres, uno de los cuales arrastraba a Laxus.

 _-¿Qué están esperando?-_ Les pregunta Gajeel, y Natsu y Gray, lo miran y saben que tienen que actuar de inmediato. Abren la puerta trasera y salen al patio, Ivan estaba subiendo y Obra estaba encendiendo los motores, por lo que no parecían que los fueran a atacar, Laxus estaba inconsciente recostado en el suelo del helicóptero.

Entre los tres empiezan un tiroteo con los matones que defendían la via de escape de su jefe, pero logran reducirlos y corren hacia el helicóptero.

El ruido de las hélices, hacia difícil siquiera poder escucharse a si mismos. _-¡Ivan, déjalo ir!-_ Le grita Gajeel, pero sabía que no lo había podido escuchar, aunque debía suponer lo que había dicho, porque sonríe con malicia, mientras se elevan.

Los tres se quedan disparándole al helicóptero, pero ascendía y ya no tenido sentido intentar dispararle.

 _-Los seguiremos en el auto, hacia el este no hay nada mas que mar.-_ Les decía Gray.- _Sea donde sea que vayan, en esta ciudad tiene que haber una carretera que nos lleve.-_ Los otros dos asienten, y se apresuran a ir al frente de la mansión donde estaba el auto sobre las rejas que habían derribado para ingresar, aún podían ver el helicóptero, a pesar de saber manejarlo, se veía que Obra no era tan bueno en ello, o le gustaba ir lento y zigzagueando, y se notaba que era lo primero.

Mientras seguían a Ivan, que iba con dirección norte, dos camionetas aparecen de la nada y se ponen a cada lado de ellos, una de las camionetas los choca de costado, pero no logra que pierdan el control del auto, Gray era demasiado bueno conduciendo, como para que un simple golpe los saque del camino. Acelera y los deja atrás, pero la camioneta que estaba de su lado, los alcanza, y baja la ventanilla de acompañante y les dispara con una ametralladora.

 _-¡Gray! ¡Agáchate!-_ Le grita Gajeel, pero no lo hace a tiempo porque su amigo recibe un disparo en el hombro.

Gray sisea, y por un momento pega un volantazo, pero enseguida vuelve a tomar el control del auto.

 _-Gray acelera.-_ Le dice Natsu, y no tenía que repetirlo, porque ya Gray volvía a pisar el acelerador, y Gajeel observa que Natsu tenía el detonador en la mano derecha.

 _-Salamander ¿qué...-_ Pero no necesita que le responda, porque ve como la camioneta desde la cual le habían disparado a Gray explotaba detrás suyo.

 _-Nadie se mete con mis amigos.-_ Dice Natsu como si nada.

Gajeel le sonríe. _-Tira otra al asfalto.-_ El pelirrosa hace como le piden, Gajeel comienza a ver por el espejo lateral, y cuando la otra camioneta alcanza el punto donde el dispositivo explosivo había quedado.- _¡Ahora!_ \- Le avisa a Natsu y este hace estallar la otra bomba, destruyendo la segunda y última de las camionetas que los perseguían.

 _-Bien hecho.-_ Festejan Gajeel y Natsu _.- ¿No los perdimos?-_ Dice refiriéndose al helicóptero.

 _-No, allí van.-_ Les señala Gray con el dedo, sin levantar la mano del volante.

 _-¿Cómo va la herida?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-¿Me preguntas a mi?-_ Lo mira divertido Gray.- _¿No te viste a ti mismo? Estás manchando todo mi auto._

Gajeel se fija y por primera vez se detiene a verse, fue una mala elección ponerse una remera blanca, ya que ahora estaba toda empapada de sangre, y levantando su brazo derecho, la sangre caía continuamente, solo sentía un leve hormigueo, los cortes había sido bastante profundos, pero no podían detenerse por esto, Gray seguía conduciendo con una herida en el hombro, y si el Stripper podía soportar el dolor, él también lo haría. _\- No es nada.-_ Gray no parecía muy convencido, pero sabía que no podían frenar la persecución.

 _-No hay mucho en esa dirección.-_ Natsu interrumpe. _-Solo...-_ Natsu abre los ojos al darse cuenta. _\- La presa, es lo único que hay en esa dirección._

 _-¿La presa Cochrane?-_ Natsu asiente y Gray sonríe. _  
_

 _-Entonces conozco un atajo.-_ Dice Gray mientras con una mano empezaba a soltar los abrojos del chaleco antibalas, y se lo quita hasta quedar nuevamente con el torso desnudo, atraviesan una cantera al sudeste de Sandy Shores, y llegan otra carretera, paralela a la que habían dejado atrás, con una salida que daba a la presa.

La entrada de la presa está bloqueada por dos vehículos y había dos miembros de Raven Tail armados. Gray los atropella.

 _-Se te da bien esto de atropellar gente.-_ Le dice Gajeel bromeando.

Gray le sonríe.- _Bueno, esto es lo mío, lo de Natsu explotar cosas, ahora es tu turno de encontrar algo para lo que sirvas._

 _-Jaja, muy gracioso.-_ Le responde Gajeel, Natsu se reía.

Toman sus armas y se suben a uno de los vehículos para adentrarse en la presa, que estaba custodiada por mas personas. Estacionan no muy lejos de la presa, donde nos los veían. Sabían que debían estar alerta, pero como Gray había atropellado a los dos que estaban en la entrada, no habían hecho mucho ruido, pero en cualquier momento podrían intentar contactarse, y se darían cuenta que ya no había nadie allí.

Así que debían ser sigilosos, toman un rifle de francotirador y se esconden detrás de la camioneta.

 _-Bueno, esto tiene cinco balas y son cinco los que vigilan la primera zona de la presa.-_ Gray es el que tenía el rifle en la mano.

 _-A mi no me mires, yo no tengo tanta puntería, y la verdad es que el brazo si me está molestando.-_ Gajeel les mostraba el brazo, y los otros no le dijeron mucho mas, Gajeel seguía perdiendo sangre, e incluso podían ver que estaba más pálido.

 _-Yo igual, y el hombro izquierdo me está matando.-_ Dijo Gray, y cuando los demás lo observan también tenía una herida en el costado, donde el chaleco no lo podía proteger.

- _No nos dijiste.-_ Le dice Natsu molesto.

 _-Puedo soportarlo,-_ Se agarraba del costado. _\- pero ahora no tenemos otra opción. Así que...-_ Él y Gajeel se dan vuelta, y miran a Natsu.

 _-A mi ni me vean, lo mío no son las armas.-_ Dice Natsu levantando ambas manos.

 _-Puedo intentar disparar, pero es el único rifle con mira que tenemos y no seré lo suficientemente rápido para cargar, porque seguro que fallaré.-_ Gajeel tomó el rifle, no tenían otra opción, como había dicho Gray. Gajeel pensó en Levy, quería volver a verla, y además sabía que si ella estaría allí con ellos, los cinco tipos ya estarían muertos. Se concentró, y apuntó, le costaba mantener firme el arma, pero se iba a esforzar, era la única forma de llegar a Laxus. Disparó, y... en el blanco. Otro mas...y así pudo con los cinco, fue lento, y sabía que Jellal, lo hubiese hecho en un cuarto del tiempo que él había logrado, pero lo había hecho, se deshizo de los cinco hombres que vigilaban la primera zona.

 _-Bien, ¿aprendiste eso para poder enfrentar a tu cuñado?-_ Le preguntaba Natsu y Gajeel le respondió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Toman el resto de las armas que habían llevado con ellos, de dentro del vehículo que habían robado de los matones que Gray había atropellado, y siguen avanzando, pero ven que había mas hombres que vigilaban desde las torres de la presa y otros que esperaban detrás de las cajas.

 _-Es demasiado peligroso.-_ Gray dice mientras observa a los que estaban en las torres.- _Gajeel, haz tu gracia.-_ Gajeel rueda los ojos, y vuelve a colocarse para disparar, mata a los dos sujetos, y esperaba no tener que volver a sostener un rifle nunca mas, ya que apenas sentía su brazo derecho. _  
_

Una vez hecho esto, Gray y Natsu se acercan al par que esperaba detrás de las cajas, por si alguien se aproximaba, ya que iban a intentar eliminar a cualquiera que no fuera de la banda. Los eliminan y les quitan su munición y continúan avanzando por la presa, hasta que dos sujetos mas los sorprenden, estaban armados, empieza un tiroteo y Natsu recibe un balazo que roza su rostro a la altura de la barbilla.

 _-Salamander, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Si, no es nada.-_ Le dice y los tres continúan disparando.

Gajeel elimina al primero, y el otro toma un camión que se encontraba aparcado en el lugar y conduce para atropellar Gray. Natsu coloca una bomba en el camión y tira de Gray para evitar que sea embestido, pero no lo alcanza a tiempo, ya que lo golpea de lado, tirándolo al suelo. Natsu lo ayuda a levantarse, y antes que este de media vuelta, se esconden detrás de las cajas y tras presionar el detonador, destruye el camión, y así despejan el camino para acercarse hasta el sitio de aterrizaje del helicóptero.

Podían ver como Obra e Ivan se acercaban al helicóptero, con valijas en mano, este último levanta la mano y los saluda altanero, mientras subían, Obra comienza a preparar todo para escapar, y faltaban unos metros para que los tres pudieran llegar hasta el sitio, cuando ven como Laxus, ya despierto, se abalanza sobre su padre, haciendo caer a ambos fuera del helicóptero.

 _-¡Laxus!-_ Gritan los tres al unísono y corren hacia el sitio, donde ven a su amigo forcejear con Ivan.

Se lo notaba débil, no sabían que fue lo que le estuvieron haciendo en los últimos días, pero no era el mismo de siempre. Su padre era mas alto que él, pero conociendo al nieto de Makarov, sabían que cualquiera que se atreviera a pelear con un Laxus enojado, perdería esa pelea, pero ahora le estaba costando trabajo, y su padre tampoco quería ser derrotado, y estaba golpeando a su propio hijo en el suelo.

Obra les disparaba desde el helicóptero para retrasarlos.

 _-¡Laxus!-_ Le vuelven a gritar al rubio los tres, mientras intercambiaban tiros con Obra, a medida que se acercan. Al secuaz de Ivan no le importaban ni Gray, ni Natsu, así que antes de volver a la cabina de piloto, descarga toda su arma contra Gajeel, alcanzándolo en el estómago y el hombro derecho, aunque cae, llegando a apoyar la rodilla en el suelo, vuelve a levantarse ayudado por Gray, quien lo mira preguntando si se encuentra bien, sin necesidad alguna de decirlo en palabras, y Gajeel asiente.

 _-¡Laxus!-_ Grita Natsu, y el nieto de Makarov se detiene y los mira, momento de distracción aprovechado por su padre, que lo golpea fuertemente en la mandíbula. Pero al ver a sus amigos, Laxus sonríe, lo que hace que Ivan haga una mueca, y la situación se torna en desventaja para él, porque Laxus logra revertir la pelea, y con varios golpes deja a su padre en el suelo abatido. Al fin, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel lo alcanzan y lo ayudan a ponerse en pie, pudieron ver una herida abierta en el lado derecho de su rostro, que iba desde la frente hasta debajo del pómulo. Ivan seguía en el piso, observándolos y Obra empieza a levantar vuelo con el helicóptero.

 _-Elimínalos, hijo, y escapemos de aquí juntos._ \- Le decía Ivan.

 _-No lograste convencerme en todos estos días, permitiendo que tus matones me golpeen y electrocuten, nada de lo que digas ahora me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.-_ Le espeta a su padre.

 _-Eres igual a mi, no lo niegues.-_ Ivan utilizaba su última carta, sabía que era su fin, pues tenía a cuatro miembros de Fairy Tail, furiosos, frente a él.- _Yo soy tu padre._

Gray le pasa un arma a Laxus, y este asiente en agradecimiento.

 _-Tu no eres nadie para mi, mi abuelo me crió, y él es mejor padre de lo que tu nunca podrás llegar a ser.-_ Le dice sin mostrar emoción alguna. _-Adiós, padre.-_ Dice esta última palabra con todo el desprecio posible y lo apunta con el arma.

 _-No, por f...-_ Pero no puede decir nada mas, la distancia era corta y no había forma de que pudiera fallar. Fue un disparo directo entre los ojos, y no había luz que apagar en su mirada, ya que siempre, fue solo oscuridad lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

Laxus suelta el arma, y se queda con la mirada perdida, pero respira hondo recomponiendose, y ve a los otros, que lo observaban con entendimiento y apoyo. Gajeel pone una mano en su hombro.

 _-¿Cómo estás?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-He tenido dias mejores.-_ Sonríe el rubio, y la cicatriz en su rostro parecía un rayo cuando lo hacía. Todos hacen su vista hacia arriba, hacia el helicóptero con Obra _. -Traerá problemas si nos nos deshacemos de él._

 _-Ya estoy en eso.-_ Dice Natsu, y saca un lanzacohetes de la nada.

- _¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-_ Le pregunta Gray.

 _-Oh, estaba tirado por allí,-_ Señala detrás suyo, mientras se ponía el arma al hombro y apuntaba. _\- y nadie se iba a quejar si lo tomaba._ \- Dispara, y la fuerza del arma lo hace dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ven como el proyectil alcanza al helicóptero, que comienza a dar vueltas en el aire y explota como consecuencia del disparo, los restos caen en la presa, poniendo fin de una vez por todas a Obra.- _Viste_ _Gajeel, soy un francotirador como tú.-_ Le sonríe divertido.

 _-Si, estabas encendido.-_ Le dice Laxus.

 _-Tch, esa cosa es enorme, y no ibas a fallar, lo mío fue mas complicado._ \- Pero estaba orgulloso de su amigo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- _¿Vamos a casa?-_ Pregunta Natsu.

 _-Si, vamos.-_ Laxus le respondía.

- _Sabes que ahora con esa cicatriz, te pareces a mi gato.-_ Le dice Gajeel.

 _-Tú callate, que si no fuera porque estoy todavía drogado y sin dormir, te daría una paliza.-_ Le responde, pero no se mostraba para nada enojado, era simplemente el trato que siempre tenían entre ellos.

 _-Gihihi.-_ Avanzan hacia la salida, cuando Gajeel se comienza a sentir mareado, entre los disparos y la perdida de sangre, su cuerpo le estaba diciendo basta.- _Me voy a sentar un rato._

 _-No, no te sientes.-_ Le decía Gray y lo volvía ayudar a poner en pie, aunque a él mismo le estaba costando ayudar a su amigo, entre los dos disparos que había sufrido y el golpe que le dió el camión.- _Debemos ir a ver a Porlyusica._

 _-Está demasiado pálido.-_ Lo observaba preocupado Laxus. _\- ¿Dónde tienen el auto?_

 _-En la entrada de la presa.-_ Le dice Natsu y ayuda a Gray a cargar a Gajeel hasta el coche.

 _-Estoy bien, no es nada.-_ Insistía Gajeel, mientras lo ayudaban a acomodarse en el asiento trasero.- _Solo necesito descansar la vista unos momentos._ \- Natsu se sentaba en el asiento de acompañante y Laxus iba sentado con él detrás.

 _-No se te ocurra dormirte.-_ Le decía Gray, con el auto ya encendido y avanzando en dirección a la casa de Porlyusica. Esperaba llegar a tiempo, ya que se habían alejado bastante para seguir al helicóptero hasta la presa.

 _-Solo descansaré un momento.-_ Y entonces Gajeel pierde la conciencia, y lo último que escucha es a los otros tres gritando su nombre.

 **Perdón que no pude actualizar la anterior semana, fue una semana horrorosa, todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal, y me fue imposible escribir estos caps.**

 **¡Pero ya volví! y los capítulos que siguen a este, los voy a subir el lunes, porque por mas que quiera, se que el viernes no voy a poder, pero voy a intentar a ver si puedo subirlos antes. Y se que no les va a gustar que quedó colgando ahí el capítulo, pero es la última vez, fue el último enfrentamiento, y ya no va a haber mas peleas.**

 **Yume Fujimi, ya no queda nada y se termina, y todavía falta algo que estabas esperando. Y** **Wendy no te puedo conseguir el Magikarp, porque yo tampoco lo tengo, jeje, pero acá está la continuación.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima, con el capítulo final y el epílogo.**

 **Besos a todos.**

 **BianWW**


	46. Sunset

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y GTA a Rockstar Games.**

 **Ya corregí que se había subido mal el capítulo.**

 **Issi Weeny es un modelo de auto que aparece en GTA V, es similar al Mini Cooper.**

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido constante que emitía la maquina que estaba conectada a Gajeel, repitiendo cada uno de sus latidos.

La luz que entraba por la ventana la había despertado, si era que cerrar lo ojos sentada en un sillón, recostada sobre sus dos brazos, al costado de la cama contaba como dormir.

Levy estaba agotada, no había podido descansar nada en los últimos días, y empezaba a odiar el hospital, el olor a cloro y desinfectante, la luz artificial y las enfermeras condescendientes. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba verlo así.

Era el quinto día y aún no despertaba, le habían explicado que había entrado al quirófano con un shock hipovolémico, había perdido demasiada sangre y hubo que estabilizarlo, ya que su corazón estaba siendo incapaz de bombear sangre al resto del cuerpo, y una vez hecho esto, hubo que someterlo a la cirugía para extraer los dos proyectiles. Todo eso y el estrés que lo estuvo aquejando en el último tiempo, era demasiado para que su cuerpo pudiera manejarlo y por eso era que todavía permanecía inconsciente, pero al menos ya no tenía el respirador conectado.

Levy sabía que él despertaría, además Porlyusica le había dicho que iba a estar bien, aunque no exactamente con esas palabras, fue mas un: "Es tan idiota, que no va a tener la suerte de morirse, y va a despertar y tener que soportar el dolor de la cirugía, y todo lo que tengo para decirle.", pero lo que se traducía como que iba a estar bien. Por eso ella sabía que despertaría, era un luchador después de todo, al igual que su gato, como a él siempre le gustaba decir, y cuando despertara, la miraría con esa sonrisa engreída de siempre, que a ella la derretía, y le iba a decir que no tendría que haberse preocupado, porque el siempre supo cuidarse.

Pero ¿por qué tenía que demorarse tanto en despertar?

Levy se estira en su asiento, para aminorar el entumecimiento de sus músculos, y se pone de pie, y acomoda su vestido naranja. Busca en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama, su celular, que estaba sobre el libro que había llevado para pasar la noche, al lado de una jarra con agua, se fija la hora, y sale de la habitación, no sin antes detenerse y darle un beso en la frente a Gajeel. Aún era muy temprano, faltaban poco mas de dos horas, y a las 10 de la mañana, cuando comenzara el horario de visitas en el hospital, sabía que empezaría el ajetreo diario, con todos los chicos yendo y viniendo, para ver como evolucionaba la salud de su amigo, y a acompañarla. Levy se había pedido la semana sin goce de sueldo en su trabajo, ya que no iba a poder hacer nada con él en este estado.

Al menos Jellal, la estaba apoyando en todo, y no se había quejado de nada respecto a Gajeel, no podía tener un mejor hermano. La venía a buscar cuando necesitaba ir a su casa, para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y volver al hospital. De Lily se había hecho cargo Natsu, él mismo había pedido cuidar al gato, y Levy ante su insistencia no le iba a decir que no, hubiese preferido que se quede con Wendy, pero ella tenía sus cosas de las cuales ocuparse, y en los días de semana, había ido siempre, una vez finalizada las clases, y el día anterior pasó todo el día junto a su hermano, ya que era sábado.

Levy sacó un café de la maquina expendedora que había al final del pasillo, era espantoso, pero necesitaba cafeína para empezar la mañana. Se queda de pie junto a la máquina, bebiendo lentamente, aunque no llega a terminar la infusión, cuando ve pasar a un grupo de enfermeros. Sus ojos siguen la dirección hacia donde se dirigían y en cuanto entran en la habitación de Gajeel, arroja el vaso a medio terminar en el cesto y corre hacia la habitación.

Estaban un médico y un par de enfermeros junto a él, Levy no podía verlo, y empezaba a preocuparse.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ Les preguntaba mientras entraba, pero una enfermera la guiaba hacia fuera.

 _-Por favor señorita, necesitamos espacio para trabajar, espere en la sala.-_ Levy la miró mal, pero se quedó fuera, la enfermera cerró la puerta y ella deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo y se quedó abrazada a ellas. No sabía que les llevaba tanto tiempo, no solía demorar tanto cuando lo revisaban diariamente y la cabeza de Levy imaginaba mil y una posibilidades de lo que podía estar pasando, y ninguna la calmaba, era una de las ventajas o desventajas, ante esta situación, de leer tanto. Cuando vuelven a abrir la puerta, Levy se reincicorpora inmediatamente.

-Ya puede pasar.- Le dice la misma enfermera que la había echado. Levy se apresura y cuando entra Gajeel estaba sentado, ya que habían acomodado la cama para eso. Y el médico le tomaba la presión.

 _-Estás estable.-_ Le decía el médico a Gajeel, pero este no le prestaba atención y solo sonreía a Levy, quien lo miraba con ojos llorosos, el hombre siguió la mirada de su paciente.- _¿Usted es?_

 _-Mi mujer.-_ Dijo Gajeel con voz rasposa, el médico asintió y se dirigió a ella.

 _-Aún está débil por la operación, pero no en mucho volverá a ser el mismo.-_ Le sonreía, y Levy pensó que era el único que no la estaba tratando como una niña, desde que estaba en el hospital.- _Por el momento que solo tome agua, en unas horas enviaré la comida.-_ Miró a Gajeel.- _Se que tienes hambre, pero estuviste muchos días inconciente y tu estómago deberá volver a acostumbrarse.-_ Le quitaba el tensiómetro. _\- Mas tarde vendré a revisarte. Con permiso.-_ Se despide de los dos, y se retira de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Levy aún seguía de pie en la punta de la cama, Gajeel sonríe. _\- Ven aquí.-_ Le dice con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra le tiraban los puntos de sutura, a raíz de los cortes. Ella se abalanza y se sienta al lado izquierdo de la cama, que era donde no tenía heridas, y se apoya en su pecho, permitiéndose llorar por primera vez en todos estos dias. _\- Hey ¿por qué lloras?-_ Ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, y era como si no pudiera detenerse, estaba sacando toda la preocupación que venía guardando desde que supo que él ingresó al hospital. _\- Estoy aquí._

 _-Tuve mucho miedo.-_ Por fin pudo Levy manejarse para hablar en voz alta, entre sollozos. _-Pensé que te iba a perder, llegaste aquí por poco.-_ Se separa de su pecho. _\- Creí que no volvería ver tus ojos, y tu sonrisa.-_ Le acaricia el rostro. _\- Estuve muy preocupada._

Gajeel no sabía que responder, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sufrir, aúnque sea inconcientemente. _\- ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?-_ Le secaba las lágrimas, aunque se sentía incómodo para sus brazos, hasta realizar esa acción, todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado, y era extraño porque acababa de despertar, pero estaba casi sin fuerzas, y empezaba a sentir un dolor punzante en donde Obra le había disparado. Pero quería contemplarla, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó después de que se desmayó en el asiento trasero del auto de Gray, era como si hubiese estado en un vacio, y solo deseaba estar con Levy y volver a verla. Podía observar su rostro, se la notaba cansada, estaba ojerosa, y su cabello no tan vivaz como siempre, lo llevaba atado en una coleta para que no molestara su cara, era raro, pero había visto el libro al lado suyo en la mesa de luz, y en la habitación, además de su cama, solo había un sillón pequeño, y si estuvo aquí, significaba que había dormido allí.

 _-Cinco días.-_ Le responde ella, mientras acomodaba el mechón de cabello que se caía sobre el rostro de Gajeel.

 _-Wow. ¿Y estuviste todo ese tiempo aquí?-_ Ella asiente.- _¿Pudiste dormir algo?-_ Dice señalando el sillón, ella se encoge de hombros.- _Levy debes descansar... podrías haber dormido en casa y luego venir._

 _-¿Y dejarte aquí solo? No, mi hermano me llevaba a casa solo para bañarme y cambiarme para volver.-_ Ella le cuenta. _\- No entiendes, ¿no? ¿cómo iba a dejarte aquí solo?_ \- Toma su rostro con las dos manos.- _Eres mi vida, y jamás me separaré de ti._ \- Le sonríe.- _Te amo demasiado._ \- Y lo besa, Gajeel la toma fuerte con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia si. Todavía tenía la boca un poco seca, pero sentía mas sed de Levy, que de cualquier otra cosa. Sus labios se abrían y el contacto lanzaba chispas en la habitación. Pudo sentir la ansiedad de parte de ella también. Era un beso desesperado, de reencuentro, aunque ninguno de los dos había ido a ningún sitio, pero ese era el punto, estaban aquí, y todo lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a separarlos, había desparecido. Iban a estar juntos siempre, y podrían cumplir sus proyectos y deseos, formar una familia, ser felices...

Gajeel se separa, pero sigue con los ojos cerrados, y apoya su frente en la de ella.- _Te amo mas que a nada, Levy. Perdón por hacerte esperar._ \- La vuelve a besar.

 _-No importa, los chicos vienen y van todo el tiempo.-_ Le dice separándose y quedándose sentada, se seca con una mano las lágrimas que aún caían por su rostro, y con la otra toma la mano de Gajeel.- _Oh, debo avisarles.-_ Se levanta y rodea la cama. Su celular aún seguía sobre su libro. Gajeel la mira mientras escribe.- _Ya está, le envié un mensaje a Wendy, ella se encargará de avisarles a todos._

 _-¿Cómo está ella?-_ No había pensado en su hermana, a quien también había preocupado. Quería verla.

 _-Bien, preocupada obviamente.-_ Toma un vaso y lo llena de agua, con la jarra que había sobre la mesa, y se lo da a Gajeel.- _Pero no la dejé que falte al colegio, asi que viene por las tardes, cuando terminan las clases. Ayer se quedó todo el día, y hoy...-_ Levy toma su celular, mientras Gajeel bebe de su vaso.- _Ya sale para aquí, dice que te diga que te quiere.-_ Levy lo mira sonriente.

 _-Me gusta que cuides a mi hermana.-_ Le dice y deja el vaso en la mesa.

 _-Somos familia, ¿no?-_ Ella se acerca y él la abraza, y aunque le costaba con el brazo derecho, quería hacerlo de todas formas.

 _-Lo somos.-_ Estaba feliz, tal vez no era el mejor lugar, estando en la camilla de un hospital, pero se sentía pleno acompañado de su novia.- _¿y Lily?_

 _-Con Natsu.-_ Gajeel abre los ojos como platos.

 _-¿Le dejaste mi gato a Salamander?-_ Se lo iba a devolver quemado, estaba seguro que se lo iba a devolver quemado. - _¿Por qué no lo cuidó Wendy?_

 _-Ya Gajeel, Natsu se ofreció, no le va a pasar nada, Lily sabe mantener a raya a la gente. Y es "nuestro" gato.-_ Levy trataba de calmarlo, mientras desenredaba su cabello con los dedos.- _y Wendy cuando no estaba en la escuela, estaba aquí, asi que ella no podía.-_ Toma una coleta de su bolso que estaba al costado del sillón. _\- Ahora vamos a dejarte presentable para cuando vengan todos._

Gajeel se dejaba hacer, no le gustaba que la gente tocara su cabello, le molestaba, solo Wendy y Levy podían hacerlo, y por alguna razón que su novia estuviera haciéndolo ahora, lo tranquilizaba, permitiendole pensar.

 _-¿Por qué estoy en el hospital y no hay policías en la puerta?-_ Por eso siempre iban a ver a Porlyusica, no podían aparecer con heridas de bala en el hospital, porque estos llamaban a la policía, lo que traía problemas.

 _-Tu tía se ocupó de todo.-_ Decía Levy con una mueca.

 _-Así que tuviste que lidiar con ella...-_ Le dice riendose Gajeel, hubiese sido divertido verlas interactuar, Levy tenía un carácter muy fuerte cuando quería, y con todo lo que estaba viviendo, no creía que se fuera a quedar callada, sin responderle.

 _-Es realmente una mujer encantadora.-_ Le respondía irónica.- _Pero también se preocupa por ti, de otra forma no lo hubieses logrado.-_ Decía Levy con un dejo de tristeza, Gajeel se quedó callado ante esto. ¿Su tía preocupada por él?, era toda una novedad, a veces inclusive pensaba que no quería saber nada de él ni de Wendy, pero si Levy lo decía, debía ser verdad, ya que ella nunca le mentía.

 _-¿Sabes que pasó después de todo... esto?-_ Se señala a si mismo. Y Levy comienza a contarle todo lo sucedido, incluso los ataques en paralelos a Makarov, y a Jellal.

Una amiga de su hermano, Ultear, tenía un grupo de gente que se encarga de desaparecer lo que sea, haciendo parecer que el tiempo había vuelto atrás y nunca hubiera pasado nada. Limpiaron el hotel, el cual luego fue comprado por Makarov, y la tienda, y sobornaron testigos. No quedó ningún cabo suelto, Natsu se ocupó de destruir la mansión, pero con respecto a la presa no pudieron hacer mucho, pero con la eficacia de la policía de Magnolia, pasaría por una guerra entre bandas, que quedaría archivada, como un caso sin resolver.

Todo se había resuelto, Gajeel se sentía genial, anímicamente, físicamente le dolía todo, y se sentía tan agotado, como si fuera mentira que hubiese dormido cinco días.

Todos vinieron a visitarlo, hasta Makarov inclusive, por supuesto lo regañó, pero no mucho, porque había ayudado a salvar a su nieto, con él vino mucha de la gente con la que trabajaban, también Macao y Wakaba, entre otros.

El hospital ya había desistido de advertirles, y les dejaban hacer a su antojo, la habitación estaba constantemente llena de gente, aunque en realidad no debería haber mas de dos personas por vez, y hasta Natsu había traído a Lily, pero fueron descubiertos por una enfermera, que los retó a todos, pero nadie le prestaba atención, Lucy tuvo que interferir por su esposo, para que la mujer no diga nada y así poder, aunque sea, dejar que el gato este por la tarde, prometiendo que a la noche se lo llevarían.

Gray había venido con Juvia, Laxus, acompañado por Freed y Bickslow, hasta Elfman con Ever, habían venido a visitarlo, llevando a Faylinn con ellos, quien fue la mas contenta de ver a Gajeel, pidiendo enseguida ser puesta en brazos del chico. Las hermanas de Elfman, Mira y Lisanna, también vinieron con ellos. Al mediodía Cobra con Kinana llegaron trayendo flores, y vinieron todos los chicos de Sabertooth. Cana apareció mas tarde con Bacchus, y cuando vino Lyon, Juvia se mantenía escondida detrás de Gray. Incluso Totomaru vino a verlo, no conocía a mas nadie que a Levy y Juvia, pero igual no desencajaba dentro del grupo.

Gajeel estaba con su familia, con su muy ruidosa familia, muy para el pesar de la gente del hospital. Y Wendy y Levy, nunca se apartaron de su lado. Siendo mas tarde, la gente comenzó a irse, ya que Gajeel practicamente se estaba durmiendo sentado, pero estaba tan contento de verlos a todos, que no le importaba. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Erza con Jellal, ya que este se sentía un poco culpable, por estar tan enojado con su cuñado y luego enterarse de lo que le habia sucedido, que no se sentía tan cómodo de ir a enfrentarlo una vez que recuperó la consciencia. Pero a Gajeel le agradó verlo, Levy iría con ellos a buscar unas cosas a su casa y volvería, dejándolo con Wendy un rato, para que los hermanos estuvieran tranquilos, y antes de irse, Jellal le dijo algo al oído que hizo que todo lo que había pasado, valiera la pena, le dio su permiso para casarse con Levy.

Wendy había ido a comprar algo para comer al kiosco, cuando su tía entra a la habitación. Venía a revisarlo y a chequear que estuviera estable.

 _-Debes comer todo lo que se te da,-_ Suspiraba molesta.- _y convencer a los bárbaros con los que te juntas que no invadan la habitación, porque debes descansar.-_ Le decía después de tomarle la presión, llenar los datos obtenidos en una carpeta y colocarla en el extremo de la cama. Se levanta para irse.

 _-Gracias,-_ Gajeel se rasca la nuca con la mano izquierda.- _por salvarme. Levy me contó..._

 _-Si, no iba a dejar al hijo de mi hermana morirse en mi sótano.-_ Lo mira mal.- _Tuve que mentirle a la policía por ti, pero no había otra opción, necesitabas la intervención quirúrgica, o de otra forma te morías.-_ Siempre era muy directa, pero Gajeel no lo tomaba como algo malo.

 _-Si, gracias tía._ \- Ella da vuelta los ojos y abre la puerta.- _¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-_ Ella se da vuelta y lo mira resignada a la espera de que pregunte.- _Si me caso con Levy, ¿irías a la boda?_

Ella lo mira molesta. _\- ¿Piensas que porque tuvimos un pequeño momento familiar, ahora todo sera color rosa...?_

 _-Gihihi, no, pero quería saber.-_ Hace un pausa.- _Entonces... ¿Irás?_

Porlyusica vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. _\- Si.-_ Y sale de la habitación. Se choca con Wendy cuando sale al pasillo. _\- Hola niña._

 _-Hola tía.-_ Pero ninguna dice mucho y Wendy entra a la habitación con su hermano. Se sienta y le pasa una gaseosa a Gajeel.- _Es de lima limón, no te hará daño, pero así por lo menos varías de comer comida aburrida y tomar solo agua._

 _-Gracias.-_ Le dice Gajeel, y Wendy lo ayuda a abrir la lata, ya que con el brazo derecho, le estaba costando.

 _-Está loca.-_ Le dice Wendy sonriendo, hablando sobre su tía.

 _-Si, lo está. ¿Pero nombra a uno de nosotros que no lo esté?-_ Y los dos comenzaron a reírse.

Gajeel estuvo una semana mas internado. Levy nunca se separó de él, y cuando volvieron a su casa no pudo ser mejor, ya que estaba harto del hospital, y quería poder estar tranquilo en su hogar. Fue una semana intensa, Natsu todos los días llevaba a Lily, y el resto no dejaba de visitarlo, nunca estaba solo. Pero las que iban a diario y se quedaban siempre, eran Juvia, después del trabajo y Wendy, que iba cuando terminaban las clases.

Pero no había nada como el hogar, habían ido a buscar a Lily para volver a su casa juntos, Natsu, aprovechó para presentarles a su nuevo gato Happy, porque como se había acostumbrado a tener al gato de Gajeel, sabía que lo iba a extrañar, asi que había adoptado uno para él.

Al fin la pareja podía volver a su vida normal, Gajeel extrañaba estar a solas con Levy, habían intentado tener sexo una vez en el hospital, ya que él no podía esperar para tenerla, pero la maquina que controlaba sus latidos, lo había delatado, lo que fue gracioso para explicar a los médicos que no había pasado nada, que solo se había sobresaltado por algo, y evidentemente no les habían creído.

Levy se reincorporó a la biblioteca, y Gajeel empezó a ir a diario a Magnolia customs. Todo comenzaba a encaminarse, pero aún siendo así, Gajeel no encontraba el momento para pedirle matrimonio a Levy, los planes que habían organizado con las chicas no lo convencían del todo, y muy para el pesar de todas, que lo presionaban a diario sobre el tema, él seguía sin proponersele.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de que había recibido el alta, y ya había armado todo. Lucy ya había hecho su parte del plan, así que siendo la tarde del viernes, dejó la tienda a cargo de uno de los empleados, ya que Levy saldría en una media hora de la biblioteca.

Hoy iba a ser el gran día.

* * *

Faltaba poco para salir de la biblioteca y Levy ya miraba el reloj ansiosa, estaba cubriendo el turno tarde, para compensar un poco el trabajo que en las semanas anteriores no había podido hacer con la internación de Gajeel, y estaba deseando que él ya venga a buscarla.

Necesitaba hablar con él, y no había encontrado la oportunidad, ni el coraje. Era verdad que se sentían mas cercanos desde que salió del hospital, pero con él ocupado con el negocio, Wendy que se quedaba bastante seguido a dormir, y sus amigos que venían a visitarlos a diario, nunca sabía como sacar el tema.

Tal vez hoy era el día. Así que se enfocó en terminar de acomodar los libros que aún restaban, y así estaría lista cuando fuera la hora de terminar su horario laboral. Estaba colocando uno de los libros, cuando ve uno fuera de lugar.

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_ Dice tomando una impresión antigua de "La bella y la bestia" de Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont. - _Este no es tu lugar._ \- Mira para chequear que no hubiera otro libro fuera de lugar, y se dirige hacia la sección correspondiente. _\- B984, 5, 6, y 7...¿Qué es esto?_ \- Toma un sobre que ocupaba el lugar del libro, dejando este donde correpondía. **  
**

Su nombre escrito en cursiva estaba escrito y no había un remitente. Su curiosidad era mas grande, y se sienta sobre la alfombra. Al abrirlo saca una hoja, y reconoce la letra de inmediato, era la de Gajeel. Nunca la había sorprendido de esta forma, y eso le hacía mas ansiosa respecto a su contenido.

"No soy un hombre de palabras, y creo nunca haber escrito un carta en mi vida,- Levy sonríe al leer esto.- pero siempre hay un primera vez para todo, y se que por ti, vale la pena intentarlo, si con eso puedo hacerte feliz.- Los ojos de Levy se ponían llorosos al leer esto.- Te espero en nuestro lugar favorito de Magnolia, allí donde los dos podemos ser nosotros mismos, teniendo la mejor vista de todas. Te amo. Gajeel"

Levy se queda sonriente, releyendo la carta y la acerca a su pecho, donde se abraza a ella. Entonces piensa, que si la vería allí, quería decir que no vendría a buscarla, ¿cómo llegaría? Comienza a ponerse de pie y toma el sobre del suelo, nota que tenía algo mas en su interior, envuelto en otro papel. Lo desenvuelve y era la llave de un auto, en la envoltura decía: "¿No pensarías que iba a dejarte a pie?." Se ríe tomando la llave en su mano, y se apresura a acomodar todo, y aunque aún no era el horario de irse, como la señora Babasama estaba con ella, le avisa que se iría unos minutos antes y sale de la biblioteca.

Donde siempre la esperaba Gajeel, había estacionado un Issi Weeny, de color rojo. Debió haberlo adivinado, siempre le decía que por mas que le gustara el naranja, todos sus accesorios eran de este color. Se sube al auto, y arranca el motor, sabía donde existía la mejor vista, en la playa Vespucci, donde a ella tanto le gustaba ver el atardecer, y él siempre se quedaba contemplándola a ella. Conduce a toda velocidad, y estaciona el auto al lado del pequeño mercado que había antes de llegar. Busca con la vista y lo encuentra sentado cerca a la orilla sobre una manta. Como estaba dándole la espalda, lo abraza para sorprenderlo.

 _-Llegaste camarón.-_ La toma de la nuca para poder besarla.- _Supongo que encontraste las llaves, gihi._

 _-Si, me encanta, gracias.-_ Le dice mientras se sienta a su lado. _-No tenías porque..._

 _-Si tenía, si alguna vez no puedo ir a buscarte, debes tener movilidad propia.-_ Le explicaba Gajeel, y pasaba un brazo por su cintura, para atraerla hacia él y ponerla entre sus piernas para sentirla mas cerca.

 _-Bueno, no me voy a quejar mucho, porque me encanta jeje.-_ Lo mira.- _¿En que momento dejaste el sobre?_

 _-Fue la coneja, ella me ayudó, ¿te sorprendiste?-_ Le pregunta.

- _Mucho.-_ Se acurruca en su pecho.- _Me gusta este lado romántico tuyo, y es bueno estar solos los dos, disfrutando el uno del otro.-_ Lo besa en la mejilla.

 _-Pienso igual, pero no es el motivo por el que te pedí venir aquí. Sabes que lo nuestro nunca fueron las veladas a la luz de las velas, sino mas bien el estar abrazados mirando el atardecer, juntos.-_ Levy se separa para poder mirarlo, y ladea la cabeza sin entender, él solo le sonríe, y le acomoda el cabello y la toma del rostro y se acerca a ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos.- _Te amo Levy._

 _-Lo sé, yo también te amo.-_ Le responde.

 _\- Mi vida no sería lo mismo sin tenerte a mi lado, me haces querer ser mejor hombre, uno digno de ti.-_ Ella lo miraba embelesada.- _Tú eres mi futuro, y prometo dedicar mis días a hacerte felíz._

 _-Ya lo haces, amor.-_ Le decía con sus ojos llorosos.

 _-Y a mi me hace felíz escucharlo. Levy, ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-_ Ella lo ve sacar una pequeña caja azul de su bolsillo y abre la boca sorprendida. _-¿Te casarías conmigo?_ \- Abre la caja y puede ver un anillo de color plateado, tenía la forma de una pluma, con dos pequeños zafiros azules incrustados.- _Es una pluma de escritura, pero sólida. Me gusta pensar que si fuera mágica, lo que tu escribas con ella se hace realidad. Pero en nuestro mundo no existen esas cosas,-_ Lagrimas de felicidad caían por las mejillas de Levy.- _pero mi función va a ser esa, yo te doy este anillo, y lo que me pidas, te lo daré. Te amo demasiado.-_ Ella aún no decía nada.- _Entonces ¿qué me respondes? ¿me harías el honor de ser mía?_

 _-Creo que ya lo soy, desde que dejé que te escondieras detrás del mostrador de la biblioteca._ \- Se ríe.- _Te amo tanto._ \- Lo besa nuevamente, pero el se separa con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, y le coloca el anillo.

 _-Yo te amo mas. Argh no puedo ser mas feliz._ \- Vuelve a besarla.- _Y ahora todo el mundo sabrá que eres mía, Levy Redfox._

 _-Jaja Me gusta como suena.-_ Se queda mirando el anillo, él solo la abraza.- _¿Por qué dos?_

 _-Eh...?_

 _-Los zafiros, me explicaste el por que de la pluma, pero no de los zafiros._ \- Lo mira.

 _-Me gusta pensar que somos nosotros dos.-_ Ella toca las pequeñas piedras.

 _-Yo puedo darle un nuevo significado.-_ Dice en voz baja.

 _-No me molestaría, ¿qué tienes en mente?-_ La besa en el cuello, mientras ella sigue jugando con el anillo.

 _-El número de bebés que tendremos en unos meses.-_ Le dice y se da vuelta para mirarlo, su mirada se había iluminado y si era posible, sonreía aún mas ampliamente.

- _¿Me estás queriendo decir que vamos a... ¿Estás...? ¿De verdad? ¿De cuanto tiempo?-_ Todas las palabras se agolpaban al salir de su boca.

 _-Si, si, si, y de casi dos meses jeje. Es con todo el estres, alguien no estuvo muy constante con los anticonceptivos._ -Se señala.- _¿Estás contento?_ \- Le pregunta dudando ella.

 _-Es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme hecho. Y yo que pensé que no podías hacerme mas feliz._ \- La abraza fuerte contra su pecho.- _Y ahora vamos a tener un... digo dos bebes, es aún mejor de lo que podía imaginar._ \- Comienza a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y en el cuello, provocándole cosquillas. - _Con esto vamos a ganarle a Salamander._

Ella se reía.- _No todo es una competencia, jaja._

 _-Nop, porque con nuestros hijos, barreremos el piso con todos ellos. Nadie nunca nos superará._

 _-Jaja estás loco.-_ Levy pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-Gihi, por ti, obvio._ \- La vuelve a besar, y luego saca su celular.- _Ahora hay doble motivo, triple, aún no me acostumbro, para festejar._ \- Escribe rápido un mensaje.- _Todos están en casa esperando para festejar el compromiso, y ahora también a los bebes.-_ Ella lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

 _-No te preocupes, aún no dije nada del embarazo. Ese será tu privilegio.-_ Ella se acomoda, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.- _Pero aprovecharemos para darles la noticia.-_ Se detiene un momento, y Levy lo mira mientras él piensa.- _Voy a ser un buen padre, camarón, te lo prometo.-_ La mira serio.

- _Por supuesto, amor, no serías el hombre del que me enamoré, si no supiera eso. Te amo, Gajeel._

 _-Yo te amo mas, Levy. ¿Quieres quedarte a ver el atardecer?_

 _-Si, que nos esperen un rato mas.-_ Y toma de la nuca a su futuro esposo para poder acercarlo a ella y besarlo.

Una casualidad había cruzado sus caminos, habían superado mas pruebas que otras parejas siquiera se hubiesen imaginado, y a pesar de que todo a su alrededor estuviera corrupto, encontraron la forma de ser felices. Se tenían el uno al otro, y amigos que los apoyarían siempre en todo.

Fairy tail era el hogar de ambos, y al final, como le dijo una vez Makarov a Gajeel, todo quedaba en familia.

 **BianWW**


	47. Epilogue

**5 años después**

Gajeel había recibido la llamada de Laxus y tras terminar de arreglar un auto en el taller, iba a pasar a buscar a Natsu.

El tiempo había pasado para todos, pero Fairy tail seguía igual de unido que siempre. Ya iba a hacer un año de que Makarov había fallecido, el viejo un día se había ido a dormir y ya no despertó. Al menos no había sufrido, y todos estaban seguros que se había ido feliz, ya que todo pasó después de una de sus fiestas. Pero eso no hizo que la banda detuviera sus negocios.

Laxus había heredado todo, y ahora él era el nuevo cabecilla. Vivía en la mansión con Freed. Habían tardado dos años en reconstruirla, y al verla, era como si nunca hubiese estado destruída. La revista nunca fue la pasión del nieto de Makarov, y quien la dirigía ahora, no era otra que Erza, quien estaba esperando su primer hijo con Jellal.

Gray al enterarse que sus dos amigos iban a ser papás, se decidió a confirmar al fin su relación con Juvia, y no tardó mucho también en dejar en la dulce espera a la mejor amiga de Gajeel.

Lo mejor de todo, era que sus hijos también iban a ser amigos, porque todos tenían casi la misma edad. Luke, el hijo de Natsu y Lucy, un chico rubio, la viva imagen de la madre, pero con la personalidad del padre, era el mayor de todos, le llevaba dos meses a los mellizos de Gajeel y Levy, Shutora, la princesa de papá, y Yajeh, que ya se proyectaba como un excelente guitarrista, muy para el orgullo de Gajeel, y si, ambos niños compartían la pasión por la lectura de Levy, además de su cabello y su color de ojos, aunque un poco mas oscuros, ya que era una mezcla entre el color de ojos de ambos padres. Mika era la mas chica del grupo, llevaba ese nombre en recuerdo a la madre de Gray, y tenía cuatro meses menos que Shutora y Yajeh, era tímida como su madre, pero con un gran corazón como sus padres, y se la pasaba conduciendo un coche de su tamaño, y chocando cosas con el, Gajeel le decía a Gray, que había heredado su talento para atropellar cosas.

Si era posible, con los niños ahora se veían mas seguido y las reuniones eran mas divertidas. Eran mas familia de lo que habían sido nunca.

Con Jellal se llevaban cada vez mejor, al fin lo había aceptado. Aunque había habido un retroceso en la relación, cuando se enteró del embarazo de Levy, pero en cuanto tuvo a ambos niños en brazos, todo quedó en el olvido, ya que no podía ser un tío mas orgulloso.

Para Levy, las cosas iban excelente, ella ahora trabajaba en una editorial, donde cada manuscrito nuevo que llegaba, iba a parar a sus manos, y era ella quien decidía si se publicaba. Estaba completamente feliz con su trabajo, incluso fue su editorial la que publicó el libro de Lucy, que ya iba por el tercer tomo de su saga.

Gajeel no podía tener un vida mas plena, estaba casado con una mujer maravillosa a la que amaba y que le había dado todo. Tenía una familia de la que estaba seguro sus padres estarían orgullosos de ver que había formado, su hermana estaba estudiando para ser médica, y el trabajo era genial, ya que pudo ampliar el negocio, y ahora tenía mas talleres, por lo que se podía decir que las cosas iban bien.

Levy lo hacía sentir tan afortunado al ser su esposa, con ella todo era mejor. La boda había sido en la misma playa donde tantas tardes habían compartido y donde se habían comprometido. Erza consiguió todos los permisos, por ser un lugar público y la celebración tuvo lugar un mes después del compromiso, ya que Gajeel estaba ansioso y Levy tampoco podía esperar. Todos estuvieron allí, y fue durante uno de los atardeceres que a ellos tanto le gustaban ver juntos.

Gajeel estaciona el auto frente a la casa de Natsu y toca bocina. El pelirrosa sale de su hogar y se sube al auto.

 _-¿Qué hay Salamander?_ _  
_

 _-Oi, todo tranquilo._

 _-Pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte al trabajo, pero estabas aquí.-_ Natsu ahora trabajaba en bienes raíces con el padre de Lucy.

 _-Si, pero esto de trabajar con tu suegro te da ciertas libertades. ¿Ya sabe Gray?-_ Le pregunta.

 _-Si, Laxus me dijo que le había avisado.-_ Le cuenta Gajeel mientras arranca el auto.

 _-¿De que crees que querrá hablar?_

 _-Ni idea.-_ Movía la cabeza negando.

- _¿Shutora está en tu casa? Luke no deja de preguntar por ella...-_ Hace un pausa.- _Así le aviso a Luce para que pase por ahí, creo que hoy iban ir a lo de Elfman y Ever, y asi también juegan con Faylinn._

Gajeel lo mira mal.- _Dile a tu hijo que se mantenga alejado de la mia._

 _-¿Por qué? Va a ser genial, ellos serán pareja de grandes, y nosotros seremos familia política.-_ Gajeel solo mira al frente molesto.- _Además mi Luke heredó la belleza de su madre y mi carisma, va a ser un galán, tu hija no podría conseguir a nadie mejor._

 _-Si, seguro. Solo recuerda que somos dos hombres en casa para cuidarla,-_ Levanta dos dedos para remarcar que tanto él como su hijo iban a cuidar a la niña.- _y estoy seguro que Jellal también se sumará._

Natsu se encoge de hombros.- _Pero ella tiene la suerte de haber salido a Levy, y no a ti, vas a tener que hacer algo con tus celos._

 _-Estas a esto de que te tire del auto.-_ Le dice juntando los dedos índice y pulgar.- _Así que no presiones, que ya llegamos.-_ Estacionan frente a la entrada de una casa, Gray estaba con Juvia en la puerta, que llevaba a la niña en brazos, la madre le señala el auto, y Mika en cuanto los ve, levanta la mano para saludar a sus dos tíos. Juvia aún seguía trabajando para la revista, y ahora Gray trabajaba con ella, siendo la mano derecha de Erza.

Gray se despide de su mujer y se acerca al auto. Apoyando los dos brazos sobre el techo se reclina del lado donde estaba Natsu.

 _-Hola, asi que todos iremos a hablar con Laxus.-_ Les sonríe.- _Como en los viejos tiempos. Bueno, yo iré en mi auto._

 _-¿Nos sigues entonces?-_ Le pregunta Gajeel.

 _-Ja ya quisieras. Ustedes iran detrás de mi._

 _-Me huele a carrera...?-_ Dice Natsu.

 _-No lo es, cuando tu oponente no tiene posibilidad.-_ Dice Gray y se dirige a su auto casi corriendo, y en nada estaba con el vehículo al lado de los otros dos.

La carrera obviamente la ganó Gray, pero Gajeel estaba mejorando, y en nada estacionaban los autos en la entrada a la mansión.

La nueva asistente de Laxus, se llamaba Yukino, y era la novia de Sting. Ella fue quien los recibió y le indicó que Laxus los estaba esperando en la oficina. Cuando entran Laxus estaba detrás del escritorio, y Freed y Bickslow estaban con él, pero en cuanto ve entrar a los otros tres, se levanta al instante y los saluda con un abrazo. La oficina no se veía tan distinta a lo que era originalmente, ya que aún conservaba la escencia de Makarov, pero Laxus no desencajaba allí. Todos se saludan y el nuevo cabecilla de Fairy tail, en vez de sentarse detrás del escritorio, se queda de pie, apoyado contra este, para estar mas cerca de todos.

 _-Dinos, ¿qué es lo que pasó, Rayito?-_ Le decía Gajeel, por la cicatriz que el rubio tenía en el rostro, Freed se ríe, Laxus solo pone los ojos en blanco.

 _-Lo mismo de siempre, Gajeel.-_ Se cruza de brazos.- _Gente que no sabe que no debe meterse con nosotros._

 _-Eso pasa todo el tiempo._ \- Dice Gray.- _¿Qué hay de distinto esta vez?_

 _-Recuerdan que hace un tiempo desarmamos una banda que se llamaba Tártaros._

 _-Si, justo cuando Ivan había desaparecido._ \- Decía Natsu.- _Y antes de que volviera a aparecer, jeje._

 _-Esa misma. Aparentemente,-_ Continúa la explicación.- _estaban vinculados al mismo hacker que mi padre había contratado para quitarle el dinero al abuelo.-_ Los tres lo miran a la expectativa.- _Bueno, el tipo se hace llamar Zeref, y ahora tiene una banda de la que es lider, y con matones que son lo mas fuerte que vi en un tiempo._

 _-¿Y por qué nos llamaste?-_ Le pregunta Gray.

 _-Ya llego a eso. El tipo quiere hacerse del control de toda Magnolia.-_ Ninguno dice nada.- _Y yo se que ustedes estan fuera del negocio, y que tienen su familia, pero...-_ Los mira a los tres.- _los necesitamos, esto no es lo mismo sin ustedes. ¿Qué dicen?_

Entre los tres se miran.

 _-Yo me sumo.-_ Choca el puño derecho contra la palma de la otra mano.- _Estoy encendido._

 _-¿Y ustedes?_

Gray mira a Gajeel.- _Las chicas se molestaran, pero supongo que entenderan la razón.-_ Se miran, y Gray asiente.

 _-Cualquier cosa, buscamos un lugar juntos, para dormir cuando nos echen, gihi.-_ Gajeel mira a Laxus.- _Dinos cual es el plan._

* * *

 **Ya está, no puedo creer que acabara, es emocionante y un poco triste. Es re loco pensar que subía de a tres veces por semana al principio, pero lo capítulos se fueron poniendo mas complicados con tantos enfrentamientos, que se hicieron mas largos inclusive. Casi todas las peleas, son misiones del GTA, en las que me basé para guiarme en la historia, la mayoría de las locaciones también, y los modelos de auto mencionados, armas y nombres de los barcos, todos aparecen en el juego,** **usando el GTA III, IV y V**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo el escribirlo. Habré parecido una loca, porque mientras escribía, me reía sola, fruncía el ceño o lloraba, tanto en el capítulo de Jellal, con en el anterior, jeje, bueno, si, estoy loca.**

 **Gracias por la buena onda, por leer y dejar review.**

 **A Asia12, Shonenevolution, Wendy Dragneel ,que siempre me hace sonreir con lo lindas que son sus reviews, y especialmente a Yume Fujimi, que sin sus sugerencias, críticas y correcciones, esto sería un relato amorfo, mal escrito, y sin sentido (que un poco lo es jeje), pero si es mejor y llegó hasta acá es gracias a ella.**

 **Si todavía no lo vieron, ya subí el primer cap del otro fic, que también tiene a Levy y a Gajeel como pareja principal, pero ese fic si va a tener magia, y poca tolerancia a los transportes, (en este tuve que quitar eso, porque los tipos vivían en autos, no iba a tener sentido.) entren al perfil, se llama "Hechizo de luna" y ahí Gajeel es un hombre lobo.**

 **Sin mas, les mando un beso enorme, y gracias por acompañarme y leer hasta el final.**

 **BianWW**


End file.
